Rise of the Dark Ones
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: My first crack at fanfic and i decided on a cross between KP and DS hope you like. Rated M for Language, paossibly adult Themes haven t decided yet
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible nor Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and Capcom respectably, hopefully I will not be sued for this.

I first thank every author I have ever read for inspiring me to do this, Thank You.

This first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be kind with your reviews if any are given.

Chapter 1

Unstoppable Guardian

It was quiet night in Middleton, the full moon illuminating it with its silvery glow given of a sense of peaceful mystery and calm with the occasional cloud passing by it plunging the city in temporary darkness; however this serene atmosphere was soon broken by the frantic cries of two young women, running for their lives and safety.

Tara King (age 16, blond hair and blue eyes, with an athletic figure) and Bonnie Rockwaller (age 16, brunette hair and green eyes also with athletic figure) had just left the Gym of Middleton high school, after a late cheer practice with the team. After a shower and a change they decided to head home Tara requesting a ride from her best friend so she wouldn't be past curfew, had been anyone else Bonnie would have no problem ditch them but Tara was one of her few if only friend and maybe the only person who she could trust and understood why she acted like she was queen of the world.

Most people didn't realized just how much pressure Bonnie was under at home to maintain the Rockwaller name, a fact that her sisters Connie and Lonnie reminded her every chance they could, her mother like any parent just thought it was a phase, of course this of course causes her to try stay at what she often referred as the "Food Chain", the natural order in High school, were everyone fought in a way for they're place in it.

At the top were cool people like the athletes and cheerleaders like Brick Flagg or Tara, next the ones who seem to exude a vibe of greatness (whether or not they achieved it is unknown) people like Joss Mankey or Kim Possible, next those with connections whether to someone outside or within the "Chain" like Monique (By way of Kim), next the normal's people who went about the daily grind and finally the outcasts (labeled so by choice or forced upon them) they simply were the ones existed outside the chosen groups often trying to find a place to belong to, even if with others like themselves.

Bonnie had a firm belief of it, do to her sisters constant harass… i mean influence, so she had no problem enforcing it, she dated the cool guys, dressed in the most expensive clothes and flaunt it for the world to see. She took the liberty of reminding everyone of its existence, especially the people she considered her biggest rival and the biggest loser she knew Kim Possible (the girl who could do anything she set her mind to) and Ron Stoppable (the guy who loses his pants…**A LOT**).

The only one she really didn't bothered to alienate was Tara, she's been her constant companion through many trying times whether in school or at home she always listened to her, and didn't judge like so may others knowing full well her situation at home, the only criticism she found with her best friend was her strange (to her and many others) crush to Stoppable, in Tara's eyes he was a diamond in the rough, just waiting to shine.

Currently they were getting into Bonnie's Porsche convertible, it was only 9:30 yet for some reason they felt a rather oppressive atmosphere, as if a veil had been placed on them leaving them feeling vulnerable it the open space of the school parking lot, naturally this speeded their departure more promptly or it would have had the car started.

"Come on, come on you piece of junk" said Bonnie while twisting the ignition key, the car whining and sputtering but not staring, **"Great of all the times for this to happen, I'm just glad Possible isn't here for this it the last thing I need little miss **_**I can do anything**_** "** she thought.

"What's the matter is it out of gas or something?" Tara questioned while looking a little worried **"the parking lot looks a lot scarier at night then it does during the day, I hope nothing bad happens" **was her thought.

"I don't know, it was working fine this morning" her friend replied knowing full that neither really had a clue as to the inner workings of automobiles and their repair, as she continued to get the car to start.

"Hey girls!!! Need a hand". A voice suddenly asked.

"AAAAHHH!!!" was their intelligent response.

"AAAAHHH!!!" was their visitor's.

"Stoppable!!! You idiot, you nearly gave us a heart attack, you spas" Bonnie exclaimed, clearly upset at the boy (man by Jewish standards) for his spontaneous arrival and greeting.

"Whoa chill Bon-Bon, I just saw that you girls were having trouble and thought you might need some help" was the now identified Ron Stoppable replied to the angry brunette.

"Hi Ron" Tara said to her secret crush still a little rattled by his sudden appearance and blushing a little at his concern for them, although also feeling glad he was there she felt safer around him, especially after that incident with the mutant Gill at camp Wanna Weep, although lately her attraction toward him had been growing more than before, mostly because of recent physical changes he'd undergone recently, changes he attributed to a sudden growth spurt.

Tara blushed a bit at some rather vivid thoughts she had entertained recently about him, only through sheer force of will did she not act upon them, although she wasn't the only female who had same ideas or more, Bonnie although still openly hostile toward him, inwardly she was at war with herself in regard to Ron, heck even she could admit he was HOT now though she made it a point not say it out loud and in public.

The boy in question was still waiting for a response to his request, although he did notice the looks he from Tara and Bonnie, though Bonnie's were a bit more subtle.

"Seriously Stoppable how could you possibly help with my car? Do you happen to have any idea at all about how car even works" she snipped.

"Not really, I mean my scooter isn't that hard to fix, so it should be the same only bigger and with a lot more parts involved, look pop the hood and I'll check things out, ok?" Ron requested the irritated brunette hopping she complied without another snide remark.

"You know what? Fine it's not like I expect YOU find anything" she replied while pull the lever to the hood. "I must be out of my mind to even con…".

"Found it! Looks like you've got a burned out spark plug here Bon-Bon" Ron stated in matter of fact tone of voice.

"…" was her reply, while looking a little shocked that the school buffoon actually found the problem.

"Wow Ron! I didn't think you'd find it so quick" said the female blond to her male counterpart."Can you fix it?" She asked hoping for the affirmative as she was starting to get a bit worried that she wouldn't make in time before curfew and avoid trouble at home.

"Sorry T, but Bonnie needs a replacement and the Ron man don't carry this kind of thing on him" replied to his fellow teammate "Id give you a ride but my scooter only has room for two and it wouldn't be right to leave one of you here alone while I took the other one, maybe I could walk you girls home or to the nearest bust stop?" he ask although knowing full well Bonnie would probably shoot him down out pride than sense.

"Nice try doofus but will be fine on our, so your services are no longer required" Bonnie responded once again letting her pride get the best of her.

"Ok Bon, if that's what you want, ill be going now so be careful girls, see ya tomorrow" was his reply although he was hopping she would take him up on his offer, something tonight about felt off and ominous.

"Bye…Ron" Bonnie's companion replied as she watched her secret crush walk away into the night.

Grabbing their things and making sure Bonnie's car was sure to be there in the morning, they set off to the nearest bus stop to head to Tara's house, she thought it best if Bonnie spent the night there so she didn't have to go to her home alone so late.

''I can't believe that guy, as if we need HIM for protection guy can't go two seconds without loosing his pants and he thinks we need his help" commented the brunette to her best friend while they made their to the bus stop.

"Come on Bonnie he isn't that bad, I think its kind sweet they he was looking out for us" she answered.

"Yeah right I bet he wanted to score some points to get into our pants" was the reply.

"I certainly wouldn't mind if he got into mine" her blonde companion whispered low enough not to be heard by her friend.

"What you say T" her friend asked oblivious to her friends comment train of thought.

"I said I don't think he had that in mind Bonnie" Tara quickly replied hopping her friend didn't see her blush when she said her earlier comment.

"I still don't get what you see in him T, I mean sure he has clean up a bit but sill its Ron Stoppable, Kim's doopy sidekick" Bonnie commented still trying to figure out what she saw in him, even before his extreme make over.

"Well his very kind and sweet and gentle and looks out for his friends and teammates plus he's kind of cute" **"Not to mention he has a great body"** once again her mind going down a rather interesting tangent.

"Riiiight, so you say T" her friend replied while rolling her eyes, although subconsciously she agreed with her **"She is right about some things plus he does have great body"** secretly blushing with that particular thought.

"Man, how much farther is the stupid place? Feels like its been hours since we left my car behind, god I hope no one gets any ideas about messing with it" the brunette said changing the subject so as to avoid anymore embarrassing and somewhat alluring thoughts.

"It's only been a few minutes Bonnie although I agree we should get there sooner I'm starting to get a bit creep out here". Her friend said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Easy T I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, its just a little dark is all", Bonnie said trying to reassure her friend.

"Its not that, it's just haven't you've seen the news lately? About the sightings of a strange creature at night for the last three weeks" the cheerleader's teammate said.

The brunette let out a soft sigh, in response to her companion's comment she of course had seen and heard the rumors about the "creature", of course she just thought it was someone's bad idea for a joke or publicity stunt to get some attention from the media, she would know being part of the gossip column of the school newspaper, she would on occasion use the tactics to stir thing up every now and then, although recently there was talk about trying to get the feel the school had in regards to the rumors even going as far as making an expose if possible on the topic.

"T, I know you've lately shown an interest in this stuff after what happened in Wannaweep, but it's just some crazy rumor that's all, I mean nobody has even seen it, and if they did who could believe a bunch of gang members and criminals" she said having heard that the supposed witnesses were captured criminals babbling about some kind of monster beating them up "it's probably some nut in a suit, heck it could be one of "Team Possible" for all we know" she finish as she saw them nearing the bus stop after what seem like an eternity.

"I guess it's possible" feeling a bit dejected with her friends answer, it was true she had recently shown an interest in the strange and supernatural after their episode with the mutant Gill, also because a certain blonde embraced the strange and bizarre as a part of life, his motto being "never be normal" accepting in a way his status as the outcast of the school with a cheerful outlook and never being dragged down for long by anybody.

"So did get started with the math assignment Ms. Plats left for us" she asked her friend, changing the subject of conversation.

Before she could answer though, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Well, well what do we have here boys? Looks someone got out late from school" a man said suddenly stepping out of the shadows and into the streetlight near the stop, followed immediately by five other shady looking characters all brandishing some crude weapon you'd typically expect from their kind.

"B-b-bonnie" Tara asked making no effort to hide the sudden fear etched on her face as they were slowly advancing toward them, their eyes roaming over their bodies giving a clear idea of what they wanted.

"Stay calm T" she said to her increasingly frighten friend trying to both calm her and herself, while also thinking of a way out of this situation and cursing her pride for not accepting Stoppable's earlier offer **"I'm such an idiot, at least we would have had distraction while we escaped and called the police"** she thought bitterly, "Listen we don't want any trouble, we were just waiting for the bus that's all" she stated hopping for a miracle right about now.

"What a coincidence, so are we, isn't that right boys?" the apparent leader of the group declared while looking at his posy.

"Yeah boss, maybe they would like to wait with us a keep us company" one of individuals said while leering at Tara as is marking his prey.

"That's a great idea Frankie, I'm sure they wouldn't mind and maybe we could have some "fun" while we wait" he replied to the now identified Frankie.

"N-no that's all right we could take another route" Bonnie said while slowly edging away with Tara behind her, while searching for any opening to escape.

"Actually, I'm afraid we'll have to insist" the leader said while reaching behind his back to pull a rather long knife.

Immediately one of the punks made a grab for Tara, reacting as quickly as possible Bonnie responded with a well placed kick to the groin, now any man hit in that area will say that its one of the most painful experiences they could go through, however what the goon felt was the most excruciating pain his ever experienced in his crooked life, given the fact that a life filled with high kicks and exercise had given Bonnie very strong muscles in her legs, same muscles that were now being put to use as she grab Tara and made a break for it.

-Gasp- "Get those bitches!!!" gasps their "wounded" comrade as he kneels to the ground holding his privates.

This brings us to their current situation as they ran as fast as they could to get away from their pursuers.

"Bonnie -gasp- I cant -gasp- keep going" the blonde managed to say through her labored breathing indicating that they had been running for a while.

"Come on, we just have to loose them and were home free" urged the agitated brunette to her best friend while pretty much dragging her by her arm.

She knew that if they got caught, they would probably never be seen or heard from again, and she had no intention of letting those scumbags even near her friend.

Looking desperately in every direction for a means to escape or hide she zone in on a darkened alleyway, thinking it could lead to an escape route.

"Over There T" she said as loudly as she dared to her friend hoping the gang was close enough to see or hear her voice.

Running as fast as possible they made their way through the darkness and obstacles, hoping they're fright driven heartbeats didn't give their position away.

"Where are they?! Spread out and find those two" they heard the leader of the group yell making no effort in being subtle or to makes his anger known.

Huddled behind a dumpster the pair of gasping teens tried to be as quiet as possible while they waited in the darkness, the moonlight blocked by some passing clouds adding to cover but at the same time hindering their sight even further, which unfortunately for them ended up costing them, as a Tara accidently jostled a bottle loose from a nearby garbage can that in turn startled a cat nearby.

"Meeeooooww!!!"

"Over here I heard something!!!" one of the gang members yelled, prompting the girls to run further in the alley, only to run straight into a chain link fence with razor wire on top, cutting them off from any further escape.

"Were trapped Bonnie" cried the blonde who by now had tears streaming down her face, at the thought that they were about to be violated and probably killed.

"No shit, bitch" immediately turning to face the group that had hounded them since the start of the chase.

Grabbing a nearby plank of wood, Bonnie charged at the leader hopping to at least create some kind of opening for her friend to escape at least.

Sadly luck was not on her side this time as the gang leader grabbed her arms while applying pressure to her slender wrist to make her dropped her makeshift weapon.

"Gah!!!" she exclaimed as she released the piece of wood from the pain and pressure exerted.

"Nice try, but this time you wont get lucky, Joey, Tom bring her friend over here" their boss ordered while enjoying the fear and despair in the blondes eyes.

"Leave her alone!!!" Bonnie screamed at him only to receive a nasty back handed slap to her face.

"Shut up bitch, were in control here now" replied gang leader with smug satisfaction when he sees some blood on the side of her lips were he "disciplined" his elusive quarry "Hey John keep an eye for trouble while we have some fun with these girls" he ordered one of his subordinates.

"Come on Leo I owe that brown haired whore for that kick she gave me" John replied to the now identified leader while still holding on to his manhood from the earlier pain he'd received before the chase.

"Dude, just keep watch and you'll get first crack at her friend while she watches when were done with this one" compromising with his "wounded" friend.

"Fine but try not mess her up to much, I'm going to teach her not to cause so much trouble" he answered.

Tara having heard, what was going to happen cried even harder, wishing that anyone could come and save them, going so far as to hope that Ron would rescue them.

"Keep crying Blondie, nobody's going to hear you and nobody's going to save you, not the cops and not Kim Possible" Joey said to the girl he held on to.

"You bastards! You'll never get away with this" Bonnie spat at no one in particular.

"You really need to watch your mouth girl, it get you in trouble" Leo said to her while holding her face roughly with one hand while the other holding the knife slowly slipping beneath her blouse and moving down parting the material as it went.

Bonnie shivered not only to the feel of the cold metal as well at what it represented.

Having sliced it in half Leo proceeded to remove the ruined piece of wardrobe, and taking great pleasure in seeing her breasts contained in a black brassiere "looks like someone isn't as innocent as she seems if you're wearing something like that" remarked the leader as he enjoyed the view while he heard her sobbing and the tears that appeared on her face "let the party begin".

-Clank, crash-

"What was that?!" Leo asked the group startled by the sudden noise.

"It's probably just a stupid cat chasing a rat or something" John said also a bit unnerved.

"Check it out" Leo said to John.

"Oh come on man!!! Why do I have do it" his friend whined.

"Because you're the damn lookout, so go look, god what a moron, now where were we my sweet" Leo said as he proceeded to pick up where he left off before the interruption.

Unfortunately they suffered another one, only this time a bit more pronounced than before.

"Grrrr" was heard throughout the alleyway.

"What the fuck was that!!!" the man named Dennis exclaimed as the they all heard the distinct growl that could only come from an angry animal possibly some kind of dog… a really big one.

"Dude be cool its probably just some mutt looking for food or something, let John take care of it, were busy right now" said Leo to his unnerved companion although inwardly he was just as disturbed as him.

"Yeah you`re probably right let keep going, I want to finish up before…" the words never made it as another sound broke the silence, making them understand this were no dog but something else… something worse.

"AAAHOOOOOO" reverberated in the desolate alley as both victims and perpetrators froze at the primal noise.

"That's no fucking Dog!!!" Joey exclaimed inadvertently releasing his hold on Tara´s arm while Tom´s grip loosened allowing her slip through and head directly towards Bonnie who was as frozen as their captors at the howl they just heard.

"Everybody just calm the fuck down! John! What the hell is going on over there man?" Leo asked.

Silence was his reply.

"John this isn't funny man" he continued.

More silence.

"John?" he finally said in a quiet voice, as he slowly started to walk towards only way in to the alley they were currently in trying to see in the darkness ahead, only to duck as something was hurled from it hitting the fence making vibrate as catches the unknown object.

Everyone turns to look at the object only to gasp in shock as the object is revealed to none other than John bloody and bruised, his obviously broken his left eye swollen shut and few teeth had been knock out.

"Grrrrr" immediately they turned towards the entrance where the sound came from. Once more gasping in shock fear written all over their faces as they saw the origin of the noise or at least they saw its eyes.

Indeed 2 golden yellow eyes stared at them hardly blinking as it looked at group of people with a calculated look, taking in each individual stopping momentarily on Bonnie shirtless form and Tara who held her, both fearing now more than ever for their continued survival, the next shock came when moon finally was released from its blanket illuminating the alley and revealing their visitor causing another wave of shock only this time a deep sense of fear was mixed in as well.

Standing before them was a thing only heard of in Horror stories and movies, bent forward as if ready to spring and tear them to shreds was a real live werewolf, they couldn´t tell its size because of its current posture but they could tell it was big if not bigger than a full grown man, its body covered in black fur as black the night as if the darkness itself gave birth to it showing a very powerful frame built for speed and grace while also radiating a savage power, with massive furred hands and feet that ended with claws that looked like they could rip a man to shreds wearing what appeared to black silk pants seen in a martial arts movie tied by a crimson red Gi belt, a long bushy tail was swishing behind it, finally its head looked as if someone took a wolf head and placed it on a man´s body, a long snout that was drawn back revealing white fangs and wolf ears that were drawn back as it snarled with a slicked back mane of ebony fur.

The 5 men who are still conscious along with the 2 women who´ve slowly descended to the cold cement are in fear and awe at the being before them, however they're blown away one final time when it creature does what according to the movies it shouldn´t do… it speaks.

"_**Let them go**_" it says in a deep gravelly voice which only disturbs them further as they see it as further mockery of reality an everything they hold true.

"That's it I´m out of here!!!" Frankie screams hopping that by some miracle he can get past the monster before them.

Sadly it wasn´t meant to be, as the creature grab him by the throat with a speed that belied it size and slammed him to the unforgiving cement knocking him out.

This immediately prompted a reaction from the other observers, Bonnie and Tara held each other tighter, Leo pulled out his knife putting up a mask of false bravado, Tom and Dennis grabbed some discarded pipes and finally Joey pick upped the same wooden plank that Bonnie had used earlier these men showing clearly how terrified they were by the wild look in their eyes and the trembling in their limbs.

Everyone stood deathly still, waiting to see who would make the first move, the wait wasn´t a long one as the beast took a single step forward, immediately getting a reaction from the terrified men as the rushed the creature before them, sadly they would greatly regret that decision later on.

Tom was the first to get close using a downward swing with the pipe aiming for its head, hopping to end the threat quickly, he wasn´t even close as the wolf man simply moved to the right lazily as if he was a simply annoyance and thrust its knee into the man´s abdomen, the thugs own momentum combined with the thrust and size of his opponent´s knee made his top quick and painful to say the least, clearly evidenced by his eyes widening and his mouth opening into a wide O shape as the air was forcefully released from him, he fell to his knees a heaved after evacuating the contents of his stomach, he mercifully lost consciousness after receiving a backhanded strike to the right side of his face.

Dennis was the next try… and fail as he tried a horizontal swing aiming for its rib while was distracted with his partner in crime, sadly he did not count on its enhanced sense of hearing as its ears twitched and turn almost immediately grabbed the bar almost engulfing it in its massive clawed hands swung it and him into wall taking him out of as well.

With its back turned, Joey slammed the plank on it for all its worth on its back from the force, the creature's reaction to this was to straighten upright for the first time showing its exact height an impressive 7 ft 2 in, it rolled its broad shoulders popping its unsettled bones in place, slowly turned to a petrified Joey then looked down at the broken remains of his weapon and finally back at Joey directly into his eyes hunching again to managed the feat, and slowly shook its head sideways clearly indicating the monumental stupidity of his actions, before he knew what happen his face was introduced to its fist knocking him out as well as breaking his nose.

Finally only Leo remained of the group of six, what began as a night of nightly pleasure for them turned into nightmare from out of a horror movie, deciding that since the girls were the reason for beating, if it could be even called that, he rushed towards them, pushed Tara away harshly and grabbed Bonnie placing the knife to her neck near her artery.

"Okay freak, you just let me pass and I won't slit this bitch´s throat okay, I mean it I'll kill her".

Big mistake.

The wolf narrowed its eyes and slowly stepped towards them; lifted its right hand slowly as it pasted a dumpster, and as he moved racked it causing a loud screeching as it past while also letting some sparks fly from were grooves were being carved into it until he was five to seven steps from them and raised its hand in front as if to show what would happen if the man proceeded with his threat,

All the terror he tried to contain finally rushed out as he screamed and practically through Bonnie at the ungodly nightmare before him, shocked to say the least as her momentum carried her into the waiting arms of the beast, hitting a wall of canine fur, she looked up to see it gazing down at her a flicker of concern in its yellow orbs for her, however she didn´t looked on as a scream broke the moment.

""DIE YOU MONSTER!!!" the hysteric gang leader yelled as he through his knife at the wolf man aiming for its chest disregarding his earlier actions at placed Bonnie to the object intended target.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment as Bonnie saw the knife flying towards her knowing she would be impaled and could do nothing to prevent it from happening, shutting her eyes as tightly as possible preparing for the sting that was to come.

However after 10 seconds she couldn't feel nothing except a on her back and hear a very dog like yelp of pain, opening her eyes she looked down her back only to be shocked as a massive furry arm held her, further inspection revealed the knife halfway in said arm, she looked up and saw the very human like grimace of pain on the beast wolf like head, amazing her that it took they blade in her place.

Tara although shocked as well by its behavior decided not to dwell on it too long as she ran toward them out of worry for Bonnie and fear that the sole gang member would take her hostage as well.

The wolf man was far from pleased by Leo´s actions an showed it anger by gripping the knife´s handle, pulling it hard releasing it from its fleshy confine causing a spurt of blood to fly out and a twitch of pain in its eyes, and then placed it between its thumb and index fingers and snapped it in half without a minimum of effort.

This proved too much for Leo´s panicked mind and shut down, plunging him into a liberating state of unconsciousness.

The beast reaction was to simply snort in disdain for the coward´s action and turned back to the girls who were holding each other while looking at it as if to predict it´s next course of action, the wound already healing at an accelerated rate that not even a scar would remain.

It took note of Bonnie state of her blouse, which showed her bra confined breast, and quickly turned and made its way toward the downed Leo, grabbing him and removing carefully the jacket he was wearing so as to not damaged it, then dropping the thug unceremoniously onto the cement floor not caring about what damage was inflicted on him and made its way toward the frightened girls stopping a few steps in front of them and placed it front of them and taking a few steps back knowing they might not feel comfortable with the idea of grabbing it from its hands.

"_**Take it**_" it said in its unique tone of voice.

A minute past before Tara worked up the courage to move quietly forward to grab the article of clothing for her friend, never taking her eyes of the creature and gingerly picking it up and backing up to Bonnie.

Throughout the entire action it remained motionless, only following her movements with its golden yellow eyes, its tail moving from side to side as Bonnie clothe herself in the jacket that was two sizes big for her slender frame but accomplishing its goal of giving her some more cover, suddenly its head turned to the left while its ears locked into an alert position, indicating heard something.

"_**Looks like help is on the way, so I'll take my leave, so goodnight ladies hopefully you won't encounter such unpleasantness again"**_ it spoke as it nodded to them and turned toward the fence were John was still slumped on.

"Wait!" Bonnie suddenly spoke as she had remained quiet all throughout its presence.

"_**Yes?**_" it spoke as he watched she slowly walked toward her strange savior until she was in arms length of it looking up its eyes reminding her of the size difference once again.

Guessing she wanted to look into its eyes directly it went down to one knee staring into her on, only to be suddenly engulfed in a firm yet gentle hug surprising it until it heard two words.

"Thank you" she quietly said though its sensitive ears heard her reply, gently returning her embrace, feeling moisture on its fur it released her only to see tears running down her face, the nights events catching up to her, softly it lifted its large, furred hand and brushed them away.

"_**You're welcomed**_" it said as it stood up turned away from her walked a few paces turned its head again to see Tara standing beside her friend and giving a grateful smile, the edges of its mouth curved slightly upwards giving its own unique smile and nodded once, then sprinted toward the fence only to reach the halfway point and leaping over it without an ounce of effort then jump from one wall to the other until vanished from sight as it reach the roof.

"Wow" Tara said after witnessing such an acrobatic display, Bonnie could only nod at her friend's choice of words, as they slowly made their way back out of the alley they heard sirens.

"What do we do now Bonnie? Should we tell the police what happened?" She asked her brunette companion as the Middleton P.D came towards them:

"I don´t think they'd believe us T, heck I barely do and I was there" she replied as the officers got out and went towards them.

Unknown to them they were still being watched from a distance by their savior, making sure they were absolutely safe.

After being assured it ran the opposite way, until it reached an abandoned building where there was a backpack next to a bang up moped with some familiar clothes, a red sweatshirt Jersey and a black shirt and a pair of brown cargo pants all guarded by a naked mole rat.

"_**Well buddy it's a good thing we followed to make sure they were, who knows what would of happened if we didn´t, huh?"**_ the beast spoke toward his hairless companion.

"Uh-huh" his small friend spoke.

It made its way toward the vehicle and clothes all the while and amazing transformation took place its body slowly started to shrink.

First bones were compressed followed by muscle, hair receded and its snout was pulled back until all that was left of the large being was a boy of possible16 of blond hair and brown eyes known as Ron Stoppable.

"Never get tired of that" said Ron as he slipped into his clothes.

"Better hurry home, mom must be worried about us by now, huh Rufus" he spoke to his pet.

"Yeah, worried" Rufus responded to his owner,

"Hop in buddy" he said as he opened his pant pocket for Rufus to slip in.

"Okay" he said as he did just that.

"**Man I never thought I'd be doing this with my free nights, but then again I never thought I would become something out of horror flick either, oh well, might as well keep doing what I'm doing and hope for the best, maybe I'll give Kim a call see what's on the agenda tomorrow**" he thought as he slowly sputtered out of the building and towards his home.

To be continued...

Well there you have the first chapter, of this story. Question ill probably get are:

Why did I keep referring to Ron's hybrid form as "it" rather then "He"?

_Because I was on a roll, and couldn't stop once I started._

Will anyone else be a darkstalker?

_No, only Ron will get that treatment everyone else normal or whatever passes for normal with them, this is NON-negotiable, if this is not to anyone's liking they may cease reading or voice they're displeasure through proper channels._

Will the other stalkers appear?

_Yes they will, it may take some time though seeing as I got school and work so all I ask is patience, however I should clarify Jon Talbain is dead, Ron is his descendent not his son or grandson, he will appear in a way I envisioned already and guide Ron but he will not be alive nor will I bring him back to life again Non-negotiable._

Will Ron have MMP?

_Yes, actually this takes place after he obtains them and is the catalyst to his transformation later on and boosts his power for plot later on._

Last question and probably the most assured I'm going to get ask a lot, and cursed for:

Will the characters be pairing off?

_Yes, who and how many I haven't decided, I could go monogamous or harem? canon or freestyle? Yaoi or Yuri? _I'm afraid not, this is also _Non-negotiable, please do not interpret as an act of bigotry despite appearances to the contrary, I have friends in the gay community, one even is bisexual, the reason why I choose not to is because I couldn't come up with anything plausible for it. Suggestion will be taken into account, but final decision rest with me._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and Capcom respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Hopefully this chapter turns out as well as the first one.

Chapter 2

Reclaimed heritage part 1

Morning came to the Stoppable house, and like any day in his life, 16 year old Ron Stoppable was still in bed after hitting the snooze button for the 12th time, failing to note that this continued series of actions would make him undoubtedly late for school, yes to some who knew him this was a common occurrence, however ten minutes of snooze time later, his alarm clock once again fulfilled its primary function to interrupt his rest, sadly for it 13 was not its lucky number as a hand with larger than normal fingers and claw like nails proceeded to smash the offending object with little to no effort.

Ironically the sound of plastic being crunched as well as the feel was what finally awoke the man (according to Jewish standards) from his lethargic slumber.

"Ah man, not again that's the fifth one this week", he grumbled as he got out of bed, rubbing the crust from his eyes and scratching his head as he did.

"Morning Rufus" he said as his second closest friend woke from its slumber with a yawn and a stretch "Yaaawnnn, morning".

Pick him up went about his daily ritual of going to the bathroom to relieve himself and a shower.

Coming out of the shower towel rapped around him, he stopped to see his reflection in the mirror; it may have been a month since he underwent the physical changes yet it still surprised him.

Were as before he was 5 '6'' he now stood at 6'1'', this led to a serious need for a wardrobe update although he still wore his traditional Red jersey over a black long sleeve shirt along with a pair of loose Khaki cargo pants just a larger size, he probably should have just gone and changed his style but with his recent physical changes he felt that anymore and he would lose his "Ron-nes" as he put it, however he secretly took to wearing a pair of black Bruce lee style pants tied with a red sash, it provided additional cover giving his distinct knack for losing his pants but more importantly they were better suited for his training and surprisingly for whatever reason more resistant in his "alternate form".

His body now look like an elite gymnast's lean, powerful and agile, he had a six pack were as before he had none, his face was a bit of a shocker to many, as before he had a rather average (or below it as other would state) looks, freckles, large ears, some baby fat and so on, but with his recent changes he now had something more a kin a prince seen in fairy tales, his freckles had nearly vanished, ears had downsized and slightly curved upward, his face was more refined and lost much of its boyish looks to be replaced with more rugged features, his eyes retained the same childlike innocence he gave, but at the same time there was also something some primal look in them like an animal observing its surroundings waiting and watching.

He got dressed in his usual combo just larger for his enlarged frame of Red, white and black hockey jersey over a long sleeve shirt, with khaki cargo pants with the usual mid pant pockets for Rufus to travel in, many thought he should change his wardrobe to suit his newly acquired physic, especially of the female persuasion, but again with the changes he'd gone through he felt he needed to maintain a link to who he is, Ron Stoppable, the outcast, the guy who refused to ever be normal.

He made his down to the kitchen to grab a small snack before heading to the Possible Residence, his home away from home, when his parents couldn't be there for him Mister and Misses Possible were, as were the possible twins or "tweebs" as Kim called them he was their unofficial brother, him and Rufus never backed away from their antics just as they never judged him for his lifestyle, then there was Kim Possible his best friend since Pre-K they were inseparable after they met, they shared many things about their lives and knew each other like the back of their hands, well almost everything he had yet to let her in on his recently discovered heritage, he could lie to himself about the many reasons he came up with as why he kept his secret, but in the end it came down to fear, fear of losing the one person who mattered most to him, he drew strength from her no quit attitude when all else failed she would find a way to win, she also believed in him even when she had reason not to, she was his pillar of strength to lose that would lead him down an unknown path, that was the reason he went on missions with her ever since she started up her website.

Whereas others would have abandoned her to her fate should it prove too perilous he would muster whatever courage he could to keep her safe, he openly showed his distaste for jumping out of planes, swimming in shark infested waters or dodging death rays, but secretly cringed when he thought it could be her and the day she would succumb to the many perils involved.

Still even though his new abilities and skills would help in the long run, he still played the fool so as not to be discovered, he would not risk his friendship no matter how much he wanted to cut loose when he was with her and show her foes what they would face should they succeeded in defeating her, but he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to, so he would play his part the fool, the distraction for as long as he could until he could tell her what he had become and who he still is.

Despite his need for secrecy it did not mean he couldn't use his abilities for some good besides it helped him let out the beast once in a while, and if he could help out all the better, he just had to be careful not to get caught, less he be hunted and captured and sent to a zoo or get dice up in some lab.

He was at threshold between the living room and dining room went he stopped abruptly upon seeing his parents there, neutral stares directed at him.

"Ronald, we would like to have a little chat" his mother said as she continued to stare at him with the look of"don't think you're getting out of this", his father tried to maintain his but from the look of things he was failing at that.

"Oh, um, about what mom?" he said, some worry in his words, sure his parents knew what he was, heck it was because of his family on his father's side that he was what he was now, his mom knew as well because his dad warn her about the Stoppable family legacy, and what it would to be part of it, she didn`t believe it at first he didn't either and he actually was the bearer of said legacy, but the evidence he presented to her (later to him) was irrefutable, she was shocked to say the least I mean who would believe they were descendents of werewolves for crying out loud, or that at some point the male of the family would awaken the ancient and mystical blood within them.

"Sigh, Ron have you seen today's paper" she said as she handed him the mentioned item.

He took it and unfolded it, and stared at the head line, "**Mysterious creature existence confirmed**", in big bold letters across the paper.

"Um, oops" Was his witty retort, sadly that was the wrong thing to say.

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!!!" his mother yelled loud enough that he cringed in pain as his enhanced hearing augmented it further.

"Wow, is that the time going to be late for school, talk later bye" here replied quickly enough for his parents to hear him as he rushed out the door, faster than they could see.

"THIS ISN`T OVER YOUNG MAN!!!" was his mother`s screec… um reply.

"I`m so dead when I get back" he said looking ahead at brisk pace.

"Uh huh, dead, skiiirrt" replied his pet and companion as he pantomimed his left front foot to the right on his neck.

"Great way to help buddy" he replied to Rufus with a flat look.

"Sorry" sounding anything but, of course he could never stay mad at him, he was his second best friend next to Kim.

"Sigh, no big Rufus just got to figure out what I'm going to tell them is all, she's still adjusting to it all I guess" he told his hairless friend.

"**I`m still trying to make heads or tails of this stuff"** he thought as his mind drifted to the time everything changed forever.

_Flashback 1 ½ months back_ over the Alaskan wilderness

"You ok Ron" A red haired 16 year old girl with green eyes known to the world as Kim Possible asked to the boy to her left known to those who even bothered to remember his name and not as the guy who lost his pants…**A LOT**.

"Sure Kim, just a little antsy, you how I get when jumping out of a plane" he replied to his best friend since Pre-K.

"Right, just making sure you've been kind of jumpy ever since the whole Monkey Fist deal, well more so than usual that is" she said as she continued to stare at her long time friend, she knew how much he hated doing some of the things they did, still there was something she couldn`t put her finger on it, Wade filled her in on the Monkey idol sitch not one of her best moments, she did feel both proud and sorry for her partner, proud because he stepped up and sorry because she didn`t trust him on the whole Monkey Fist is a bad guy deal, she did make it up to him at Bueno Nacho later cost her a bit more than usual but he deserved it for once.

"Miss Possible were over the drop zone" said a man garbed in military fatigues and a visored helmet,

"Still can't believe you flew the plane during that tornado Kim" her blond companion stated as he got his parachute ready.

"No big, it was easy once we steered towards the eye and flew out of it" she replied as it was nothing at all.

"Same old KP, Devil may care attitude to every curve ball thrown at ya" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, everything but asking Josh to a date on Friday" se replied as she got ready for the jump, the planes cargo operator getting ready to open the cargo bay door, missing the frown on his friends face.

"Listen KP, you really got to stop stressing this whole Mon…Mankey deal, just ask him, I bet the guy's right now waiting for you to show him a night on the town." He told his while placing a calming hand on her shoulder and a fake smile on his face.

"Easier said than done Ron, but thanks anyway you always know just what to say to make me feel better" she said as she smiled at her friend.

"Like you say KP, no big, it's what best friends do it goes with the territory" he at least happy to have drawn out her smile making worth it, despite his initial uneasiness.

"Oh Ron, well here's our stop and where the fun begins" she said as the adrenalin started pumping as she neared the edge between safety and sure death.

"Right fun, gulp" he responded with a shaky grin.

"See you on the way doooowwwnnn" Kim said as she flung herself into air.

"Ah man, I hate when she does that, ok Ron you can do this, it's a piece of cake just move forward, close your eyes and don't look…down" he voice losing strength as he stared towards the endless sea of clouds.

"Need a hand Sir" the man next him asked seeing that boy next to him was shaking enough to rattle his teeth out of his mouth.

"P-please a-a-and T-t-thank you" he whimpered.

"No problem Sir, out you go" as he roughly shove the boy out the plane.

"AAAAAAhhhh!!!" was his expected response.

As Ron was screaming his lungs out, Kim was peacefully falling, feeling the wind as it rushed by her face, the weightlessness that came from falling hundred of miles above the earth at speeds that defied physics as they exerted their control over her, it was one the things she truly enjoyed about her missions the things she experienced were like nothing she ever knew before, the only thing that made it all the more sweeter was that she had Ron with her through it all, nobody ever gave him the credit he deserved but she really couldn't do the things she did without him, Wade maybe the brains, Her the Muscle but Ron, Ron was the heart of Team Possible, Oh and Rufus was the wild card, I mean who would suspect the mole rat, her musings her cut short by the familiar ring of her Kimmunicator.

Beep beep beep berit

"Go Wade" she spoke into the device she carried around with her.

"Hey Kim, how are things going?" the voice belonging to Wade Load, a black 12 year old boy genius with black curled hair and freckles similar to Ron's, creator of the Kimmunicator among other tools used by the heroine, as well being responsible for maintaining her website.

"Good so far Wade, were above the target and making our descent, although haven't seen Ron yet, hope he didn't faint on the plane again." She replied.

"I wouldn't worried the cargo manager "assisted" him in his jump, in fact according to my calculations he should be passing you in 5…4…3…2…1…Now". He said with a small hint of anticipation.

"AAAAAAaaaahhhh!!!" yelled the blond sidekick as he shot past her friend with no grace whatsoever.

"There he is" Wade stated in a slightly amused tone.

"I see" she replied in an equal tone "**Oh Ron, what would I do without you**" she thought, "Talk to you later Wade" as she deploy her chute.

"Later Kim, say hi to Ron for me" he replied.

"Will do" was her answer as her descent slowed and look for her companions chute.

Said companion just stabilized himself, and prepared to open his own chute.

"Ok I think I got the hang of this, now I just got to pulled cord and float gently to the surface". He said as he tugged the cord only for it to snap in his hand.

"Ok, this isn't good" he said while staring at the ripped cord in his hand "**Don`t freak just pull the emergency cord**" was his immediate thought, as he did so, only for it to snap as well.

"I`m so boned right now, RUFUS HELP!!!" he screamed as he continued to plummet getting closer to the point where he could still die with his chute open.

"Huh?" the mole rat exclaimed as it peeked out of its sanctuary in his owner´s pant pocket, only to find the reason of said panic "squeak, not good" .

"YOU THINK!!!" panic having been replaced by fear.

Quickly thinking Rufus scurried as fast as Possible towards the pack while clinging to the boy`s clothing so as not to fly off, upon reaching his objective he began to search feverishly for a means to prevent their imminent death.

"Squeak, look" the mole rat exclaimed while holding up a string connected to the pack, so his human partner could see it.

"Well it that either opens the chute and saves us or drops my pants and kills us, pull!!!" the frantic blond yelled as loud as possible after his attempt to lighten the mood to terrifying sitch the found themselves in.

And so he did with all his small might which was rewarded by the parachute being released from its confines.

"BOO-YAH!!!, you rock Rufus" he happily said as their descent slowed significantly, and then his pants fell down.

"Oops, sorry" his pet lightly said.

"Right now I don`t care except for the fact that were alive for it to happen" he said not even attempting to pull them up.

"Hey, you see KP anywhere buddy" he asked his hairless companion as he tried to locate his BF.

"Nu-uh" his second BFreplied.

As he continued his descent, he surveyed his surroundings hoping to locate his friend.

"Where coul… oh there she is" he said as he found her, unfortunately because of his previous folly he was separated from her quite a way, "man I never catch a break".

Sadly this was further proven as the angle of his descent made him drift toward a heavily forested area, had he noticed in time he may of averted them but such was not the case for him.

"This is so gonna hurt" was his only answer,"yipe" was his small companions.

SLAM!!!

"Ugh!!!"

Crack!!!

"Aaah!!!"

Thud.

"Uuhh, hey Buddy did you get the number of that truck" his said attempting to lessen the pain of having been slammed into a Pine tree, fall of a broken branch and hit the earth all in a matter of minutes.

"Squeak, nu uh, sorry" Rufus replied with some worry for his owner.

"Let's just go find KP, finish the mission and go home for some Bueno Nacho, sound good to you?" he asked his pet fully knowing his answer.

"Yeah, yeah!!!" was the obvious response then scurried himself into his friends pant pocket.

"Question is WHERE do we find her?" he asked out loud while looking at his surrounding area, the beating he took from the tree and the fall hindering him further.

"**Well only one thing to do, pick a direction and go with it and hope I get lucky**" he thought as he decided to opposite of the tree he hit seeing as he was heading in that direction while his companion floated towards the other end, assuming that his oldest friend would head in his direction to look for him.

A couple of hours past and still no signs of his friend he was starting to get worried he might not find her; he was interrupted from his disparaging thoughts by a very canine bark.

"Bark, bark"

"Huh? What in the world?" he question out loud, he paused as he then heard a rustle in the bushes ahead of him, from which suddenly a group of small shapes emerged.

"What the? Aw, hey look Rufus puppies!" indeed a group of six pups emerged from the foliage, despite the apparent youth they portrayed, they looked rather healthy and strong, however if the teen knew anything about zoology he would realized this were not the kind of pups one picks out of a pet store or the fact that they may not be alone.

"Aw, cute" was the mole rat's reply as he came out of his hiding spot in his owner´s cargo pant pocket.

Ron was about to pick one of the small pups when a noise made him freeze on the spot.

"GRRRRR"

Despite the very noticeable tremors that were running throughout his body and the instinctual knowledge of what made that noise he still slowly turned to see what it was and it was just his stomach, his prayers were denied.

Behind him was a pack of 8 wolves and all were baring their pointed and curved teeth at him, the pups beside him happily barked at their presence indicating they belonged to this pack, now he faced a rather difficult decision one he could stay put, let the pups go to their family and hoped they left him alone or two run as if the devil himself was after him and pray to god they didn´t catch him.

"ROW ROW ROW"

He went with option two.

"Feet don´t fail me now!!!" he yelled as he dashed away the large canines hot on his heels their barks indicating their distance to him and sadly they were getting closer.

"**Note to self never ever be anywhere near cute wild animals again**" was a recurring thought, he spare a glanced behind him to see how he was doing, he noticed that only4 of the wolves were chasing him, the other probably staying behind to protect the pups.

While not great news it increased his chances, not by much but something was better than nothing given the situation he was in, so he continued his mad run through the forest weaving through the trees, while his pursuers did the same.

"Come ON! Just give already I didn´t even know they were your babies" he yelled as loud as he could in some vain attempt to reason with the animals, it seemed to have the opposite effect as the wolves sped up, so did he.

Normally Ron wasn´t what many would call a strategist by nature, he was a more of carefree and laidback kind of guy, but given the dire situation before him or behind him rather his was seriously in overdrive taking into account every single detail, every possible solution and every possible mistake until a solution came to him, a risky one but it was better than nothing.

"Rufus, I got an idea hope it works" he said with as much confidence he could muster at the moment.

"Huh?" was the reply he got.

Without warning he reached out with his right arm toward a tree looped himself around, ran as fast as possible TOWARD the angry animals, the said animals burst some more speed as well thinking that their prey was going to challenge them, however this was not the case as he was just 2ft from them he leaped as high as possible sailing over them like an Olympic athlete in an obstacle race.

Because of their forward momentum they couldn´t turn around as quickly as a person would giving the blond sidekick the time he needed for the next part of his plan, in his run he spotted tree with branches that looked like they could support his weight and tall enough to keep him safe until the wolves left him alone, he saw the tree not a moment too soon as he heard the animals catching up to him so with another burst of speed and adrenalin he practically ran up the tree pushing of it while reaching up with his hands and grabbed the branch he desired, with some effort he pulled himself up just as the quartet of angry beast arrived and growled and barked their frustration at being denied their prize after all the trouble they'd gone through.

"Boo yah, the Ron man 1, wolves 0" the teenage blond said as he rejoiced his victory, but fate and destiny had other things in mind for him, as he jumped on the branch he failed to realized there was a small amount of frost near a fork that split into two branches, so he unknowingly drew closer until…

"Who's the maahh!!!" his shout was interrupted when he slipped and dove forward his leg getting caught between the branches leaving him dangling like a worm on a fishhook, only it was not fishes wit awaited him below as he saw the wolves on some primal instinct realize they may have a chance yet to punish the intruder that chose to in their minds assault its younglings, and the proceeded to bring him down by force.

Ron saw the tensed their legs and then leap at him though not quite reaching the necessary height to even bite his fingers.

"Rufus, need a little help here buddy!!!" he said as he called upon his unusually intelligent pet hoping he could get them out of this sitch they found themselves in.

"Uh oh" was his friends response as he scrambled up his owners leg to get a better handle of the situation, sadly he was in a rather panic state and distracted him from finding some way to save his human companion, unfortunately it got worse as the largest of the wolves who seem larger than one would see in nature in a bout of intelligence got some distance and then sprinted as fast as possible toward the tree trunk and then leaped of it, on some level it must have known they would not succeed in bringing their prey down but it was as if some outside forced guided it and told it to at least leave a nasty reminder to the interloper so he would not repeat this transgression should they meet again.

What occurred was would boggle the mind of many as the beast defied gravity´s pulled long enough to accomplish its objective as it opened its jaws and just as quickly bit down hard on the boys right forearm with all its strength only two noises being heard throughout the forest as all sound seemed to disappear for few moments.

"Grrrrrr"

"Yaaaarrrghh!!!"

Meanwhile…

Kim Possible teen hero, who was said could do anything, was panicking right now, for what reason, her best friend since Pre-k was missing in action so to speak, after she finished her talk with Wade she saw how Ron had passed her by screaming now that wasn´t a rare occurrence as she knew how he hated sky diving, so she pulled her cord and slowly floated and waited for her friend to the saw although a bit higher than him she could still make out his actions, she saw how he stabilized himself and pulled his cord only for it to rip, she frowned for a moment when she saw that already he was pulling his emergency cord, only for it to rip as well now she was worrying as she saw him panicking, she was quickly joining him and thought of cutting herself loose and dive after him sadly his movements were making him drift further away from her, but then she saw how at last minute he got his parachute open, relief flooding her being now the only problem was to find him before he got into trouble.

To many people Kim was the hero and Ron the sidekick, she did all the work and he just stood there and watched, but not her, to her he was her partner her lifeline she could never succeed without him, and she would be dammed before she let something happen to him, so getting her bearings straight she headed in his general direction, an hour and half later she located his landing site and were his tracks headed to guessing he was looking for her, she thank whatever luck she had that it wasn't snowing yet as it probably would of covered his tracks, she sprinted a little so as to catch up to him this led her to the place where the chase started and upon seeing wolf tracks along his longer strides showed he was being chased.

This led to her current state of mind, she took whatever small comfort in the fact that no blood or body indicated he was still alive, promising to anything so long as he was ok, sadly what she would see and hear next would not reassure her.

"Yaaaarrrghh!!!"

Recognizing the voice immediately she ran at full speed towards it source, which upon reaching knew on some subconscious level would give nightmares for a long time.

There before was Ron dangling from a tree with his arm being mauled on b a big black wolf three others below waiting for their brethren to bring down their meal, Rufus desperately scurrying on the tree for any means to save his owner.

At that moment a primal rage took control of the girl as she grabbed a thick fallen branch in her Right hand while the left grabbed a large rock that fit in the palm of her left hand and with precision of that of an expert sniper launch the projectile directly at the animal that was causing immense pain on her oldest friend, she was rewarded for her efforts by a loud Yelp of pain which forced said animal to relinquish its hold.

She followed up with a rushing tackle to the animal while in mid air speed off the moment she released the crude projectile, using the branch as a quarter staff she batted away at the wolf that lunged at her, followed by a round house kick to the second one and finally as she completed her turn she delivered a viscous uppercut to third one, all for animals landed together in a heap, the shook the cobwebs out and stood ready to strike again at the newest intruder until they got look at her and saw the rage directed at them, many would wolves were just dumb animal but they did not survived thousands of years by being stupid so reluctantly they turn to rejoin their pack mates the last one to leave the Ebony haired one that did any actual damage, who turned and looked back at her and lick the blood of as if to say "You´ve won but it is a hollow victory" and soon left.

A soft thud behind her broke through her anger as she saw the body of her mission companion his flowing from the wound on his arm, his pet nudging him to see if he was alive small tears in the rodent eyes, tears that were now on the heroine eyes as well as she push him on his back look at his face, as she pressed two fingers to his neck feeling a weak pulse.

"Come on Ron wake up, please" she nearly yelled as her blond friend was unresponsive to her attentions, as tears were flowing freely now.

"Cough, ugh, K…P is that you?" he responded weakly as the pain he´d been shut his mind down temporarily only to start up upon hearing her voice filled with concern and pain for him.

"Ron! I'm so sorry I should of gotten here sooner or or steered towards or check you're parachute myself or…" she babbled incoherently as she tried to find some reason to as to how she could have prevented this disaster in her eyes.

"KP, listen" he said while trying to both support himself on his good arm and ignore the great pain he was in, failing at both "Things happen, this was just a fluke ok it could have been worse" he reassured his distraught friend.

"But Ron look at your arm that mangy animal nearly took it off and you say it could have been worse, you could be bleeding to death" she said as she desperately dug into her pack for the first aid she carried with her just for emergencies this clearly being one.

"No big KP, I'm probably numb by now" however as he said this he failed to notice Rufus casually walk up to his wounded arm and lightly poking, gaining an appropriate response.

"YOW! Easy Rufus it's still tender right now" he said some pain mixed in his voice.

"He he Sorry" the small creature said.

"Don´t bother Rufus cause he won´t like what happens next" she said while holding a bottle of Rubbing alcohol and bandages.

"Huh? no wait KP I bet it even that serious, I'll be fineeeeaahhh!!!"He screamed as she quickly dumps some of the germ killing liquid on his wound before he could move away.

"Now don't be such a baby Ron" she mildly scolded him as one would a small child.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with holes in your arm and have to be subjected to this" he replied a bit harshly, only to regret it later as his friend stared down shame written all over her face.

"Ah man, sorry KP it's just the pain talking ok, I did mean to snap at you" his own shame marring his face.

"No it´s not that Ron, I-I should have been sooner than you wouldn´t had to go through that" some tears appearing as the scene she came upon replayed in her mind.

"KP, this could of happen anywhere, anytime and could´ve been much worse ok, so let´s be thankful it wasn´t" he said hopping to calm his BF.

"Ok Ron, now let´s wrap that up then head home" she said as she began to wrap his wound not to tight to cut off circulation but not to loose as for the bandages fall off.

"H-home but what about the mission KP?" confusion clearly shown on his face as his friend continued her task.

"Ron you just got mauled by a wild animal, you are not going to continue on and let some disease settle in, and no buts, were going back and have my mom take a look at you" she said in no nonsense tone of voice stated there would be no argument from him, and to further prove her point she reach towards her Kimmunicator.

"Wade you there?" she questioned into the device as some static appeared followed by the appearance of their Tech expert.

"I´m here Kim what's the sitch?"

"I need to contact GJ and let them know they have to cover my mission for me" she said calmly to her young friend.

"O..k, did something?" he questioned as he knew her enough to know that she wouldn´t bail on a mission unless something big occurred either to her or to Ron.

"Yeah Ron and me got separated and he got attacked by wolves and one hurt him bad" she answered.

Before he could ask further the aforementioned blond spoke off screen.

"Guys, I'm cool ok, Kim wrapped it up and disinfected it already, and I can still do the mission".

"Ron stop being so stubborn we don't know if you´re ok, so let's just go back to Middleton and let GJ handle the mission"

"She´s right Ron, you could get seriously sick if don't get you checked out" wade said backing up Kim so his other friend could see reason.

"Man, I tell guys I'm fi…" he tried to say only to slightly stumble; he brought his left hand to his forehead as he suddenly felt hot and dizzy.

"Ron?" Kim said worry starting to creep once again.

"What´s going on guys?" Wade to starting worry himself.

"It's nothing just got dizzy probably because I was upside down for… so…long" was the last thing he said as his eyes roll to the back of his head and pass out not hearing his named cried by his companions.

_3 days later in Middleton General Hospital_

We now find ourselves in a hospital room looking down on the unconscious or sleeping form of Ron Stoppable sidekick of teen hero Kim Possible, the reason for this mini coma as they put it was baffling, at first they thought it was due to an infection do to the animal bite as when he first arrived and was admitted he was shivering and broke into a fever but none was found neither were rabies or any other known animal transmitted diseases, then the next they it stopped only to be replaced by muscle spasms though Doctor Anne Possible mother of the heroine and renowned Neurosurgeon found no cerebral damaged, today he showed no signs whatsoever of the previous reactions and what's more the wound he suffered and healed completely leaving no evidence of its existence, to say that they were baffled was an understatement any and all test they ran simply brought no explanation, so they decided to wait for the boy to wake up and hope for some answer though given his track record they did not expect any answers.

Returning to the boy currently slumbering on the hospital bed, but his was not a calm sleep most knew form as his eyelids twitched with rapid movement showing he was in fact dreaming.

Within the realm of dreams only blackness surrounded him, but within it broken speech could be heard and a sense of dread was palpable,

"_**You´ll never get away with this…" one voice spoke.**_

"_**On the contrary beast…" another spoke in a deep aristocratic manner.**_

"_**I must agree with my associate for once…" another voice this one filled with no malice but boredom and malice?**_

"_**You may strike me and my kinsmen down but one day we shall be avenged" the first voice spoke with defiance and conviction as leaving no doubt about its statement.**_

"_**Not if I find them and slaughter them first, it will be a most enjoyable hunt especially when I show your firstborn your broken carcass".**_

"_**LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!! DRAGON CANNON!!!" the first voice yelled with all its might.**_

"_**So you chose they way of pain, very well DEMON BLAST!!!" the second voice responded with hatred in it.**_

"_**Sigh, very well you poor creature I too shall grant you rest **_**PROVA DI SERVO!!!**_**" the final voice spoke with the same apathy only to give way to a laughter of pure madness.**_

"Wagh!!!" the blond suddenly yelled as he sat up sweat pouring from his brow, his chest heaving in air after the yell he gave.

"**What the heck was that?!"** he thought with some trepidation.

"**And where am I anyway? Last I remember I was in Alaska with Kim, then got attacked by wolves and now I'm here wherever here is anyway" **his mental wanderings were interrupted by the sound of a door opening in the room he was in followed by a pair of voices he knew well.

"So, have there been any changes?" the voice he immediately recognized as his best friend Kim Possible.

"I'm afraid not honey, all we can do is wait and hope he comes out of this himself" the second belonging to Kim's mother and surrogate mother to him, Dr. Anne Possible.

Both of which rounded the curtain that separated the room he was staying in two, only to find the boy the were speaking of wide awake and looking at there shocked expressions.

"Um hi KP, Mrs. Dr. P" the newly awaken Ron spoke only to be suddenly tackled back into the bed by a very happy Kim.

"Aaahh!"

"RON! You're awake, do you have any idea how worried I was; don't ever scare me like that again or I'll make sure you regret it" the red headed teen said as she held onto her friend as he was a life preserver while her silently wiped a tear from her eye at seeing not only seeing the touching scene but also relieved that the boy she considered a third son was awake and well, of course she had to finally break up the scene or else Ron would suffocate from the pressure her daughter was exacting from her hug on the boys ribs.

"Ahem, Kimmie, he'll end up in a coma again if you don't let him go sweetie" the older red head spoke.

"Ah, sorry Ron" Kim said as she finally released the boy from her vice grip hug, blushing as she did.

"Huuaah" was Ron answer before he continued.

"No…big…KP, I must have been really out of it to have you this worried" he replied after taking large breaths of air after her friends rather strong hug.

"That's put it mildly Ronald, you were unconscious for three days the first to had us the most worried you broke out into a fever and wouldn't stop shivering, and the second day you had muscle spasms similar to an epileptic attack of course giving that you have no history of this, you had all of us quite worried" she said in a worried tone as the boy had indeed had the worried for his health.

Ron just looked pole axed after receiving the news of what went on while he indisposed mentally, he turn to Kim for confirmation "Did that really happen KP?" he asked her with some fear, fear and shame as he never wanted anyone close to him be sad or worried because of him.

She simply nodded as she could not find the words to convey what she felt during those two days in which he seemed to experience rather serious symptoms and some way feel guilty because of that last mission where he got hurt and caused all this mess.

As if reading his friends mind, he reached out and gently took her hand.

"Kim, please don't blame yourself OK, like I've said it could of happen anytime anyplace what matters is I'm fine now and everything can go back to normal, now I've just got two very important questions" he said in a serious tone.

The two women leaning in to listen carefully.

"Where are my clothes? And When is lunch?" he said in an equally serious tone as before.

The women just blinked then smiled, then started convulsing until they could no longer contain their laughter.

"Was it something I said?" more laughter was his answer until he joined them happy in the knowledge that he could make them smile again.

"Oh Ron, you'll never change" Kim said as she reigns in laughter "**And I hope you never do**" she mentally added. (If she only knew)

_Later that day after being released from the hospital_

"Slow down Ron, its not liked they move the place while you were gone" Kim Possible said to her unusually hyper friend as she jogged beside him.

"I know KP, my Ron senses would tell me if that ever happened I just want to get there as soon as I can" replied the eager blond headed male.

"Ron senses? You've been reading way to many comics Ron, besides its only Bueno Nacho" she stated even as her partner in crime fighting abruptly stopped at the comment.

"Gasp, Kim only Bueno Nacho?, is the leaning tower just another building, is the Middleton Space center just another place? Of course not this is Bueno Nacho the center of Cheese, Salsa and meat all wrap up in a soft rolled tortilla, oh Kim, Kim, Kim how very little do… you… understand? KP? Where…? Hey wait up!" he questioned as his friend had already left him to his rant and entered their destination.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho, how may I help you today" Asked Ned manager and employee of said establishment.

"Afternoon Ned, Just give me double my usual all Grande sized and with extra cheese please for my bud Rufus here" the sidekick replied oblivious of the shocked look on his best friends face while his mole rat had other ideas.

"Squeak, Cheese, Yum!" said mole rat popping out of his shelter to exclaim.

"I'll just have the salad and some water, please" Kim answered.

"Coming right." Was the visually impaired teens reply.

"Come on KP before someone snags our spot"

"Ron, you're more… upbeat then usual, you feeling all right?" asked the red head with some concern.

"Huh? Oh I guess I'm just glad to be out of the hospital is all" which honestly he was, he felt caged in there which was strange as he never felt that way before.

"Just making sure, although with what you ordered we may have to go back and have pump, I mean double your usual AND grande size seriously Ron, your going to give yourself a heart attack at that rate" some concern once again making itself present as she had no intention of letting anything happen to him like last time, she would make damn sure of that.

"No big KP, it'll take more than that to stop the Ron man" he said with his usual bravado, to which she responded by rolling her eyes and a smile on her face.

_Later that night_

"**Man, maybe Kim was right about doubling my usual**" thought the teen as he held his stomach in pain.

"**Why is it so hot all of sudden**" sweat pouring down his face, almost causing his eyes to shut to stop them from getting the salty liquid in them.

He arrived home at half past nine, after spending most of his time with Kim, only to leave a little earlier as he was starting to feel woozy, now he felt as if the entire line up of the Mad Dog football team use him for tackling practice.

"Ron, what are you doing out so late son?" the voice of his father John Stoppable got his attention directed at the kitchen archway were he stood with a glass of water and in his pajamas already.

"Huh, oh sorry dad must be coming down with something" he smiled lightly through the haze that was starting to cover his eyes.

"Ron, there something I've been meaning to tell you after you got out of the hospital" his said as he looked with a neutral expression.

He was about to ask what he wanted to say but his stomach began to growl and churn.

"Oh man, sorry dad but I go bad, we´ll talk tomorrow ok ugh." The blond quickly said as he rushed to the upstairs bathroom.

His father tried to reach out to him but was too late, so he made his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife, who he found wide awake and a worried expression on her face.

"Have you told him? Does he know?" Laura Stoppable questioned her husband while wringing her hands in hopes of reliving the stress she felt at that moment for what her son was about to go through.

He shook his head and went to the closet; from there he removes a loose bored located on his side, he reached inside and slowly pulls an object wrapped in some cloth, he slowly unbinds it as one would do with fine porcelain, and reveals a box the size of business briefcase only instead of some fake cheap leather it is made of fine wood with a fine layer of dust showing this object has not the light of day in many years, John takes the clothes and gently removes the dust, beneath it one could old markings, upon closer inspection they appear to be inscriptions in Latin and finally at the center tree shapes could be seen forming a triangle at the top a full moon in the left corner the shape of a man facing the west in martial arts stance his left arm over his right hunched his legs separated and tensed to leaped into battle, on the right corner the shape of a wolf tensed as well to strike his maw open snarling at some unseen foe, these three figures converged on a figure in the center it was human in shape but that is all for it looked like the result of a man and a wolf breeding head, hands and feet like that of the wolf it stood uprights as if gazing at the moon that shined above, but to those who look closer the creature was howling at it, John undid the latches on the front and a silvery glow could seen coming front it until fully open the light illuminated the room, he slowly began to reach in knowing full there was no turning back, not if he should forsake his son, something he would never now that he was needed like never before.

"**So it begins**" he thought.

Meanwhile Ron was in his bed trying to find rest and failing, he tossed and turned hopping for relief but found none finally the heat he felt grew unbearable, so he got up glanced at the clock next to him seeing it was midnight already and headed to bathroom for a cold shower, hoping it would relive his pain, he sadly did not realized that his world was about to take an interesting turn whether for better or worse only he could determine.

He reached his destination and removes the moist undershirt he wore but before he could continuing he felt an urge, as best he could describe the feeling that overcame him, something telling to look to the skies or more specifically the moon which shined in all its glory, he slowly turn towards the open window and faced its ethereal light descending upon his form.

He stood mesmerized by it for what seem like days until it all came to a screeching halt as pain the likes of which he never felt before tore through him.

"Aaagh!!! W-what's happening to me?!" he yelled as he fell on his hands and knees as the pain seem to grow.

"**It feels like something eating me from the inside out, arrhg!!!**" he thought frantically as he felt his very bones quiver.

"MOM! DAD! KIM! RUFUS! ANYBODY HELP PLEASE!" he screamed as the transformation began.

Rufus like his master was a heavy sleeper by nature the only guaranteed to awaken him almost immediately was the smell of cheese, however something knew was added, the pain filled screams of his owner and friend, scrambling as fast as his small legs allowed he rushed out of the room and into the hallway however he stopped abruptly at an obstacle in his path, he looked up only to find his friends parents there watching the door to the room their son was in, his mother had her head on her husband shoulder, he couldn't see her face but heard the muffled sob's and saw the tremors they caused as she heard their son's pain knowing they could nothing but wait, his just held her tighter with his right arm while the small creature could see something shinning in his left hand, he was broken out of his curiosity when his friend screamed again only this scream sounded different deeper he could only join the parents in watching the door and hope for the best.

Back in the room the change had begun and it was not enjoyable in the least for the teen currently undergoing said change.

The boy seemed to be experiencing a fast paced growth spurt only faster than one would think in the natural process as his naked torso seemed to be expanding First muscle and skin tissue seem to retract and then expand, this was followed by the sound of bones crunching as they to grow in size to accommodate the newly grown muscle fiber, his lower was also changing as the sweat pant he wore were already ripping at the seams as his legs went through the same as his upper half, to anyone looking in it would appear the boy was becoming a full grown, unfortunately the parallels between the stop and gave way to something new (Or something old and forgotten), the first notable change came as his skin was slowly losing its pink pigment and slowly become grayish tone, the screaming renewed itself when his muscles and bones on his head, Hands and legs grew again as well as dark black hair was starting to grow at an alarming rate on his body while the hair on his head grew as well changed color to match the one on his body.

His hand grew to five times their original size and girth, and the nails on his fingers were becoming longer and curved downwards to form vicious looking claws.

His legs were changing for as if to compensate for the additional mass, thighs were more muscular and firm, knee to ankle grew longer and wider to compensate, his feet grew five times in length emulating a canines while his pinkie toe melted into the skin.

His head went through the most drastic change, bones were crunching and reshaping as his nose and mouth were pushed forward, while his teeth were becoming more pointed and curved like a wolfs fangs, the hair cover his ears but as if by some unknown signal they were being pushed upwards and as they did they were becoming more triangular, his voice was slowly becoming a deep growl, the final change came when a long bushy tail shout of his tailbone.

The creature stood up fully upright standing on its toes momentarily its height was clearly 8ft 2in it ankles bent at an angle like a wolf standing on its hind legs, until it rested its feet fully on the floor, showing its true size of 7ft 5in its tail swishing freely behind its back its ears moving in response to sounds only it could pick up, covered in black fur from head to toe, the pants now rags pooled at its feet it turned its wolf like to stare once more at the moon and the minute it did, it did the only thing it occurred in its primordial mind, it threw its head back and howled.

"AAAAAOOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and Capcom respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Chapter 3

Reclaimed heritage part 2

Laura and John Stoppable stood before the door, a cold feeling of dread around them as they heard their son yells become growls, his mother desperately wanted to run to her child, to hold him and comfort him, but his father knew better, if he allowed her to do so would lead to tragedy and his son would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her, so he held onto her offering whatever strength he could to her.

They shuddered briefly when he let loose an eerie howl followed by silence, a silence that seem to span a lifetime only to end seconds later by the sound of wood being broken down by something large and angry.

_Inside the bathroom_

The fully transformed Ron Stoppable, surveyed his surroundings after releasing resounding howl, because of the initial pain he went through when he changed, his human thoughts were overwhelmed by his more bestial ones, meaning that at the moment he thought as animal he was patterned to would, finally his nose picks up the scent of his pet and his parents, thinking them intruders in his territory, he head for their direction, the door gets in his way he proceeds to smash and slash it his strength greatly enhanced by his new form.

Once through the newly "borne" werewolf and parents look at one another, 10 ft was the only thing separating them and nothing else; the creature suddenly hunched and barred its fangs and tensed its legs, claws at the ready.

"Grrrrr"

"Ronnie, please it's us, I know your still in there, you can control it, come back to us" his mother pleaded at the wolf man that was her son tears streaming down her eyes.

"Come on son, your stronger than this, find they way back to us." His father said has he look on grimly at him hopping he didn't have to resort to the object in his hand to bring his son back to a right state of mind, unfortunately his son didn't give him a choice in the matter.

"Rrraagghh" was sound that came from the wolf as he charge.

Knowing they were only seconds away from a gruesome demise at the "hands" of their own flesh and blood, John acted as quickly as possible and threw the object at him hoping it worked they way it was meant to, he was not disappointed.

The shinning object flew through the air towards its objective, growing brighter as it neared, until finally it made contact, the results were impressive to say the least, for as soon it touched the fur covered flesh of the beast´s chest mystical lighting burst from it, racing all over the creature, an experience was both spectacular and painful from the look of things.

"Grrraaagh" the creature cried out in pain as the energies of the object continued to be released upon the hybrid of man and wolf, until it finally stopped and fell to the floor, revealing a silver colored amulet in the shape of a wolfs head, gold yellow jewels for eyes that looked on as if staring into a person´s very soul.

The creature that was Ron, Stayed upright its mouth still open in a silent yell, until finally it collapse with a loud thud on the carpeted floor, its eyes closed its breathing slow, as to imply a state of sleep and not unconsciousness.

"Ron!!!" his mother cried as soon as she saw him slump to the floor, thankful they had decided to go with the carpeted floor instead of hardwood, for just this occasions, as she knew that her son wasn't the most coordinated although she never suspected this occurring in his life.

"John, is he all right?" she asked her husband and the only one who had a small idea at what was possibly going on to their child.

"His unconscious, the talismans magic took a lot out of him, when he wakes up he should be in control again, in the meantime lets get him back to his bed, best to place him somewhere comfortable, cause when he sees himself he will panic and may loose it again and we need to prevent that or he´ll do something he'll regret" the man told his wife as calmly as possible even though he did not know what would happen once his son regained consciousness, although he hopped for best in this unique situation they found themselves in, but they would weathered it like any other family crisis.

"Uggh" was heard from both parents as they lifted there son in his hybrid form, given his size and increased muscle and bone he weighed more than they anticipated.

"Squeak, Ron?" the teen hairless companion making an appearance after witnessing his master changed form.

"It's all right Rufus, His just bigger and hairier but it´s still Ron" John told his sons pet not knowing how it understood them and frankly not caring as the situation they currently found themselves in was more than bizarre, although normality never seem to apply to his son and those around him.

After finally reaching their sons room and placing him on his bed, they decided to stand watch in case he woke up, two hours passed until…

"_**Ugh, oh my head**_" were the first words from the teenage boy as he awoke "_**What a horrible dream**_" he brought his hand to his face to rub his eyes when a startling realization came to him, it wasn't a nightmare but reality.

"_**HOLY SH-**_" before he could complete his colorful choice of words.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! Do NOT curse in this house" the voice of his mother piercing through his shock.

"_**Mom? Wha-**_" finally noticing his voice was deeper and more guttural as if his vocal cords weren't developed for human speech in their entirety.

"Easy son, everything going to be all right" his father spoke from the doorway of the room with a cup of coffee undoubtedly for his wife, on his shoulder was Rufus who was still surprised at his master's recent change.

"_**Dad? What's going on? What happened to me? One minute I'm about to take a shower then I get the worst stomach cramp in history now this!!!**_" said the increasingly panicked teen turn werewolf, as he was still unused to the change.

"Calm down son and I'll explain as best I can" his father said trying to appease his son growing fear.

"Please sweetie, listen to your father" his mother said as she sat beside him, showing him the difference in size as well, as he always remembered his mother was the tallest member of the stoppable family and she had to slightly tilt her head even though he was sitting up in his bed though he could tell he occupied more space than before.

He decided that a panic attack can wait until later date, right now he needed answers badly on what happen to him.

"_**Okay Dad**_" was the reply while internally his mind was going a mile a minute at he was going through.

"Sigh, well son first off I want you to know that no matter what happens after tonight we will always love you and support you, now I know we haven´t been the best of parents and sometimes it may seem were distant from you, but that doesn´t mean we don´t care lord knows how many times you´re mother and I worry about something happening to you on these missions you go to in fact this last one really gave us a scare when you were in coma". His father said as he began with what was be many the opening speeches but probably the most important part.

"**Wow, I never knew they felt that way about what I did or about me, I mean I knew they cared, I guess I never knew how much what with us doing our own things and seeing so little of each other**" thought the ebony fur wolf man as he stare downwards towards his sheet covered lap.

"_**Thanks Dad, Mom and I don't think you´re bad parents you just have your own way of doing things, heh I guess my "Never be normal attitude" is genetic, although I never thought I'd be this far from normal**_" The transformed boy spoke as he looked at his massive and clawed hands.

"Actually Ron" his mother spoke watching their son as he contemplated his hands "That's genetic also from your father's side of the family actually" his mother finished.

"_**Really? Then … does that mean that you change too Dad? And how come I've never heard about this till now?**_" Ron asked confusion and a bit of hurt about not knowing such an important family secret.

"Well son, to answer your first question, no I don't have that ability, in fact up till now it was sealed away, by the last of our ancestors to protect us, from what I don't know but it must have been a great threat to have forced such an action, as to your second question we honestly thought it would be that way until it died out" was his father's reply.

"Whoa, I wonder what happened?" he voiced out loud though a part of him felt that the answer was just at the edge of his mind.

"Well son the answer may come if you use this" his father spoke as he held the very same talisman that had appeased him.

"_**What´s this Dad?**_" the teen questioned while at the same time some strange feeling slowly came to him as he held the mystical object.

"That son is an ancient talisman that has been past down from father to son ever since our bloodline and heritage was sealed, along with some other objects that only you in your awaken state can use and open, first look into the "eyes" of the talisman, if it works as it should then your mind will go to your mindscape to seek the answers it needs." His father replied.

"_**Will it hurt? And what do you mean other objects only I can use now that i´m awakened?**_"

"No it won´t hurt in fact it will put you to sleep while this happens so I suggest you get comfortable, as for the objects I'll bring them to you so you can see them when you wake up" John replied.

"_**Okay Dad maybe you and Mom should get some rest while I go Zen with this thing, you too Rufus**_" He stated with his usual Ronness that he was known for even in his current state.

"All right honey but remember will be with you when you wake up, ok" his mother replied while giving him a warm smile to enforce her words.

"Me stay" was his mole rat´s response showing that he had his back, his larger than normal, but his back nonetheless.

"_**Thanks Rufus, Mom, sigh let´s do this thing**_" he said as he begun the process by staring intently into the "eyes" of the talisman, at first it just seem like a rather funny seen of werewolf looking at a piece of jewelry for no reason, but as he continued a soft silvery glow could be seen on the object, finally the glow had past and Ron was out like a light while grasping the talisman in his oversized hand.

When he awoke again it was not in the presence of his parents or Rufus or that of his room but that of a library like the one he saw at Monkey Fists manor except this one had stone walls you'd see in some sort of medieval castle, There tall shelves fill with books and scrolls, a stone fireplace in the middle that's was currently in use with two tall chairs front of it covered in red cushion with wooden rims, above it was a portrait of two people a man and woman, the man was tall he could tell, with unruly blue gray hair one strand sticking out in front of his forehead, he had chiseled features square jaw, rugged face, he appeared to be European if the setting was any indication which was strange given the man's choice in clothing as he was wearing an Asian blue tang with wooden toggles and silk baggy pants of the same color it was definitely something you'd see in a martial arts movie and his eyes although he couldn't tell seem to be the same shade as his hair, while his body, through the clothes, showed a very muscled and fit.

The woman next to him who was holding his hand was definitely from the west, and was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, se was in a blue gown which hid her body well although she seem to radiate her beauty for the world to see, she was shorter than the man by at least 3 or 4 in, she had long brown hair that seemed to cascade down her back as she looked at the boy with warm and inviting chocolate brown eyes that projected a warm feeling to all who came upon her gaze, and her face seemed to give the impression that a fine sculptor had a hand in her creation for he could not find any imperfection in her, he would've continued admiring her gaze when he finally noticed the tall windows with the crises cross pattern and the full moon shinning down on him, as he did he remember his current state and look down at himself only to find that he was normal again and in his usual attire of his oversized Jersey and cargo pants.

"Finally noticed have you?" a voice with a British accent suddenly stated form one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Who…?" before he could finish he got his answer.

"Hello Ronald, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jon Talbain and I'm your 400 year old ancestor" the voice giving way to the very man saw in the portrait as he left the chair and looked at the boy.

"Wha…I…you" where the only things he got out before his eyes into the back of his head.

"Hmm, I didn't think it was possible to faint in a mindscape, well even dead you learn something now and then, at least he didn't cursed up a storm like his mother did" Jon said to himself.

"Let's see if this also works in here" he spoke as a glass of water appeared in his hand and promptly dumped its contents on the boy.

"I'm up, I'm up." The boy said as sputtered liquid from his face.

"Well there's another first" Jon said as the empty glass dispelled into nothingness "now as I was saying before your impromptu nap, my names is Jon Talbain and I'm your deceased ancestor and please don't faint again Ronald".

"O - Ok, um how do you know my name if your well dead?" the teen questioned with some apprehension.

"Quite simple Ronald, oh do you prefer to be called Ronald or Ron?" the apparition asked before continuing.

"Um Ron if you don't mind" the blond replied.

"Very well, Ron it is, now to your question, the reason I know about you despite the fact that I am no longer among the living is because the talisman your body is currently holding sent you to your mindscape a place within your mind so that we may talk, right now your physical body is resting as if asleep or in a deep meditative state if you will, time has no meaning here, days weeks or months are merely hours in the waking world now before we met the talisman went through your memories and experiences so as to aid me to learn about you and whether or not you were worthy of the knowledge I wish to impart on you, which is quite a different experience as to what your parent's went through" Jon spoke to the boy as he thought back to the memories he saw.

At first glance the boy seemed to be a underachiever and lazy but looks could be deceiving as he knew very well, he saw the boy had tremendous potential when he applied himself and despite his insecurities and fears (who would be afraid of monkeys?) he swallowed his fear to do what was necessary, he saw that he had no problems about being different as being a social outcast had not broken his sunny disposition or his child like innocence even though it caused some pain and solitude from other people his age, but as long as he had his oldest friend the girl Kim Possible, his rather intelligent pet Rufus and the young boy Wade he was contented, then there was the matter of the power which had undone the seal placed on his mystical blood, in his time he had never heard or seen anything like this "Mystical Monkey Power" in the human world or the Makai, whatever it was it was or it's origins if the boy learned to harness it properly he could very well rival many powerful beings in the Makai realm, maybe going so far as to rival Belial Aensland if he is still alive.

"Um, when you say knowledge, do you mean me changing or is it something else?" the blond teen asked slowly getting a feel for the "man" (so to speak) that was in front of him, he looked very imposing not just physically but also mentally, he radiated a kind of feral presence as well as a rugged nobility as to say he will treat you with respect so long as you extend the same courtesy towards him, he did not want to find out what would happen if he was made angry.

"The transformation is one of the things I will talk you about and as well as the other changes you have yet to go through, but I also wish to teach you about our ancestry, what occurred to us that led to our power being sealed so as to have someone remember us for who we were and not believe that tripe you've read or seen about our kind, but also and most importantly I wish to teach the family fighting style, the Talbain wolf claw style of martial arts so at least that doesn't die out, naturally this will be more difficult for you for various reasons but we can talk about that later if chose to accept the training." Jon answered the hoping the boy was willing to learn not only about his ancestry but his fighting style, he had a feeling he would need it not only for his adventures with his female companion but for something of great importance.

"I don't know about the martial arts thing, but what did you mean by other changes? They're not going to put me in a coma again are they?" Ron asked his ancestor with some trepidation.

"Actually Ron the reason you were in a coma for three days was because your mystical blood had been unsealed in a rather unconventional and rather painful manner, most lycanthropes are born with our gifts already active, but in your case since it was sealed away and for so long your body needed time to adjust to it frankly you should have been unconscious for years not days, but the nature of this monkey power seem to be incredibly potent and accelerated your adjustment much, much faster rate than thought possible, that power plus the wolf bite you received acted as catalysts and undid your blood seal" Jon paused to allow the boy to absorb the information he'd been given from the look of things it was quite a shocker to the boy to hear he would of spent years in a dreamless sleep not that he could blame him for it, he too would react in the same manner if he were in his position.

"Y-y-years? Man what I have gotten myself into now?" the teen whispered, not counting on the fact that his ancestor could hear him; he was snapped out of his stupor by the feeling of two fairly large hands on his shoulders, looking up he saw Jon staring at him with concern and understanding, making him wonder how could he show such a thing to a guy like him with the exception of the Possibles, his parents, Rufus and Wade, not many people really paid attention to him, now this "Man" who has been forgotten by history takes an interest in his well being and offers to help him as much as a deceased man could from beyond the grave.

"Ron, I know that this is a unique situation you find yourself and it's perfectly normal for you to be scared I've been in plenty of frightening and difficult situations, some life and death that go beyond what you and your friends go through on a daily basis, but do you know how I coped when those times came?" he asked the freckled boy, receiving a no, he continued "I remember why I did what needed to be done, what i fought to protect and most importantly that I was never alone before, during or after them, that someone would be there to greet me at the end of the day and remind me of that simple fact, and just like me you are not alone Ron, not if you stay true to yourself and what you know is right, because that Ron is what separates us from the true monster that roam the world be they man or darkstalker, we may be half animal but we are also half man, and what makes a man isn't his name or status or even his birth, what makes a man a man is the choices he makes and how they effect those who surround us willingly or not, and if you can take responsibility for your choices then I'd say you've done well for yourself" Jon said to the boy.

Ron simply stood awed by Jon impassioned speech and made him realize that even though he just knew this man for a few moments, he could feel the confidence and belief in his words and that he honestly believed in him, that even though life had thrown his world for a loop once again, he would whether this new storm and come out on top and remain there, for the first time in his life, Ron truly understood what it was that Kim felt every time he cheered her on, to never surrender no matter the odds and maybe that he too could do the impossible as well.

"T- thanks Jon, I really needed that, and thanks for the help too" Ron said to his ancestor with a smile.

"Your welcomed Ron and no thanks are need for the help I'm simply doing what I have always done for my descendents" Jon replied also with a smile.

"Um, before you tell me about the other changes I'm going through, I'd like to ask you some stuff, if that's ok" the boy asked.

"Of course, let's have seat and I'll try to answer your questions as best I can" Jon said as he turned toward the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Once seated the boy began his questions.

"This is all so strange even for me, who's seen a lot of weird things, and there's so much ask, I mean your technically dead but you're here talking to me, you keep talking about my sealed blood but why was it sealed?, are there more like me? If werewolves exist does that mean that vampires and other monster too? And.." the young teen rambled as the situation started to take hold in his mind.

"Calm down Ron we have plenty of time and you can always come back for more, but for now let be give you a brief history of the old world, the Makai and your ancestry, all right" Jon amused at how the boy in front of him yearned for the answers to his new life and of what lay beyond the world of man.

"First let me explain what the makai is, and how it ties with the Talbain family and to you" Jon spoke as he saw he had his descendant's attention "now according to the ancient scriptures known as the "Genesis of Makai" the Makai is the body of god itself, now wether this is true or not has never been answered but it is said the "first life form" appeared through emptiness and it is the one who created Makai, it is written that all creatures and life forms of Makai are its descendants.

The beings had no order or law they simply lived by the law of "survival of the fittest" that changed when the first nobles appeared some 2,000,000 years ago, the ancestor of the Aensland family, the demon king Zeruru Aensland, is written to be the first emperor in these writings. All writings previous to this have been lost and any attempts to discover the truth have been met with failure although many have learned to live in ignorance leaving the quest for truth and knowledge to scholars and sorcerers."

"Whoa! Are you saying that these "Makai" where around before humans?" the blond asked astonished of such a thing.

"Indeed they were Ron, if they had discovered the existence of this realm during theat brutal period Humanity would of stood no chance against them, even know I doubt it could survive without the use these nuclear weapons that exist here, though the cost would be too great for your side as the Makai could simply retreat to their side as for you they would have no such haven, now let me tell you about the Makai itself as it was told to me, know that I speak the truth Ron when I say average humans would be hard pressed to survive in such a place, The main land within Makai is called "The Demon Land". The earth is the color of blood, a never ending pitch black deep fault, forests move with eerie movements, cave's that are filled with poisonous miasma, poisonous marshes that would melt even the bones, and residents of darkness.

The area is several hundred times the area of all the continents of Earth. Including the sea which surrounds the land, it is impossible to determine the exact size of Makai. Not even the Emperor of Makai cannot know every corner of Makai.

And beyond the oceans that surround the land is a highly compressed atmospheric wall making it impossible to set foot beyond the limits. The ancient writings told of a crack in a dimension exist there which leads to another world, and no it is not how we came to this realm, as for where it leads no one was brave enough or foolish enough to find out. In the center of Demon Land lies the Devil Mountains, which are 8,000km above the sea level. And within these mountains lies a waterfall called "Heaven to Hell" which reaches the depths of 3,000km. It would drag anyone who approaches it into its depth of darkness.

The sea which lies to the east of Demon Land is called, "The Great Sea of Evil". And the sea which lies to the west of Demon Land is called, "The Great Ocean of Evil". The sea is filled with flames at a temperature of 10,000 degrees Celsius. The ocean is filled with ice at absolute zero. At the point where these seas meet lays a crack that is 200km wide. It is filled with constant storms and lightning.

Several hundred trillion Makai creatures live in this world and each of them build up their own society and territories. So as I said an average human would not even last a day in the harsh world of Makai" Jon said then paused to evaluate the boys response to the latest lesson, to say the boy was shocked was clearly understating things, as he had his jaw as open as it would allow without unhinging and his brown eyes would fall out if he were to widen them further.

"Gulp, D-d-did you ever see all those places Jon?" Ron asked after coming out of his shocked stupor while thinking "**Dear God I hope I NEVER go that place**".

"Not all, you can guess that it isn't the kind of place one were too live in unless born there, though I did make some rather interesting friends there, one day I will tell you about them"

"Thanks, I guess, question how did they get here eventually? And who runs the place?" the boy asked.

"Well to answer your first question, they came here through what is only known as the Gate, a distortion in space which connects the human world and Makai. This gate lies far above the volcano, Gilala Gila at the center of Makai. A black void, which twists any and every light and gravity. This black void opens and closes periodically in a two weeks cycle. When this void opens at its widest, the human world and Makai are physically connected and bound for only a few seconds. A tunnel, which connects the two worlds, is created.

This gate was first discovered roughly 2,000 years ago. The unusual change came without any warning. The fire blizzard that Gilala Gila shoots out had suddenly stopped. This flame had existed since the creation of Makai and burned anyone who came near the volcano. The current master of the Lepe clan(the Lord of the area around Gilala Gila), sent a servant to investigate the cause. When he heard that there had been some sort of trouble at the top of the volcano, he went there himself to investigate. Shortly after, he was swallowed by the stream. The news that the master of noble family had been swallowed by the gate spread across Makai quickly.

It created a new fear within Maka, mostly out of ignorance as no one at the time realized that he actually sent to Earth, what he did here is unknown, but the damage had been done already, as many spoke that anyone who dared to go near the gate would be thrown into the unknown dimension. The gate was feared as a bringer of death, and was also feared as death itself. It was decided by the political powers in Makai that the gate would be sealed. But the truth was, the nobles wanted to keep the gate and its uses in secret. After the gate had been sealed, the gate had stayed quiet and had been forgotten.

But the Makai nobles had kept researching the gate. They eventually found out that the gate was a contact point between Makai and another dimension called the human world. It was also confirmed that in the human world lied Maryoku, the source of life. And this Maryoku existed as evil souls within the human world.

They found out that the power that existed in the human world rivaled that of the three high nobles of Makai. Many observed each other's movements towards the gate, which eventually led Makai into the age of a cold war. The tension that was caused by the cold war exploded when Galnan, one of the high nobles, died at the age of 32,000, which in turn force the Makai into a state of disarray that thankfully didn´t spill over to this realm".

"**Thank God for that, I shudder to think what would have happened had it did**" Jon thought.

"As to your second question, I have made several mentions of nobles in our talk, they are the rulers of Makai and its citizen, in the Makai the social structure is divided into several classes** first there is **class S, they have the ability to rule Makai, the three high noble's of Makai: Belial Aensland the strongest man in Makai, Galnan Voshtal "the brain of Makai" and _Jedah Dohma_ the so called "Dark Mesiah of Makai" the last one said with some venom in his voice "Whether the other two are still alive or not is unknown to me, then there is the **Class A **these are mainly the masters of the noble families of Makai. They are called the 7 nobles of Makai and are always observing the movements of the three high nobles, for what purpose was beyond me except for one in particular and again whether or not they are still active is still unknown""Though I hope one is dead and the other is still alive and well" the deceased werewolf thought privately. "They are:

The Lepe family

Known master: Persimmon de Lepe

The Lord of the land that surrounds the volcano Gilala Gila. He is one of the oldest families next to the Aensland family.

The Maximoff family

Known master: _Demitri Maximoff_ (Said with utter loathing)

A young ambitious noble who challenged Belial Aensland, the outcome unknown to me "**Though I hope he is burning in the deepest part of hell along with Jedah**"

Hartland family

Known master: Gregorio Hartland

He is the most handsome noble of Makai. He is served by women and leads a life of joy and pleasure. Mejina is his female officer and an absolute servant.

Kreutz family

Known master: Xell Kreutz

He is a violent master whose family is opposed to the Hartland family. His appearance is the least human looking (A dragon with wings), he was also my father's great great grandfather, so in turn I was part of his family as well, tough he is quite sensible when his not in one of his moods.

Drey family

Known master: Taurus Drey

A collector in Makai, he has various items in collection, some of which were misplaced although they may have ended up in the human world causing al kinds of chaos.

Gilman family

Known master: Sierra do Gilam

A philosopher of Makai, she wrote many books like, "The beginning of darkness", "Me and Makai", etc. She speaks 78 languages and is able to use 1,400 spells and was the teacher of a close personal friend of mine.

Funechika family

Known master: Ed Funechika

The current master of a group of martial artists. He is the holder of the 666th level in Makenpo. They hold so much respect for the mind that he lacks actual battle skills."

Jon paused to catch his breath and allow the information to be absorbed by his young friend.

"**Wow, some of those guys sound very impressive, though when he said that Maximoff** **guy he said with a LOT of anger, dude must of done something seriously bad too Jon, same as with that Jedah guy**" the blond thought, he would of continued his line of thought but Jon spoke again, signaling the continuation of the history lesson.

"Then there is the **class B+, **they have special abilities and are stronger than the average citizen of Makai, they are the warriors of Makai. These people would be called the Darkstalkers. There are roughly 10,000 Makai warriors, I belonged to this category, this class is followed by **class B **compared to the B+ class, they lack special abilities and powers. Most of the residents of Makai are of this class. Roughly 6 million citizens of this class live in Makai, **class C, **The slave class of Makai, they are the livestock and servants for the higher classes, without them, the economy of Makai wouldn't hold. Humans who wander into Makai by accident are classified in this class. There are roughly 120 million, finally we have the **Class D, **the inferior beasts of Makai. This class points to all creatures in Makai who physically do not look anything human. Although inferior, some beasts can understand language and can form their own society. There are also beasts that are stronger than those of a B Class. There have been roughly 2,000 beasts that are of B+ class confirmed. The total number of beasts in Makai is said to be higher than 30 billion." Jon concluded his rather colorful description of a place best described as hell it self. "Sound like a rather...interesting to place...to visit, of course" Ron replied after regaining some color in his face after hearing of such a nightmarish place. "Indeed, once again though I must stress that this was the state of things back when I was still amongst the living, so there may have been significant changes or not, the only way to know would be either go there or be informed by someone from their side" Jon added. "Um, about that whole you being dead, if you don't mind me asking, How exactly did you die?" the teen asked hoping not alienate his long lost relative. "Sigh, not at all if anything you have a right to know what were the circumstances behind not only my demise but of that of our entire clan." Jon spoke with some sadness in his tone of voice. "If you don't want to talk about its okay" Some concern in the boys voice as he didn't want to bring up any unpleasant memories to the table. Jon simply smiled at the boys concern. "This boy truly is special, he reminds me so much of Talon and Lunaria" thought Jon with a sad smile.

"No, thank you for the concern but it is something i have done before, though the hurt will always remain there, but never the less it must be done, so let me start at the beginning with the history of one of the 7 noble families, the Kreutz family to be more precise. Though its title is a noble, it would be more suitable to call it an army of warriors and fighters. The current master Xell stands at a height of 5 meters and is a war dragon. He has the most unusual appearance out of all the noble classes. And those who are of his family also have appearances that are far from a human form. But there is no vulgarity and roughness within the family. Unlike the savage forms, they are all first class fighters who are highly trained. They are an organized group who follow orders under strict discipline. They are very loyal to their master. Failing to complete an order or betrayal is paid off with death. Though their numbers are few, they possess powerful one hit attacks and are feared as the "bullet of Makai." And believe me they eraned that title well" Jon pausing for the next part would be a bit more difficult to recollect as this all conjecture and hearsay from Xell and others.

"My father was Baraba Kreutz, titled as the "Wolf Lord", he was the leader of the royal guardsmen of the Kreutz family. I'm told his eyes were the eyes of those who survived countless life-or-death situations. Long ago, he had wandered into the human world though what he did there was all but forgotten. Though he vaguely remembered about the woman who cared for him when he was injured in the human world. When he came back to Makai, he played an active role as a fighter of the Kreutz family. _Demitri_ had even said, "He is my best rival in my life." He felt a certain kind of beauty in Baraba's fighting. A kind not found in the lower darkstalkers. But years after his return to Makai, he suddenly disappeared. Master Xell had searched for him for many years, but he could not be found. Some say that he had returned to the human world to be reunited with the woman again." Jon pausing once again as he noted that Ron seem to ask something.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that he did go back to her right?" the boy asked.

"That he did Ron, but he did in fact disappeared before I was born, my mother Megan Talbain died shortly after giving birth to me, and there was no way to look for my father. When I found out what I was a darkstalker half breed, I felt no anger towards my parents; to me they were just conceptual parents. I was alone since I could remember. I maintained my humanity by cursing my fate, this of course a mistake that I would carry for quite some time as my heart was not strong enough to accept everything and to move as it desired, so following my inner voice, I devoted himself to fighting to take myself past my limits, this was part of my pride as a human to fight against my other half, I roamed the known world at the time, learning what I could, never stopping for more than a moment, avoiding other humans, it wasn't until on my 100th year of life that I finally found what I truly desired."

"What was it Jon?" Ron asked totally immerse in his ancestor life story, so much so that he ignored the fact that his ancestor said 100 years, he was captivated by what he had heard, sad that Jon never been given the chance to know his parent's, struggling to maintain control of his humanity, now this, he had to ask so as to know how he to could achieve that same level of control over himself.

"Balance Ron, it was balance of my two half's, my humanity and my bestial nature, for too long I had fought and denied the part of me that came from my father under the pretense that I would cease to be a man, but one man changed all that as I learned various styles of martial arts I encountered another like myself his name was Wong Xing, like me he was a half breed but he didn't denied his dark half but found the balance between the two, for he taught me that I existed in both worlds not one or neither and so long as I did not accept that simply fact I would never be at peace with myself, I spent so much time learning his teachings and art, it was thanks to him I developed the wolf claw fighting style, he became the father I never had and had truly felt that pain he left this world behind for the next one." sadness and pain were clearly in his voice as he spoke of his sensei and father figure.

"Wow, he must've been great guy, wish I could of met him" Ron said in all honesty "**I wonder if I'll ever find someone like that**" he thought, not knowing that such a meeting would eventually come to pass.

"I'm sure he would've like to have met you as well Ron, he was never judgmental of other's people appearance or origin's, only of their actions in life, and I'd to think he would of approved of what you do to help this world" Jon said with warmth and conviction.

"After that I decided to see what had changed in my homeland after so much time, however before I could reach it, my took another interesting turn, a I found myself accidently transported to the Makai for the first time ever, you see Ron although the Gate is the main "bridge" between our worlds it is not the only one, there are several more throughout the human world, mostly concentrated on places were there is a mystical weaknesses in the barrier the separates the two, it was in one such place where I was inadvertently sent to the demon realm, and as luck would have it the lands of the Kreutz family, I wandered the land searching for a way home, I had many encounters with other Darkstalkers some cruel and sadistic other kind gentle, I met the head of the Kreutz, Xell and there I learned more of my father and heritage, he invited me to join the family regardless of my human heritage, but I declined as I had spent to much time in the human realm to fully adapt to the demon though he had left me the means to visit if I so wished, I made good friends there and sadly made terrible enemies as well that would come back to haunt me later." Jon pausing once again not to catch his break as even though he was in a mindscape were certain rules can still apply like hunger, thirst and sleep to a degree he was already deceased and had no such problems, his young friend on the other hand started to appear worn out.

"Ron I know I promised to divulge the reason behind my demise but let us leave the rest of the history lesson for tomorrow night you appear to be a bit overwhelmed, and may be released at any moment to the real world and I must still tell you about the other changes I mentioned earlier" Jon said to the boy.

"Aw man, I really was hoping to hear all of it" Ron replied while crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Ha ha ha, in due time Ron, all in due time" Jon replied "**Though you may not like what will come at the end of this story**" he inwardly thought.

"Right now its important for you to know that until the end of the lunar cycle you will continue to transform until you can finally control the change, that is one of the things I will help you with, just remember before you sleep to place the talisman somewhere on your body to send you to the mindscape since meditation is out of the question for now, so make sure that if you transform do it someplace you can't be seen as I surmise humanity has all but forgotten us and see you as an aberration of nature and either kill or cage you." Jon spoke in all seriousness.

"Gulp, o-okay Jon what else?" The boy questioned.

"Right now I have no idea if your still transform into your hybrid form, so if you are do not fear what you may find you will return to human form in the morning, though it not be the same as before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked with some alarm.

"What I mean is that the coma was the first step to your body adjusting to the change, now that you've transformed completely your human form will follow, it will change to accommodate the changes, you will be physically stronger, faster, more agile have more endurance and stamina, things that would be impossible for a human are not for you, many sicknesses that would affect you will have little to no effect on you, wounds will at a much faster rate and your senses will be further enhanced."

"Whoa, heavy" was the boys only reply.

"Indeed, however there is one thing that is both a blessing and a curse Ron, immortality, when you reach the age of 25, you will stop aging, unfortunately sealing your blood will no longer work as one we don't have anyone on hand to do so and two this power that awakened it is unknown to me and it could very well kill you if we disturb it without knowing what it is, this also serves to teach you that we are not invincible, as we do have weaknesses and can suffer injury and death such as fire or dismemberment or the use of items such as silver or the plant known as wolfsbain are poison for our species and can kill us, also other Lycans or Darkstalkers can leave permanent wounds or can kill us as I can attest to that." The elder werewolf said apologetically to his descendent.

Ron simply took the information he was excited upon hearing that he was going to get stronger, looking at it as a means to finally be useful on the missions, though upon hearing about his eternal youth that excitement quickly died upon hearing that he was doomed to an ageless existence alone, even knowing that he could still be killed didn't rattle him as hard as the previous statement.

"Is... is there no way I can stop it or slow it down?" the blonde asks quietly.

"I'm sorry but no Ron, it is the fate of our species, but that does not mean you will be alone for eternity, my wife and I spent 50 years together and she didn't age a day she was with me, none of our kind know how it is possible but for some reason our mates are granted the same longevity as us, whether its compensation or punishment we have never known and mostly don't question it, well the happy couples don't question it the others are quite vocal about it." Jon said trying to a least bring some small measure of hope to the boy.

"Well it's at least something but who could ever feel that for me now that I am, well you know, I mean even before this I wasn't exactly the most popular guy when it comes to the ladies" the boy replied although not as sorrowful as before, there was still some lingering sadness.

"**That may change when you just how much your body will change after you wake up**" Jon thought "I wouldn't worry about that Ron we all find that person who completes us eventually, it doesn't matter if its human or darkstalker, in the end the bond shared between those who care deeply for each takes away those differences" once again Jon reassuring the boy "**I'm going to have to work on his confidence, it's not right for him to so down on himself when he has so much potential and does so much good**" once again Jon thinking on how to help the young man before him.

"Thanks Jon, I really appreciate the help, and maybe it won't be so bad once I get used to all this I mean it is a part of who I am now, and maybe I'll be able to help out KP for change instead of just being the distraction" the boy relied.

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit Ron, not everyone would do what you do on a daily basis and take the risks involved, but that if for another time, right now I think its time for you to awaken we'll continue were we left off tonight and begin your control training" Jon as got up from his chair.

"Wait Jon before I go could you show me what you look like? Transformed I mean" The freckled blond asks.

Jon stand there for a moment looking pensive then he closes his eyes and the change begins much to the astonishment of the boy, as he witnesses the process he went but clearly without the pain involved.

At the end of he stands before Jon Talbain in what was once his deadliest and most form, he has the same shape and form Ron had the difference being the color scheme and size, he has blue gray fur and is 8'5" in size though he too has the same yellow eyes that Ron has.

"That is so cool!!!" Ron exclaims with excitement.

"_**Thank you Ron, I hope that your questions are satisfied for now, and remember the talisman while bring you here when you sleep so long as it is in contact with your body, will pick up where we left off next time.**_" Jon says in the same guttural voice that Ron has only deeper probably because of his age.

"Bye Jon" Ron replies as he the mindscape fades away and he disappears.

_Back in the real world._

It was already noon when Ron awoke, his parents and Rufus had left his room after seeing that he was in a deep slumber by way of the talisman he still held in his hand.

"Ugh, man that was one wild ride" the blond said out loud.

"**Hey! My voice is back to normal, though it sound a little funny guess I haven't adjusted yet to the change, ugh I reek and I'm all sweaty better go take a shower, then fin Mom and Dad and tell them what happened.**" He thought unaware of what had happened to his body.

He went the bathroom, having the good grace to be embarrassed as he saw a black trap nailed on the doorframe a reminder of the night events **"I bet their going to take that out of my allowance and make me fix that, sigh, oh well**" he thought as he got in the shower to bathe, deciding on a hot shower to relax a bit.

Once he was done he got out and seeing as their were no bathrobes as his parent's probably took them or they were to damaged to be of any use he wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed to the steam covered mirror so he could see inspect himself as he did every morning for any irregularities without knowing he was in for quite a shock.

Squeak, squeak

5…wipes the mirror, 4…wipes face with hand towel, 3…looks into the mirror and brow lowers in confusion, 2…eyes widen impossible while mouth stand opens in a large O and 1…scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

John, Laura and Rufus are awakened from the living room sofa and give one response.

"RON!!!" the three yelled and get up immediately and rush to the source of the scream where upon reaching their destination, rips the tarp off and says.

"Ron! Are you all rig…" his fathers words stopping at the sight of his son.

There wrapped in a towel around his waist was Ron Stoppable only it seems puberty had come in early for the teen with a vengeance, were as before he was 5 '6'' he now stood at 6'1'', his body was now for lack of a better word ripped looking on par with that of gymnast or martial artist, he had a six pack were as before he had none, arms were muscled with his hands now proportionate to them and what could be seen of his legs showed what an Olympic runner must look like, his face was a bit of a shocker to them, as before he had a rather average (or below it as other would state) looks, freckles, large ears, some baby fat and so on, but with the changes he now had something more a kin a rugged aristocrat, his freckles had nearly vanished, ears had downsized and slightly curved upward, his face was more refined and lost much of its baby fat, his hair seemed to grow out until it reached his shoulders to which they were plastered, his brown eyes now had a primal look in them though still retaining warmth and kindness.

"Oh my!" his mother exclaimed.

"Ron?" Rufus spoke.

Only one thought was going through the blonds mind at that moment "**KP is SO gonna freak!!!**".

To be continued…

Well there you have Chapter 3, now some will probably criticize all the exposition I made in this chapter but I felt it necessary to explain some things about the Darkstalker world and using Wikipedia I was able to find what I wanted and added my own spin on things, next chap will deal with the newfound changes and the reason for the massacre, as well as bring in a game that I felt could be used here, as well as some future plans it will involve hope you enjoy and please be kind with your reviews, oh and for those who wonder why I didn´t add Belial´s, Ganan´s and Jedah's info I will add those next chapter at the end, why don't I do that now? Because its10 pm and I'm tired, oh pairings are not decided even though it may hint cannon but that's mostly because I haven't thought how I want to do this, and because Yori isn't here yet, but that doesn't mean that the women or others from DS aren't going to make an appearance soon, in fact I have already decided on who is going to appear and how the answer will be in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible, Red Earth or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and Capcom respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Greetings and welcome to another chapter of Rise of the Dark Ones, I am really starting to enjoy myself with this little personal project of mine and I hope the same for my readers, and without further ado, let's get on with the show.

Chapter 4

Reclaimed heritage finale.

After recently rediscovering his hidden heritage, Ronald Dean Stoppable's life took yet another unexpected turn, as he surveyed his newly endowed body, and frankly he was stunned, he was at least honest with himself in regard that he was a bit jealous of other physically endowed boys at school like Josh Mankey or Brick Flagg, now after turning into a classic late night horror icon he wakes up to find himself turned into every girls fantasy, he can only ask one question, a very good question indeed.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" he asks.

Bonk.

"Ron! Don't curse in the house" his mother replies after bopping him upside the head.

"Sorry Mom" he replied timidly.

"Better, now as for what were going to do, well that will take some thinking luckily we called the school to inform them you would be absent today, and since it's the Friday we have all weekend long to come up with a good explanation, and get you some new wardrobe." His mother said as she continued to look at her son currently clad in one of his father's shorts, beach sandals and white undershirt while wearing his trademarked red jersey as it was the only thing from his old clothes that still fitted given the fact that it was oversized to begin with though now it was slightly strained by his new muscular form that it allowed some muscle to be seen, also had to tie his hair into a ponytail that hung between his shoulder blades.

"But what if Kim comes by and asks about me, what I tell her, after what happen last time she could seriously freak about this, BADLY" he didn't even want to consider what could happen if she found out about his heritage, the mere thought of her leaving him would devastate him, she was the one person who he could count on to back him up and see him for what he could be.

"Well you should keep out of sight until school on Monday, will tell her your not feeling well." His father said as he surveyed the physical changes his son had gone through, and had to admit he was a tad jealous.

"**If this what happens when you turn into a werewolf you can sign me up, sigh, oh well, though he will be quite the heartthrob now, we better give him "The talk" soon**" John thought.

A cold sense of dread ran up the boy's spine.

"**Why do I suddenly feel the urge to run and never look back?**" the blond thought.

"So Ronald, what did you see exactly when you touched the talisman?" Laura asked.

Their son then went into detail about Jon and his tale or what he had manage to tell with the exception of his apparent immortality, he had yet to come to terms in regard to that change and didn't want to bring anymore worry to them, of course what they did get to hear was quite shocking to say the least as they didn't get the full run down on the history of the Talbain now Stoppable family.

"Well son it seems that you truly have awaken the family legacy, so what will do with your new abilities?" john asked.

"I don't know Dad, I mean in my human form I can help KP out on missions but what happens if I need to change or someone sees me transform and wants to find out what makes me tick, and frankly I do not want to be lock up in cage or laying on some slam of metal."

"Squeak, no cage." Rufus replied as he to did not relish such a thing happening to his old friend.

"Thanks buddy" the teen happy to know that he at least had someone else besides his parent's in on his secret and wouldn't judge him for something that was a part of him.

"Don't worry honey your father and I won't let anyone do that to you, its not your fault If people can't see the man inside the beast so to speak, your still despite whatever form you take."

"Thanks Mom, Dad it really means a lot to me that you're by my side in this." He said "**Guess Jon was right I'm not alone in all this, still gotta figure out how to break the news to Kim and Wade.**" He thought inwardly.

"Well now that we've had this talk, you young man are going to come with me for some clothes shopping we can't have you in rags and hand me downs all the time, although how will keep you from ripping your clothes off when you change will be tricky." His mother said.

"**She does have a point how am I going to avoid ripping my clothes every time I change, I mean I can't go commando every single time, THAT would be embarrassing to say the least**" "Ok mom".

Laura went to get her purse and keys from the bedroom while thinking "**I don't think Smarty Mart clothesline will be sturdy enough, good thing I save up, while going there, besides I think he deserve something after everything he went through last night, lord knows what else could happen, though with his new looks I'm pretty certain he'll definitely gain all the girls attention, John and I should give him "The Talk" as soon as possible.**"

Meanwhile…

"**Brrr, there it is again, I wonder why?**" a certain blond thought unsuspectingly.

"Ron come on let's go, John we'll be back later honey." The Stoppable matriarch spoke.

"Coming mom, let's go Rufus." He said to his partner, who made his way to his master's neck seeing as he had no pockets in his current ensemble.

"Be carful honey and Ron; remember to look at the box I left in your room, ok its important that you do." His father said as the pair made their way out of the house.

"**Huh, must of miss it with every thing that went on the in the morning, I'll check it when I get back, maybe I'll find some more info on Jon.**" The blond thought hoping to learn more about his ancestor.

"So mom, were we headed? Smarty Mart?" Ron asks.

"I think given the situation we should get something a bit more resistant for you, so we'll head over to the Middleton mall hopefully we can find something you can wear that won't shred when you transform into your "other" self." She said as they drove to their destination.

"**Well she taking this all very well, which is good cause I'd hate to think I couldn't count on my on mother for support**" He thought inwardly.

_Middleton Mall_

We currently find our young protagonist resting his weary body on a bench, beside him and assortment of shopping bags of various brands of clothing, in fact he was currently wearing some khaki cargo pants, the same jersey he came in with although with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, basically his usual attire only more accommodated to his size but instead of black and white all star sneakers he wore a pair of black Nike running shoes with a red checkmark and soles and sturdy Velcro straps, in another bag with a footlocker logo on in was another box, one could on the visible side they were all black leather hiking shoes that cover his ankle, his mother thinking it would help out to have something as back up so as to make his running shoes last longer if he alternated between them when he wasn't on mission's, they were made to withstand anything nature threw at them he just had to make sure he didn't wear either when he changed into his more feral form.

"**I can't believe how lucky I was that these were on sale at the footlocker, their awesome!, though the way that clerk was looking at me was really weird, I mean was there something in her eyes or something, there had to a been she kept blinking at me, strange**" he thought, unaware of the fact that even know a lot of women were looking at him with looks of desire.

His animal companion however was not, as his head pop out of owner's front pant pocket after breaking it in for future use, he simply looked at his surroundings and found that his human friend was the object of attention of the females of his species, some looked out of the corner of their eyes others were more open and looked directly, some who were with a friends giggled as they stared others went as far as lick their lips as if Ron was some delicious treat to be devoured, his friend however was totally oblivious of this of course Rufus knew quite well his friend tended to ignore important details when it came to the opposite sex, so he simply went to the other pant pocket and make it more suitable for future naps and other such activities, until his master voice called him.

"Hey Rufus, are my pants still on?" the blond asked his hairless friend.

"Uh Huh, yeah" Rufus replied having an idea were his friend was probably going with his question.

"Huh, wonder why those girls are staring at me then." As he showed discreetly to his friend said group of girls 4 in total, they appeared to be around his age and were trying to look at him discreetly, trying being the key word here as they were looking at him and giggling among themselves, of course if he could look into their minds then he'd realize that the he was the reason for it, and what's more he would run as fast as possible at some of the rather alluring ideas they had, but him being essentially who he was simply looked on confused and ignorant, his pet however simply shook its head at his friend clueless mentality in regards to females.

"Oh brother" he said before resuming his nap.

"**Well, I'm officially bored and a little freaked(in reference to the girls who were still looking at him), wonder what's taking mom so long, I mean what more could I need in clothes? And it's not like theirs a big, tall and shaggy store for someone like me now is there? Sigh, oh well, might as well make the best of it and take a look around.**" He thought to himself.

He stood up and stretched a bit to loosen up his tired muscles, oblivious to the effect he had on the women that surrounded him as his clothes clung to his body showing some of his defined abdomen and muscles hidden underneath them, causing some to gasp, others start fanning themselves and even some to faint at the rather vivid ideas running through their minds, he of course ignored this pick his packages and left to look around, thankfully his new enhancements allowed him to carry the rather numerous bundles and not be strained at all by them were if he was his old self he would've probably taken 2 steps and then fainted from exhaustion.

He walked around the places ignoring the stares of the people as the saw a man of his build carrying such a heavy load as it was nothing at all, he would occasionally turn to look at the shops to see if there was anything of interest, but rarely found anything, he was about to return to his previous place until he caught sight of a shop in front of him, Li's martial arts emporium, in was a shop he'd pass by on occasion when he came with Kim on her usual Club Banana outings, he had never gone in only looked from the window outside, seeing the Gi's and Martial arts stand ins of various movie stars of the genre, now though he felt the need to go inside and look around.

So his action decided he went in the automatic chime on the door alerting the worker's that there was a possible customer inside, of course the only worker he could see was a teenage boy of Asian descent with black hair that was cropped up and faded as it went down, looked a couple of years younger than him, reading a book of some kind on the glass case next to the register and not really paying attention to anything other than his book.

Ron simply took it in stride as he was well accustomed to that sort of attitude, high school has a tendency to leave that effect on people like him, so he just started to look around the place taking in all that was around him, there karate gi's of different sizes and colors on clothes racks to his left an to his right were clothes you'd normally see in movies such as Bruce Lee or early Jackie Chan or Jet Li movies were they played characters in ancient China, in the middle were glass cases were he could see there were weapons inside such as nun chaku, tonfas, battle staves and other such small sized hand held melee weaponry, there also training equipment such as weights of different sizes and shapes, boxing bags even cardboard targets the kind found at target ranges though what purpose they served in a place like this was lost on him.

That was until he approached the register and peered inside, were their were throwing stars and daggers of different types and sizes, next to them were swords they to varied from one another, they appeared to be novelty items one usually found in this kind of places and for a brief moment he thought about purchasing one but discarded that idea immediately as he couldn't afford it at the moment, he was about to ask the teen next to the register if the shuriken were real, when another worker came onto the scene.

He too was Asian as his face revealed though he was definitely older perhaps 40 or 50 years old, black hair parted on the left side with some gray hair in some places.

"Kenji, I thought I told you to clean the bathroom, after you made sure the storage room was in order." The elderly man said irritation clearly being heard in his voice.

"Sigh; mellow out grandpa, I'll do it after I finish my manga." The identified teen replied with annoyance in his voice.

"By the ancestor's above, why was I punished with such a lazy grandson, why in my time when my fathers told me to do something we did it on the spot no questions ask." the man said in response to his grandson remark.

"In your dinosaurs still roamed the Earth old man, SLAP, Oww." That last remark earned Kenji a slap upside the head.

"Respect your elders boy, why on earth your mother and father thought it was a good idea to leave you in America for your studies is beyond me, they should of left you in Japan Or China to learn some discipline and of your heritage of both your people, why in my ti… oh a customer, Boy! Why didn't you tell me there was a customer here? I'm so sorry for not seeing you there and for me grandson lack of service is their anything you need help with or purchase, by the way I'm Chang Li owner of this establishment and this poor excuse for a clerk (eraning a glare from the boy) is my grandson Kenji Li." Chang stated as he look at the teen in front of him, he could tell the boy had an impressive figure making wonder if he was an athlete of some kind or better yet a martial artist, the business always needed more of those, not that he was in trouble financially as he was the sole provider for gi's to all the dojos or what passes for a dojo in the States in the Tri – city area.

Snapping out of his mild stupor form the minor family dispute he had just witnessed by the gentleman's question he was about to say he was just browsing when something caught his attention.

"Ah, I see that you've taking a fancy to our unique wardrobe, young man, your in luck as we have just received a shipment all the way from Hong Kong of those, their quite tear resistant as well as allow freedom of movement for whatever style is practiced, tell me are you by chance a martial artist?" Chang asked, something about the boy told him there was something special about him.

"Oh no, but I am thinking about, taking up my…grandfather's style and thought I ought to be prepared just in case I do, though I don't have much money on me at the moment." Ron replied.

"Hmm, tell you what I'll since its obviously your first time in my shop I'll give you a discount, just remember this is first time offer." Was the reply he gave to the boy.

"Really? Cool! Thanks mister Li" was the blond teen's enthusiastic response as he went for the items that took his interest, a pair black baggy pants of what appeared to be sort wind resistant material much like the one found in windbreaker jacket's that were also one size too big for him but then again it may fit his "other body" quite well, a dark red karate belt and red vest the same shade as the belt with four black front pockets plus the side ones, two small ones near his upper chest and two large ones near his abdomen that were of decent size and volume for Rufus and the Kimmunicator, all with velcro straps to secure them, and finally a pair of black leather gloves with a red metal plate in the middle and metal studs on the knuckles, all in all it was a very interesting selection for him.

"I'll take these please." The teen asked politely.

"Are you sure about the pants size? They seem a bit large for you; also wouldn't you like a shirt to go with the vest and pants?" the man asked in return.

"Oh don't worry about the shirt I got one at home, and as for the pants their for someone else." He answered although the last part more cryptically.

"Very well, hmm, since it is your first time here and to make up for my grandson's lack of attention (shooting a small glare at the boy who was once again reading his Japanese comic) "**Oh I'm going to make you work till your back breaks Kenji, teach you to defy me in my shop, oh yes hehehe**" I'll take half off each item which leaves a total of 37.50, if that's all right with you?" Chang said to our protagonist.

"Great! Um do you have change for a fifty?" Ron replied.

"Let see, Kenji! Check the register boy!" Chang bellowed to his grandson.

"Ah, why don't you do it old man I'm busy here", SLAP, "Ow!"

"Don't test me boy or you'll find out just what this old man can really do" the elderly man replied his right hand still in vertical position of his grandson's head.

"Fine!" "**Blasted old coot, I can't wait when summer vacation starts and I can get back home, at least my cousin's treat me with more respect.**" "Here's your change" SLAP, "be polite boy" "Here's your change sir" "Better".

"Um, thanks, if I need anything else I'll be sure to visit here." The blond replied after witnessing the rather unique family interaction between the two.

"Of course young man, have a safe journey and tell your friends we have all their fighting needs right here." Chang replied all the while smiling to Ron.

"Sure and thanks again." He said as he made his way out.

"**What a nice young man, I definitely felt something special about him, well back to business, and speaking of**" "_**KEEENNNNJIII**_!!!" in a deep dark voice.

"Gulp, well will you look at the time, I'm just going to take my lunch break now, so latter gramps!!!" the terror filled boy said as he quickly made his way to the exit.

"Get back here and take it like a man!!!" his irate grandfather said.

_Back with Ron__._

"Ronald were have you been I was worried" Laura said to her son.

"Oh just picking out some new mission clothes, that's all Mom." Her son replied.

"Well next time wait for me okay, I know your not a child anymore, but under the circumstances we find ourselves in one can't be too careful, ok honey?" she said.

"Ok, Mom, so we heading home, because I wanted to check out what Dad left for me in my room." Ron replied.

"Yes we are, so grab your clothes and let's go." Was her response.

_Stoppable home._

"Dad! Were home" Ron cried out into his home, his arms full of packages, that under normal circumstances would've brought his body to edge of fatigue.

"I'm upstairs son, in the bathroom; could you come up here and give me hand here? This door is giving me some hassle." John said from the second floor.

"Sure Dad, let just leave these clothes in my room and I'll be right with yah." Was the reply.

Heading upstairs he entered his room and left his newly acquired clothes on the bed for later classification and to see how the new mission clothes would look on him, as he was leaving he saw a wooden box the size of a large briefcase on his desk, probably the same one his father told him about before he left.

"**It may have some more info about Jon and what happened to him, I better check it out later after I help Dad out.**" He thought as he turned to leave and help out his parent.

"So Dad, what do you want me to do exactly?" Ron questioned.

"Well son, I've already removed the broken pieces, and thankfully you didn't tear off the hinges during you're… "Outburst" last night, and now we just have to put this old door I found in the garage, here's a screwdriver, so will just screw on the old hinges and be done, just be careful the frame is old and can give you trouble." He explain to his son.

"Ok, Dad" the teen responded.

Creak, creak.

Was the sound of old wood being forced to part under considerable force, seeing as it never figured a werewolf enhanced teen would come along and place what to him may seem little force.

"Doesn't seem like such a hassle Dad, if you want I can finish up here since it is my fault this happened." The blond haired teen said while he placed another screw.

"Sure…son, I could definitely use a break" his father said while thinking "**even I would have had trouble with the frame and his just putting them in likes it's brand new.**"

After finishing up the door he decided it was time to tryout his new mission clothes, so entering his room, he went and got out of his clothes except for the muscle shirt which cling to his muscled torso and boxers, silently giving thanks that his pants covered his rather "enhanced" manhood, as his underwear while covered him well enough it also left little to the imagination this led to a sudden thought "**Man, how am I gonna hide this when I shower at school, the guys will kill me out of jealousy and if the girls find out they will pounce on me like a tiger on a stake, then Kim is gonna think I'm some sort of pervert or molester and then she's gonna kill me, I mean I want girls to like but not just because of what's in my pants, ugh, I better think of something on the weekend.**"

After finishing his rather "unique" line of thought he began to put on his new mission wear.

"Well Rufus, how do you like the new look?" he asked his small friend, trusting that he would get an honest opinion.

The naked mole rat simply looked and was definitely impressed, his master's usual black long sleeve shirt looked to be somewhat strained even though it always had seemed to be large for his former frame, on top of it was the red vest sipped up, the pants he bought at Chang's shop although were more loose than his previous cargo pants, they did allow better movement and he held them up with the red gi belt he bought, the small animals only response to the change.

"Squeak, badical"

"Ah, thanks little buddy."

Ring, ring

The telephone ringing broke the moment, followed by his answering machine playing the automated message.

"_Hola, this Ron-man speaking, I'm not home right now so leave a message and have a bondiggity day, chiao._"

"_Ron, it's me Kim, I just wanted to see if you were ok, since I didn't see you at school today, if you're sick or something call me ok, or I could visit…_"

"Kim! I'm here I, uh, just came from the bathroom, sorry." "**Can't have her come over yet, not until we can explain my changes and can control my transformation.**" He thought frantically.

"_Ron, what happened? I got a bit worried when you didn't show up for school, mister Barking said your parent's called in sick for you._" She said.

"**Well it's nice to know I'm on her mind, but that's a given when you're best friends.**"

"Well I guess you were right about double the grande, when I woke up I was sick as a dog must have been all the cheese or something."

"_Oh Ron, well I hope you learned something from this, so how are you feeling right now, better?_" she asks a kind tone in her voice.

"Not much, went to the doctors, for some meds, said I be out of it all weekend, so looks like you'll be going solo on the missions for a while, though by Monday I should be back to me usual top shape" "**And them some**" he added as an afterthought.

"_Ok Ron, I'm sure everything will be ok, besides it's not like I don't have anything to do, I could see if Josh is free or something, in the meantime I just want you to rest up and get better ok._"

"Sure KP, well I'm bit sleepy now so I'm gonna go catch some Zees, talk to you later."

"_Sure Ron, Bye_"

"Bye" "**Whoof, that was close, if she had come over I might have had to explain what happened to me, god only how she could of rected, still gonna have to figure out how I'm gonna explain my new "condition" to her, last thing I want is to lose the most important person in my life.**" He thought as he hung the phone.

"Well Rufus, let's see what's in the box okay?" he said to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah" was the reply.

He took the box carefully, taking note of the design on the top and how it represented this new aspect of his life, and placed it on his bed after making some space from the packages of clothes he had, and pop the old latches on the lid, staring inside he could only whisper in awe.

"Wow, now THIS is way cool." He spoke as peered into the contents.

Inside the case, top of some satin cloth was to intricately designed battle staves, a letter with a seal in the same form as that of the talisman and an indentation that clearly showed it was the placement for the amulet that let him communicate with his ancestor, and a black leather holder for the weapons.

He gingerly picked up the melee weapons and could only stare at the beautiful designs on them; they were 18" long, 1 ½" in diameter both black with 1 ½" long silver colored capped off tips with strange writing on them, from where he held them they were wrapped tightly in some sort of black gauze though he was pretty certain it was more than it seems, on both were the drawings of Chinese dragons that started above the gauze and had both coiling to the top as if they tried to reach the very heaven's and stopping just before reaching the silver tips, one was ruby red with an amber yellow mane of hair on its back, the other had the same dragon only it was sapphire blue and the mane was emerald green, truly they were a sight to behold.

Click, was the noise he heard.

"Huh? What the?" he said as he felt his thumb pressing a switch on the ruby dragon's tail, looking down on the source of the noise he found what appeared to be half a chain link on the bottom of the weapon, curious if the other had such a thing, he pressed it and revealed the other half, logic dictated they must complement one another though such a thing was possible as both halves had smooth surfaces still not one to let his curiosity go unsatisfied (a trait that had both cursed and benefited him on several occasions) he drew both together and to his amazement both joined and merged seamlessly no indication whatsoever of their separation, he gave a slight pull on both and an 4 ½ " chain appeared the same writing that was on the caps, turning the staves in a single nun – chaku.

"AWESOME! I've always wanted one of these" excitement in his voice as he gave the weapon a twirl careful not to get injured as he had no real training in it and the last thing he needed was a broken nose or worse.

He pressed the switches again thus releasing the chain, once more making it two weapons instead of one, curious if there was more to them he saw two more hidden switches at a 60 degree angle from the first one, so he pressed the on the left of the tail, and by some unseen mechanism they bent forming a perfect 90 degree angle and section covered in gauze move forward on fifth the length of the rod, thus creating a pair of tonfas, pressing the same switch restored it to its first form, deciding that it was totally worth it he press the final on the right and once again the bottoms revealed a protrusion only these were not the links but more key shaped in front was a slot so following his gut instinct he inserted both ends together, the results were instantaneous, as both ends extended leaving him with 6 ' bo staff, pressing them again returned it to normal size and separated them, all the while one thought kept going through his mind.

"**THIS is one of the greatest moments in my life.**"

He placed the weapons back inside the case and went to look at the letter with the seal on it, he tried to open it only to find that it wouldn't budge, so he grabbed a pencil placed it inside the fold pull up, but still it wouldn't be moved.

"Ok, third times the charm." He said out loud some frustration in his voice.

He pull out some scissors from his desk and once tried to reveal the contents within, but no sooner did he attempt this when suddenly they flew back with force and embedded themselves in the wall above his bed.

"Tough letter" he said as he turned back to the object, when he noticed letters started to appear.

"_Only when the legacy is revealed may the contents be unsealed T.T _"

"Hey Rufus, what do you think it means?" he asked his mole rat.

"Don't know" it replied with a shrug of its small shoulders.

He studied envelope carefully any, running his hands over the letters, the seal and finally the edges.

"Ouch!, dang paper cut" he said as he ran his a little to roughly over the edge of the sealed letter, he brought his finger to his mouth in typical fashion one does when presented such a situation when he realized something, the words legacy could be understood as legacy, and Jon and his father said his blood was sealed away did that mean that his unsealed blood was the key?

He put some pressure on his cut finger to force out some blood on the seal, a single drop made its way down onto its surface, garnering a reaction as soon as it did, as it slowly burned away until there was nothing left of it leaving no trace of its existence.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming, huh buddy, buddy? Rufus?" he turned to look for his small companion only to find that he'd fainted."**Guess that was too much for him.**"

After placing him on his usual napping spot, he began to read the contents within the letter.

"_If you are reading this it means the seal has finally been undone and our family legacy lives again through you, my name is Talon, Talon Talbain, first born son of Jon and Angela Talbain, and your predecessor._

_Right now you must have several questions about what is occurring to you, well the answers to that lie within the talisman as it guards the soul of my father that was placed in this case along with this letter and my personal weapons._

_As you read you must be wondering what occurred to force the sealing of our bloodline, the answer is simple we were betrayed, ambushed and massacred by two men and a rival clan who desired the downfall of Belial Aensland and the power to rule the Makai, the Beowulf clan, Demitri Maximoff and Jedha Dohma._

_It is because of them that the Talbain clan was nearly decimated leaving only myself as its only survivor and thus in turn you, you are probably the last of us with his or her power finally free, I can tell you most likely desire more information about the tragedy that befell us, and for that Jon shall speak to you of it_

_I finish this letter in hope; hope that you may find the strength and wisdom necessary to avenge us and bring justice upon our enemies, and ask a favor, if you would please ask my father to forgive my weakness, if I had been stronger I could of saved the family instead I allowed myself to be beaten and opened the way to his defeat._

_Tell him that the demon and the vampire failed their coup d'état, Maximoff was exiled into the human realm, for this reason an old ally of my father, Tessa Nightgale, a powerful sorceress(or __sorcerologist_ _as she calls herself) and the one responsible for my father's soul being placed in the talisman, placed the seal on our blood, should he look for me to take his vengeance, as for Dohma's fate is unknown, I can only pray he suffered the most cruelest of punishments, if not I hope that you deliver it to him, as for the Beowulf clan they managed to escape the wrath of the Kreutz House by well placed scapegoats to take the fall for them._

_May you bring honor and glory to your ancestors, and know that we watch over you from beyond the realm of the living, sincerely Talon Talbain._"

Silence pervaded the room as he finished the letter of his long lost predecessor in which he divulged the reason why they sealed his powers away and what fate befell Jon and his kin.

"**How could they do something so cruel and evil? Did they really wanted power that much?**" were the 2 most important question that came to mind, it made him question a lot of things he had seen or heard, in his long career in the hero business, sure men like Drakken or Dementor wanted to rule the world but they had yet to do something like genocide, even Shego despite her vicious ways never once attempted to take a life, a fact he was pretty sure she was proud of, dut those mention in the letter clearly had no such reservations, to them the end justified any means taken to reach it and that scared him deeply.

"**I pray me and KP don´t ever have to face those two or anyone like them, I don´t think we´d be able to beat them at all.**" He thought with trepidation.

"Ron! Dinner's ready!" his mother yelled from downstairs.

"**Huh? Dinner all ready, must've been really out of it.**" He thought.

"Coming Mom! Let's go Rufus." He said to his hairless companion, who had immediately woken up at the mention of dinner, sharing his master's love of food.

"Squeak, okay" his friend responded.

He went downstairs to kitchen were his parents were already waiting, a still warm meatloaf already out along with a pitcher of lemonade.

They noticed that their was rather quiet whether it was because something was bothering him or he was anticipating his impending talk with Jon they didn't know so hoping she wasn't intruding upon important affairs his mother decided to break the ice.

"Ron is something wrong? You're awfully quiet tonight." Laura asked

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about stuff is all." He replied although one could tell by the tone of his voice that there was more to it than that.

"You Ron, you can talk to us if there's anything bothering you, Does it have something to do with your changes?" John asked his son.

"Not exactly Dad, sigh, its just I found out the reason why our powers were sealed and it just so…so, so wrong what happened to Jon and his family" he replied with sadness being heard by all.

"What do you mean son? What happened to them?" His father asked hoping to at least alleviate his son's burden.

Seeing that they were concerned for him he decided to relate what happened in the afternoon when he checked the contents of the case, from discovering Talon's hand held weapons to the reason why their bloodline was lock away for their safety and Talon's final words of encouragement, his parents took all the information in, and agreed that what happened was indeed a terrible tragedy but also that he should prepare just in case those did return, as they from their sons previous tale with Jon that the darkstalkers were all essentially immortal, and that those two could very well still be alive and may come for him to finish the job, so they told it be best to relay Jon's son final message as well as train in his martial arts style if only so that he could defend himself better when out saving the world.

That night as he prepared for what was to come his thoughts were raging on how to break the news to Jon about the fates of his enemies as well as his son's final words.

He got out of his clothes and decided to only wear his new mission pants, to not only test his theory but also because it was kind of embarrassing for him to admit but he did not exactly enjoy waking up in the nude.

As sun finally sunk in the horizon and the moon rose he could start to feel the change taking over, though not as painful as before he still felt some discomfort as he felt his bones and muscles break and tear only to knit themselves back together, it was quite surreal experience for him.

As the transformation finished he decided to survey his looks as when he had change for the first time he was still out of it to do so before, so heading to the mirror in his room, he gazed at himself and was astonished in what he looked like in his hybrid from.

"**Well I guess when I decided to never be normal; I never knew how true that was.**" He thought seeing that his plan for his mission pants had worked out as he hoped as he his newly gained size permitted a perfect fit, and the color blended well with his fur, except for the red belt that stood out on his waist.

"Well its good to see you still retaining your mind in that form Ronald." His father spoke from his doorway.

"_**Yeah, last thing I need is go and hurt someone because I get my "wolf" on so to speak, so you gonna turn in early Dad?**_" The transformed teen asked as he noticed his father already in his pajamas.

"Yes, your mother and didn´t get much sleep last night with what happened so were gonna go to bed early tonight what about you son?" he asked his transformed son as if it was nothing at all, but given he had years to prepare for this he cope rather well his mother was still dealing with the issue but that did not she cared any less for him.

"_**Not yet Dad, I'm still kind of hyper right now, in fact, I feel kind of restless like I need to get out and do something anything I just don't know what, sigh, then there the fact that I still don't know how Jon may react to the info Talon left behind.**_" The ebony haired wolf man said to his father.

"Well son, Jon will react they any man would with that kind of news he'll be angry and sad about the fact this Maximoff character may still be around in the world, and happy and glad to at least hear that his son survived for as long as he did, as for the restless part why don't you get some fresh air, might do you some good, just let the neighbors see you, last thing we need is a media frenzy on our front door."

"_**That sounds like a great idea Dad, and don't worry I'll make sure no one sees me.**_" Ron said to the man.

"Ok, Goodnight son" his father spoke.

"_**Night Dad, come on little buddy.**_" Was the reply to his father, as he reach for his small friend making sure not to harm him with his massive appendages, his friend scurried up his heavily muscled arm and settled on his left shoulder, giving a small sigh as he nestled into the soft fur.

He made his way downstairs and into the back yard, where he cautiously look around for signs of eavesdroppers but found none, as he gazed upon yard he felt a small sense of relief, as if the wide space and the smell and sounds of nature calmed his bestial side, he also noticed that he could smell and hear a lot of things he could not before, also his night vision was better than in the day.

He went to the tree that held the tree house he and Kim used to play in during their young childhood, he made his way up tree hoping he would fit trough the trap door and that the small structure could hold his weight, he made it in with some difficulty but once inside he left Rufus on a little nest he made for him years ago that still remained there where he left it, the small creature settling quite well as he too remembered the thoughts and feelings that were lock away in this small sanctuary.

Feeling quite calm and serene in the small house he decided to rest there for the night.

"_**Wait here Rufus I'm just go get the talisman and some blankets, then head back here, ok.**_" He told his little friend.

"Yawn, okay" his friend replied.

He went inside, and after leaving a note showing where he was, he grabbed some blankets a pillow and the talisman and made his way back up to the little house, he had some trouble as it was not made for someone inside but once he sat on the couch that was placed there, he got comfortable and tied the talisman around his neck and drifted off to sleep and to his meeting.

He opened his eyes and once again found himself in the same Victorian setting as the first time he came here, once again in human form only this time it was his new form when he woke up in the morning.

"I see that your body has taken well to the changes" A voice said behind him that he recognized almost immediately.

"Jon, hi I know this may sound stupid but, how are you?" he asked feeling a little embarrassed asking a ghost how it felt, but it was part of his essential Ronness.

"It's not stupid at all Ron, it shows you care, and I'm fine by the way, how are you this evening?" His ancestor asked his descendant.

"I'm doing ok I guess, I mean when I woke up and saw my new body I freak out a bit, but I've adjusted to it, talk to my parent's about the whole sitch, still getting used to seeing myself in the mirror both like this and my "other" form will take a while getting used to." The teen replied.

"That is to be expected Ron, I myself had to take some time to adapt to my heritage, as did my sons and daughters."

At the mention of Jon's family, Ron face lost some of the good mood he had after answering his new acquaintance, Jon of course noticed his sudden mood change.

"Ron, what's wrong? You seem quite sullen all of a sudden." Jon asked with concern in his voice.

"Um Jon, after I came back with my Mom from the mall and helped my Dad, he told me there was this case waiting for me in my room, it was the case where the talisman was put in, but there were two more things inside, a pair of weapons and a letter that was seal by, well magic I guess, I had put a drop of my blood on it to open it, but anyway it said that the weapons had belonged to a Talon Talbain, your son" The boy said his voice somber as he looked to the other man.

Jon was silent for a moment processing what he was just told, he knew that Talon had survived that night, but of course he never knew what happened after as his soul was placed inside the Talisman as he requested from his dear friend Tessa, now he could very well find out at least something about his first born.

"Ron, I want you to try something for me? I want you to concentrate on the letter and its contents focus as best you can on it, think of it as it was in your hands this precise moment." The elder werewolf asked and instructed his young friend.

"Um, ok I'll give it my best shot Jon" the blond replied as he held out his hands and closed his eyes and concentrated, it some time and concentration on his part as manipulating one mindscape when one isn't aware of the ramifications involved is risky at best as the result could very well have dangerous results, but eventually the boy succeeded in his friends request, he opened his eyes and scanned the contents to confirm their exact words.

"I did it! It like it really here with us." The blond said with amusement.

"The mind is a powerful thing Ron, if one only believes in something hard enough to make a reality whether it's here or out there, now may please see the contents of the letter." He asked politely.

"Oh sure Jon, here." The boy replied as he handed the letter to him, silently praying that he take the news well.

"Lets have a seat Ron, as this seems sort of thing would require it." His ancestor said.

Once seated he began to read the letter his son wrote, while Ron simply waited for him to finish, he could tell by the man´s what sections he was reading.

With the first section he could tell he seemed happy in the knowledge that his son had also thought ahead of his enemies, with the third paragraph he saw pain and loss at the reminder of the past and the name of the ones responsible, sadness came probably form reading his son´s words for forgiveness, anger was next most likely about Maximoff´s exile and this Beowulf clan getting away scot-free, and finally calm acceptance with his son parting words.

Jon just sat there the letter vanishing into the mindscape once again, many thoughts and emotions running through him.

"**Talon you´d need ever ask for my forgiveness when there was nothing to forgive, we were all caught off guard and paid the price though I think you took it harder than what was necessary, I wish to God I could tell you this, but there will come a time when I will be freed and be reunited with and the others, I can only it is you who can forgive me for making you wait so long**" he all the while silent tears could be seen flowing from his eyes, seemingly proving even the dead can still weep for their losses in life.

"Jon? I know it might be stupid of me to ask but are you okay?" The teen asks the man before him who has become a friend despite the short time he has known the man.

"Ron it is never stupid to ask for someone's well being so please do not consider yourself such, and to answer your question yes I am fine despite appearances to the contrary, it is just that after so long I now know what occurred to my son and those responsible of my clan´s destruction, and for that I thank for bringing this to my attention." Jon said in a kind manner as he felt it was wrong for the young blond to feel responsible for his sadness.

"Okay, I just…I just don´t get it, why did they do it? Did taking over their world really need your clan´s destruction?" Ron asked his mentor.

"In their twisted minds, yes Ron you see my clan´s home was near a portal that would lead them directly to the Aensland Keep and there for they could not have us give an early warning or aid in the battle, so the logical choice was to remove us from the equation, you see Ron all those responsible for my people's demise all were driven by their need for either more power than their places allowed or to impose their will on others regardless if they wanted it or not, that is why one must never underestimate those who seek power for they will do anything to obtain it at all cost regardless of who stands in their way."

Jon Spoke with conviction as he imparted this piece of wisdom to the boy as he knew Ron and his companion faced men and women who although seem either incompetent or down right ridiculous they were driven and although they had not reached that same level as Demitri or Jedah and the Beowulf Clan they could very well get their if they so choose and someone needed to be there to stop them when the time comes he only hoped the boy would be ready to face that challenge when the time came, and it probably would come soon as Maximoff's blasted pride would not allow him to accept a loss from anyone or let the last descendant of the man he destroyed remain alive for it would be a reminder of his failure, he wasn't sure about Jedah as that particular aberration had no real method or reason for whatever madness drives him, as for the Beowulf they would learn of Ron's existence and heritage eventually and start a blood feud they would win unless he was trained to deal with it and somehow gained allies both from without and within the Makai to aid him in his struggle.

"**I pray Leo is still around, Tessa may have been a powerful mage but she was not an immortal like us, but how to contact him? Neither I nor Talon left a ring for any descendant, ugh the only who could be trusted to hand them out was Belial, I must figure out some way for him to win, I will not have him die for our failures**" the elder deceased clan leader thought privately hoping for some answer to this situation for his descendent, the boy was family even he was centuries beyond them but family still and he would dammed before he allowed another to fall to the bastards who claimed the lives of his family and friends yet again.

Meanwhile Ron continued to process what his friend had spoken to him about his enemies from his past "**They Jon's tells it the only thing stopping guys like Drakken and Dementor Is the fact they like to scare people with threats first before action's, that could change if they ever decided to take it further, and I doubt they'd let Kim or me interfere, they may even go after our families like those guys took out his, and speaking of them they may still be around with an axe to grind against anyone form Jon's family I mean Jon said werewolves are immortal whose to the aren't too, I got no choice I got get stronger I won't let them come after my friends of families just to get to me, time to step up.**" He thought with determination in his eyes.

"Jon" "Ron" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first Ron" Jon said to the teen.

"I…I want you to train me in your martial arts style and everything I need to know about other darkstalkers and my abilities." He asked his friend or probably teacher if he accepted.

"Knowledge about the Makai and your heritage I can give to you freely Ron, and as for our family fighting style you must be prepare to go the distance, for once we start Ron I will not allow you to stop so long as you come here, also you must know before hand that not all my techniques are meant to let one's opponent walk away lightly if at all, are you ready to become more than you are? To cross that boundary that separates a man from a warrior, to do all it takes to protect not only yourself, your family and friends but also the weak, the innocent and the defenseless?" Jon spokes as if he were speaking not to boy but a man about to come at a crossroad in his life, one that would shape him into something the world would look upon and judge him for it for the rest of his existence on this earth.

Ron thought long and hard about what he just heard, Jon's voice leaving no hint of doubt that if he chose to do this there would be no going back and he would change in ways that may not be accepted by all, what's more he clearly heard Jon when he said that not everything he knew about his fighting style was meant to let his opponent walk away, but he also knew on some instinctual level that many of his opponents would not allow it either, but who was he to play judge, jury and if need be executioner? In the end he would have to cross that road at some point if took this training, so he could only pray he could be forgiven when the time came to do so, he wondered if KP would approve of his choice, if she would stand by him when she finds out about what in him, but even if she were to reject him he would still watch over her as she has done for him, in the end there was only one answer to the questions he was asked.

"Yes Jon, I'm ready to accept what comes from the training even if it means I have to do things that may end up ending someone's life, I'll just have to bear with it like everything else I've had done and have done to me, and maybe…maybe I can find what little comfort I can in the fact that what I do can protect someone else's life." Ron said his voice full of determination and conviction that to those who knew him he would have appeared as if he was a new man.

"Very well Ron, know that the path you walk is both a difficult one but at the same time fulfilling, and although you may think it may become necessary to end your enemies life, also know that it is also a last resort against those who throw away their lives for petty reasons and empty promises, and most importantly you need not bear this burden on your shoulders alone that there will always be someone to help along the way and keep you in the light, I am deeply proud of you for being able to make such a difficult decision knowing full well what your about to go through on such a short time, your training starts now." Jon said to his new student in the art.

"What are you gonna teach me first Jon?" the teen questioned.

"First I will teach meditation techniques that will allow you to contact me whenever you need and also how to control your powers, once those two things are done we will begin your training in the Wolf Claw Style as well as training you to use my son's weapons, this will be difficult as it is as you have no one to spar and tech you outside of the mindscape but we do have the advantage that whatever you do hear will affect your body to a degree that it will benefit from without endangering you but I do what want you to train even outside of it even if I am not with you, agreed?" He asked the blond.

"Agreed" was the reply.

"Then let us begin." Jon said.

"Wait there something else I want to ask you." He said some uncertainty in his voice showing.

"Yes Ron" his ancestor asked.

"Since we're technically family and I really don't know how many greats I have to say could…could I…um, couldIcallyougranpa?" the last part said to fast for even a werewolves delicate earring.

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that slowly please?" Jon spoke.

"Sorry, I said Can… can I call you grandpa? If it's okay I mean." The boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and his right leg rubbed his left.

Jon just stood there pole axed and wide eyed by the request, a strange thing for those who had known him.

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me let's just get on with the training." Ron said feeling incredible embarrassed because of the question and avoided looking at the man's face.

"Ron, look at me at me please?" Jon asked softly, while placing a hand on the boys shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

The boy did as asked slowly still feeling quite humbled until he looked at the man's smiling and caring face.

"Ron you are right we are family, even though were generations apart, we are still united by blood, so I would be greatly honored to be called grandpa by you, and if you would allow the same I would like to call you grandson." Jon said in gentle voice to his family member.

"Okay, grandpa" Ron said as he smiled at his newest family member.

"Very well grandson, let us begin."

And so it began, that Ronald Dean Stoppable, opened the door that would alter the course of many lives of people he had met or had yet to meet, and two worlds would never be the same again.

_End flashback_

"**It has definitely been one wild time for me, but it's all good for the Ron man, now I just gotta figure out how to break the news to KP, though lately she seems stressed out for some reason, I mean we haven't gotten any mission requests in a while, you'd think she would be glad, I mean she even managed to get some dates with Monkey boy, he better not hurt her though, or I'm so gonna go feral on him.**" The blond teen thought as he reached his destination while trying to block out the dark thoughts that entered his mind at the mere idea of someone hurting his BF.

Ding Dong

Click.

"Ronald! Good morning to you, here to pick up Kim as usual I see." A woman with red hair and blue eyes who appeared to be in her mid thirties known as Anne Possible matriarch of the Possible home, said with a tone of warmth and kindness showing that this was more or less a common occurrence.

"Morning Mrs. Dr. P, and how are you on this bon diggity morning?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh everything is fine Ron, while you be staying for breakfast?" the doctor asked.

"Just some juice this time, me and KP gotta history test on first period so we gotta jet." He replied to the woman he considered a second mother.

"Morning Ron." A voice he knew all too well said as it descended the stairs.

"Morning KP, you ready for the big test?" he asked his partner in crime fighting, as he entered the house and made his way towards her, and stood by the base of the stairs as he took in her appearance, she was dressed in a aqua green long sleeve shirt blue cargo pants and black Reebok running shoes, all in all there the perfect example of the girl next door.

"I'm always ready Ron, are you?" she asked, as she reached the finally step once again giving her best friend a once over, her face it was still having trouble dealing that this boy that stood next to her was her happy go lucky partner, he was by every definition of the word hot, a thing that many of the girls at school could not deny, much to the chagrin of her and a certain blond haired blued eyed teen, the first subconsciously and the second been more certain but too timid to express her desires.

"So you have time for breakfast? Or we're heading out?" she asked.

"Just some juice KP, while I wait for you?" he replied.

"You sure? There waffles and Jam this morning." She asked hoping to prolong his stay for reasons she could not fathom.

"I don't kn…" this sentence was cut off as the next words came from his friend's mouth.

"They're made from scratch, mom's personal recipe." She said.

"I'm in" was the immediate reply.

"**Same old Ron.**"

"By the way KP, things have been pretty quite lately, do you think anything is gonna pop up mission wise?" he asks his oldest friend.

"Who knows? But if they do will know about and stop it like we always do, besides we pretty much establish their usual strategies they break in attempting to steal something, we either stop them there or later at their lair, blow up lair and go home, simple." She said casually.

"You never cease to amaze me KP." He says to her as they enter the kitchen.

"Same to Ron, same to you" she replies.

_Meanwhile at an undisclosed location at an unknown time._

The mood was a dark and dreary one as the lighting from the ceiling gave the underground facility an eerie feel to it, sophisticated equipment was all around the laboratory, a large lit Monitor the size of 80' approximately illuminated the room further as well as casting a shadow of the large chair in front of it, the sound of a keyboard being struck can be heard all around, upon closer inspection a man's black gloves can be seen moving across the keyboard, suddenly the screen shows various images of the same nature, the chair swivels in the opposite direction and reveals a man who appears to be in his early forties, he wears a navy blue lab coat, black boots and gloves his black hair is tied into a small ponytail, he has a scar below his right eye giving him a menacing appearance though this is offset by the fact that his skin is a pale blue, for he was none other than Kim Possible arch foe Dr. Drakken.

The evil Doctor was currently heading towards the location of his "partner" in crime (though in his opinion she was his sidekick, of course voicing such a thing in her presence would result in an impromptu game of "Drakken go ouch" a fate he would rather prevent) growing frustrated in his search he did what came naturally.

"SHEGO! I need you!" bellowed the man.

While this occurred, in another room of the lair, we find the object the doctor cry.

In this which color scheme is a duality between green and black we find a woman in her twenty's (apparently) reading a magazine of some kind, she had raven hair, deep green eyes, pale green skin, her name Shego, former hero turned villain, wielder of green plasma energy, the result of rainbow colored comet crashing into the tree house she and her brother's played in each one granted a fantastic ability, they used gifts to help there city, until she found out she liked being bad rather than good (according to her at least, I have different opinion, which shall be shared at a later date, I hope) she hooked up with the self proclaimed "Mad" scientist Dr. Drakken, making certain rules clear in her contract, specifically no cloning clause, she enjoyed what she did for the adrenaline rush she got from it, but more importantly because she got to face off against Kim Possible whenever they met, the only person she considered a worthy opponent, it was never truly personal for her just business, but that didn't mean she liked her she just respected her as a fellow fighter, although why she hanged out with that buffoon Stoppable was beyond her, though she had to consider if there was more going on with the blond sidekick then it appeared, she knew that despite his none existent fighting abilities he managed to evade every one of her blows, the henchmen despite being near useless had numbers on their side and they barely catch him, and his always the one who despite everything from at him manages to blow up the lair, if anything Kim was the distraction and he was the one who saved the day, any further thoughts on the matter were interrupted by the yells of her employer who once forces her to questioned why she followed him in his would be world conqueror spiel.

"Where the hell could she be? It's not like she does much around here" her employer stated unaware she was hearing everything he said and thus angering her for his comments.

"**Note to self, ask for raise after a round of "Drakken goes ouch" on him.**" She thought darkly.

"What now Dr. D? I'm very busy." She asked behind him so as to startle him.

"AAAHHH!" Results she clearly achieved.

"Shego, must we discuss, proper employer – employee etiquette again." He asked after regaining control of wits.

"I don't Drakken, remember I don't much around here." Se remarked sharply while giving him a dark look.

"**She's sooo going to hurt me again.**" He thought, while some of his fear showed in his cold sweat and the tugging of his coat's collar.

"N-now Shego remember who sign's your checks hehehe, besides I know you do plenty, in fact I need you for my latest plan."

"Really, let me guess we're going to take over the world with brainwashing shampoo." She said sarcastically.

"Nooo, not what I had in mind" "**Though that does have some merit, I'll get some of my people on it as soon as were done with the current project**" he thought privately, "no Shego this time were going to do something a little bit different, instead we are going to do a good old fashion smash and grab with a side of ransom." He said while smiling deviously.

"Huh? Isn't that more little league evil?" the villainess said, quite perplexed at the idea.

"Come Shego, walk with me, talk with me." He said as turned and headed towards the laboratory in which the information he found was located.

"Shego, I recently found a rather interesting article in the Middleton Daily website; it showed that the museum was about to receive a series of ancient artifacts that would be for the latest exhibit, artifacts that are valued in hundreds of thousands and that is were the smash and grab part of the plan comes in." he said growing elated at the prospect.

"Okay, I'm with you so far, but what about the ransom? And just what kind of exhibit is it?" She asked growing more intrigued with her employer's idea, a rare thing for her.

"Oh well, the exhibit is about a recently discovered Egyptian mummy that was discovered not too long ago, that is were the ransom comes in were gonna steal him and then demand a hefty sum for his safe return." He stated proudly.

"That's it? Were going to bag some nameless corpse?" her intrigued replaced by incredulity.

"Please Shego, even I wouldn't go so far just for a nobody, no, this particular mummy appears to be quite old in fact according to the carbon dating he predates all other's, what is even more intriguing is the fact that ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs seem to indicate he was one of the very first pharaohs to exist, of course the information is sketchy as all the members of the expedition died a few days after the discovery and excavation." He said calmly not noticing his "assistant" stop as she absorbs the last bit of information.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean they all died a few days after?" she asked as she catch up to him.

"Like I said, they all suddenly died, not on the same day mind you but still, the last to die said some nonsense about a curse, as if they were real, HA! Preposterous.." He said in total disbelief.

"Are you sure this isn't going to come back and bite us in the ass, Dr D.?" she asked as she suddenly got a very bad feeling from this job, and she didn't rattle easy against anything.

"Why Shego, are you frightened because there might be a silly little curse?" he asked condescendingly.

Thwoom

"**Uh oh! Bad move Drakken**" "N-n-now Shego, I-i-i didn't mean anything by it, it was a joke he he, you can take a joke right?" the man now quivering under the glare he was receiving from his employee, made more menacing with the aid of her plasma powers.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" was the reply.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" was the response.

_Later_

"**Afraid my ass, I'm just being cautious, nothing more.**" Shego thought as she moved from the charred and twitching form of her employer.

"Crap, forgot to ask what the stiff's name was, let's see…" she said out loud as she typed in the computer.

"Here we go, first born son of Uros, brother of Heterosos and Eboros…"

"Here lays the great Pharaoh Anakaris" she finished.

To be continued…

Well there you have it, and as you can the mummy get first crack at the wolf man, along with Possible and Shego along for the ride, also going to try and bring in more characters in, though how I'll pull it off is anyone's guess.

Also as promised here two of the high noble's bios unedited for those interested, Jedah´s will be placed at a later date, hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one may come in late because I'm starting to work on a second fic, anyway please review and be kind, later.

Belial

The master of the Aensland family - The strongest man in Makai

Known as the demon king/devil, he is the true ruler of Makai. He stood higher than 200m, had four arms and four eye's(two eye's are on the palm of his hands). He is the guardian and parent of Morrigan of the succubus race.

Compared to others, he is treated special due to the fact that he has the strongest raw power within him. His power is comparable to several hundred thousand Makai beasts or is equal to several hundred A class Makai nobles like Demitri. his physical power is, in theory, the strongest.

His body is constantly covered with a thin barrier. This barrier can stand up to one million degrees Celsius. A normal Makai being would perish the moment they come into contact with it. He seals two out of his four arms to contain his power. In the past, he has unsealed all four of his arms. It was said that he killed 200 Makai nobles with a swing of his arm. He use's an attack called the "Scalephoton" which emits a highly compressed arrow of magic at a high speed at it's victims. This attack would even kill Galnan and Jedah if it were to hit them. He had used a low powered warning shot against Demitri 100 years ago.

Even though he had incredible power, he never showed any interest in ruling Makai. This didn't mean that he had no greed or ambition. To him, Makai was part of his body and his body itself. The thought of trying to rule his own hands and feet never came out. Even though no one doubted Belial's rule, the struggle for power within Makai had never ended.

When Belial had won victory over Demitri by ripping Demitri's castle and the gate into human world. But damaging space itself had also damaged Belial's body. His powers had slowly started to diminish. But everyone, who had enough power to take advantage of this situation, like Jedah and Galnan had already died. There existed no one in Makai who could threaten his rule.(Ozom had proclaimed himself as the emperor of Makai but his powers were far below Belial's).

When Belial's powers are completely diminished, the very balance of Makai would fall apart.

**Galnan**

The master of the Voshtal family - The brain of Makai, The Spirit Lord

He is the oldest of the three high nobles.(He died at the age of 32,000). He has the best information network in Makai by using demon beasts. He had been the master of the Voshtal family for more than 20,000 years.

At one point, he also had as much power as Belial. His personality is the opposite of Belial's and is cruel and offensive. He had a special ability which allowed him to summon demon beasts from a world called "Inkai". This Inkai lied even further below the world of Makai. The demon beasts had very low intellect, and controlling them would require a great amount of power. Galnan, on the other hand, could directly control the nervous system of these creatures and could control them with little power. Compared to the other two high nobles, he was quite a bit older. His dominant position slowly started to diminish along with his powers. His raw powers itself were no match for the other two.

But his special summoning abilities was useful for his information network. This led to his image change from a "Tyrant" to the "Brain of Makai". While he had been the master of his family for 20,000 years, he had gathered vast amounts of information into his castle. Every action that political powers took would be seen by Galnan. This had caused the political powers to be careful with their movements. Galnan had also known about the gate which held off any movements towards it by any nobles. Even Jedah and Belial. Galnan, although unexpected, had become the "Guard of Makai".

After the death of Galnan, the powers of the Voshtal family diminished and the role of the Guard has also disappeared. This was the reason why the people of Makai started to struggle for power after his death.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible, Red Earth or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and Capcom respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Greetings and welcome to another chapter of Rise of the Dark Ones, I am really starting to enjoy myself with this little personal project of mine and I hope the same for my readers, and without further ado, let's get on with the show.

Chapter 5

The warrior king rises once more.

_Possible Home_

As the family and guest ate their breakfast, unaware of the danger on the horizon, the young red head of the group kept stealing glances at her blond friend, who was speaking with her twin brothers, both of which were speaking to the boy about a knew invention and wanted Rufus to test it out, said pet was out munching on a waffle while listening with rapped attention at her brother's idea, she turned her attention once again with the boy who had taken possession of her thoughts as of late.

"**I just don't get it, I have never felt this towards Ron before, sure we've known each other for what seems like ages, but why do I feel this way now of all times? Is it because he looks so different from before? I mean I'll admit he was kind of cute in a child like innocence kind of way, but now he looks so rugged and primal looking, my god, am I attracted to him because of his looks? Am I really that shallow?**" These and other thoughts plagued the girl ever since her friend's remarkable transformation, having no clue to his dual nature as both man and creature of the night.

"Hey, look they found another sighting of the creature" Jim (or is it Tim?) yells excitedly at the news article that their Father has in his hands.

"Please, it's probably just some man in a tacky suit" the red head said.

"Well it appears as though you should thank this man, because according to this last night he saved two of your friends from a gang of thugs." Her father James Possible said to his daughter.

"What?" she asked astonished at the news.

"Here look for yourself." Her father said as he handed the newspaper to his eldest child.

She took the item and began to read out loud for her friend to hear, ignorant in the fact that he knew first hand about the incident, though he was surprised that the local paper acted so fast.

"_Last night, two local students of Middleton High, were to be victims of vicious gang rape, when they were suddenly rescued by what they and their assailants described as a werewolf if you can believe it, now while this reporter may be skeptical, there have been numerous reports of people being aided by a creature that fits the description given by the two teens…" _"Oh my god"_ "teens Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara King, who were on their way home when they found themselves surrounded by a group of thugs, who according to sources in the police were accused of several acts of molestation and vandalism in the Upperton district, though nothing was ever proven, the teens attempted to eluded the group but were soon caught by them, where they proceeded to force themselves on the young girls, however before they could get to far the would be rapists found themselves the victims, as they were confronted by the a aforementioned creature, the girls stated that the creature actually spoke to their captors demanding their release however they panicked and attempted to rush it hoping to take it by surprised, unfortunately they failed and as evidence shows were severely beaten though none of their wounds were life threatening, also according to the teens the leader of the group attempted to kill the creature by using miss Rockwaller as a distraction and hurled a 8 in knife at the being, however the creature took the blade in her stead through the arm this was found to be true as the remains of the weapon were in fact found nearby, though the blood on it and the floor could not be used for DNA analysis as it became contaminated by the poor environment of the ally, still the question remains, does this creature pose a threat to the people of Middleton or is it in fact no more than a noble protector, either way there are more question s than answers._" The redhead finished.

"KP, we gotta go see if Bon-Bon and T are okay." The blond teen said to his friend, who was genuinely concerned about them after their trying ordeal, seeing as he had to leave them before the authorities arrived.

"Easy Ron, I'm sure their fine, remember Bonnie would never let anything faze her unless she wants to lose her place in the "Food Chain"." Kim said.

"I know but I kinda feel guilty, you see after practice I saw they had car trouble so I went to check to see if I could help, I offered to walk them home but Bonnie said no, still I should have insisted." The young werewolf said, and there was some truth in his words he really did feel that he could have prevented the unpleasant experience they went had he helped.

"**Oh Ron, sometimes I wonder if we would be needed at all if more people were like you**." The heroine thought to herself.

"It's okay Ron you couldn't possibly had known they would have run into trouble, besides even if you had gone you could have gotten hurt." She told her old friend, the mere thought of him being hurt brought up memories of the animal attack he went through, that image of him being mauled was very disturbing to her.

"She's right Ron, you and Kim can't always be there to help everyone, and you have to look out for yourselves even if your not on missions" Kim's mother added, as she too did not relish the thought of seeing the boy she considered a son harmed in any way.

"I guess, still I think we should hurry and go see if their okay." The boy replied.

"Okay Ron, I'll drive you and Kimmie to school so you won't be late for your test." Mrs. Possible said.

"Spankin, Mrs. Dr. P" Ron said while he gave his patented smile that seem to uplift anyone's spirits.

Kim seeing her friend beaming smile couldn't help but blush at it, she used to think it was cute, now with his enhanced features she found it very hard to resist looking at him.

"**God, I can't believe his affecting me so much**." She thought.

"Come on KP, times a wasting" her partner in crime fighting said.

"C-coming, bye Dad, tweebs." She said as she exited the kitchen.

"Have a good day Kimmie Cub." Her father said to his only daughter.

"Remember Ron, we're gonna test out the mini rocket pack after school." Tim (or is it Jim?) said to their pseudo sibling.

"We will guys, later." The blond answered.

"Squeak, later" was Rufus response.

They took their places in the car, Kim in the front seat next to her mother and Ron in the back, looking trough the rearview mirror, Kim saw her best friend of many years strap himself in his seat, the item tightening enough to force his usual jersey to cling to him in such a way that it showed off some of his hard muscles, once again causing the young teenage girl some rather alluring thoughts about her friend.

"**Argh, Why? Why is this happening to me? This is Ron, my best friend since Pre – k, before his "changes" he never once made me feel this way about him, when did it all change?**" She thought, though she knew exactly when it began and that she wasn´t the only one to take notice, though she was not as vocal about it.

_Flashback 1 ½ Months back Middleton High school_

It was another typical day for the Red headed teen as she was conversing with her tech support Wade on the computer she had installed in her locker, though how this was permitted by the school was unknown to many students who often envied her for the liberty´s she was allowed, then again she and the sidekick did save the world on a daily basis, so a little leeway was granted every now and then.

"So Wade any hits o the sites?" Kim asked the youngest and smartest member of team Possible.

"All´s quiet on the front Kim, seems like every one of your usual enemies is taking a break from their usual activities, even Drakken and Shego haven´t been heard from, looks like we're in for some R&R." the 10 year old genius said.

"That´s nice, especially for Ron after what he´s been through, he deserves a break from all the crazy things we go through." She said to her small friend.

"By the way how is he? I haven´t gotten a chance to talk with him yet after the whole attack and coma deal, and he was quiet throughout the weekend." The 10 year old said.

"Well he got an upset stomach from going over his normal limit of Bueno Nacho, so he spent the weekend getting better; I just hope he can make it today, because I doubt Mr. B will be forgiving in the homework department even if he does have a valid reason to be absent today." "**Not that he´s ever forgiving to him, maybe there is something to Ron theory**" the red head thought privately to herself, unaware the she was being watched by a pair of familiar if slightly different eyes.

"KP!, hey KP!" was the voice heard around the hall as all motion seem to stop as it made its way toward its recipient, said recipient slowly turned after hearing the familiar voice yet at the same time finding it different, what she saw left her slacked jawed, and she wasn´t the only one, as all eyes turned to the "newcomer" that headed towards one of the most well known person in the entire world, casually calling out her initials much like the her often ignored and shunned blond sidekick, in fact many students (mostly of the female variety) stared at the rugged and handsome teen and noted he too had same shade of golden colored hair though his reached between his shoulders.

Kim and Wade who viewed the approaching youth through the monitor of his computer, both were looking on in stunned silence as the figure approached the heroine.

"Hey guys! What´s the sitch for today?" the young wolf man asked totally disregarding the astonished looks from both his friends and his fellow students.

"Ron? Is that you? What happened to you? You look, well different." The redhead question her thoughts going a mile a minute, "**Different is a MAJOR understatement, Ron got HOT**" the more open minded part of her mind said inwardly, causing the girl to fell flushed at the inner comment she made.

When the identity of the physically endowed teen was revealed a pin could be heard throughout the hall as nobody could believe that this tall, blond and handsome stranger was in fact Ron Stoppable, the outcast among outcasts, now looking like the spokesperson for beautiful people everywhere.

"Yeah, it sorta came as a shocker to me too, but unexpected growth spurts and hormones will do that to you." The blond said while rubbing his neck with his left hand and his left leg with his right, as he told the cover story his parent´s came up with.

"Growth spurt? Ron I don´t think a sudden hormonal surge could get this kind of results in just three days, I mean no offense, but you went from lanky to Olympic in less than 72 hours." Wade said as he regained coherent thought after a minute of seeing his second teen friend sporting major changes.

Ron felt a bit of hurt at how his one of his youngest friends and teammate describe his former appearance, though he didn´t let it get to him as he understood where he was coming from as, heck he still couldn't believe the modifications he underwent after his transformation from average human to horror movie creature, course he couldn´t tell them that unless he wanted to lose something as precious as their friendship especially Kim´s, so as much as he disliked keeping secrets from his friends he would have to endure it this time until he could control it and felt that the time was right for it.

Unfortunately while he endured Wade had asked him a question.

"I´m sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said if it´s okay to take some readings with the Kimmunicator, and see if everything checks out?" his friend repeated.

"Um, sure I guess, it´s not gonna hurt is it?" the blonde asked feeling a bit squeamish.

"No Ron, it´s completely harmless, now Kim please hold up the scanner towards Ron at least 10cm away from him so I can get an accurate scan of him." The young boy said to the girl holding the device.

Said girl did as asked, as a neon green light in a fan like patterned was released from the multipurpose device, she moved her hand slowly across her best friend's body so as to make sure nothing terrible was going to happen to him.

"Hmm, Ron could you lift up your Jersey and turtleneck a bit? Their interfering with the scan." Wade asked.

"Okay but let´s make it quick; if Barkin catches us he might punish me for indecent exposure or something." Ron replied as thoughts of facing the constantly grumpy vice principal adding another charge to his seemingly endless list of offenses he had accumulated during his time in school.

"**Every since "the look" the man has been gunning for me, I just know it.**" He thought privately to himself.

Placing that thought aside he slowly lifted his upper clothes unluckily (or luckily depending on whom you ask, particularly those of the female orientation) he grabbed his undershirt as well as the mentioned clothes and pulled them up.

"GASP"

Was the sound that echoed across the hall in opposition to the total silence that was given when his identity was revealed, the cause this time was the fact that he had not only gained the face of a rugged and handsome man but the muscles as well, as he unwittingly showed off his rock hard six pack abs.

"**OH…MY…GOD!**" was the only thing going through Kim´s hormonally charged mind as she gazed at her friends exposed torso slacked jawed and wide eyed (like in the last part of a sitch in time when Drakken reveals himself all ripped as Ron put it.), she wasn´t the only one as all the females who were in the vicinity were openly drooling at the sight while al the males were grumbling in a jealous fit.

Kim was still staring at her friends exposed torso, which was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, of course he also ignored the women who were staring at him intently but once again this just showed his lack of awareness in regards to the opposite sex, so he just voice his opinion in regards towards his BF.

"Um, KP are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna finish so we don´t be late for first period." He said to her, although he said the last part more out of the need to make her stop staring than any academic responsibility they had.

"Oh, um, sure Ron just got distracted is all." She said while blushing heavily for leering at her friend, the scan resumed and finished after a minute.

"Okay I got the data, I´ll call you when I get the results, later." Their tech support said as his image faded from the screen.

"Well better head on to class before Mr. B get mad at me… again, coming KP?" he asked the girl next to him.

"You go on ahead; I got to go to the bathroom first to freshen up a bit first." She replied to her old friend.

"Ok KP, see you later." He responded as he made his way to the classroom.

Once out of sight Kim bolted to the girl lavatory as fast as she could, entered an empty stall, slammed the door shut and lock it, finally sitting on the toilet her face a rivaling a tomato.

"**Oh god, what was THAT?I was a second away from leaving a puddle of drool all because of Ron of all people, not even Josh makes me feel that way, and what is up with Ron? His gone from childlike innocence to full blown manhood in three days, could it have something to do with what happened in Alaska? God I hope nothing bad happen to him again, I just hope I don´t freak out again, ok just got to keep calm and focus this was just a random event it won´t happen again…right?**" she asked herself not sounding very confident about it.

After three periods of classes only one of which was with his best friend he headed towards the school gym, still he felt the discomfort he had felt when Kim was staring at him hours ago, only this time it came from the rest of the female population, he was seriously becoming creped out because of it, still he push onward towards his destination, making a detour towards the men locker room, once there he headed to his assigned locker to change into the accepted attire for this particular activity however…

"**Oh crud, I forgot my gym clothes aren´t the right size for my "new" body**" he thought as he looked at the garments he needed.

After a minute he decided to see the Gym teacher Mr. Carson and ask if he had anything that might help, unfortunately it was not Mr. Carson who he met up in the office belonging to said man.

"Mr. Barkin! What are you doing here?" he asked trying desperately to hide the dread he was feeling in the presence of his most intimidating teacher/vice principal.

"Do I know you?" the large man questioned the blond in front of him, while sizing him up. "**He looks awfully familiar, still by the looks of him he would make a great addition to one the teams if those muscles are anything t go by, maybe track and field?**" his thoughts on where to place such an athletic looking young man were interrupted by the person he was thinking about.

"Mr. B? It´s me Ron Stoppable, the guy who go outs with his best friend…To save the world of course, not like we're going out or anything except as friends, good friends, friends who…" he babbled on.

"**Dear lord, it is Stoppable, if the babbling is any indication, what has he done to himself?**" he thought with some surprise written all over his face.

"Stoppable! Quit babbling and tell what in the world have you done with yourself?" the former military man asked the boy before him.

"Oh, you mean my new look? It was an unexpected growth spurt that´s all; hormones and some other stuff the talk about in Bio class." He replied sticking to his alibi as best he could.

"Growth spurt huh? That better be it Stoppable because if I find out it´s anything but a growth spurt I'll make sure you get straighten out in most slow and painful manner possible." The man said in a very firm and no nonsense kind of tone.

"Y-y-yeah sure Mr. B whatever you say." He replied not quite understanding the meaning of the brisk teacher's words.

"Now what is it you wanted?" the ex military man asked.

"I just wanted to know if happen to have any gym clothes that I could borrow, that´s all." He replied.

"Sigh, check in the closet, their maybe something in there that could fit you, but hurry it up we start in 10 minutes." Barkin said to his changed student.

"Right, thanks Mr. B." the blond said as headed to closet completely forgetting to ask what seemingly impossible event happened to once again for the Vice principal to sub yet again. "**Is he the only one who teaches anything in this place?**"

_Meanwhile in the girl´s changing room._

"Girlfriend can you believe this, the whole school is going gaga about your bf´s new looks." Said Monique Alexander, another good friend to team possible often balancing out Ron´s eccentric nature, she was an African American girl of sixteen, who could be often found giving advice to Kim as a fellow woman on most topics not related to her hero life.

"So not the drama Mon, he´s still the same Ron we know his just…taller than before." She said as she tried to banish the image of his handsome face and muscular body from her mind.

"Please, Kim, even I have to admit he looks better than before, imagine how Tara going to freak when he sees him." The long haired girl said.

Kim frowned at the mention of her fellow teammate on the cheer squad, it was no secret that she had developed a crush after Ron´s performance at camp wannaweep against the mutant Gill and single handedly rescued everyone herself included.

"Yeah right, as if the froob could even stack up with elite of the school." Said a loud and presumptuous voice.

Both girls turned to the person who said it, although they didn´t even need to guees who said it.

"Hello Bonnie" Kim said with a rather obvious false smile "To what do we the "pleasure" of your presence?"

"Oh nothing much K, just hearing the rumors about your boyfriend Stoppable, and wondering if you´ve finally sunk to the level of lying in order to boost his ego." The 16 year old short haired brunette with tanned skin known to many as Bonnie Rockwaller, often called the queen bee of Middleton High said to her personal rival in school.

"Please spare us your witty remarks Bonnie, you haven´t even looked at the guy to know whether or not the rumors are true, though I would have to guess there is evidence that points to true rather than false." Monique said to the tanned girl, though she had no real axe to grind like Kim did whenever they butted heads, she never liked her attitude towards does she considered beneath her.

"Right, well I guess will just have to wait and see won´t we? Humph." She said as she turned and left the duo.

_10 minutes later_

"All right people settle down, now you´re probably wondering what occurred to Mr. Carson, well it would appear he met an unfortunate accident at local gym which resulted in him braking both arms and legs while on a treadmill so he will be out for quite some time, now that we have cleared that up, form a line and when I say your name say present…" the role call continued until "Possible, present, Reager, present, Rockwaller, here, doesn´t count, sigh present, Stoppable,…, Stoppable,…" "**Why is it always him who causes the worst headaches?**" thought the gruff man.

"I´m here, uh I mean present." Was the voice that was heard in the large open building.

.

There was Ron Stoppable dressed in a form fitting white T-shirt that clinged to him like a second skin showing of his newly gained muscles on his arms and torso, his pants were a pair of loose sweat pants so as not to hinder his movement among other things.

"Sorry for being late Mr. B had a little trouble finding some pants that fit." The teen said after seeing the rather upset face of the substitute.

"Well now that Mr. Stoppable has joined us we can resume with the class now…" the voice of the gruff teacher died out upon seeing that the majority of the female members of the class had their entire attention fixed on the newly arrived blond classmate.

"**I thought I would never see the day when Stoppable caused this kind of reaction among the girls, except by losing his pants and even then.**" Thought Steve Barkin.

Said girl's reactions to Ron´s new physique was to openly gawk, and in some cases drool, Bonnie was one of the former while her best friend Tara was experiencing many thoughts surprise, love and surprisingly to anyone who knew the girl quite a fair amount of lust towards her secret crush.

"**OH MY GOD! His gorgeous, those muscular arms, those fabulous abs and that rugged handsome face, I just want to wrap my arms around him and never let go.**" Thought the long blond headed girl (A/N: Come on you know she would think this if it were to happen on the show.)

Kim and Monique were a bit more subdued then their female colleagues, though that was mostly in part by the fact that Kim had seen a lot more of her best friend´s body and Monique though a young woman with a healthy libido even at her age, first and foremost only saw the same fun loving, goofy and clumsy freckled face nut she knew when they first met, of course that didn´t mean she couldn´t enjoy the view plus the entertainment value alone caused by this was needless to say quite a bargain.

"Just taller huh Kim?" she said to the girl next to her.

"Oh be quiet Monique." She replied while blushing and her friend quietly laughed.

"All right now settle people, today were going to try something a bit unorthodox, mixed gender basketball, two teams each with at least three boys or girls, after 10 minutes a new team takes place of the one with the lower score and so one until the end of the class, now Possible and Mankey you two will start things off, Mankey you have first pick." The current gym teacher said to a 16 year old boy name Joshua "Josh" Wendell Mankey (or monkey from Ron´s perspective) with blue eyes and blond hair that seem to darken midway down (A/N: what was the deal with that anyway?) who by many of the girls at school (especially one Kim Possible) is one of the most attractive guys in school, that is before Ron´s change of course.

"I pick Big Mike." The boy said to which he got a grunt from the overly large fellow.

"I pick Ron." Said Kim knowing full well he wasn´t the most coordinated in many sports he made up for it with enthusiasm, although she did not like the way the other girls were staring at him as he made his way to her or the way they were glaring at her even Tara though many of the girls on the cheer team were aware of her crush so she let it slide.

"I got your back KP" her friend said.

"I pick Tara" Josh said to which the girl simply nodded though she wished she had been on Ron´s team.

"I pick Monique." She said, happy with having her best female friend with her.

"You go it girlfriend." Her friend replied.

"I pick Bonnie" he said.

"Shame isn´t K?" the tanned brunette said to her rival, which she ignored thus angering her.

_Later._

"Okay I want a good clean game, and gentlemen no funny business or you´ll find out how much stamina you have after one of my "special" training sessions." The gym teacher said.

A collective shudder went through all the male members in the gym, having felt at one point or another, the wrath of the man that was Steve Barkin and his creative punishments and training methods, worse when combined.

After delivering his ultimatum he began the game by blowing the whistle he used for football practice and launched the ball upwards between the tallest members of both teams, those being Big Mike (obviously) and Ron (surprisingly).

Big Mike simply reached for it assuming the other boy despite size increase wouldn´t be able to reach it, that assumption was proven incorrect when the blond teen leapt well beyond what was expected of him and passed the ball to Kim, this of course would just the many shocks he would cause before not just the en d of the game but also of the day.

Ten minutes later both teams left the court for the next group 9 of the ten participants were soaked with sweat and exhausted, one newly made werewolf was still fresh and ready for more though he was a bit flush by a rather compromising accident he had with another blond on the opposite team, as in the closing moments of the game he had the ball and was going at full speed towards the basket however his fellow school Tara decided to place herself in his path so knowing he could not stop in time passed the ball towards his best friend and prepared both for the imminent collision as well as preventing the girl from most of the damage, he did this by turning will grabbing her so at the final result she ended on top of him.

_Flashback_

"Uff" "Oh" was the responses heard from the blonds as they collided.

"Ugh, you ok Tara?"

The girl in question was a bit dazed by the fall so she didn´t hear his voice until he asked a second time, by then she was more aware and that's when she realized that one she was straddling his waist and had her hands on his firm and muscled torso thus giving every person in the gym a rather interesting thoughts that bordered on indecent on the two.

"Aaah!" was her natural reaction to the arrangement of their bodies.

After placing themselves into a less shameful arrangement they both got up and headed towards their teammates as they moved for the other students to take their place all the while avoiding not only each others gaze but that of the rest of the students who either stared in amusement or jealousy.

_End Flashback._

"You played a great game out there Stoppable, ever think about joining the team?" Barkin questioned to his least favorite student, which came to a surprise to said student as he was always rejected from the many tryouts, in some cases before even trying.

"Actually Mr. B I´d have to pass on that, I´m already doing something that keeps me busy after school besides helping Kim save the world and all that, but thanks for the offer anyway." The boy replied.

"I see well, if you change your mind you know where to find me." The gruff teacher said to his most "lively" student.

Having witnessed the exchange his best friend was quite surprised by the rejection to the offer.

"Ron, you´ve wanted to join ANY team ever since we started here, what changed?" the red head asked.

Ron cursed himself for not looking out for possibly eavesdroppers especially Kim, now he had to think up something quick.

"Well KP, like I said something´s come up, see I just found out I have a long lost relative who just came out of nowhere and wants to get to know me, that´s all." He said all the while thinking "**Please buy it, please buy it.**"

"Oh is that all, well I guess that´s cool I mean it must be a great opportunity for you." His friend said.

"Yeah it is, I could really learn about the ol´ Stoppable family tree, among other things." He said to his friend.

It was at that moment that the familiar tone was heard from the ever present Kimmunicator.

"What´s the sitch Wade?" the heroine said already preparing for any contingency for whatever was spoken by their tech expert.

"Just calling about the results on the scans on Ron." The boy said to the teenage girl.

"Is everything all right with him?" she asked hopping that nothing was wrong.

"Well all the scans point to him being perfectly normal, well as normal as Ron gets." Wade said.

"Hey!"

"Hush Ron, so the changes are not anything we should worry about?" she asked.

"No, his body is fine, no abnormalities detected, no substances, everything's fine." The boy replied.

"See I told you guys that everything was fine, it´s just hormones and junk, now I just have to convince Mr. B and then everything's is coming up for the Ron man." The blonde said to his friends.

"What do you mean "convince Mr. Barkin" Ron?" the girl questioned.

"Oh, it´s just he said that it better be a growth spurt or he´d straighten me out whatever that meant." He replied with ease.

"Um Ron, I think Barkin said that because he thinks you´re using drugs or steroids." Wade said to his friend.

"…"

"WHAT?" was the blonde natural response to the accusation.

"Amp down Ron, will just have Wade show him the results and clear everything up." The redhead said to her oldest friend in order to calm him, though she to was a bit disturbed by the accusation.

"**That was a bit extreme of Mr. Barkin, I mean Ron using drugs? His too scare of needles to even think about them.**" She thought.

"Oh man, sigh, my life just doesn´t seem to get better does it? Well you believe me right KP?" he asked already knowing the answer but still needing to be reassured.

"Of course Ron let´s get this mess cleaned up and then after school we´ll get you some Bueno Nacho to calm down, sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds great KP, me and Rufus need our daily dose of cheese and taco meat." He said and casually placed his arm on her shoulder and smiled at her.

This of course reminded her of the fact that he was quite the looker now and made her feel flushed for what seemed like the third time in the day.

"R-right, well lets go and talk to Barkin, Wade get ready show the results to him K´." she said recovering from the heat flash her friend caused.

"Sure thing Kim." The boy genius replied.

"**Not again, focus Kim, this Ron you´re best friend nothing else, this is just a phase nothing more it will pass, right?**" She thought as she headed with the cause of her troubles not really believing the last part.

_End Flashback_

"Yo earth to Kim, come in Kim."

"Huh?" she questioned.

"You kinda spaced out there Kim, I was telling you were here already." Ron said to his bf.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about stuff that´s all." She said.

"No big KP, but let´s hurry I wanna check up on Bonnie and Tara before class starts." He said to the red headed girl as he held out his hand.

"Sure Ron, let´s see what the sitch is." She said as she took his large hand.

"Have a good day kids, and Kim, you really shouldn´t blush so much it´s not good for you." She said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"MOM!" Kim said in utter embarrassment.

"Bye Mrs. Dr. P." The blonde said ignoring the last part of her statement.

"**Oh those kids, I just wish Kimmie stopped hiding her feelings for him, oh well there´s still plenty of time.**" The doctor thought to herself as she drove away.

The duo made their way inside, and at the behest of the blonde headed teen, they went in search of the girls he had rescued in his more "bestial" state, they found them near Kim´s locker surrounded by group of about ten teens, Kim couldn´t make out what they were asking but Ron did, what with his enhanced hearing.

"Was it really a werewolf?"

"How big was he?"

"Did he eat the guys that attacked?"

"Is it true he grabbed you and took a knife to the arm?"

"How did his fur feel?"

That question made him loose focus, he blushed a bit a meaning behind the question, he was curious about her answer to that question as she had spent a good two or three minutes holding on to him in gratitude for his heroic deeds, it also placed a rather interesting thought into his head he hadn´t had time to analyze, Bonnie wearing only her black bra which would later give him some rather torrid dreams after practice with Jon, he immediately banished those thoughts as soon as they sprung, he maybe a male teenager who could not be faulted for having a healthy libido but he was no pervert especially given the circumstances that led to her state of undress.

"Yes it was a real live werewolf like in the movies, he was at least 7 feet tall I think, the fur was pitched black like a walking shadow, no he didn´t eat them he just beat them up… badly and yes he protected me from being skewered by that psycho, and… well his fur was really warm and soft." The brunette replied all the questions asked in the order they came although she noticeably blushed at the last one as she vividly remembered how it felt against her face a she thank him for helping them even though she was a bit shook up from everything that transpired.

"Are you sure you haven´t taken to many hits to the heads from falling of the pyramid so many times B" A familiar voice cut through the crowd as well as the line of thoughts of the brunette, who in turn look for the source only to scowled at the person who with she shared an intense rivalry.

"Oh great, it´s Possible and her sidekick the froob." She said out loud.

"Hey Bon - Bon, Tara I heard what happen after I left you guys in the lot, I'm really sorry I wasn´t there to bail you out." The young man/wolf said in shame, if only because he chooses to maintain the appearance that he hadn´t been their animalistic savior.

"Oh don't worry Ron nothing bad happened thanks to our furry hero." The girl with a crush said to ease his apparent pain of not being able to help.

"Yeah big help you would have been, you probably stunned with laughter as they see your pants on the floor." Her friend replied while not missing a beat.

"Hey don´t knock off the Ron man´s ability to distract the masses with his awesome mad skills." The boy replied.

"Bonnie be nice, remember he did offer to walk us home and he tried to fix your car which he found out what caused it to break down." The long haired blond said to her friend, to many who knew her this was rather uncharacteristic of her, but seeing as she was defending her potential love interest it was also accepted.

"Fine, I´m sorry I didn´t take your offer there happy now." She said though clearly not really putting any effort on her part.

"No big Bonnie, I´m just happy your both okay." Ron said giving them his renowned smile which had the effect of causing the girls in the vicinity to swoon and the three girls with to blush heavily, though two would latter deny it with equal fervor.

Any further interactions were interrupted by the well known chime of their multipurpose communication device, meaning Wade had something for them.

"Go Wade." Was the serious response of the red headed girl.

"Hit on site Kim, the curator of the Middleton Museum has recently opened up a exhibit for the Egyptian wing and would like for you to be there as added security." The 12 year old said to his friends.

"Guard duty? Isn´t that a little low priority for us, I mean it´s probably just some wrinkly old mummy." The blond said, voicing his discontent.

"I´d have to agree with Ron on this one Wade, exactly what's so special about this exhibit?" she asked her techno wise friend.

"Well first off, it appears that this particular mummy is older than most, he could have been the very first pharaoh, so from a historical perspective it is a big deal, but more importantly like many ancient kings he was buried with all his valuable possessions which could fetch a very, very high price to anyone who´s both interested as well as shady enough not to care where it comes from." was his reply.

"Mhm, good point we better get ready for several all nighters." The cheerleader/crime fighter said.

"Well at least this gives me reason to break out my new mission clothes." Ron spoke out loud.

"Yeah, yeah" was his hairless companion response.

"New mission clothes? When did this happen?" Kim question as she had not been made aware of this in all the time they spent together after his sudden changes.

"Oh sorry KP, what with my old clothes no longer fitting my bigger size, I wanted to get some more acceptable gear, I was gonna get the same ones just bigger, but I found this really cool shop that has a lot of kung fu like stuff and found some interesting clothes there so I went for a change in style, guess i forgot to tell you he he, my bad." He replied.

"Sigh, that´s all right Ron, so long as it nothing to "out there" everything's fine." Was her response to his excuse though she did wonder what to expect from such a place as the one he visited.

"**Guess I'll find out tonight.**" she thought to herself.

"Well come on we got to head on over to history class for the test." She said as to distract herself as well as remind her old friend the why they were in such a hurry besides checking up on her rival and fellow cheerleader.

"Okay KP, let´s ace this test then I need to change and get some much need Bueno Nacho for the long night ahead." He said to her.

"Yum, cheese." Rufus said upon hearing about his favorite source of dairy products in solid form.

"You know it Rufus." He said to his second best friend.

So the Blond left with his friend, without knowing the importance of tonight´s mission or what ramifications it would bring, lives would soon be altered and the course of human history was going to slowly turn with the confrontation that would ensue.

_Later in the Stoppable home_

After making sure his mother wasn´t there to avoid the lecture for appearing in the paper Ron was donning his new mission attire, and making sure he had properly secured his supplies for the evening.

"So let´s see 6 orders of grande sized nachos extra cheese plus chimirritos also grande, a salad for KP (Blugh) and a gallon of Coke, is that everything Rufus?" he asked.

"Yep, everything." Was the answer from the mole rat.

"Good, wouldn´t want to get hungry while on the job, now I better tell Jon I won´t be able to make it tonight´s training session." He said while reaching for the amulet that served as a connection to his past and deceased relative.

"Ok be back in a minute Rufus."

"Ok, say Hi." The small rodent said to his human friend, who was already going into lotus position to make contact.

"Sure thing buddy." He replied then close his eyes and began his meditation.

Many would be shock to see such a thing, but the months spent learning from the elder werewolf had helped immensely for him, though he retained some bit of laziness and naiveté, he was also more focus and calm, this showed in his improving grades at school, though math was still a nightmare for him, also by practicing his family style and his bestial traits he had adapted well now being asked to joined any number of school sport events, but declining as Jon had made it a point to him that he would be having an unfair advantage over the others who worked hard to claim their places, he would have argued against it but saw the wisdom in his words, the old Ron would of jumped at the chance and let go to his head, but the new Ron thought things through at decided not the enlist though this did not stopped them from asking.

As he opened his eyes he found himself in an open clearing surrounded by pine trees and soft green moss, the sun shining brightly in the sky, in the middle was a large hard wood seen in many Dojo´s and in the middle was Jon Talbain practicing his art in werewolf form, giving fierce jabs and kicks to and invisible foe, showing power and grace in a deadly combination.

"Hey Grandpa, how are you doing?" he said out to his ancestor with the only other name he felt comfortable calling him as in a way they were grandfather and grandson, even though he was dead and centuries old.

"I´m doing fine Ron, just keeping myself entertained, but enough of that latter, you obviously have something you wish to discuss with me if you´re here now instead of nightly practice." The larger werewolf said to his descendent.

"Yeah, you see I´m going to be helping Kim guard some ancient stuff in the museum, I don´t know for how long so I won´t be able to train for while." He said to his mentor.

"That´s all right Ron, what you and your friend do is important, and if looks like there's going to be trouble you have your martial arts to fall back on, by the way how far have you progressed in your weapons training?" he asked his student.

"Well I´ve gotten pretty good with the staves, and have started on the tonfa, why do you ask?" he asked in return.

"Well I think you should take them with just in case the situation calls for it, you have learned how to hide them in plain sight without straining yourself, and so they may come in handy should you need them." Jon replied to the boy taking some pride in how well he his "nephew" was progressing in his family art.

"Hmm, you know I think I will, besides what could possibly happen it´s not like someone is stupid enough to just try to steal anything when they just set everything up (if he only knew), that would be just rude, well I guess I´ll see you in a couple of nights Grandpa, bye." He said as he prepared to return to the physical plane.

"Be safe nephew, and remember to trust your instincts and your skills should you need them." He replied while waving goodbye.

_9 pm Middleton Museum_

"Thank you for coming Ms. Possible, I feel the security of the artifacts is much more insured by your presence." Said the curator of the museum, an aging man in his 50´s with graying hair and the typical clean cut suit a person of his rank wears to show an image of dignity and respect.

"It´s no problem at all, me and my partner will make sure everything is safe and sound when you return in the morning as well as the following nights until the exhibit moves on." The teen replied to the man.

"Speaking of your partner, are you he will arrive? He seems awfully late." The curator asked.

"Oh he should be arriving any minute now, he likes to come prepared for this types of missions, one can never be too careful." she said while thinking "**Where is he? He better have not of forgotten.**" Of course no sooner having thought that did she see her friend and was about to call out to him when she got a good look at his new mission attire and gawked.

His usual black long sleeve shirt looked to be somewhat strained even though it always had seemed to be large for his former frame, on top of it was the red vest with several pockets one of which Rufus could be seen out of was zipped up, the pants he was wearing were more loose than his previous cargo pants as well as larger for some reason, and appeared to be of some kind of wind breaker like material, they did allow better movement and he held them up with the red gi belt usually seen on karate attire.

She was so stunned that she nearly missed him stopping in front of her as he set his backpack filed with Mexican junk food until the soft thud alerted her of his presence.

"Phew, made it, sorry for being late KP, had to stock up on essentials for the stakeout." He said to his friend.

"Ron.. That outfit…where?" she attempted to ask.

"Like it? This is officially its first mission, so give your honest opinion, how does it look?" he asked while extending his arms and twisting around to give her a better look.

"It looks awesome Ron; I can honestly say this is a major upgrade for you, maybe I'll change mine to match yours from now on, hug?" she replied honestly, as she was quite taken aback by the change in wardrobe.

"Ah quit it KP, your making me blush." He said as he turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"Pardon the interruption, but we really must get to the exhibit before I leave to lock up, so if you could please follow me." The curator said to the teens.

"Oh sorry, please lead the way." Kim replied.

_Later_

"Well here we are." Said the curator.

"Whoa!" was both teens response as they gazed at the contents of the room, which seem to give of a glow thanks to the lights still being on, golden jewelry reflecting the light, diamonds, rubies and sapphire encircled in gold, this alone would tempt any thief worth his trade, then there was the historical artifacts tablets, cartouches, and scrolls in glass cases, but in the center of it all stood a 9 foot tall sarcophagus were the mummy of the long dead king of Egypt was kept.

"And there he is my friends, the pharaoh Anakaris, one of the very first of the ancient kings." the man spoke with pride as he led the heroes towards the ancient coffin in which the mummified remains of the man who was once ruler of Egypt now rested for all the world to see (Or in this case all of Middleton to see).

"So this is him, exactly how old is he in comparison to others mummies of the area?" the redhead asked the man, ignoring her companions groan at being on the receiving of another boring history lecture.

"Well according to carbon dating his date of birth could be between 2000 to 3000 years B.C, this lead many to conclude that he was probably the very first pharaoh, however a tablet was found that indicated this was not so as he was in fact the 12th, unfortunately the tablet is not here as it is still being studied in the Cairo Museum, but I was told he was the successor of the king at the time."

"Wow, I wonder what else he did that makes him so important?" the girl asked in genuine curiosity, much to the dismay of her partner, who chose to remain quite while the lecture continued.

"Funny you should mention that my dear, you see what makes him stand out so much from other pharaohs of the time is that he believed in the existence of only one god, even though like the others he thought himself said God he never abused his power, yes he had slaves but according to these tablets he treated them with the same respect they treated him." The older gentleman said as he led her to two stone tablets encased in airtight bulletproof glass with hieroglyphs on them and a translation of them placed on a metal plaque the one on the left said it was his commandments which said:

The Nine Commandments of Anakaris:

**The Holy King is the one and only God.**

**Each day's prayer must not be missed.**

**Must not abuse the elderly. Must not assign labor to children.**

**Death must not be feared. All life must be solemn before death.**

**At dawn, your home and body must be cleansed with holy sand.**

**Must not make any debts that are more than one day´s earning. Must not fail to pay your debts for 10 or more days.**

**Pray for your health and family's health.**

**Must not kill anyone without sin. Murderers must forfeit their life to the King.**

**Do three good deeds a day: One for yourself. One for others. One for the King.**

The other was titled his opening statement on the day of his coronation:

These are the words Anakaris spoke when he became the

pharaoh. It can be seen that he had already possessed

overwhelming charisma and leadership:

"**Ultimate and immortal. The only and absolute. I am the true **

**king of this golden kingdom which shines brilliantly. Anakaris **

**the first. Those of you who kneel to me are granted the right **

**to be protected equally under the name of god. But, if you **

**refuse my protection and oppose me, you will be judged under **

**god's name and will be burned with the flames of hell. Those **

**who respect heaven will be given eternal happiness. Those **

**who look down on heaven must pay the price of one's **

**foolishness with one's own life I promise my eternal rule **

**and I allow only souls worthy to gather to my knees**."

"They really must have loved him if he went so far for them." She said, quite moved by the words portrayed on the slabs of earthen rock.

"Yes he was, in fact the tomb held a prophesy of sort, it spoke of a great evil from beyond our world that would come and seek to destroy all life on it, that warriors from another realm would come to do battle with the evil lest both their realm and ours be destroyed, and he would return from the great beyond to fight alongside them. Of course this is just silly superstitious nonsense, just like the curse that written on the sarcophagus, he he." He chuckled at the last part.

"CURSE?" was Ron response to that last statement, now normally he would of laughed it off as well, but now that he was a being of myth as well he had started to ponder what other myths were in fact reality, like this curse for example.

"Please Ron, he´s right it just superstitious nonsense." She said as to calm her friend, though she found it odd that he would react that way.

"Still, what exactly does this curse say?" he asked as calmly as possible trying to sound as if he wasn´t completely worried over the possible ramifications of it.

"Well it said that should his royal tomb be disturbed then the ones responsible would pay for it with their lives, should HE be disturbed he would awaken to enact his vengeance until he either dealt with the ones responsible or be laid to rest once more." The curator said to the blonde sidekick, who decided to remember that last part should it become necessary.

"Well as interesting as that sounds, it is getting late sir, so you should lock up and head on home while me and my partner make sure everything remains secure." Kim said to the curator.

"Yes of course, thank you once again Miss Possible for your valuable assistance." He replied.

"It is our pleasure, now come on Ron we need to find a good place to keep watch." The teen heroine said to her companion as she started to search in the room a good location for guard duty.

"Right behind you KP." He replied, hefting the backpack with his supplies he was about to follow but was compelled to look at the coffin were the mummified remains of the long dead king laid in his final rest, he didn´t know why but when gazed at it he felt the urge to leave as soon as possible not just from the room but form the building.

"I got a BAD feeling here Rufus." He spoke to his pet as he continued to gaze at the coffin.

"Huh?" questioned the mole rat as he look to his master and then at the coffin.

"Ron! What is taking you so long?" the voice of Kim pierced through the eerie thoughts that were running through his head.

"Sorry KP, I´ll be right with you." He replied as he turned and slowly walked away the feeling of unease never once diminishing as he left the room.

_11:50 p.m. Egyptian wing._

All was quiet in the room dedicated to the latest historical find of this ancient civilization, the occasional snore of a Naked Mole Rat sleeping in a empty nacho container was the only sound to be heard, Kim was both watching the teams mascot as well as the room for any strange activity, nothing out of the ordinary except for one thing her partner in crime fighting Ron Stoppable was very agitated about something, so much so that he hardly touched his food, which was very ominous sign in her mind.

He started acting this way ever since hearing that supposed curse and could hardly stop fidgeting like some cornered animal.

"**What is going through his head right now?**" she wondered.

The chime of their communication device alerted her of Wade´s need to speak to her.

"Go Wade." She spoke into the device.

"Just checking up on you two." was the young boy´s response.

"Everything is quiet, well except for the loud snores of Rufus, and Ron went to the restroom." She said to her tech expert and webmaster.

"Ok, just making sure, I better get some sleep before my mom finds out I'm up this late." Wade said preparing to disconnect.

"Wait, Wade I want to know something about this mummy." The girl quickly said.

"What do you want know exactly?" he replied.

"The curator said something about a "curse" on this guy and Ron is freaking, so is there anything strange going on with this mummy we should know about?" she asked.

"Give me sac while I check some things"

"…"

"Okay, according to the information on the find, the team that made the find said that on the entranced that lead into the tomb there was a warning of some kind that spoke of death to all those who dared to desecrate his chambers, naturally they ignored the warning and wrote it off as nonsense, but 3 days after making their way in strange occurrences began to happen, many accidental deaths killed over half the team, then after they remaining members fully exhumed the remains as well as the artifacts they also died under mysterious circumstances, the police said they were accidents and nothing more but the a diary of the last researcher to die wrote that it was the curse and that they should heed the warnings and not disturbed the seal that kept the mummy in his sarcophagus or they would be all doomed to suffer his wrath." They young boy ended, quite disturbed by the tale.

"Whoa, that some pretty heavy stuff Wade, you think…their might be some truth in it?" she asked also equally disturbed.

"Don´t know Kim, this could be just a whole lot of bad luck or we´re dealing with some pretty far out stuff."

"What stuff?" was asked suddenly.

"Aahh!"

"Whoa, chill KP, it´s just me." Ron said to the startled teen.

"Ron! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She yelled at her friend while trying to calm her heart down.

"Sorry Kim, I didn't mean to scare you." He said head bowed down in shame.

"Sigh, no Ron I´m the one who´s sorry I shouldn´t have snapped at you like that, it´s just Wade was telling more about the history behind the exhibit and I didn´t hear come in." she apologized seeing the display of her best friend.

"Oh ok, so what was it that Wade told you about King Tut here." He asked while pointing with his thumb towards Anakaris coffin.

"Well first of their _maybe_ something to this curse deal, and two I don´t think he would like to be called King Tut Ron, but that´s beside the point, Wade said that everyone involved with the discovery of his majesty here suffered accidental deaths just like the first half said." She said to her partner.

"Oh man, I knew it! The moment we walked in here I just knew something bad was gonna happen, we better…" he would of continued but the sound of destruction of private property was heard.

CRRRASSSH!

This was followed by the sound of orders being barked out by a voice they knew very well followed by another replying with little to no respect.

"Blast it Shego, I thought I told you to maintain silence to a minimum, they must of heard us all the way in China." The voice belonging to no other then Dr. Drakken said to the pale green skinned woman named Shego.

"Amp down doc, this is the smash part of the plan, besides it´s not like you´re mummy dearest is going anywhere." She replied I kind.

"Errg, synthodrones get down there and start grabbing all the artifacts you can find, leave the mummy for last." He ordered his artificial henchmen garbed in black and red with a mask and green goggles.

"Not so fast Drakken." Kim voiced loud so as to be heard.

"Kim Possible!" he responded in outrage even though this by now his standard response whenever she made her presence felt.

"And don´t forget me!" Ron pitched in as well.

"And you as well…whoever you are? Wait a minute? Who are you? And where´s the buffoon who always loses his pants?" the blue skinned villain asked clearly not aware of the blonds recent alterations.

"Yes _who _are you? And are you single?" the mad scientist partner in crime said seductively eyeing every inch of the teen, resisting the urge to lick her lips "**Mhmm, Shego like.**" She said to herself internally.

"Uhm, it…it´s me Ron…Ron Stoppable, Kim´s best friend." The blond replied the question about his identity while not quite making sense of the henchwoman´s second one.

Kim on the other hand did, and did not like it one bit, "**Oh no she didn´t**" was the thought going threw her head.

"YOU´RE the buffoon? That´s impossible, I may not remember his name but I clearly recall him being lanky and wimpy looking not well you." Drakken said as if stating an absolute truth.

"Would you believe I've been working out a lot?" he replied ignoring the lanky remark thrown at him.

"Must have been one hell of a work out." Shego added while still looking intently at the teen.

"Enough banter drones, Shego attack, except you 451,356, 95 and 210 you for make a grab for the mummy, I will not be denied at least that compensation for this interruption." The man ordered while the raven haired women and the rest of the drones went after the duo plus the now awakened mole rat.

"**Crud, if those walking piles of goo take the mummy they may wake him up I got to stop them, but I can´t change, guess I got to go with what I got.**" The boy thought to himself as he witnessed events unfold.

So with that in mind he rushed towards the foru machines intent on stopping them before they reached their objective.

Meanwhile Shego and Kim were once more at each other's throats, as they clash with fist and foot and plasma blasts.

"So princess, looks like your sidekick got himself buffed up, bet you're really happy to have him fight alongside you now huh?" the villainess said as she threw a right hook at the younger woman.

Ducking under it and performing a sweep kick to unbalance her opponent only for her to back flip out of the way.

"I´m always glad his got my back, of course you wouldn´t know about that would you Shego?" she replied, feeling both satisfaction and guilt from watching the other woman flinched at the bitting remark, the first because she did not like the way she was both looking and speaking to Ron, and the second because it was rather low of her.

"What do I care about your opinion anyway, I bet he would just _love_ to be by my side if I showed him just how good being bad could, especially certain perks he can´t get from a flat chested runt like you." Shego replied with equal parts venom and lust in her voice.

"That is IT! You are so going down!" the now irate cheerleader yelled at her arch foe (A/N: if anyone believes Drakken deserves that title they can flame me for the latter mentioned sentence.).

"Bring it on! Kimmie." Replied the green and black clad woman, both forgetting technique and grace for a full on cat fight.

Ron and Rufus were having their own problems as the resistance they encountered in the form of dozen drones barring the way to the other for who had just managed to break the case holding the golden sarcophagus, Rufus jump down from the pocket that held him and ran between the legs of the artificial men, taking the opportunity to bite down hard causing the "skin" to rupture and release the green viscous fluid that gave them life, Ron had put in practice his martial arts training by first placing a fierce palm thrust to the mask of the first drone shattering the glass eyes with his enhanced strength, the next one managed took the opportunistic distraction to grab him from behind encircling its arms around his waist and lifting him in attempt to give him a back suplex, Ron countered by driving his elbow hard into the machines face, another tried a direct kick to his midsection but the boy grabbed the outstretched leg and yanked hard enough to rip it off, two tried a bum rush but they to met their end when he flipped over them grabbed their head and brought them together with as much force as possible the last one finally fell to a perfectly executed roundhouse kick that actually turned its head a full 180 degrees.

"Blast it all, he can´t be all that, you for drop the corpse and get rid of him." The man ordered not realizing the terrible mistake he had made.

"NO!" the boy said as he suddenly found himself in slow motion.

The drones who were carrying the object on their shoulders suddenly let it drop, and with a resounding clang it hit the floor hard.

All movement seemed to stop as the teens look on in horror while Drakken winced in pain at the loud sound, and Shego merely looked annoyed probably because they may have damaged what they had come for, of course given the fact that the subject of their monetary desires was in fact already dead and therefore decayed didn´t really register at the moment, though she did wonder why the blonde hottie reacted that way.

"**Come to think of it, so did the princess, I wonder why?**" she thought to herself.

The answer came when a beetle shape seal that was etched on the side of the golden sarcophagus splint horizontally along the seam, this of course wouldn´t have merited a very big response if it weren´t in fact that in gave off an eerie glow as it did.

For a minute everything and everyone was quite still, then without warning four large and bandaged hands with golden manacles on the wrists rose from the ground almost as if the floor was water and struck the drones who had dropped the large item, then just as suddenly began to shake and slowly lifted itself 2 ft of the ground and began to slowly angle itself towards the people before it until finally rested at an 90 degree angle than with a creaking noise slowly began to open to expose its contents to the group who throughout the entire time stood in shock and awe as the events unfolded, finally the ancient coffin stood fully opened and inside HE could be seen in all his glory.

He was close to 9 feet in height he was massively built whether it was the aged bandages or is the muscles they hid were responsible was unknown, he wore the traditional headdress and tunic that was expected of the ancient kings of Egypt, the eye of the god Ra was on the front of the tunic, the exposed skin on his face was well preserved not a wrinkle found, on his chin he had the wrap goatee often seen on pictures the pharaohs, his arms stood crossed over his massive chest and his eyes were empty pits for but a moment when suddenly they flared with a blood red light, he slowly jerked out of his ceremonial coffin and extended his arms and hands forward towards team possible and the villains and walked out in a manner often seen in the classic horror films.

No words could be really used to define the growing terror they felt at this impossibility they were witnessing but somehow Shego found a couple that really help them understand what was about to happen.

"We are so fucked" she said in a quiet voice yet was heard Ron enhanced senses and could only nod while he grew quite pale.

To be continued…

Well there you have, I apologize for the delay but work has been a nightmare.

Hope you enjoy, and reviews are welcomed, also I will be working on starting a new fic while researching and choreographing the fight that will ensue between the group or more importantly Ron vs Anakaris, won´t say what it is but it is based on one of my favorite anime.

Next chapter on Rise of the Dark Ones Confrontations, Revelation and Arrivals.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible, Red Earth or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and Capcom respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Here we are once more, to those who have read my most recent additions I hope to get some responses on what they think of them, I may possible rewrite my Ghost Rider Fic I'm not sure yet, my symbiote Ron will be updated after I finish this chapter, so without further ado, let the show begin.

Chapter 6

Confrontations, Revelations and Arrivals.

The two heroes and their animal friend along with the two villains were completely frozen in the presence of the undead king, they had just witnessed him attack the four sinthodrones from inside his tomb so they knew that the rumors regarding the curse were true, Ron and Kim having heard the full story regarding the curse also knew that now that Anakaris was awake he was bound to fulfill the terms of it, namely to hunt down and kill those who had disturbed his sleep.

"Kim, what do we do?" Ron asked his friend, trying to keep the fear out of his voice while never taking his eyes off the creature that had yet to make a move.

Kim heard her friend but right now she was at a loss on how to deal with this situation, she could handle mad scientists and crazy mutants, but now she was facing something entirely new.

"I got an idea; let's get the fuck out of here before king tut over there decides to play hacky sack with our heads." Shego spoke while she watches the mummy waiting for any sign of attack.

"Yes, I like that idea, let's do that." Drakken added trembling with fear.

"Won't work, the curse will make him chase us until were dead or until his been put back to sleep again, whatever that means." Ron spoke to the villainous duo.

"Great, just great, if we make it out of this Drakken I am demanding a pay raise; dealing with undead creeps is not in my skill set." The green skinned woman said to her employer.

"Shego now is so not the time for this." Kim spoke.

Anakaris in the mean time studied the defilers in front of him, the green skinned one radiated some strange power, nothing that could challenge him but interesting none the less, the red haired woman though young held herself as a fighter with experience would, a challenge perhaps, the blue skinned man was the weakest of them all he probably would die the fastest, but the blond haired that one set him on edge, if such a thing was possible for him in his current state of being, his spiritual presence was incredible, he sensed a primal life force within him as well as great mystical potential, he would deal with him first, and with his course of action decided he stepped in their direction.

"Guys! He's headed this way!" Ron spoke in a voice laced with fear as the mummy slowly made his way towards them with his arms forward in classical form of his kind.

Drakken took notice that his remaining synthodrones were getting up, he decided to use them as a distraction while they would retreat.

"Synthodrones attack that creature!" he ordered.

They complied with that order and headed off the former king of Egypt.

"The drones won't stop him Drakken." The red head spoke.

"Maybe not, but they will buy us the time we need until we figure out how to stop him." He replied.

"Are you saying we have team with THEM!" Shego questioned not liking where the mad scientists idea was heading.

"If we want live after this night, then yes." He replied to his assistant.

"Fine, but all bets are off once this is over." She conceded.

And not a moment too soon as the drones had engaged the creature.

They had all reached him at the same time and begun to hit him with fists and feet, however the moment they engaged the mummy seemed to encase himself in a perfect replica of his sarcophagus, thus negating any damage he received.

Anakaris then went on the offensive, he quickly sank to the floor and before him a portal appeared and from it his legs suddenly shot out at high speed and great length, much like a cannonball shot at high speed, the drone didn't even got a chance to dodge as he was pushed back with incredible force towards a wall, were upon impact he splattered all over it, the other drones were launched a fair distance by means of a wicked uppercut from the same fists that appeared from the ground much like the one first ones used, though somewhat damaged one of the drones was upright before the others the a fair distance away, however that would soon change, as the pharaoh rose from the floor extended his right hand at angle of 45 degrees, above the drone another portal appeared, he swept his hand down quickly, this time from the portal another sarcophagus much like the one behind him fell rapidly and destroyed it, he then turned around to face the drones at his back, only this time he extended his arms forward which then morphed into a giant cobra head with blood red eyes and a headdress in the same style as his burst forth managing to capture and crush one drone while the other dodged to side.

The heroes and villains at that point had seen enough and ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the entrance of the exhibit, Kim, Drakken and Shego made it out while Ron maintained the rear, he was the only one to see the fate of the remaining drone, once again portals open only instead of the pharaohs legs disappearing in them it was his hands, from behind the drone the reappeared grasping franticly for anything to grab onto, had the drone any form of self awareness it most likely would have sensed the threat and dodged, however that was not the case, the hands grab it by the shoulders and pulled it in.

Anakaris immediately use his bandages to mummify the drone while maintaining its hold on its prey then just as that was done he swayed side to side twice and finally raised it above his head and with even greater force slammed him down.

"BOOM!"

"SPLLLRK!"

All that was left of the drone was a foot deep crater filled with green sintho goo.

Ron ran after seeing the result of that devastating attack.

Anakaris in the mean time began to search for it quarry, compelled by the curse he would not have any trouble finding them, his entire body slowly came undone into a mass of millennium old wrappings and dust and simply disappeared from the room.

The trio made it to a four way intersection of the museum after running quite a distance from the scene of battle.

"Huff" "pant" "Did we lose him?" asked the out of breath scientist.

"Don't know, but I sure as hell not gonna see if we did." Shego remarked.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked.

"Right here KP, Rufus how you holding up?" he asked his hairless friend.

"Scared." Was the fearful reply.

"Me too buddy, me too." Ron said so as to comfort his friend.

"We are in over our heads here." The red headed cheerleader said.

"Gee princess you think?" the green hued villainess sarcastically quipped.

Ignoring the sass she reached for her communicator.

"Wade, come in Wade."

"What's the sitch Kim?" Wade asks taking notice of Kim's unnerved appearance.

"Bad Wade, REAL bad, turns out the curse is real and the mummy is awake and after us." She spoke grimly.

"What! How did that happen?" he immediately asked.

"That would be because of these two." She said as she turned the device towards the would be kidnappers turned victims.

"Drakken and Shego? Why am not surprised?" the 12 year old spoke.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, nerd boy" Shego replied.

"Wade we need you to look up for any info on how to put the pharaoh back to sleep." Kim asked her tech help.

"I'll try Kim but depending on how much they translated this may take time." The young genius said already working on a solution.

"Please hurry Wade, this guy may be dead but he is no push over, he's…" whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the sound of wind and the panicked shout of her BF.

"Guys! We have company!" Ron yelled as he pointed to the sudden concentration of wind, dust and tanned wrappings that were slowly taking shape.

"Blast it all! Is there no end to this madness?" Drakken yelled as he gazed at the still reforming mass, it already was half done given that the legs and lower torso were already formed.

"Fwooosh"

"What's the plan people!" Shego asked loudly while she ignited her hands covering them in green plasma while maintaining visual contact with their would be excutioner.

"**Good question.**" Kim thought as she viewed what they could possible do in this case.

"Let's split up." She finally said.

"That's your brilliant plan?" Shego asked not making an effort to hide her displeasure with it.

"I gotta agree with Shego Kim, Horror 101, never split up it always ends badly, always." Ron added.

However before she could say anything alse.

"Incoming!" Drakken all but screamed as a large mummified hand headed straight for them.

"WHAM!"

"CRUNCH!"

It buried itself covering the golden manacle on its wrist, while it was still extended a good 12 feet from the mummy, and though it did not get managed to wound anyone it did split them up into two groups, Drakken and Kim on the right, Shego, Rufus and Ron on the left.

"No choice now! He can't go after us both and we need to give Wade the time he needs, we'll meet up at entrance." Kim said to the trio.

"Grrr, fine let's go blondie and you better keep up." The green skinned woman spoke to Ron, already heading for the hallway behind them.

"Be careful Kim." Ron said to his friend and partner before running after the woman.

"You too Ron, come on Drakken."

"If we make it out of this I swear this is the last time I mess with anything involving mummies and curses." The blue faced villain spoke.

"Shut up and run!" Kim yelled at her nemesis only looking back to see where their opponent was.

Anakaris having reformed his arm to its original length slowly turned to the left were Ron, Shego and Rufus escaped to intent on first taking on the biggest threat.

_With Kim and Drakken, Medieval exhibit._

The duo was walking past armors and swords on the sides keeping watch for any sign of trouble.

"This is so humiliating having to depend on a cheerleader, a rodent and that fellow whose name I can't recall, to save my skin, I'll lose whatever street cred I have in the villain community." Drakken spoke to himself unaware or uncaring of his companions growing annoyance with him.

"Maybe should of thought of that before trying to steal a cursed mummy that is now trying to kill us." Kim said to him tersely.

"How was I supposed to know the curse was real!" he yelled.

"Quiet! He could be near us, besides I think the fact that everyone who was there when they found this guy is now dead was a pretty big clue that something was wrong." He shot in.

"Grr, yes well, be that as it may it doesn't help with our current situation does it?" he spoke in an angry tone at the heroine for pointing out that little information which he chose to ignore.

"**So help me, when I ruled the world I'm going to abolish cheerleading and shopping malls, that will show her heh heh heh.**" He thought to himself.

Just then the Kimmunicator chimed in.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, according to the hieroglyphs that were found and translated on the site, I found that the only way to stop the mummy if to seal him back into his sarcophagus." The young boy spoke to his friend.

"You rock Wade, now we just have to find Ron, Rufus and Shego and get his highness back to sleep, call you when if anything changes." The redhead said.

"Good luck guys." Wade said to his female friend.

"Well now we at least have a plan." She said.

"You call that a plan, push back an undead mummy into his tomb? How pray tell will we ever manage that? He is a good 9 ft tall and I seriously doubt he's some mear featherweight under all does bandages." The mad scientist griped.

"God, stop winning already! It's no wonder nobody respects you." Kim spoke having quite enough with the man.

"What! I will have you know that I especially feared in my little group of associates, even more so than that pompous Dementor." Was his response to the accusation.

"The only thing they fear out of you is if you'll nag them to death, which from what I can see is a very valid point, now be quiet, we're heading back to the exhibit." "**How does Shego stand this guy every single day?**" she thought.

"Just you wait Possible, when I take over the world you'll be the first on my list of people who will get what's coming to them, and then…" the man begun to rant.

"Drakken! SHUT. UP. **NOW**." She said through her teeth.

"Fine, lousy little…" the blue skinned mad man muttered.

_With Ron, Rufus and Shego, Dinosaur exhibit._

Hiding behind the skeletal remains of a saber tooth tiger the trio was waiting for any sign of the undead king, the moonlight filtering in through the skylight, Ron was looking at one entrance from one side while Shego look at the other one from her side.

"Do you think Kim and Drakken are okay?" Ron asked the raven haired villain.

"Don't know; don't care, now shut up that thing could hear us." She replied.

"But isn't he your boss? Shouldn't you care a little?" the blond asked his companion.

"Ok first off, he isn't my boss, no one is, I'm my own boss, second shut up." She responded.

"Okay I get that, the part about you being your own boss, but he does pay you, gives you a place to sleep in and he does let you beat him up from what I can see." Ron said to her.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" Shego said to him, growing irritated with him.

"I am freaking out okay, we got a mummy after our skin, my friend could be in danger right now, and to top it all I'm hungry again, so sorry if I can't be quiet, I just… I need to at least vent." He said to the villainess.

"Ugh, fine just do it quietly last thing we need is for the walking band aid to find us rip us apart." The woman said t her temporary partner.

"Actually from the way he fights, I think he prefers to squeeze people instead of ripping then apart, in fact I don't think he can fight up close and if even if does he may not have the speed to back it up." Ron said as he remembered the way the ancient pharaoh fought the drones.

"I don't get you, what do you mean by that?" she asked of him, curious about what kind of insight he could possibly have as well whatever may give them an edge against Anakaris.

"Well from the fight he had with the synthodrones, he either destroyed from a distance or he pulls them in close, he never actually went towards them to attack." He replied.

"Wait when did he pull them close? I don't remember seeing that." She question finding some truth in the young lycanthropes words.

"It was after you, Kim and Drakken made a break for it, I stayed at the back to make sure everyone was out, I saw him do this weird portal thing like the one he used for his legs only with his hands this time, he grabbed the last drone from behind then wrapped him with his bandages then swung him around and slammed him down hard enough to make a crater." He explained.

"Great as if he didn't have enough weird abilities he can do that as well, swell, sigh at least now we have an idea on what he can do, and the question is how do we beat him?" Shego asked not really expecting an answer still she got.

"Well, from what the guy who runs the place said when he told us about him was that the only way to beat him was to put him back to sleep whatever that means." He said.

"Put him back to sleep? How in the hell are supposed to manage that? The guy goes ballistic the moment he sees us." He asks actually interested in the teen's response.

"**I can't believe he is this insightful, wonder if his brain got a boost just like his body, really got to ask what the deal is with the improved physique.**" She thought to herself.

Ron paused for a moment to think, Jon had taught him to think his actions through in all aspects of his life and not just fighting, and now he really needed a good plan if they wanted to make it out alive.

"Snap" "I got it, his coffin, I bet if we put him back into his coffin he'll go back to sleep." He said.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, but how do we get him back in it? It's not like we can walk up to him and say "please go back in Mr. Mummy", he's out for blood right now, our blood, yours, mine, the princess and Drakken's, even that rat's you keep in your pants." Shego remarked.

"Um, actually he's in my vest now, see?" The blond said as he pointed at one of his vests pockets.

"Hi." Rufus said as he poked his head out.

Shego finally got a good look of the teen's ensemble.

"Huh, didn't have you pegged for a ninja get up Stoppable, got admit you make it work for you even the shoes look good on you." She commented "**Did I just compliment Ron Stoppable? I mean sure he looks good but still…**" she thought privately.

"Hey you remembered my name, sweet." Ron told her, actually a bit happy at that since most didn't even bother.

"Cool it, I just like to keep track of everything involving Kimmie that's all, and speaking of things involving her, what's your story? You decide to suddenly go to the gym and get ripped up?" She asked giving him a VERY thorough look taking all the changes and finding them very eye pleasing.

"Oh this, this is just a late growth spurt, that's all, right Rufus?" he told the woman, making sure to sound as convincing as possible; it wouldn't pay to have her discover his heritage.

"Yeah, late." Rufus said to her as well.

She narrowed her eyes a bit at that; she could tell there was something more going on here.

"You're lying, I can tell, come on spill, I promise I won't…tell…"whatever she was going to say slowly stop as she realized that both Ron and Rufus were wide eyed and trembling at her, she then realized that it wasn't her but something behind her.

"He is here isn't he." it was more a statement than a question, he nodded.

"Right behind me?" she asked a little fear in her voice, again he nodded.

"FWOOSH"

She rolled right and turned and lobbed two plasma balls at the mummy, one to the chest and the other to the head.

The super heated substance hit perfectly leaving a smoke trail obscuring the creatures face.

"Back to sleep? Yeah right, bastard is toawoagh." "CRASH!" She didn't finish as Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, avoiding the massive arm that had swung and demolished the fossilized remains.

Once the smoke clear the unharmed visage of Anakaris was visible, clearly fire or its substitute was not the way to go about beating him.

"Are you okay Shego?" Ron asked as he looked her over for injuries.

She actually blushed at both the concern and attention she was getting, she looked away so that her hair could hide it.

"I'm fine, now come on he isn't going to…LOOK OUT!" She shouted as an object was descending rapidly towards them forcing them to roll to the sides.

The object was a sarcophagus, once again showing the creature's strange ability to manifest such an object from seemingly nothing at all, a very heavy object if the small crater from where it landed was any indication.

Shego and Ron got up as quickly as possible, and back away from the creature.

"We have to find Kim and Drakken, it's gonna take all of us to push him back into the tomb." Ron said to her.

Anakaris once used his cobra attack on them while they were stationary.

"FWOOSSH"

"**Guess this is how Drakken feels when I get pissed at him.**" Thought the villainess as she powered up.

"I know, but how are we going to get away from him long enough to find them?" Shego asked as she avoided a strike from a mummified appendage.

Ron knew she had a point, their foe wasn't fast but given his reach and his ability to teleport they had very few options available, he looked for anything that may be of use, suddenly he looked up and saw the hanging bones of a pterodactyl above the undead king.

"Shego aim high, 12 o' clock." He yelled at her.

She looked up an immediately understood, she power up a bit and launched the heated energy at the fossils, bringing them down hard on the ancient reanimated corpse.

"CRASH!"

"Come on Stoppable, that isn't going to stop him for long." She said as she grabbed his arm and ran for the hallway entrance, she never looked back but she could clearly hear the shifting of prehistoric rubble behind them.

Anakaris rose from the latest attempt to delay the inevitable, if he could express any form of emotion at the moment, annoyance would be at the forefront, the defilers still cling to the idea that they would escaped their deserved judgment at his hands, he would have to dash their hope, once more he began to seemingly come undone as his wrappings slacked, he was probably feeling a certain eagerness in anticipation for what was to come.

_Museum Entrance._

Kim and Drakken were already at the entrance and were keeping silent vigil over their surroundings in case the mummy came by.

Kim knew they had to keep him contained in the museum, the creatures attack on the drones proved it would not be deterred by anyone or thing in its mission to end them, she hoped Ron was all right, even with his muscular new form she doubted he could handle this strange situation they found themselves in.

Suddenly the sound of running could be heard in the eastern hallway, the same hallway the sounds of explosions and crashes were heard and being that there were only two people and a mole rat in that direction it didn't take long to guess who was there and what was the cause of sounds.

Shego and Ron came into view much to the relief of Kim of seeing the latter more so than the former.

"Ron over here, we found a way to stop the mummy." Kim said to her friend.

"We have to put him back into his coffin, right?" he asked hoping it was the right answer.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked quite surprised that he figured it without help.

"Lucky guess really, that and it was the only thing that made sense from what the curator said about the curse." He replied quite proud he managed to confirm their solution to the problem at hand.

Before she could congratulate him, the familiar sound of wind moving inside a closed off space was here, which could only mean one thing…

"He's here." Whimpered Drakken as he spied the familiar shape forming in the darkness ahead of them, this time glowing red eyes peered at them as he slowly walked towards them.

Anakaris saw them huddle together and prepared to engage him, frankly he only wanted to rid himself quickly of one, the young man with the strange power inside him, he was the only one who could prove difficult, when he was alive he had one many campaigns for the glory of his kingdom, and though much of who he once was now but a lingering memory he still held the same cunning that had given him victory over his enemies, so he devise a plan to take out the first obstacle.

Team Possible and the villains were tense as they watched the monster for any movement on its part.

"Any ideas on how to get him back into the sarcophagus princess?" Shego ask her rival, no hostility in her voice this time as she kept her hands ignited and her eyes on the mummy.

"Nothing yet, you?" Kim asks in turn.

"I got nothing on my end, hey Mr. mad genius, you're supposed to be the brain of this capper, any ideas?" The raven haired woman replied to her rival and asked her employer not really expecting anything out of him, but in her mind he was due.

"Find my happy place, Find my happy place…" was the response.

"**I have GOT to seriously reconsider this line of work.**" She thought as she saw Drakken fall back to his usual nervous breakdown in the face of adversary.

"I got a plan." Ron suddenly pitched in.

"I'm all ears Stoppable." Shego said will she continued to watch the pharaoh.

"**Since when does she call him by his last name? And why do I care that Shego is calling him that? Get a grip Kim, now is so not time, but later…**" The Red head thought.

"I run past him, get him to follow me to the exhibit; you two ambush him from behind, and push him into the casket." He explained as short as he could.

"No! It's too dangerous, he could catch you before you ever make it or see us coming before we could set up the ambush." Kim voiced quite loudly, though the plan was good the one who was at most risk was her friend.

"Squeak, no Ron." Rufus decided to contribute as he jumped out of his owner vest, clearly not comfortable with the idea.

"I hate to say this but Kimmie here has a point, if any one should be the decoy it should be me or her, we're faster and I got powers." Shego replied, not really sure why she vetoed the plan, but the thought of him in danger did not sit well with her.

"**It's just because I owe him from before that's all it is, and nothing else.**" She thought.

"Listen you two are the better fighters, than me, it has to be me." He said firmly, though he was trained in his ancestors fighting style up to a point he could probably spar with Kim, he could not let questions be asked about its origins in front of Drakken and to an extent Shego, it was the same reason he had yet to go all out against the mummy, he wasn't sure if he could take him on in his wolf form, at least at his current skill level, but it would definitely tip the odds in their favor.

Unfortunately any further thoughts were cut off as Anakaris made his move, from behind the women Ron saw him sink down, meaning he was about to use his portals and his powerful kick, and sure enough a portal opened behind him, he could feel the energies of the portal at his back, he also knew he had little time to do something about it, Kim and Shego both saw the portal behind him, and in slow motion they saw him move his arms forward, they felt them make contact with them and push them back wards with considerable force, they fell backwards on their rears, and could only watch in horrifying silence as Ron turned to face the portal.

Ron knew this was probably going to hurt… A LOT, but there was nothing he could do about it, so he chose to face this head on, maybe this could work to his advantage, a normal man would be killed by the strength behind the kick, but he wasn't human anymore, Jon had told him that supernatural beings could hurt him and kill him, so on some level he knew this a big risk he was taking, but he would have to suck it up, so he turned and focused himself and tensed.

Time resumed its normal pace as the legs shot out and struck the teen werewolf in the chest, they carried him a good 20ft at a high angle, afterwards the momentum carried him the rest of the way, directly through the skylight.

"CRASH!"

"ROOOONNN!" Kim screamed after witnessing such a horrific scene.

Shego was just paralyzed by what she just witnessed, Ron had saved her again, only this time he had paid for it, she knew full well the strength behind the attack may as well annihilated his ribs, lungs and heart, so the chances of survival were none existent, and he must of known this and still he had risked himself for them, something no one had ever done for her, and that ignited an deep anger at her for some reason, he had risked himself for her, she who had never once had anyone show any for kindness to her outside her family, they were enemies and still he risked himself for HER.

"FWOOOSH!"

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she launched blast after blast at the pharaoh, they didn't damage him as much as she thought they would, though the continous barrage did manage to slowly push him back.

Kim heard the screamed and the barrage that followed, but she could not look away from the spot where her friend had just been standing moments ago, for years he had risked himself for her, yet no matter the danger he had always survived, and despite the wounds or the many times she had tried to convince him to stay behind, he would not simply because he had promised to always watch her back, and now, now he was gone, possibly forever.

"**And it's that entire undead freak's fault! He TOOK him from me! THAT SON OF BITCH MUST PAY!**" with those thoughts in her mind and righteous female fury in her heart she stood up, turned in the direction of the monster that had taken her oldest friend from her and simply rushed at him.

There many truths in the world one must never take for granted, one such truth is "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Anakaris was finding out how true that was, and if he could express it he would undeniably consent to its validity.

The green one was blasting away at him with reckless abandon, not really giving time to counter, the red haired one took pot shots, darting in and out of the other ones blasts, it was very disconcerting and annoying for him, through the haze of green fire and smoke, of fist and kicks he took notice that they had managed to push him back near the area were his sarcophagus lay still in place as he left it, figuring out his their intentions of sealing him once again before he could complete his divine retribution, he had decided that this had gone on long enough, it was time to end this, he would go after the blue one after dealing with these two.

However the assault paused when both women heard a deep and powerful sound from the distance.

"_**AAAAHOOOOOO!**_"

_Meanwhile on the rooftop._

"Ugh, okay…that hurt…huff…more than I thought it would." Ron said who had just recovered from the double kick he had just received from the undead Egyptian.

"Okay, now I just gotta change and help out." He said to no one.

He removed his vest, shirt and combat shoes as fast as possible, he visible cringed when he remove the top articles of clothing, he looked down and saw the bruise from where the mummy had tagged him with the kick.

"**I'm really glad about the super healing and resistance, if had been regular me I would be dead right now, but I guess this means I gotta come clean now with KP, there's no way she'll believe I got lucky this time, but first things first.**" He separated his thoughts of revelations after the crisis at hand was averted.

Closing his eyes he concentrated, after a few seconds he opened them to reveal golden yellow eyes, then the transformation had begun, like when he first changed and shredded the veil of humanity and let loose his more feral nature out.

Muscles and skin grew and stretched outwards while new hair grew where once there was none, the expansion of bone and cartilage was next to help support the new tissue, his hands, arms, feet and legs grew to sizes that far surpassed that of any humans required form and shape, nails became claws, his tailbone elongated and began to sprout a mane of fur, his head changed as well to accommodate, his ears became to shift towards the top of his head while becoming more triangular in form, his golden locks became pitch black and his nose and mouth were extending forward while his teeth gained curvature of fangs.

What seemed like an eternity in actuality only took minutes and in the end there stood Ron Stoppable, last heir of the Talbain clan, in his 7 foot 2 hybrid form covered in pitch black fur, he arched his back and let his presence be known.

"_**AAAAHOOOOOO!**_"

He dropped back down into a crouch, and headed for his entry point to the roof.

He jumped back down, the fall not even affecting him in the least, and surveyed the room Drakken was still whimpering in the corner (no surprise there) but the Kim and Shego were gone as well as the pharaoh.

"Ron." The voice of Rufus greeted him from below him, the now tiny creature looking up at him with relief, he nodded a greeting at him which he returned, he then closed his eyes once more.

He let his senses stretch out, his ears pick up the sounds of battle in the distance and his nose pick up the scents of the women and the undead creature moving away from the room.

"**They must have pushed the mummy back to the exhibit, better hurry!**"

"_**Rufus, stay here with Drakken, I'm going to help Kim and Shego.**_" He said in his deep guttural voice.

"Ok, Ron careful." His pet replied.

"_**I'll try.**_" And with that he was off in a flash.

_Back with Kim, Shego and Anakaris._

Kim and Shego both heard the howl, and couldn´t make heads or tails of it, they quickly regrouped with the problem at hand, Anakaris was right in front of him, and from the looks of things their assault had little to no effect on him, which was quite demoralizing, sure they had made him backtrack to the exhibit where his sarcophagus was, but they were tiring and the mummy having the distinct advantage of already being dead didn´t have that problem.

Anakaris started his attack by using his cobra head to quickly separate the two women, he then focused on Shego by launching his left fist at her, which she dodged by leaping over it as it impacted where she previously stood, this however left her open for his right fist to slam into her, however she grabbed the fist and flipped to the side.

Kim used the creatures distraction to attempt drop kick him while he was distracted with Shego, however sensing the sneak attack drop down and two more arms appear and swatted her away like an annoying fly, the momentum with which she was hit would smash her body onto a glass display case, more than likely killing her either on impact or slicing her to pieces.

However before she was two feet from meeting her maker, she was suddenly grabbed by a black blur.

Having not felt the terrible bone crushing crash she was expecting Kim noticed she was being held by a pair of massive, furry arms.

"**It can´t be**" She thought as she turned her head upwards, and indeed confirmed her thoughts.

She was being held in the arms of the Middleton werewolf (who was secretly Ron Stoppable, her best friend and mission partner.), who was currently watching the Mummy with narrowed eyes.

"**That could have kill KP, oh he is soo going to pay for that.**" Ron thought, unconsciously holding her closer to him.

Kim was a bit scared of the being that was holding and a little flush at the protective way she was being held, the creature was surprisingly gentle with her, and went it held her closer she felt safe and protected, she really didn't know why but as she looked at the wolf's head she could clearly see the displeasure directed at the pharaoh for his earlier actions.

Shego thought she couldn't be more shocked than what she had witnessed this night with the mummy attacking and the apparent death of Kim's sidekick, but to see an actual werewolf suddenly appear and rescue Kim before a violent death, and from the looks of things it was pissed at it.

"**This is not happening, first a mummy and now we have actual werewolf here too, what's next a vampire? Swamp monster? Bigfoot**" she thought thinking, not realizing that this she, Kim and Drakken had been led into a whole new world one where all the stories of the things that go bump in the night might very well be true, and that their lives would be forever altered because of it.

Ron place Kim back down on the floor never looking away from his opponent.

Kim just continued to gaze at the wolf man unaware of her connection to him.

"Who are you?" she asked not really knowing whether it could speak or understand her.

"_**A friend.**_" Ron replied thankful that the transformation altered his voice so as not to be recognized.

Shego quickly made her way towards them also gazing at the new addition.

"_**Are you two all right?**_" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thank you for helping me." Kim replied.

"_**No need, just doing what's right, and you miss…?**_" he asked feigning ignorance so as to through off any possible suspicions about his identity, he may have been ready to confess to Kim, but Shego still worked for Drakken and he was one headache he didn't need.

"Shego, just Shego, and I'm fine a bit sore but nothing broken yet." She said to the werewolf, a bit surprised at how polite he was, seeing how she was expecting some rampaging beast and not someone so…polite.

"_**You two better stand back while I deal with your "friend" over there.**_" He said to them while he tilted his head in the direction of the undead man.

"No way! My best friend is possibly dead because of that thing! I am not going to sit back and let that go unpunished." Kim said in a voice that allowed no arguments.

"And that thing has done nothing but chase after me all because the idiot I work with was too stupid to no better than to mess with stuff he doesn't understand," "**Not to mention, I have to get some payback for Stoppable for saving me.**" She thought privately.

"_**All right, but wait until the right moment to act, this guy most likely has a lot of tricks up his sleeves and the last thing we need is to screw this up.**_" He told them.

"Fine" "All right."

Meanwhile Anakaris was studying this latest addition, he scan the aura of the creature, and if he could express it, was shocked to find that it was the one he had thought he dealt with before, now seeing him transformed he understood why he had that primal aura in him, he was one of the old races, the ones the other kingdoms both worshipped and feared as avatars of the gods, the other power was there as well calm beneath the surface, but this changed things, the old races were notoriously difficult to face in combat much less win against one, this one seemed young for its age, still he would not be deterred.

"**Okay Stoppable, show time.**" He thought as he prepared for his first ever battle with a creature of the night.

Anakaris started things off by using his cobra blow, the trio dodges, Kim and Shego run to the sides and Ron does a back flip to avoid the attack, Shego lobs four plasma balls at the mummy before he can retract his arms, all four impact and obscure the creature field of vision, Kim uses the distraction by running behind and does a flying kick into the creatures back, this forces him forward a couple of steps.

Ron rushes forward at incredible speed and delivers two fierce right jabs to the face, bucks a right hook and delivers a left hook to counter launches the pharaoh at a display case, during the encounter not once does the undead king show any indication of pain so all the fighters have to go by as any indication of it are the expressions he makes.

Anakaris gets up though he cannot express it he is extremely angry at Ron, the other can't hurt him, but the blows he felt from Ron did, still he has the advantage in endurance and stamina, he will be victorious, he quickly leaps up into the air and just as fast dive down, while doing this his legs morph into a tip down pyramid heading straight for Ron.

"_**Ok, did not know he could do THAT!**_" he says in shock, which only last a second before he leaps to the side at the last minute avoiding the attack, a powerful given the fact that there is now a foot and half crater where he once stood.

"_**Okay, time for a drum solo, with you as the drum.**_" Ron says to his opponent as he reaches behind his back and pulls out the battle staves, Shego and Kim see the creature seemingly pull out the melee weapons out thin air and are surprised by the fact that it has weapons as well as its ability to hide them in plain sight.

Ron takes his stance with the right arm outstretched while his left was midway, his legs are bent and spaced making him ready to move at a moment's notice.

Anakaris is not impressed by this and make it known by closing in on Ron; he goes for a left hook followed which misses when Ron jumps back, he then spins back for a right backhand but again misses, frustrated he does a powerful axe kick with as much strength behind hit, but it is a predictable blow and misses though it is a good thing as the kick is strong enough that the ground shakes and another crater is added to the once pristine room.

"**I was right this guy doesn't do close range, and the few moves he does are powerful but slow and predictable, which means he'll try to use his teleporting hands to get in close then slam his opponents then he pummels them.**" Ron thought to himself after analyzing the creature's style.

Ron started his attack before the undead king could start again, so he dash inside the mummy's guard, and deliver a right straight kick to its sternum pushing him back, then a backwards heel kick to its face which had the effect of both damaging and spinning the creature a full turn, then before he could regroup started a vicious combo using his staves, left blow to the sternum, using the momentum Ron spun and delivered a right blow to its right forearm, spinning again he hit the left shoulder, a blow to the head and ending with a drop kick that sent it flying into another display case with a resounding crash.

Kim and Shego were awed by the werewolf's dexterity and strength; despite its size it was quick and brutal in its assault never giving his opponent a moment to catch up or rest, right now they were very glad it was on their side.

Ron remained ready as he watched the mummy try to get up, try being the keyword because it was struggling to get back up, it was on one knee and from what he could see the places he had struck with his weapons, were unraveling, Ron questioned that until he remembered something Jon had said about Talon's weapons.

_Flashback._

"Ron, the weapons you have inherited from my son are very special, not only because of who had previously wielded them or the fact that they can become three additional ones, but because of the materials they are made of as well as their effects when used on certain darkstalkers." Jon said to his nephew.

"What do you mean grandpa?" Ron asked, he had taken to calling him that during training, Jon didn't mind one bit, as he had always hoped when he was alive to have a big family something that was denied to him as child and as an adult by his enemies.

"First off the metals that form the weapons were specially chosen for their durability as well as their effects, the shafts are made of a metal found only in the Makai called Oricalcum, virtually indestructible and yet light as aluminum, the tips are made from an amalgam of purified Iron and Silver, completely flawless and at balance with the rest of the weapon, these are very important, remember when I said that they had special effects on certain darkstalkers? Well like all lycans are vulnerable to silver, so too are certain creatures to both metals, the silver is especially brutal to Undead monsters such as zombies and vampires, the Iron works against fairy folk and other species, now this silver will never harm you because of enchantments that were placed that prevent them from ever hurting members of my family as a security measure should they ever fall into the wrong hands, so take good care of them." Jon finished imparting his knowledge to Ron.

"I will grandpa." Ron replied.

_End flashback._

It was clear Anakaris was not immune to his weapons effects; however they still had to get him back into his sarcophagus, which was still open off to the side.

Meanwhile Anakaris was in pain and furious, or at least internally, this foul beast had hurt him, HIM, the former pharaoh was livid at the mere thought, he decided to express his extreme displeasure in a very constructive way.

The trio tensed when the mummy finally stood up, he was fully upright with his arms forward and hands horizontal, above and in front of him a portal appear and from it a sarcophagus appeared it block their view of him so they had no what he was doing behind it.

Ron's instincts and something else were screaming at him, whatever it was going to do it spelled bad news for them; he was tensed and ready to move when the pharaoh made his move. Kim and Shego saw this and followed suit, up till now they had seen their ally hold his own very well against their foe however now it seemed he was preparing for something else, something that had him nervous, that made them nervous as well, they back up to his sides in case things went south.

They didn't have to wait long because the lid disintegrated and from the ornate coffin mummified arms flew from it at an astonishing rate, grabbing and smashing anything that was in front of the point of emergence.

Ron nearly didn't react in time because of the shock of seeing the latest attack, but still he grabbed the women, who were also shocked at what they were seeing, by the waist and jumped back to avoid a trio of arms that had reached their position, his leap had placed them near one the surviving displays were a stone tablet was being held, the arms seem to shy away from that particular object so they hid behind it.

"What the fuck! The damn thing finally lost it." Shego yelled over the sounds of destruction.

"He must have gotten tired of getting the runaround or the fact that he got hurt made him want to end it now." Kim added.

"Yeah? Well you don't see me throwing a hissy when things don't go my way, so what do we do now? There is no way we can get him back into the box when his going postal like this." The green skin villainess said.

"_**I have an idea, but I need him to be distracted for it to work.**_" Ron said to them.

"How in the hell do you expect us to distract that thing when it's leveling the place?" Shego spoke, not really relishing the idea of them being bait while the wolf did whatever he thought would work.

"_**My idea only works if he is not paying attention to me, trust me it is going to work.**_" He said openly "**I think.**" He mentally said to himself.

"Okay, me and Shego will run in opposite directions and split those arms up, while you do whatever it is you're going to do." Kim said to him.

"This better work or else I will use your hide for a fur coat." Shego said with a dangerous undertone.

"Okay, on the count of three Shego, 1…2…3 GO!" Kim yelled as she dashed to right and Shego to the left.

The arms true to form split up after the duo, giving the opening Ron needed.

"**This works in the comics, let's see if it works for real.**" He thought as he suddenly dove out, and hurled his weapons at the wall behind the mummy, both spun quickly and with great force, upon reaching the wall both rebounded and were sent directly into the pharaoh's unprotected back, which garnered immediate results.

The arms and sarcophagus disappeared when the creature lost concentration, it began to thrash about wildly trying to get the objects out of his back, this was all Ron needed, as he ran directly at the mummy and began to beat it with a flurry of punches and kicks, eventually he removed the staves and began to hit every where he could on the undead nightmare, causing even greater damage, finally when he had positioned it in front of it sarcophagus he used a combination of his grandfather's key techniques.

First he does a **Climb Razor** doing a back flip kick directly under the mummy's chin, decimating its recognizable goatee and sending upwards, this is followed by **Wild Circular** as the mummy reaches maximum height the kick allows, he rushes up to meet him in the air grabs him by the waist and slams him down with enough force that not only cracks the floor but bounces off of it, giving time to end the destructive assault with one of his ancestors favorite techniques, the **Beast Cannon**, he gathers his inner energies into himself and is covered in a blue flame, he lets of a powerful howl that chills the girls with the power it sends off, and blasts off like a comet directly into the mummy, wrappings are torn and burned off on contact and the creature is pushed into his tomb with enough force that it hits the wall and closes with a resounding clang, magical lines glow for a moment before it stops and all was silent again, they had won.

Ron hid his weapons again, and turned to face the heroine and villainess, he found them both slacked jawed, they were obviously astonished by the power he had unleashed in his final attack, and with good reason, there were few people alive capable of such things.

"_**Well it seems my job here is done, it has been a pleasure working with you two lovely ladies but it is already past my curfew, and I need my rest so goodnight.**_" He said to them and rushed out of the room before they could question him, besides he needed to get back to his clothes he left on the roof and pick up Rufus, he and Kim were going to have a talk soon and it was most likely that things would get rather interesting.

"**Please God let her understand, please.**" He repeated repeatedly as he reached the lobby.

Drakken was still there sucking on his thumb, Rufus was just pacing back and forth until he sensed his master's approach and ran to him careful not to let their enemy see him run up to him.

Ron placed him on his shoulder, and bent his knees and jump up and grabbed the ledge where he had exited the building.

"_**That was one tough mummy, hope he doesn't wake up for round 2 anytime soon.**_" He said to his pet.

"Uh huh" was the reply.

Ron grabbed his clothes and shoes, and before he left he made sure to leave a message to Kim, more to throw off Shego than her.

Speaking of the pair they had rushed to the lobby both hopping to catch up to their furred ally and to immediately check on Ron.

Rufus was missing and they found Drakken still curled up like a baby; Shego went up to him and pulled him up by the lapels of his lab coat.

"Yo Dr. D, did you happen to see a big, black werewolf pass by?" she asked not really expecting anything out of the man.

"Find my happy place, find my happy place…" he repeated.

"Figures." She let him drop to the floor.

Kim wasted no time as she used her blow-dryer shaped grapple gun to head to the roof.

"Hold it there Princess, I'm coming, I owe the spaz for back there." Shego said to her rival in voice that said she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, grab hold." Kim said.

She did and quickly zipped up; there they found no signs of the blond but did found a message scratched into the roof.

"TOOK TO HOSPITAL, PET CAME WITH."

This both relieved and worried Kim, Ron was at least alive and getting help, but where was what worried her, behind her Shego was the same but did not let her rival see it.

With their objective complete they went their separate ways, Kim didn't bother trying to stop Shego from collecting Drakken and leaving and Shego didn't want to fight, the events of this night were too much for her, she needed sleep and time to process what happened.

_Possible Home._

Kim headed home after informing the police and the curator of what had happened, they had arrived at the scene and were shock at the level of destruction they found, they didn´t believe at first that a mummy had been the cause, who would? But the security tapes told another story, they were silent as they watched the battle between two beings thought two only exist in horror novels and black and white horror movies, she asked if there were cameras on the roof but the curator said no, but after this he was going to INSIST that some should be, after securing as gently as possible the sarcophagus for transport, she had left saying they wouldn´t need her seeing as there would be nothing left to guard.

She had talked to Wade; he did in fact believe her about the werewolf because of the fact that they had just survived an encounter with an cursed mummy with its help, that was proof enough, however there was the matter of where it took Ron, he was searching the local hospital networks for any new arrivals, still nothing but he had left it on auto search, if he was taken in they would know.

By the time she had reached her house she was exhausted, the nights activities had caught up to her and frankly she was more tire than she had ever been in her life, so she quietly slipped inside so as not to wake her family, went up to her room and was about to collapse onto her bed, however her night was not yet over.

"Rough night huh KP?" a voice suddenly spoke.

"AAAAHHH!" Was the natural response, she may be a hero, but tired and worried would make any one lax.

"Shh! You're parents will wake up KP, it's me Ron." The now identified visitor said.

"Ron! You're ok!" Kim said as she went and hugged the life out of him.

"Kim, you'll wake them up, and frankly you're Dad will send me into space if he catches me here." He said to his friend.

"Right, sorry." She said to him, right before lightly punching him in the arm.

"Hey!"

"That's for scaring me, now why aren't you in a hospital? I saw the hit you took, I don't even want to say it or think it, but you should be dead right now." She said to him feeling happy and relieved that he was here with here and fine by all appearances, though why he was in his regular clothes and not his mission one's left her curious.

"About that KP, sigh, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, and you should sit down for this one." He said to her as he prepared to share his greatest secret.

"Ok Ron, what is it?" she said to her friend in calm manner as she sat in her desk chair.

"**I wonder what he is going to tell me; whatever it is has him tense.**" She thought privately.

"Kim do you remember when we met Monkey fist for the first time and I went solo against him and got hit by that weird monkey magic he used on himself." He said to her.

"Yeah, you said that it was just a onetime deal because you couldn't used them afterwards." She added to the tale.

"Yeah, that is true but what did happen was that I was starting to feel really weird, like there was something crawling under my skin, anyway then came that mission were I was attacked by wolf's remember?"

"How could I not, it was so scary to see that, then you got sick, I thought the worst." She said in a subdued voice, the mere feelings that those memories brought were terrifying for her.

He was touched by her thoughts on the subject; frankly he never asked or talked about the incident because he knew she still blamed herself for it.

"Well, the thing is, something happened after that, something that may shock you, maybe even hate me for it." He said to her, he could tell he had taken her off guard with that last comment.

"Ron, I could never hate you, you're my best friend." She told him as she took his hand in hers.

"I want to believe that Kim, but I'm just so scared to lose you, you have been the best thing to ever happen in my life, your friendship makes me believe I can do anything too even though I screw up most of the time, and to lose that would destroy me." he said, now trembling at the thought.

Kim was floored with that confession.

"**I never knew our friendship meant so much to him, he always seems so happy like nothing could ever bring that smile of his down, I have to make him understand that nothing will ever stop us from being friends.**" She thought as she watched him, trying to gather the courage for whatever that he need to say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Ron." Kim said calmly to him.

"No, Kim, I have kept this secret for too long, and friends don't keep secrets from each other, so I have to not just tell you but show you, I just hope you understand why I kept it secret for so long." He said as he started to remove his shoes and shirt.

Kim was both confused and flustered by her friend's actions.

"**What is he doing! If my parent's ever find out about this they'll never let me hear the end of it, still…he does have really great abs, and those muscular arms are… not going there, I'm not going there.**" She thought as she warred with her hormones.

"Whatever you do KP, don't blink." He said as he stepped back, closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Kim was about to ask what he was doing, but that thought died as she began to see him transform before her very eyes.

She watched the muscles expand, skin stretch, bond snap and pop, see black hair to grow over his skin, a tail began to sprout from his back, she brought her hands to her mouth as she saw his face begin to change as well, his mouth and nose grew forwards, fangs replacing human teeth, ears reshaping and moving from their place, his blond hair darkening and growing.

Instead of Ron Stoppable blond teen and partner, what stood before her was the very same werewolf that had helped her and Shego in the museum, naturally this prove too much for her and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"_**Well, she took that better than I thought.**_" He said to no one in particular.

"**Might as well make her as comfortable as possible for when she wakes up.**" He said as he changed back to his human form. He pushed back her bed covers and gently picks her up and places her on her bed.

"**Man she looks so pretty, whoa! Where did that come from!**" he thought to himself.

He saw her favorite stuffed toy, her pandaroo she called it, and decided to place next to her, he needed her calm for when he explained everything, he grabbed it and by some twist of fate he tripped over one of his shoes ended nearly on top of her, he was straddling her waist and his face was three inches from hers.

"**Well, it could be worse.**" The teen thought.

Enter Murphy's Law.

The door to her room opens to reveal none other than her parent's.

"Kimmie Cub, are you all right your mother and I heard you scream and…" James Timothy Possible cut off at the last moment when he saw the scene before him.

"James what's wrong? Did something happen to…" Kim's mother Anne also did not finish her sentence.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Ron yelled still on top of Kim, unfortunately this had the effect of waking Kim up, and since it was a yell she shot up quickly unaware of the fact her best friend was on top of her, therefore could not prevent her lips from coming into contact with his, thus they had their first kiss under less than favorable conditions.

"**OH MY GOD I'M KISSING HIM/HER!**"

The parent's reaction?

"Oh my" Anne Possible, who despite not understanding why Ron was near naked in their firstborns bedroom and on top of her, did understand the accidental kiss, still…

"**I knew those two would make a cute couple.**" She thought.

Now Mr. Possible reaction was only natural giving his protective nature of his "little girl".

_**RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!**_

Damn you Murphy, damn you to hell!

_Meanwhile near Middleton High School._

All was quiet on the football field were the Mad Dogs play, or at least it was before a strange wind started to pick up, then a crackling sound was heard, electric in origin by the sounds of it and true enough electrical bolts started to appear until all this culminated in a bright violet portal opened up, and from it two figures came out.

"Well we made it, and without a hitch might I add." One of the figures spoke to the other, female by the sounds of it.

"_**Thank the maker for that, last time we traveled that way you sent us into the Mojave Desert during summer.**_" A male voice said, this one sounding deep, regal and primal.

"It was only once! And during my apprentice years I was still learning. " the female said to her companion.

"_**You had just graduated from the academy, and thought we should celebrate on some tropical beach, instead of sand, sun and water, we get the first two in abundance and last in minority, I came this close to going mad because of it**_." He replied while keeping thumb and index a centimeter apart.

"Oh details, anyway we have to secure shelter, then we must infiltrate this institution before we begin the search." The woman spoke.

"_**Are you certain this is the place?**_" He asked her.

"Yes the emanations are strong here and two other locations, we will begin here then search the other two." She spoke with authority.

"_**Very well, hopefully we will find him before they do; I will not let the tragedy repeat itself, this I swear.**_" He replied

"As do I my old friend, as do I." she solemnly agreed.

Both set of into the night, their objectives clear and their motives known.

_In another part of Middleton a few minutes after the first arrival._

Here another portal could be seen opening on top of an abandoned storehouse only this time a single individual could be seen exiting, this one seem to take in the area.

"**It has been a while since I have come to this realm, not since the battle I had with Maximoff, things have changed it seems.**" The figure thought.

"Now let´s see if those two made it here first." Figure spoke I a very female voice before it stood still.

"Well it seems they did, but what´s this aura I feel coming from the west." She said to herself, before she took to the air on a pair of wings.

The unidentified woman followed the trail towards, the site of Ron, Kim and Shego´s battle with Anakaris and landed just inside the crime scene.

"**Looks like someone had one hell of a party and didn´t invite me, shame.**" She thought as she surveyed the ruined lobby and headed towards the former Egyptian exhibit.

There she paused as she saw that the damage was even greater here than in the other areas.

"**From the traces I can feel, there were four people here, two human´s though one has been altered, one Undead and a powerful one at that, must have been a mummy if the signs are accurate, and a werewolf? How odd, they tend to steer clear of cities, well the moral ones at least.**" She thought, she decided to concentrate on the wolf´s aura.

"**Definitely a young one, male, probably hasn´t yet reached the age for immortality, but there is something familiar about it, like I have felt it before, hmm**" she concentrated further.

"Gasp"

"Impossible! They were all killed, even the human´s and this power, it´s incredible it's so raw and untamed, does he even know what he has inside of him? But if he is a survivor where has he…? Of course that explains it; they hid his heritage and power, that´s why they were so desperate to come here." The woman concluded.

Once again she took to the air, and headed towards the school where she felt the other two.

"**His aura is heavy here, he must be a student, he has to be, and if I felt she would as well, so be it they think they can protect him from him and the others, well I can guarantee his safety and grant him much more, so much more, and that power of his, I have to know what it is, so much of it in untrained hands could destroy him or worse they would break him and use him as a weapon, NO, I will not allow it, he may be the last hope for his brethren, and maybe, just maybe I can finally obtain that which I have sought after for so long.**" With those thoughts in mind the woman disappeared into darkness.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it, you can probably guess who they are, still they will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as Ron explaining why he was there.

The thing with the kiss was purely for comedy, this was not to establish a pairing, that has yet to be decided, although I feel that harem could work for this story as their very few of them with KP, my problem is deciding size and who should be in it, if I do go through with it I would probably go half KP half DS, but I want to hear your thoughts on the matter.

Any critics on the fight should take into account this was my first attempt, though I hope to do better in the future, also it was my choice to add Anakaris perspectives of the group as well not having him facially express them.

Also I would like to inform my readers that the next story to be updated will be my KP/Spider-man fic, my R1/2/GR may be removed as I'm not getting any feedback on it, still I will place one more chapter on in it and decide then its fate.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible, Red Earth or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and Capcom respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Sorry for the wait, suffered some writers block on this one, made a new fic because of it, hope it does well, now then let's see where I take you this time.

Chapter 7

New arrivals and new impressions.

The atmosphere in the Possible home was tense to say the least, James was in his recliner in the living room muttering about black holes, lecherous boys and probes, Anne was on the single person sofa chair thinking about wedding bells and Kim and Ron (After putting on a shirt.) were seated on the multi person sofa on the sides as far as they could be from one another, both were embarrassed and could barely look at each without blushing, the impromptu kiss still fresh in their minds and each lost in thoughts.

"**Oh god I can't believe I kissed Ron, and my parent's saw, still… his lips were so soft and agh! I can't believe I'm thinking about this, I mean he is an honest to god werewolf, the same werewolf who saved Tara and Bonnie, then me and Shego from a mummy, and all can think about is him on top of me, his bare muscular torso sweating…Bad thoughts Kim, bad!**" was the internal war within her.

Ron on the other hand was thinking:

"**Kim's dad is going to murder me!**" he thought.

Anne was thinking:

"**Ron is so daring! Now if can convince James not to go through with the probe the can explore their feelings, oooh they make such a cute couple.**"

James thoughts were more along the lines of:

"**Now the probes velocity must have sufficient speed to make it to Alpha Centauri and…**" you get the idea.

"Well I guess I should get on home and leave you all to get some sleep." Ron said as he slowly got up to leave but sat back down from a withering look from James.

"Sit. Down. Ron." He said through clenched teeth.

"_Okay_" he replied in a quiet voice.

"Now what were you doing in my daughters room naked and on top of her?" he said with a stern look.

"He wasn't naked Dad; he just did not have his shirt on." She said with a blush "**And you like that didn't you?**" her baser instincts whispered "**Shut up!**".

"Whatever, the point is you were on top of her and then you kiss her, so I ask what is going on Ron?" he said in a paternal voice one used to express displeasure when catching their children in compromising situations.

"In my defense, the kiss was a complete and total accident, as for the whole shirtless deal that, sigh, that requires an explanation I don't think you would believe unless I told you about what's happened to me in the past months, and I don't think you will welcome me here afterwards." He said in a depressed tone as he gave Kim a look out of the corner of his eye, while her parents were confused by such an admission.

Kim caught the look and understood what he meant with that, she fainted before any real conversation could take place, she was within her right to do so as the revelation that your best friend turns into 7 ft tall humanoid wolf that can fight like nothing she had ever seen before.

"**But he sounded so scared when he told me about how I might react, how he might lose our friendship, but no I don't hate him, he is still my Ron, he might be more buff and can get bigger and harrier when he wants but he is still the goofball who watches my back, I can deal with this, I dealt with Rufus, I dealt with the Mad Dog and I will deal with this too, so time to show him that.**" She thought.

She went to his side and tenderly took his hand in both of hers in a good firm grip, ignoring her parent's looks, he looked up to her eyes in confusion at the gesture; she just gave a warm smile to him and finally spoke.

"It's ok Ron, I know you're scared about people abandoning you, but that is not going to happen to us, we are still going to be best friends after all is said and done, even if my parents don't approve." She spoke gently too him as she held his hand.

Ron at first was stunned by the admission, he wasn't the only one as James and Anne couldn't make heads or tails of what could Ron have told her that might threaten their friendship, but Ron eventually broke into tears as one of his worst fears was avoided, Kim just went to hug him as he latched on her as she was his lifeline.

"It's okay Ron, just let it out." She told him softly.

"I'm just so happy you're still my friend KP." He said to her as she held him, it wasn't until he noticed someone placed their hand on his shoulder that he broke the hug, Kim was slightly disappointed that the it ended so soon but did not show it, her parents were still there after all, and speaking of…

"It's okay Ron, if it's too much for you to talk about you don't have to." Anne said as she could see whatever transpired between the two had a very profound effect on their relationship whether it was friendship or more she couldn't tell but it was obvious that the boy was deeply afraid of losing whatever he had with her daughter, she of course could not bear to see the boy in such pain, he always made sure that she made it back from her encounters with less than honest elements of the world, he was like another son to her, he was a big brother to the twins and was good man who nobody really gave a second thought of, except her family, so she would make sure her family made sure to help him as he has help them.

"I'm sorry about my reaction Ron, it's obvious now that you must have had a good reason for coming to see my daughter, though why you were shirtless is for it is beyond me, but I'm not going force the issue if it makes you feel uncomfortable." James said to the young man before him.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Possible, but if I could do this with Kim then you deserve to know what it's about, but first I think we should finish getting some rest, it was a very "interesting" night and me and Kim haven't gotten a wink, uhm would you mind me sleeping here? It's cool if you don't want too." He said to them.

"You're right Ron, we should finish getting some rest it's a good thing you have been excused from school, and it our day off from work so will talk once were all well and rested, let me get you a pillow and blanket." Mrs. Possible said as she stood up and went to get the items.

"Thanks Mrs. P, I really appreciate it." He replied as he gave her his usual smile.

"I'll be going to sleep now Ron, just remember that everything is going to be okay, and I'm still going to be your friend no matter what." Kim said to reassure him.

"Thanks KP, for that and the hug, I really needed that." He said as smiled at her gesture.

"**God that smile is just so dreamy, Gah! No Kim, there will be none of that; he is my FRIEND, not boyfriend.**" She thought as she turned while still at war with herself.

Anne came back with the pillow and the blanket for him, just as Kim was leaving, being a mother of three gave her intimate knowledge and a sixth sense for when her children were troubled and she could clearly see it now on her eldest face.

"**She has got it bad for Ron, maybe it's time for me and her to have a talk, and it's not good for her to bottle up her feelings.**" She thought.

"Here you go Ron, are you sure you want to sleep on the couch? I could get you a sleeping bag?" she asked ever the proper host

"No, this is fine, I'm just going to rest a while, get my thoughts in order for when we talk." He said as he got comfortable on the sofa and placed the pillow and blanket.

"You know you don't have to say anything if you don't want to Ron, we won't think any less of you because of it." She said to him.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P but I think your family deserves to know what's the sitch is, you guys are family to me and I won't keep secrets from family." He said to the older woman who was touched that he considered them such.

"Thank you Ron, we think of you as family too, and I'm sure whatever it is that you wish to tell us, we will take in stride and help as best we can." She replied with a warm motherly smile.

"**I hope that's true.**" He thought.

"Get some rest Ron, ok." she said to him.

"Will do, and the same to you Mrs. Possible." He replied.

Ron immediately rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, while Anne simply went to her and her husband's bedroom after leaving a note to her sons in the kitchen explaining the situation and telling to ask one of the neighbors to take them to school.

While all the members and guest rested vents unfolded they were unaware of.

_Mid day at Middleton High school._

The entire student population and faculty were currently congregated in the public assembly hall for what according to the vice principal was an important announcement.

After much complaining and groaning the students did as ordered.

Monique having been informed of Team possible absence decided to attend in order to inform them of the proceedings, she was sitting next to Tara and Bonnie, the blonde between the two to keep things civil, not to say the hated each other, they just couldn't mesh all that well.

"Um Monique?" the somewhat shy girl called as she hardly ever spoke to the girl, due to time constraints.

"Yes Tara?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Ron...a-and Kim around?" she asked trying to keep from blushing from her slip up.

"**Girl's go it bad for the man.**" She thought with a smirk.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, though secretly she too wondered where he is.

"**And I wore the red dress too.**" She thought with a small bit of sadness she tried to squash.

Yes even the queen bee of Middleton high began to look at Ron Stoppable in a new light whether it was because of his looks or his personality was anyone's guess, but knowing her it was looks, right?

"Sorry T, but he and Kim got called for guard duty at the Middleton Museum it was an all nighters kind of mission and won't be coming in, good thing it's Friday today." She said to her.

"Oh I see." She said with a downcast expression.

"Girl, I know you and me aren't tight like you and her royal highness over there."

"Hey!"

"But let me give you some advice, when Ron comes back you go up to him and you ask him out to lunch for example, telling it's to thank him for that whole Gill deal, talk to him get too know him, you just may be pleasantly surprised with the results." She said to the blonde cheerleader.

"I – I couldn't possibly do that, I mean he might think it's weird, or worse he might think I'm being too forward with him, and what would I say to him if he says yes?" she said while blushing at the mere thought of asking her crush out on what would essentially be a date.

"Girl just go up to him and talk, it's not like you're asking him to the altar" "**Or is it synagogue in his case?**" "It's the only way you're going to be able to know whether or not you two can hit it off." The dark sinned woman said to her.

"I can't believe I'm even getting involved in this but, Tara you should follow her advice if only to have a comparison when you find a better match for you." Bonnie said to her friend.

"Right then you come in and claim the heartbroken hunk right B?" she said with a smirk.

"I am not after the froob!" she denied vehemently, while blushing.

"Riiiight, and you weren't just casually checking out his butt in gym class yesterday were you?" once again Monique smirked at her after delivering her unique reply.

"I wasn't… I mean him…I" Was the clever reply.

(Scoreboard reads Monique - 2, Bonnie - 0)

It was that that point the Vice Principal Steve Barkin came and stood behind the podium, next to him were two people and an empty seat.

The one farthest to him was a rather large and muscular man, he had bronzed tanned skin, and light brown untamed mane of hair, he was dressed in a red jumpsuit pants along with a red windbreaker that was opened revealing white undershirt and wore red and white running shoes, he had amber colored eyes.

To his left was a rather attractive woman of light skin and reddish brown hair that fanned out to her neck, she wore a white skirt that showed off her creamy white legs with black flat soled shoes, and a red blouse, along with a black beret on her head, from her neck dangled a pair of small round glasses, she had brown eyes.

"All right settle down people." Barkin spoke loudly to the assembled students.

This made the two strangers turn to face him; this showed the woman had two ponytails in the middle that from the looks of things reached her waist.

When the rowdy young men and women decided not to heed the order…

"QUIET!" he yelled getting better results.

"Quite the set lungs on the man, wouldn't you agree Tabatha." The large man spoke in a deep voice powerful voice, she simply nodded.

"Now that I have your attention, we can begin, now first an announcement, in two weeks the annual spirit dance shall be held…" this gathered many reactions, some happy to have a night of fun, others groaning because of all the work that would be involved and some were just apathetic. "…settle people, now since we are in need of additional help students who volunteer will received extra credit, the need of chaperone's is also required so if any of your parent's wish to do so that too shall gain some additional help, there will be sheets marked in the hallways for those who wish to be involved, those who have parent's consent should come to see me, is that clear?" He spoke waiting for any questions.

"Very good then, moving on, to my right as you can see are new additions to the faculty, one of them seem to be late so we will introduce…"

"CLANG!" was the sound of the main door opening revealing something that had the whole attention of those gathered; however the newest teachers recognized who it was.

"**What is ****SHE**** doing here!**" thought the woman named "Tabatha" as she narrowed her eyes at the cause of the disruption.

Having caught his companions look could only groan inwardly to what was to come.

"**By Beelzebub's beard, this is going to get ugly.**" He thought grimly.

Standing in the doorway was woman; however something about this woman just screamed both danger and lust.

She had raven colored hair tied in a loose ponytail that reached mid back, a face worthy of royalty, white flawless skin, hourglass figure, bountiful bosom, she wore a black business skirt that reached one inch below her mid thigh, white silk blouse and a black long sleeve jacket that reached her waist, she had rosy soft lips, and deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, there was a traffic accident and the bus had to make a detour, have I missed introductions?" the woman spoke in sweet and alluring voice that seem to draw more attention, most of the male variety, and the occasional female as well.

"Uh no, no your just in time miss, we were about to make them, if you would be so kind as to come to the stage and take your seat." Barkin spoke as he too was captivated by her beauty.

"Of course and thank you for your understanding of the situation." She spoke as she walked towards the stage with all the poise and grace of a model; she climbed the stairs and finally took a seat next to "Tabatha", who continued to stare at her through narrow eyes.

"Now then we can begin with introductions, first let us welcome the man who shall replace Mr. Carlson as he will be unable to teach do to him taking up a career as a wheelchair bound script writer, we shall wish him the best." The former military man spoke.

"Why is he in a wheelchair? Did he get hurt?" Tara asked to no one in particular, though Bonnie did reply.

"I heard broke his hip from falling down the stairs, seems some TV executives from a big name company bought one of his scripts, and he got excited and didn't see the stairs until it was too late." The brunette replied, just as the large man stood up showing an impressive 6' 4" height and met Barkin at the podium, and shook the man's hand.

"That's a pretty strong grip you have there, you former military?" VP asked.

"No but I am a martial arts instructor in my spare time." He replied to which Barkin nodded and stepped aside to let the man addressed the students.

"First of I would like to thank the faculty for welcoming me into this fine institution of learning, I hope to learn much of you as you learn of me, and to begin let's start with my name and certain aspects of my life, my name is Leonidas Pryde, I was born in a small town in Italy and raised in America" "**Really Tessa Italy? Why not have me born in Timbuktu while you are at it.**" He thought privately "I enjoy working out and martial arts, I have a profound dislike for prideful and arrogant people as well as those who judge others for petty reasons, I hope to be of service to all of you whether it is simply to talk or help you get in shape, thank you." Leonidas finished, to which several gave him some minor applause.

"Thank you Mr. Pryde hopefully you will succeed to get this bunch into shape, now onto our chemistry teacher's replacement…"

"What happen to our old one?" someone asked.

"Mr Ko Jones, suffered an accident in his attempts to find the base composition of the cafeterias mystery meat gravy." A collective shudder went through the hall at that, the new teachers wondered why that was and made a note ask, while Tabatha began wonder if her predecessor left any notes to study on the subject "**sounds like an interesting study subject.**" She thought.

"As I was saying please greet our chemistry teacher Miss Tabatha Knight." He said as the woman in question got up to greet the man, however she shot the other woman a look to which she received a seemingly innocent smile, therefore she did not see her put her foot in front of her own…

"Huagh!"

"Crash!"

"Are you all right misses Knight!" Barkin said as he helps the woman up after she crashed to the floor in a heap.

"Yes…yes I'm fine; it was just a light fall." She replied will turning to shoot a glare at the woman responsible, though no one else saw it.

"You should be more careful Ms. Knight, you could have hurt yourself." The woman spoke in a concerned tone.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that now would we?" she said with light sarcasm.

"Hrm, yes well do you wish to continue or shall I have you see the nurse?" the gruff VP asked.

"No I'm all right." She said as she went to the podium after dusting herself off.

"Now than before my little "accident" Mr. Barkin was saying my name is Tabatha Knight, that's Knight with a K, I am to be your instructor in the field of chemistry, though I can be of use in others such as mathematics and physics, I was born in New England, studied at Harvard, and have several papers published to my name, I took a teaching position because I like to help shape the young minds that shall leads us to our future, my hobbies include reading and writing, the subjects varied, my dislikes include people who meddle in others affairs" saying this while looking at the woman through the corner of her eye "and have a superiority complex, I hope to befriend each and every one of you and make learning fun." She ended with a warm smile to all as she stepped away while getting a slightly larger applause.

"Thank you for your kind words Ms. Knight, now moving along we have a new gudence councilor to replace Ms. Roanoke who left 3 months ago after winning the lottery and moving to Tahiti, please welcome Ms. Morgan Aens." He spoke as he stood aside and stretched out his hand to shake hers.

She stood and gave her delicate looking hand to the man and gave a firm shake which left tingles in him, she then stood before the assembly and spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Barkin, I am honored to be here before such… fine looking young men and women, as your vice principal has said my name is Ms. Morgan Aens, I am to be your guidance councilor, a post I hope to fulfill to the best of my ability, I was born in Scotland but adopted and raised by a wealthy American industrialist, my likes include gymnastics and dancing, ALL kinds of dancing, preferably with a man who knows how to cut some rug." This prompted many men to consider taking lessons "I have very few dislikes except for men who cannot take no for an answer, if you have any problems please come to me for whatever help I can offer." She said as she smiled at all, which prompted every man young and old to give her a standing ovation, and the women delivering murderous glares, she took her seat and ignored the woman next to her who did not hide her disdain or the man palming his face muttering about how he wished for a fight or drink right now.

"Well you have your new teachers, let us welcome them to our fine institution and make them glad to be here." Barkin said unaware just how interesting things were going to get for the school and a crating young lycan in the coming days.

_At the same moment at the Possible Home._

After lasts night grueling events, Kim awoke at around noon; of course the memories of what happened were still fresh, from the battle with the mummy, the revelation that her best friend was a supernatural being and the apparent fear of rejection he felt, to her parents catching them in a rather compromising position, which brought her to now, where he was about to let more people in on the secret.

"**I hope they take it well, Ron doesn't deserve to be pushed away for something he can't help being, still how did he become a werewolf? I mean I didn't know they were real until last night, then again I didn't know curses and mummies were real until last night too, I have faced toxic mutants, a woman with an attitude who fires green plasma from her hands, and giant mutant wiener dogs, but this is on a whole other level of weird.**" She thought as she got out of bed, she remembered he had stayed the night, so she decided to freshen up a bit, for hygienic purposes and not because she wanted to make an impression.

After a quick shower and choosing of relaxing attire (In this case a pink shirt with a heart on the front and loose fitting pants, as well as running shoes.) she went to find her partner, however she found that the blanket folded and the pillow on top.

"Huh, I wonder where he is?" she asked to no one in particular "**Kitchen maybe?**" she thought, and with headed to the place where she and her family sometimes dined.

She saw that her parents were awake and looking at something in the backyard so she quietly joined them, when she reached them she saw that they were wearing looks of surprise on their faces, she would have asked what the cause was but then followed their line of sight, what she saw left her in a state of awe and amazement.

There was her partner, Ron Stoppable, clad only in his cargo pants and muscle shirt which was straining form his exertions, was executing an intricate series of moves of the Wolf Claw style, in this case with his battle staves; every move was calculated, every amount of force measured, as if some invisible foe stood before him, he would slow for a few moments though it was never to stop, as he maintained continuous movement at all times, but to burst out soon after in a flurry of moves that showed grace, speed and power, the staves silver caps flashing as they caught the light of the sun.

Ron gave no clue as to if he was aware of his public or not, all he did was continue the long kata he had been taught be his ancestor, there was only him and his opponent and nothing else.

Anne was astounded by what she was seeing; the Possible matriarch thoughts drifted from how he was able to move in such a way? Who taught him? And just how much damage could he inflict on an opponent with it? She may be a Neurosurgeon, but she was a doctor first and foremost, and comparing her daughter's style with his she could tell differences immediately even though she was no expert, when she saw Kim practicing she would usually prefer hit and run tactics, she would dodge and weave though an opponent's attacks then retaliate quickly.

Ron however was the opposite he was unrelenting, never giving pause, always engaging the enemy in a way that never gave a moments rest, from the way his muscles strained after it blow, he was not going for incapacitation but total disablement, those attacks were meant to inflict a lot of pain and quickly as well as precisely if the positions she was seeing were correct, and his eyes were entirely focused on this, it was a bit unnerving to her.

"**This is an entirely different Ron were seeing, there is no warmth in those eyes just intense focus and determination, like he will not allow his opponent to walk away without a fight, IF he will allow it at all, Is this what he was afraid of showing us?**" she thought as she continued to watch the intricate and deadly dance her surrogate son was performing.

Kim was of a similar mindset, she knew herself well enough to know she fought to incapacitate, the only time she lets loose was against Shego because of the older woman's more aggressive style, but what Ron was doing went beyond that, what he was going for was to break his enemy, last night's encounter showed that Ron was not being merciful to the mummy, he wanted to hurt it, and not just because he had threatened them, but because his style was meant to do just that, win by way of inflicting as much pain as possible to his opponent.

"**Where could he have learned this? And just how far will he go to win?**" were the two most prominent questions in her mind.

Both of the women could see the teen was winding down, a clear indication that he was about to finish up, what they could not predict was how he was going to finish, as he began to gain more speed in the kata, finally the flurry of momentum came to an end when he threw the staves up in the air, and before the family could ask why, he began to project a powerful blue flame like aura much to their amazement, he hunched down than just as quickly threw his head back and gave a long echoing howl, and was blasted from the ground towards the weapons, where upon reaching them the glow seize, he grabbed them and landed on the ground fit first.

Ron had his eyes closed as he slowly slowed his heart beats, his breathing calmed and the adrenalin slowly came down, until finally he was at peace, it was a meditative technique Jon taught him to calm down after training to leave him with a sense of calm and tranquility, it helped not only in his training but help him calm down when he was stressed at school or at home after a mission, however there were times when he felt…something, he did not know what to call it but it felt old and powerful, it sometimes freaked him out whenever he tried to reach for it, just the slightest touch and he felt overwhelmed by it, like it was a tsunami of power just waiting to be unleashed, it definitely was a powerful experience for him.

Sadly Jon had no answers in regard to this power, so they left it be for now, he was brought out of his calm when his enhanced sense of smell detected the faint odor of vanilla and jasmine "**Kim's favorite soap and shampoo.**" He thought, he opened his eyes and there he saw the wide eyed Possible family minus the twins.

"**Crap, well no use hiding that now, they were going to find out about this part of my life when I told them my ancestry.**" He thought

"Um, Good morning KP, Mr. and Mrs. P, you get a good night's sleep?" he asked trying to hide his nervousness and failing.

"Ron…What was that? And how did you do that glow thing from your body?" Anne asked as she placed her thoughts in order.

"And where did you learn to move like that? I haven't ever seen someone move like you did?" James asked in an awed tone as what he had witnessed was spectacular.

"Well…I'll tell you when the twins get home as it's part of the explanation about why I visited KP last night, in fact Kim could you bring Wade over? He really should be here in person for this or else he isn't going to believe it." He asked his BF.

"Um, sure Ron, but he may not want to come, you know how he gets about going outside." She replied.

"Well, maybe if you tell him I'm here and really need him to do this, tell it's about what happen at the museum, maybe that will get him here, I hope, if not we'll think of something, um by the way can I use your phone I left a note with my parent's, but forgot to call about spending the night, and I think they could help explain this better than me."

"Sure Ron, I think you also could use a shower, you worked up a bit of a sweat with your workout." Anne suggested, which caught Kim's attention, as she finally got a look of her friend, and indeed he was glistening with sweat which gave him an even stronger allure, so much so it took all known form of willpower to not act on her baser instincts and pounce on him, however that did not stop her from thinking it.

"_Look at all those wonderful muscles, how they seem to be begging to be__touched_**, **_and the way his shirt clings to him, and…_"

"**Nononono! I am not going there! He is my friend, period; there will be nothing involving us that could ruin our friendship, no holding hands, and no being held in strong toned arms, no passionate kisses, and no wild bouts of raw se…Bad Kim! No! No dirty thoughts with your friend! No!**" she chastised herself, only to be brought out of her thoughts by the source of her discomfort.

"You all right Kim, you're red for some reason." Ron asked as he looked at her, not missing Mrs. Possible knowing smile.

"I-I-I'm fine Ron, no you get cleaned up while I go get Wade." She spoke as she turned around and went back inside.

"Huh, I wonder if it was something I said." He said out loud, to which James just shrugged and Anne simply shook her head at the boy's ignorant yet lovable nature.

_Meanwhile at Middleton High School, Gymnasium._

Inside the building we find two of the new faculty, "Leonidas" and "Tabatha" as their known, the woman clearly not happy as she paced back and forth while talking.

"What are we going to do Leo? That…that "_woman_" will ruin everything." The woman yelled in exasperation.

"Calm down Tessa, we can't afford to lose our heads this early in the game, it took us months and weeks of preparation just to get here, she has the luxury of being more proactive and has more power than us." The aptly named Leo responded.

"That's true, but what I want to know is why is she here of all places? Why has she infiltrated this school? And more importantly what does she want?" Tessa spoke.

"Perhaps she is merely on vacation?" he asked, then regretted the comment when she whirled around and gave him a look he had only seen on his wife.

"Actually, it is a little bit of both business and pleasure, my dear Leo." A smooth and sensual voice spoke from behind them.

"YOU!" Tessa spoke with utter loading at the object of the conversation appeared before them.

"Yes?" "Morgan" said sweetly as if she was not affected by the woman's anger.

"What the blazes are you doing here Morrigan?" Tessa all but yelled.

"Well originally I only wished to understand why you two were so adamant to leave the Makai without anyone knowing, so I followed you here, I happened to land a far ways from YOUR landing point, however that turned out to be a blessing in disguise." She spoke as she gave them a smile that spoke she knew something.

"How so Lady Morrigan?" Leo asked trying to be at least civil about it, while Tessa was off to the side grumbling about nosy succubus and other nasty things.

"Please Leo no formalities between friends."

"Friends? Since when have you ever been our friend? You have done nothing that could possibly justify the use of the word, now answer the bloody question." Tessa snapped at her.

"Need I remind you of your place witch? Or for that matter mine?" The now identified Morrigan spoke in a dangerous tone as her eyes light up with power.

"I am a Sorcerologist, not a witch, and need I remind YOU that I do not fear you and could care less of your position." She replied the same while she conjured a fireball in her hand.

"Ladies please we cannot afford to be caught right now it might blow our cover, now please let's be civil about this." Leo spoke as he got between the two angered women.

"**Please, let them settle, I just want to live after today.**" He thought to himself.

It was a tense moment as both women continued to remain poised to attack; finally it was Tessa who back down, followed shortly by Morrigan, much to Leo's eternal gratitude.

"Now then, Morrigan what did you mean when you said it was a blessing in disguise."

"I meant exactly that, you see after adjusting to my surroundings I sensed a disturbance of great power to the west of my position, I followed the trail and found the site of a battle, the participants nowhere to be found, however I know for a fact that one was an undead of great power, possibly a mummy, and the other was a young werewolf." She paused as she noticed them stiffened at that comment, confirming her suspicions.

"And did you find out where he went?" Tessa asked hopeful that they need not look further for him.

"No, his battle was hours long past for me to pick up the trail; however his power is like nothing I have ever felt before, it interests me." She spoke as she remembered the feel for it.

That comment caught them off guard, as they did not expect her to react that way towards the subject of their quest.

"However that wasn't the only thing I sensed, there was an aura I have not felt in 300 years, an aura that belong to a certain clan that was believed to have been extinguished by certain factions, a certain werewolf clan you two were quite familiar with." She said as she looked at them.

"Just say what you are thinking Morrigan." Leo replied.

"All right, it seems that this particular werewolf is the last of the Talbain clan, do you deny this?" she asked even though she knew they wouldn't.

"No, we do not deny it; he is the last living descent of the Jon Talbain's first born son Talon, whose heritage has finally awakened." Leo spoke solemnly.

"I knew it! I knew there had to be a survivor! No one could possibly wipe out a clan of that importance completely, this changes everything, oh I can't wait to meet him, I…"

"You will do no such thing Morrigan! I will not allow it!" Tessa yelled.

"What! You dare to dictate what I can and cannot do! And you think you have the authority to command me Tessa Nightgale!" Morrigan screamed at her opposition.

"You have no right to be involved in this, it is your family's fault that the massacre took place in the first place, and it is your family's fault that they were denied justice." She rebutted.

"And how did you come by this brilliant deduction?" he asked sarcastically.

"If your father had simply rid us of Maximoff and Dohma when he had the chance they would not have enlisted the Beowulf clan's aid in that atrocity, and even when I testified against the Beowulf they were allowed to go free by planting scapegoats to take their rightful judgment, Jedah wasn't even tried and all Maximoff got was a light spanking and exile which more than likely would have given him time to heal and prepare for another encounter." She spoke heatedly at the raven haired woman.

"My father had to uphold the law he had set down when he took the mantle of leadership and gave stability to the Makai, at the time Maximoff and Dohma kept their plans to well guarded to make a move against them, and no matter how much it was looked into there were no conclusive facts to support your accusations against the clan and Dohma, and I would hardly call having your body charred a light spanking beside that there was nothing more that could be done." She spoke with remorse.

"Nothing? NOTHING! There was plenty that could have been done! Your father could have simply had the whole lot of mangy animals killed, hell what do you think Jon's grandfather wanted after that bullshit verdict your father gave, the only thing that prevented him from doing so was the threat of civil war between the clans, do you even know what it was like for Talon afterwards? We had to tell him that his family and friends were denied justice, that their murderers would remain free to hunt him down, I had to watch him break down in despair as he heard this, asking me why as I held him as cried, do you understand? Do you even fucking care! Do You!" Tessa finished, panting at the emotions she felt at the woman and spilling hot, angry tears at the memories of that time.

Morrigan was silent at that, her hair covered her eyes, but one could see the pain in her body as it trembled.

"Of course I care, but look at it from my father's point of view or mine for that matter, I carry the burden of leadership, meaning I have to maintain order as best as I can, and make no mistake I too did not approve of the verdict, but there was nothing we could do that could not end in massive bloodshed, and those bastards knew it, but this could be my chance at redeeming my family's name in the eyes of all those who have held us in contempt for permitting them freedom instead of death, please Tessa Nightgale, let me help you find him, protect him and restore the Talbain's to their rightful place." She said as she looked at her with tears in her eyes as she silently implored the woman before her to let her give aid.

"Tessa, let her aid us in finding him, she can improve our chances and help us teach him in the ways of the clans as well as give additional protection." Leo said to his friend.

"It is too dangerous, Maximoff will know she is here, he will look for her and when he finds out why she is here, he will stop at nothing to kill the young one, then there is the Beowulf clan, should they learn that there is an heir, they will do anything to ensure they remain in power, they shall slaughter and rampage against any and all who would stand between them and the heir, and need I mentioned Jedah?" she said as she looked at her old friend.

"Please, I swear in the name of the house of Aensland, that I shall not allow any cruel fate befall him, just give me a chance, that is all I ask for." Morrigan told the woman.

There was palpable silence in the large room as Tessa contemplated the facts, until…

"Arrg! Fine! I just know I will regret this, but you better not screw this up Morrigan, I don't care you're the queen, I will hunt you down if anything should happen to him." She spoke in all seriousness.

"Oh you won't regret this Tessa; I guarantee I shall spend every waking moment to ensure his safety, in fact I shall begin as soon as school is out." The alluring woman spoke as she turned around and proceeded to exit the building.

"I just know I am going to regret this." Tessa said to herself.

"Oh buck up my dear, surely there can be no better protection than the queen of the makai herself?" Leo asked her as he held her with one arm on her shoulder.

"That is not what I'm afraid of, what I'm afraid of is who will protect the young one from her?" She said as she looked at him, and noticed his blank stare.

"Oh, I see your point, but either way, I am sure she will keep him VERY entertained." He said with a grin, to which he was rewarded with an elbow to the stomach.

"Pervert."

_Back to the Possibles._

We find Ron, sitting on the sofa, lightly nibbling on his fingernails, clearly he is nervous of what he was about to do, on the left were his parents, calmly looking on while prepared to help their son through this, to his right were the Possible's including the twins who as of yet had not been informed why he had spent the night on the sofa, Kim was by his right side, Rufus on his left shoulder, Wade was also there after much convincing on Kim's and his mother's part, apparently he too was susceptible to the dreaded puppy dog pout, which when combined with mother's guilt, is a terrible weapon which no man human or otherwise can survive, he was calmly waiting for his older male friend to begin as he too was curious about what had occurred after the battle with the undead king, as all night searches showed he was never admitted into any hospital.

"**Well guess it's the moment of truth now, I just hope all goes well.**" He thought.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I can tell you all what's been going on with me, I guess the best place to start is when we first met Monkey Fist, you see Kim got a hit that said this rich British dude wanted some help to look for some stone "bleagh" Monkey idols…" he said with disgust as even now with all his experience and training he still hated monkeys, much to the amusement of those gathered as they tried to contain there laughs "…anyway turned out he wanted the statues for some zany plan to make himself some super powerful monkey man…" again he made a face "…I mean come on, monkeys? Who in their right mind wants monkeys as power? I tell you…"

"Ron you're getting off track."

"Sorry, anyway Kim couldn't come, so me and Rufus went after him, now by the time we got there he had already got zapped with the power, so after making sure he didn't catch us we took the statues, of course than he found us, I was getting my butt whooped until me and Rufus got zapped by the stuff too, that's when we went on the offensive and beat the guy…" he said with pride as he remembered how awesome he felt when he won, they all could see it of course.

"Anyway it's what happen afterwards when things started getting weird." He said

"What do you mean by "weird" Ron?" Wade asked as he had done extensive tests after the incident to confirm whether Ron still retained the powers or not, clearly something had occurred and those powers were involved.

"Well, like two maybe three days after, it felt like I had something under my skin wanting to burst out, it kept that way until that rescue mission where I was attacked by wolves, then came the mini coma, as I later found out that it was actually a part of my unique nature…"

"What do you mean by that Ron? And how did you learn about it?" Anne asked the young man, as to this day no one in the hospital understood what had occurred to the boy to cause such a reaction or symptoms.

"Well, it turns out I was supposed to experience that effect, but actually I should have lasted months if not years, as my body adjusted, as for where I learned, I will get to that part soon enough." He said quickly as his friends gasped at that part of the story.

"**Years? What could possibly cause his body to shut down for years?**" Anne and Wade questioned.

"After I got out of the hospital, I felt hyper, I guess is the word, so after more than my fair share of BN I went home, and that is were we get into the meat of this story, you see I felt terrible like I had eaten mystery meat gravy for a whole week, I was burning up I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a shower, however before I could take of my pants I saw the full moon and experienced what I can only describe as the most painful experience in my whole life, I'm talking about worse then that time that grapple gun hit me in the crotch…" He said, which brought on a chuckle from the group as they had visited him on that day, he was speaking like he was on helium for three days.

"Anyway that's when IT happened." He said ominously.

"It?" One of the twins said.

"Let me show you, and whatever you do don't blink." He said before removing shoes, socks and shirts, and before he could be question as to why, it began.

Even though Kim had witnessed the transformation before she was still in both awe and shock of it, wincing every so often at the sounds of bones breaking and shifting, muscles rippling and expanding, occasionally she saw how Wade and her family reacted but being their first time all they did was remain slacked jawed, except the tweebs who found a morbid fascination with what her friend was experiencing, the part that really caught her off guard was when Ron's head changed into that of a Wolf, that was the one thing would take more to time to adjust too, mostly because his eyes changed from those warm chocolate brown into animalistic golden yellow, those gave her Goosebumps.

Finally where once stood a 6'2" blonde young man, now stood a 7'2" tall black haired werewolf staring intently at the Possible's while his tail swished back and forth behind him, no one spoke for a full minute until Ron decided to break the ice, so to speak.

"_**Uh, surprise?**_" he said in his animalistic voice.

This of course proved too much for Anne, James and Wade who promptly fainted in their seats.

The tweebs reaction was more along the lines of…

"THAT WAS…." "…SO AWESOME!" they yelled as they rushed up to him and looked up at his face and proceeded to bombard him with questions.

"Can we touch your fur?"

"Does it hurt when you change?"

"How fats are you?"

"Have you bitten someone and turned them?"

"_**Easy guys, we have to wait for the others to wake up, and then I can finis explaining.**_" He said to the boys though he was quite relieved that they had not cast him out, that just left the Possible parent's and Wade.

Kim went to him and got good long look at her transformed friend's body, she could tell that he was built for speed primarily, but the large muscular arms and legs showed he was by far stronger than any man or woman she would ever meet, he saw her inspecting him so he bent down to look at her eye to eye, she slowly raised a hand to his "face" and caressed the fur that framed it, she noted it was like petting dog fur though it was rather soft to the touch.

Ron for his part actually enjoyed the feeling of having someone run their hand on his fur.

"**I wonder if it's a wolf thing?**" he thought as his friend stroked his face, the feeling ended when Wade regained consciousness first.

"Ugh, Wha…What happened? Oh my God! It really happened." He said as he stared at the black werewolf with some shock at the realization that the he had indeed watched as Ron Stoppable turned into said creature of myth, his shout immediately woke the parent's who also were wide eyed at the sight.

"Ron? Is that really you?" Anne questioned as she got up from the sofa she shared with her husband and slowly went to him.

"_**It's me Mrs. Dr. P, I'm just taller and hairier than I normally look.**_" He spoke to her as he gave of a smile that revealed some fangs.

"May I…?" she asked raising her hand as if she were to touch him.

He obliged by turning his head towards her almost like a dog presenting himself to his master, she course ran her hand through his pelt, I guess it could be called and marveled at the feel and texture of it.

"Your skin and hair feel like a dog's." she said as she continued to do so, this prompted the twins and James to do so also.

"More like a wolf's pelt I'd say Anne." John said to her, to which she turned and acknowledged.

"I can't believe this is really happening, I mean this just mind blowing." Wade asked as he continued to look on.

"_**You okay Wade?**_" Ron asked with some concern not only for his friend but a small part for himself, he did not want to lose his friendship with Wade, his meant just as much as his friendship with Kim's.

"I'm dealing Ron, but I just got to ask, how did this happen?" the young genius asked as his mind jump from one explanation to the next, he wasn't the only one curious about Ron's new lifestyle.

"_**Well, get comfortable cause this next part is not exactly pleasant.**_" He spoke, soon they did as asked "_**It all started when…**_"and with that he proceeded to tell them Jon's tale, the Makai, the massacre, and the training, and his impending immortality as well as their most recent encounter with the supernatural.

"…_**and after the mummy was put back to sleep I left a message saying I was going to take myself to the hospital so Shego wouldn't suspect my secret, then went home to change and came her to tell Kim, and now he we are.**_" He finished while gazed at the reactions of his friends and surrogate family.

"Incredible, to think there is an actual parallel dimension inhabited by Vampires, Were creatures and other supernatural beings, if there wasn't actual proof sitting here with us I would think that I had lost my mind." James said in wonder to the tale he had just heard.

"_**Caught me by surprise too, and I am the proof it's all real, and I am still adjusting to it, the fact that me, Kim and Shego faced off against a real mummy still there with me.**_" Ron said still in wolf form.

"Yeah that guy was something else, no matter how hard and fast we hit him he just kept coming, it was scary to say the least, how did you manage to hurt him though?" Kim asked curious about that.

"_**Well the weapons I got from Talon, were made to counter a lot of different types of Darkstalkers, in this case undead creatures hate silver just as much as were creatures do, however the silver on this weapons has been treated so they can't be used against me, but anything else with it or wolfsbane can and will hurt me maybe even kill me.**_" He said to her.

"So its true silver can kill were wolves? Like a bullet?" Wade asked both curious and worried; he was still Ron's friend and did not like the fact that he could be killed by someone knowing his weakness.

"_**Yeah, just depends where we get hit, according to Jon, anywhere a human could be killed by a bullet so can we, even worse, wounds caused by silver cannot be healed by our fast healing, those take as much time as regular human does and really hurt, and wolfsbane is poison to me.**_" He spoke gravelly.

"And how are you dealing with the fact that you'll become immortal?" Anne asked the transformed young man.

"Sigh, about as well as one can't take the fact that you're going to outlive most of the people you care about, not well to say the lest, I mean I know I can die, just not of old age, Jon told me that many lycans have a hard time accepting that fact, I guess I'm no different, but what scares me isn't that I am going to live longer than most people it's the fact that I may be alone, that is what scares me." He said, his body language clearly showed that he was saddened by that comment, his ears dropped down and his tail just lay on the floor.

Kim couldn't stand the sight of his best friend so sad and went to give him a reassuring hug.

"_**Kim?**_"

"Ron, no matter what happens, you are not alone, I don't know what happens after this, but I do know that we will get through what ever problems arise, together as a team, just like we always have and will, you watch my back I watch yours, deal?." She said as she looked up to his eyes.

"…_**okay**_" he replied softly as he returned her hug, his massive frame engulfing hers, many would think she was in danger of being crushed, but to the families and friends they knew there was no safer place, they eventually broke the hug but their warm smiles never left.

"All right everyone it's late and since we are all here let's order out, who's up for some pizza?" James asked.

"Let me call my parent's first and tell them I'm okay." Wade said.

"What would you like to order Laura?" Anne asked her friend.

"I'll take a veggie, you John?"

"Hawaiian, three cheese Rufus?"

"Yum"

"We want a supreme, with extra olives." "Hoosha"

"_**I'll take a meat lover's with extra cheese, please.**_"

"I'll take a pepperoni and mushrooms, and Ron I think you better change back, or else you'll give the delivery guy a heart attack." Kim said.

"_**Right, thanks KP.**_" He said as he left the room to change and put on his clothes, as he left Kim kept her gaze on his back.

"**Ron, I don't know about my feelings for you yet, but I do know that I will always have your back, no matter what comes our way.**" She thought to herself as she slowly made her way to her mother and guest to help out setting the table.

_Outside on the roof of the Possible house._

"So his name is Ron Stoppable is it? Well Mr. Stoppable, I hope you live up to my expectations, because I believe you and I will have so much fun with each other." A distinctly female and alluring voice spoke, the moon only showed a curvaceous silhouette with bat wings.

"**Now to keep my end of the bargain with those two, oh this is going to be so much fun!**" she thought before spreading her wings and taking flight.

_Meanwhile in an obscure part of Eastern Europe, under the cover of darkness, in the mountains of Romania, lay an ancient looking castle._

An elderly man dressed in a gray Victorian butler's uniform kneeled before a shadowed figure and spoke.

"Master I bring news, our spies in the house of Aensland report the empress has left for the human world, she has left her sister in charge, they do not say why, except that it was follow two people a member of the Kreutz and Sorceress."

"Interesting, what could she possibly want with people like those? Unless it's the reason for the departure of the two." A deep voice devoid of warmth replied.

"What is your bidding my master?" the servant asked.

"Have my Warlocks scrye for her location, once found inform me, also see if our spies can gather any information on the two as well the cause for their trip, she would not have left on a mere whim." The voice said.

"As you command, my Lord." He said as he left the throne room once he received his orders.__

"**What are you doing Morrigan? What reason could you possibly have to follow two unknowns into this accursed realm? Bah, what does it matter, once I find you, you shall see what it means to face the true prince of darkness, and once I have drained your body of all its sweet blood and strength, none shall dare stand in my way as rightful ruler of the Makai AND the mortal realm, so says Demitri Maximoff.**" The figure now identified as Demitri thought, while his eyes glowed a terrible red in the shadows.

The coming times would be difficult for Ron Stoppable and those close to him, but they would also shape him to be a person the world would desperately need, for with lies the fate of two worlds, one of light and one of shadow.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there it is I know this was mostly more revelations and comedy and a little drama but I felt that after the battle with the mummy, it was necessary.

Now the deal with Kim and her reactions I placed there because I liked messing with her a bit, that and my spider story will be a bit cruel to her so I felt the need for balance.

Now I may get flamed because of how I made Morrigan seem OC, but in actuality if you read the UDON comic you'll see she does have a tender side to her, as seen when she feels remorse for snapping at her servants or when she learns that her father is just shadow clinging to life to aid her, that will be important when Ron interacts with her, and yes I will address the fact that she has killed humns, however that will be in a latter chapter.

I have decided on going Harem with this story, now how big and who is in, are the next part to tackle.

I also like to inform everyone I am going to dedicate myself to have my other stories catch up with this one, so please do not assume it is dead.

Well that is all for now, be kind and true with your reviews, and most important of all MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANUKA AND QUANZA OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE TO ALL AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS, GOD BLESS, I'm out of here peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Rise of the Dark Ones

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible, Red Earth or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and CAPCOM respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Chapter 8

Curiosity and the Cat.

After the revelation of Ron's new heritage to the Possible's and Wade, the weekend flew by rather quickly and Monday soon came and with a whole slew of problems Kim and Ron could not even begin to understand.

The duo was currently making their way towards the school at a leisurely pace.

"So anything interesting happen on patrol?" Kim asks, as that was another of the aspects Ron spoke of during his explanation to her family.

"Nah, all was quiet thankfully, no need for the big bad Ron to make an appearance." He replies glad for once that no one was out causing trouble for the populace.

Earning a giggle from her he gives her his patented 1000 watt smile.

"Oh Ron, well in any case you should be careful okay, just because they don't carry silver around doesn't mean you should get careless."

"I know, trust me I know, but you know me KP, always rushing in and making it up as I go along, though that seems to be the basic idea for all our plans.."

"Maybe, come on, we need to check with Monique and see what happened at school on Friday." The auburn aired teen said before speeding up.

"Right behind you KP."

_Middleton High School…_

The two soon arrived at the school and immediately took notice that something was off.

"KP my pants are still on me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is everyone looking at me?" He asks getting a creeping feeling on the back of his neck.

And indeed many students were indeed, looking at him, many FEMALE students that is.

"I don't know, but I think we better find Monique." She says as she also feels the same.

However not two steps are taken when one of the girls makes a move, Marcela by the looks of things.

"Hey Ron." The Latin girl greets as she eyes him.

"Um, Hi…Marcela right?" he asks as he sometimes forgets who's on the team and what not.

"Oh you remembered my name that's so nice of you!" she replies as she gets close to him that she is almost within grabbing range or perhaps he is.

"Uh Yeah, can…can I help you with something?" Blushing at the proximity of the girl, while Kim finds herself irritated with her teammate.

"**What is going on here?**" She thinks.

"Funny you should ask you see I wanted to ask you if you l…"

"Hey Ron!" another girl asks, this one is not on the squad, in fact he doesn't even know this one, a blonde girl with green eyes, she is a looker though.

"Do I know you?"

"My name is Joan, I just wanted to say hi and thank you for all the good you do with Kim." She says while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Excuse me but I was talking to him." Marcela says in a slightly aggravated tone.

"You're excused, now Ron I was kind of hoping…"

"Oh hell no! I was here first lady."

"Buzz off!"

"Go back to the salon for more hair bleach you bimbo!"

"That's it!"

And with that a cat fight ensues.

"What just happened?" Ron asks his friend who is at a loss for words.

"I don't know…" she replies openly but mentally "**But I think I know and I don't like it.**"

They head of ignoring the cries of anger and pain in the background and head for the heroine's locker were her best female friend is waiting for them.

"Hey Monique." Kim greets followed by Ron waving at her.

"Hey guys, how was the stakeout?" She asks.

"It was definitely one for the record books, right Ron?"

"No kidding, between Drakken, Shego, Synthodrones and a cursed Mummy we cover practically every base on life or death struggles." He replies as he leans on the adjacent locker.

"Mummy?"

"Tell you later, so anything happened on Friday?" the redhead asks as she takes out some books.

"Well girl we got three new teachers and a dance in two weeks."

"New teachers?" Ron asks.

"Dance?" Kim follows "**Well that cinches it, its Ron season.**"

"Yeah, a new Guidance Counselor Ms. Morgan Aens a MH…"

"MH?" Ron/Kim.

"Major Hottie if the drool from every guy and some girls was any indication, Gym teacher Mr. Leonidas Pryde and a Quemistry teach Ms. Tabatha Knight."

"What happened to Mr. Jones?" She asks.

"Mystery Meat."

"I knew it! It is lethal." The blonde werewolf says.

"It didn't kill him… or at least I don't think it did." The black replies though not very certain.

"So what are they like?"

"Don't know, but I think Ms. Aens and Ms. Knight know and hate each other."

"How do you know?" Kim asks her friend while Ron listens in.

"Well, Ms. Knight kept looking at her the same way Shego looks at you."

"Whoa heavy, now that is hate." Ron speaks up, the three now walking towards the intersection and stopping there.

"And what about this dance?"

"Two weeks from now, on Friday girl, you're looking at the music coordinator."

"Wow do you take any requests?" Ron asks.

"Send me a text and I'll see about it."

"So have you asked anyone out Mon?"

"I have a few prospects, but I think Ron here should be worried?"

"Why should I be worried? It's just a dance." He says casually.

"You're kidding right? He can't be that slow?" Monique asks her friend.

"Ron is special when it comes to girls."

"Hey! It's not my fault you have this weird vibe I don't get."

"Ron…" she says as she holds his shoulders "…right now you are the target for EVERY single female within a ten block radius of this school."

Ron eyes widen with that little gem of information.

"Um, is that a good thing?"

"Well if it wasn't the cause of the most recorded number of cat fights in the world I'd say yes, but…"

"But?"

"You really need to think this one through baby boy."

"Oh boy…" A look of doubt and apprehension shows.

"Listen we'll talk later ok Ron?" Kim asks as she sees the look.

"Yeah sure KP, later." He says as he leaves deep in thought.

"Is he going to be ok?" Monique asks.

"I hope he does, he's been going through some stuff lately."

"So who are you going to ask?"

"Well I could ask Josh." She replies.

"Josh? You sure?"

"Yeah, why? Has he been asked already?"

"Not that I've heard of, I just thought you'd ask Ron."

"What? Why would I ask Ron? He's my best friend."

"Is he? Or have you been feeling he could be more lately?" She asks the now gaping teen.

"I…I don't know what you mean."

"Kim, be honest with me, do you feel attracted to him?"

"…"

"A little" was the shy reply.

"There you go, now why don't you ask him out?" Monique presses on.

"Because what if it's because of his looks? I've spent all high school telling Bonnie to forget the food chain and then Ron comes in looking…"

"Every teenage girl's wet dream come true?" The brunette says with a smirk.

"Monique!"

"Ha ha ha, oh come on girl it's true, you should of heard them in the locker room last Friday, I think I heard two or three talking about a group dating deal."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish Kim; some of those girls have very detailed imaginations when it comes to him now."

"But…but when he was…well regular Ron they wouldn't give him the time of day!"

"Yeah that's true, but he's not regular Ron now, he is the new and improved Ron now, and thanks to the chain he is up for grabs, they don't know him like you do, heck I think the only one who might is Tara and Bonnie." She replies with a shrug.

"I get Tara but why Bonnie?" Kim asks as they enter the classroom.

"Well I guess in order to make jabs at you she would take a look at him constantly, and with his looks now, plus his goofy caring nature she might take interest in him."

"She's been putting him down for as long as she's known him."

"And she's preached the whole food chain deal since her sisters have been here, or so I've heard, so you can bet she'll make a pass at him eventually no matter how much she denies it."

"_Not on my watch she's not._" She whispers though Monique those hear it.

"**Girls got it bad.**"

"Sigh, listen you should talk to him, sort this out among yourselves, who knows maybe something good will come of this."

"Maybe…but after the dance, right now I need time."

"You do that Kim, and if you need some advice you come to me."

"Thanks Monique."

"You're welcome; now then let's talk dresses because you're going to need a knock out to show up Queen B."

As the two girls planned, Ron was about to have a unique encounter of his own.

True to Monique's words every girl who had encountered him had in fact approached him about the dance only to be tackled by another girl resulting in a fight and him slipping away.

"Man Rufus, girls are scary." He says to his friend.

"Uh huh." Was the reply.

"Oh I don't know about that." A female voice said behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around and found himself looking at one of the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on.

"Hello I'm Morgan Aens…" She said as she held out her hand "…the new guidance counselor, I don't believe we've met."

"**Found you at last, hmm looks like he's gone through the changes quite well, he will do just fine and that power is still there.**" The Succubus thought as she inspected him.

"I'm R-Ron Stoppable." He said as his trembling hand met hers and squeezed.

"Oh quite a grip there Mr. Stoppable."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No worries, I find you can tell a lot of a person by how the act when they first meet, in your case you show to be very gentle and caring person, and bit unsure around women, am I wrong?" She asks with a smile.

"Well I don't know about being caring and gentle with what I do." He said as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh what is that?"

"Well, you've heard of Kim Possible right?"

"Yes I've been told about…" she pauses as if in sudden realization, though she has already done her research on them "…oh you're THAT Ron Stoppable, the one who goes with her on missions right?" she asks.

"Well at least someone remembers my name, but that's not important…"

"Of course it's important, you help her save the world don't you?"

"More like back her up, she's the brains and brawn and I'm the distraction." He says humbly.

"I'm sure you're more than that Mr. Stoppable, and as for brawn you seem more suited for that task then her." She spoke as she gave a light squeeze to his right bicep.

"**Nice and firm, I wonder is all of him is that way.**"

"Uh yeah that was because of a late growth spurt, besides I'm more of talk first then shoots first kind of guy."

"A lover not fighter right?" she spoke deeply that Ron has to repress certain urges when she said it that way.

"Gulp, yeah something like that." Before she could ask some more the bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"Oh man I'm going to be late! Uh it was nice talking to you Ms. Aens! Bye!" He yells as he rushes to class, leaving her to her thoughts.

"**Oh darn I wanted to talk to him some more, well I can always find him at night, if what I read is true he's decide to fight crime, just what I would expect from a Talbain, finally I can relieve some boredom, and see how good he is.**" She thought before returning to her office.

"Be seeing you soon Ron."

_Meanwhile __in Kansas…_

We found ourselves in front of a large mansion, with plenty of land and trees around it, outside was a plaque that read "The House for Weary Souls."

Outside children could be seen playing and laughing; however there was someone else with these children, Catwomen of different ages, colors and sizes.

For many years the appearance of Catwomen was documented as nothing more than a hoax until finally the population grew to such size that they could no longer be ignored, sadly many went through much trials and tribulations.

Man rarely accepts the strange and different, and is often found rejecting it, violently if need be, Catwomen were no exception despite they're gentle nature, no one knew why some were borne or changed that way, but once they did many found themselves ostracized for something beyond their control.

It wasn't until one was brave enough to change that, to stand up and show the world a better way, we find this woman in the main office talking to her mentor now.

"Sister Cecilia, how does the ballet program go?" Spoke a statuesque woman, she had a mane of wild blue hair, a tail, a figure models would kill to have, creamy white skin, large furred and clawed arms and legs, and white fur that covered her body in such a way that it left very little to the imagination.

Her sky blue eyes radiated an inner strength and purity rarely seen in a person; this was Felicia Hartland, founder and owner of this shelter.

In front of her three people sat, currently she was looking at one dressed in a Nun's habit this was the woman who had raised and taught her for many years, Sister Cecilia Delacroix, time had been kind on her as her face showed little wrinkles one would expect of a woman in her 50's, but much of that was in fact gained do to the peaceful life she led with the children and women in her and the others care.

"Well we've managed to raise enough funds for a small group of ten and supplies, now we're waiting for someone willing to teach the class." The nun replied kindly.

"Hmm, I'll ask some of my old dance partners if they're willing, if not I'll just have to do it myself." She replied.

"Oh Felicia you do so much already, running the finances while you're not on tour, teaching self defense classes, looking for sponsors, you need to stop and take a breather or you will burn yourself out." She spoke to her former ward.

"She's right you know, you need a break from all this Felicia, the kits and children worry about you." A Catwoman next to her spoke, her name was Elizabeth Shaw or Lizzie as the children called her, she was shorter than Felicia by an inch and had brown stripped fur and black hair, not as much as her benefactor but still kept wild.

"Lizzie is right kitten, life's too short to be stuck behind a desk all the time, you need to cut loose and take a breather." A man in work jeans, flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled and work shoes was the final member of the group; this was Joseph O'Reilly, Joe to his friends, the handyman of the shelter.

"I know guys but I can't just ignore these responsibilities, and well…" She pauses as she looks at a bunch of letters.

"You got more of those letters haven't you?" Joe said in a tone that said it was not a question.

"Have the police found anything as to who's threatening the shelter?" Cecilia asks.

"Please, for all we know it's them whose doing it." Lizzie spoke bitterly.

"Lizzie!" The sister says in a disapproving manner.

"She might be right; we've been getting those blasted letters for a month now, and not one single lead, whoever is doing it is either very good or its someone on the take." Joe spoke.

"Sigh, I thought we were beyond this hate and anger." Felicia says sadly.

"I know! We can call in someone from outside the town to help, and I now just who." Lizzie said as she remembered the children speaking of someone who handled these kinds of things.

"Who?" they all ask.

"Kim Possible, she's that girl who help people around the world; I bet she can help us."

"That's a great idea! The news says she's very good, how do we call her?" The blue haired Catwoman asks.

"We just send an E-mail to her website and wait for a response, hopefully it will be immediate." Lizzie replies.

"You do that, in the meantime we keep an eye and an ear out, I'm not going to let anyone destroy all the good we do here."

"You got it Kitty cat." Joe says as he gets up.

"I pray this Kim Possible can help us, the children don't deserve to be punished for no reason." Cecilia adds.

"Me too sister, me too."

_Back at Middleton High…_

Ron and Kim were once again together in Gym class with their new teacher Leonidas, he had them running around the Gym to warm up before going into some aerobics moves

"Hey Ron, found anyone to go with you to the dance yet?" Kim asks as she runs alongside him, while trying to ignore both his sweaty muscular figure and the looks he's getting from the other girls.

"I think I may a problem there KP." He replies also ignoring the looks out of fear of starting a massive battle royal in the gym.

"Can't find who to ask?"

"No, can't find someone who won't incite a riot."

"I…see, what about Tara? She seems nice enough." "_What are you doing! Take him to the dance!_" the more treasonous part of her mind says.

"She got caught in the crossfire when she asked me for a pen in History class, left her at the Nurses office."

"What!" Kim yells in shock.

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

Ron was currently sitting through another session of History; normally he would already be sleeping through this class however the many eyes on him denied him that.

"_Rufus, we may have a problem here._" He whispers to his pet.

"Squeak, yep."

He gave a discreet look around and found himself surrounded by several girls who made very little attempts to hide their interests, some batting their eyelashes, others blowing him kisses and some going so far to like their lips at the look of him.

The only one not looking at him that way was Tara who was busy writing the teacher's lecture.

"**Huh, well at least one girl isn't out to make trouble.**" He thought.

Of course the reason she wasn't looking at the boy she had a crush on was because she was too busy thinking on the pros and cons of asking him to the dance and writing down her thoughts on the matter.

Finally she ran out of ink, and since she forgot her spare in her locker she decide to go for broke and ask her crush, it would help for when she could ask him the more serious question, of course this proved to be a mistake.

"Ron could you…?"

"GET HER!"

"AAHHH!"

"T!"

Acting quickly Ron dove into the dust cloud that had no earthly reason for being there and pulled out an unconscious Tara, while the girls continued wailing on each other, much to the professors distress, more so when he was sucked into it.

Seeing as there was no way to ask for permission, Ron left to the nurse's office and left her there to the woman's care and returned just as the brawl ended with several girls sporting bruises, black eyes and torn clothing, the professor was unconscious so no one bothered to wake him up and left.

_End flashback…_

"…and that's how it happened." He finishes.

"We better check on her after school."

"Sure."

Once all the warming up exercises were over, Leonidas had them stand up in single file as he spoke to them.

"All right students, this weak I wish to teach something that may help you in the foreseeable future, now as I understand two students were attacked recently by a group of thugs, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it was me and my friend Tara, we were rescued though." Bonnie said as she remembered the encounter and their savior.

"I read as much miss Rockwaller, however what I have to teach you will help you for those occasions when there is no rescue coming, when all you have is yourself, now on my first day here I told Mr. Barkin that I practiced some martial arts, I wish to impart some of my knowledge to you so you defend yourselves."

Many students murmured about that, though most were thinking about how to use what they would learn in cheap displays of strength and juvenile delinquency.

"Miss Rockwaller."

"Yes?"

"Did you and your friend enjoy being victims of these men?"

"No! Of course not."

"So it's safe to say you wouldn't feel right if someone went through the same experience, right?" He asks her many wondering where he was going with this.

"No…I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Good that means you won't abuse what I'm going to teach you correct?"

"If it means not letting something like that happen again then no."

"Excellent, I want this to be a learning experience to you all, you can be the victim at any moment, but when you become the assailant then you disrespect my teachings, and should I find out as much…" he spoke as he narrowed his eyes and closed his fist hard enough the knuckles popped "…I shall be force to discipline the ones responsible in such a way that they shall regret it, do I make myself clear?"

There were many nods around at the threat.

"Good, now then Miss Rockwaller, please come here and also…Mr. Stoppable." He said to the two, though Ron was surprised to be called.

"Me?"

"Yes you look quite fit and should help in my lessons."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Now then, Let us assume that I am the victim and Mr. Stoppable…"

"You can call me Ron if you want."

"Fair enough, Ron is the assailant, he will approach me from behind in an attempt to grab me, please do so now." Leonidas said as he stood casually.

"Should I run at you?"

"Not yet Ron, first allow me to demonstrate the maneuver then we perform at full speed, now watch carefully Ms. Rockwaller."

Ron proceeded to grab the man from behind, his right arm above his throat and grabbing his left hand that pinned his left arm.

"Now as you can see, my left arm has been immobilized and my throat will be constricted leaving me precious few moments to act, now observe…"

Leonidas then elbowed him in the liver gently, grabbed Ron with his free arm by the back of the neck, pushed off the ground and dropped all his weight down flipping Ron onto the mat releasing the hold, then grabbed his head with both hands and, once more gently pull it up then down, meaning in real life Ron could have seriously been hurt.

"You ok Ron?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Now as you can see, I have essentially hit a vital point, and used those few moments to completely disable my assailant, now here is how it would likely go at full speed in real life, now Ron come at me exactly the same way as I walk.." He spoke as he turns and walks away, Ron gets up and rushes him; the move is repeated exactly the same way but faster.

"SLAM!" "Oof!"

"You all right Ron?"

"Yeah didn't feel it so much." He replies as his heritage grants him a higher level of endurance.

"As you can see this maneuver works well for opponents his size, it will vary from person to person, case in point Ms. Rockwaller, now please come here to demonstrate."

She did as asked and waited.

"Ron I want you to repeat what we just did, first slow step by step, until she gets the motions right then when I say you rush, you both get that."

"Sure Mr. Pryde." "Yes."

Ron stepped up and held her.

"Don't get any funny ideas Stoppable." She warned though the blush didn't help her place enough menace, of course Ron didn't see it, But Kim did.

"**Who is she kidding? I bet she's enjoying every second of it!**"

Soon they went through the motions until finally Leonidas felt confidant enough to let them go full speed.

"All right now then full speed, Bonnie be careful with your actions, take into account Ron's larger frame when you perform the flip we don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay."

"Go ahead Ron."

Ron soon did so but Bonnie miscalculated upon being grabbed, instead of hitting him in the liver with her elbow she struck with her fist…to his groin.

"UGH!" Ron went crossed eyed before collapsing on the floor.

"Ron!" Kim said as she rushed to her friend.

"I-I didn't mean to do that!" Bonnie said with genuine remorse.

"Calm down, it was an accident, Ron? How bad is it?"

"Cough, not, hrm, not too bad sir." He said as he got up while holding his pride.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bon-Bon it was just an accident, let's try again." He said to her.

"But…but I could hit you again."

"I trust you Bonnie."

That caught both girls for a loop.

Soon they were position again and this time they repeated the maneuver the way it was supposed to.

"Excellent, I want everyone paired up according to stature and practice it slow, you have any questions you come to me."

However before Ron could help, Leonidas spoke with him.

"I noticed you knew how to fall, do you practice any martial arts Ron?"

"Um, a family style I'm being taught."

"Really? Would you consider sparring with me?" Many stopped at that wishing to hear this.

"Now?"

"Hmm, tomorrow perhaps after school if that's all right with you."

"Uh I'll have to check, me and KP may get ca…"

No sooner did he say that when the Kimmunicator went off.

"Sorry Mr. Pryde." She apologizes.

"That's okay Ms. Possible; I was informed about you and your friend's activities."

"Thanks, what's the sitch Wade?" She asks as Ron stands next to her.

-Well Kim we just got a hit on the site, it's from an orphanage and shelter in Kansas—

"What's the problem?"

- Well according to the information we received, they've been getting threatening letters for a month now, and the local police have not made progress. -

"And wants us to check it out I assume, no problem, can you get us a ride?"

-Done, Doris will pick you up at the airport. -

"You rock as always Wade."

-You want me check those letters? See if I can find a trace? -

"Please and Thank You." She replied to the tech expert.

"Mission time."

"You go it, Mr. Pryde we have to go now."

"All right, do be careful though."

"We will." She said as she turned towards the locker room and Ron did the same though first…

"Uh, we better do the sparring thing when we get back sir."

"No problem Ron, I'll look forward to it." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks." He replies and rushes to the locker room for his mission clothes.

Soon Kim comes out in her mission gear, she is followed by Ron and at that point all eyes are on him.

"Wow, he makes that look good." Monique comments as she sees his mission gear.

Bonnie many others gaped as the shirt he wore barely hid the muscles he had.

"**Oh my god! I'm getting hot for Stoppable!**" The tanned girl thinks.

"Ready KP."

"Uh huh, ready." Rufus says as he pops out of the pocket.

"Let's go Ron."

Soon the two were off to another mission, though Leonidas made it a point to watch Ron as he left.

"**Hmm, could he be the one as Morrigan said? Ugh I should have studied aura reading more, but no matter I shall get my answer on Wednesday.**"

_Over the Kansas farmlands…_

"Thanks for the ride Doris"

"My pleasure Kim, after you found me that short cut through the Alps it's the least I could do." The woman spoke as her plane approached the drop zone.

"No big, you ready back there Ron?" She spoke as checked her parachute.

"Ready KP."

"You triple checked it right?" She asks as she does not want another repeat of the last time they jumped.

"After the last time I jumped out of a plane, you bet."

"We are over the target zone." Doris replies.

"Let's do this!" Ron spoke as the cargo bay opened.

Soon they both jumped from the plane.

"How are you doing Ron!"

"Great KP!"

"We deploy in 5 minutes!"

"Got it!"

Soon they reached their mark and deployed.

Down on the ground the inhabitants of the shelter were going on with their daily chores when one of the Catgirls, a little one named Mildred with black fur and red hair spotted them and ran inside to tell the others.

"Miss Felicia! Miss Felicia! There are some people falling from the sky." She said.

"What?" She asks as she sees the little girl pointing outside.

She looks out the window and sees the two making their way down.

"Get Sister Cecilia, Lizzie and Joe, and tell everyone to get dressed, we want to make a good impression." She said to the little girl who nodded before dashing off.

She went to a drawer in her desk and pulled out a box, inside it was a white sundress she kept their whenever important visitors came, though her kind preferred to not be confined in clothing they still adhered to certain rules…

"**It's not like we're totally naked our fur does cover the essentials, oh well.**" She thought before carefully putting it on.

With that she went to greet the teen heroes with the rest of her family.

Ron and Kim soon touched down, and after securing the chutes the made their way towards the shelter.

"Wow, I bet the orphans must really like living in a mansion" Kim spoke as she saw the huge home.

"The House of Weary Souls, huh that sounds familiar." Ron spoke as he read the plaque.

"You've heard of it Ron?"

"I think, hey Rufus you remember anything about the name?"

"Uh huh, Meow people." He replied from his pocket.

"Meow people? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh Ron?" Kim spoke as she stops for a moment.

"Yeah Kim?"

"I think he meant them…" She replied as she looked at the entrance and saw the nuns, children and…Catwomen.

"Oh now I remember! Wait that means that…"

He pauses as Felicia steps out in front of the group and towards the duo.

"Hello and welcome to this shelter for orphans and Catwomen, I'm…"

"You're Felicia Hartland!" Ron yelled in excitement.

"Uh y-yes I am have we met?" She asks though she certainly would have remembered someone like him.

"**Meow, he is so handsome, me like.**"

"Ron you know who she is?"

"Kim she is world famous!"

"I don't know about that." Felicia replies as she grabs her tail in embarrassment.

"You were the first Catwoman to ever win two Tony awards for your work in lady Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet, you starred in the box office hit Feline in the Land of Oz, and you made it possible for Catwomen to have equal rights around the world, my grand ma said there should be more people like you in the world before she passed away, you were one of her heroes."

"Oh stop it! I'm not that great." She shyly replied.

"Yes you are kitty cat." Joe spoke up as he was glad someone so young respected her hard work.

"Wow, I'm Kim Possible and this is my partner Ron Stoppable."

"Ahem." Rufus said as he pops out.

"And Rufus of course."

"Hi."

"Thank you for coming we really at our wits end with these letters, we fear they may do something to the residents." Cecilia spoke to the trio.

"Can you show them to us?"

"Yes of course please follow us."

Unknown to the parties involved they were being watched.

_Around the forest areas of the shelter…_

"Agent 14 calling Professor Dementor, come in Professor." A tall skinny man spoke into the radio he carried, wearing a light grey and red jumpsuit.

"…_SNORE_!"

"Professor, do you read?"

"_Snort…no more struddle mother...snore._"

"PROFESOR!"

"_GAH! Vha iz das! __Myron! Vhat did I tell you about interrupting mine Nap time!_"

"Um, that I shouldn't unless it is an emergency?"

"_Exactly! Now is this un emergency?_"

"Yes."

"_Of course it's n…did you just say yes?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Vell?_"

"Well what?"

"_Vhat is it!_"

"Oh um, Team Possible is here."

"…"

"_(*&(^*&%*^^***^&^%%!_"

"You really shouldn't use that kind of language sir."

"_&%&%*(*%%**^!_"

"Uh, what do you want me to do?"

"_Have you been spotted?_"

"No."

"_Vatch them for now, do not let them see you or I vill hurt you._"

"Gotcha."

"_Ve cannot afford to be delayed, I vant vhat is beneath that house und I shall obtain it even if I must torch it to the ground!_"

"Uh right professor."

Plans are in motion and new friends are made, once more the wheels turn.

To be continued…

A/N: Well its back ladies and gentlemen.

Now this chapter isn't filled with action but trust me I will amp it up next one when Dementor strikes.

Our sexy kitten has made her debut and she and Ron will get better acquainted in the next chapter, I do want her in the harem along with Morrigan, now I only have to decide who else to include, I don't want to go overboard since this is my first attempt but I also want this to be satisfactory to myself and you all.

Anyway hope you enjoy this, peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Rise of the Dark Ones

A/N: I regrettably do not own Kim Possible, Red Earth or Darkstalkers, they belong to Disney and CAPCOM respectably, and hopefully I will not be sued for this.

Chapter 9

Curiosity and the Cat.

Team Possible was currently in the office of Felicia Hartland, the founder of the orphanage and shelter for children and Catwomen, right now all of them are going through the letters that have been the source of worry for the heads of the Estate.

"I don't get it Kim, why would someone want to get rid of these people? They aren't doing anything bad or anything." Ron asked quite perplexed by the matter.

"I don't know Ron, whoever it is, is doing it for a reason and we have to find that reason before they decide to do something drastic to the people here." The red head replied.

"Oh dear I pray such a thing doesn't occur…" Sister Cecilia said with worry as she looked outside to see the children playing.

"This is the home for many children who have no place to go to or come from broken homes, and the Catwomen can find peace and acceptance here."

"She's right…" Lizzie added as she joined her "…Not many people like us despite Felicia's work, to us it's the only place we can be ourselves and not be judged for it."

"Well don't you worry; Kim, Rufus and me will find out whose causing all that fuss and set them straight, right Kim?"

"Right." Both replied.

"Thank you again for your help Mr. Stoppable, Ms. Possible I'm glad some people can understand of our situation." Felicia said with a smile adorning her face.

"**Wow! She looks so pretty when she smiles.**" Ron thought to himself, though he immediately killed that thought before it got him in trouble.

"Say how 'bout you give them a tour of the place Kitten?" Joe spoke up.

"What a wonderful idea, I'm sure they would appreciate it." Cecilia added.

"That's cool." The blonde Werewolf replied.

"Sure I would love to see what you do here." Kim added.

"Yeah!" Rufus piped in.

"Well then let's be off." She spoke as she got up from her seat and headed for the door with the others following behind.

_In a secret base hidden in the forest…_

Here we find a group of heavily armed and muscled men moving equipment around the makeshift staging area hidden within the forest that surrounded the land where our heroes where located at.

"I vant those charges secured for transport before the operation begins und you better not drop them or ve vill all be blown to kingdom come!" The man in a black helmet yelled at his henchmen.

"Uh…sir."

"Ugh, vhat iz it Myron?"

"I have the latest report from Team Possible sir."

"Fine, give me the details." The mad scientist finally surrenders to the fact that once more he would deal with his brother-in-law.

"**Vhat in the name of God those the woman see in him I do not know.**"

"Well…uh…they appear to be touring the building sir."

"That iz it? Myron!"

"Well what if they find whatever it is your looking for!" The man said in an attempt to defend himself.

"**Blast, he haz a point.**"

"Let us hope that they do not then."

"Um…"

"Sigh, yes Myron?"

"Exactly what is it they aren't supposed to find…uh sir?"

"Did you not read the information packet I sent!"

"I lost it." The man admitted.

"##$!"

"Sir your blood pressure, remember?"

"Myron, vhat lays under that house is a fortune one of my ancestors carefully hid after the end of the first Great War after Germany lost, it is now worth millions and I intend to reclaim it!"

"Uh right Professor." The henchman/In-law replied.

_Back with the others…_

Currently the teens were being lead by their hostess around the building; they had already seen the dorms, the library and dance hall now they were headings towards the medical ward.

"And here is the children's ward we set up, it may not be the most advanced but we do make sure that everyone's needs are met, if not we can always go to the local hospital for help and supplies." The blue haired Catwoman spoke.

"Badical." Ron quipped earning a giggle from the feline woman, however as they passed he noticed a sad little Catgirl with her arm in a sling, naturally his gentle nature wouldn't allow him to let that pass.

He soon approached and could see she had black fur and oddly enough snow white hair.

The others watched as they approached her.

"There he goes again." Kim said with a smile.

"Pardon?" Lizzie asked.

"Ron and I usually do volunteer work at the hospital where my mom works, he always goes to the children's ward to cheer them up. His earned quite the reputation there with them."

"**And some of the nurses as well.**" Her more open minded mind said to her "_shut up!_"

They all watched as the blonde started to work his magic.

"Hey there."

The little one looked up to see a smiling young man looking at her.

"H-hello?"

"What's the matter? You seem kind of down."

"Nothing." She replied glumly.

"Really? Because that's not what I see, but first I'm Ron nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand to her.

She tentatively took it and gave it a shake.

"Cassy."

"Well it is nice to meet you Cassy, you know whenever I feel sad I talk to my friends to make me feel better."

"_I don't have any friends._" She said quietly.

"Oh I don't believe that, a cute girl like you should have lots of friends."

That got a small blush from her.

"I-I'm not cute, the kids outside the house say I look funny." The small Catgirl said sadly.

"Well that's a bunch of baloney, listen Cassy I know exactly what you are going through." He spoke as he thought back to past's experiences.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you see Cassy, I may not have Cat ears or a tail I am a bit of an outcast."

"Why? You look normal and…pretty." She said with a blush.

"Well thank you Cassy…" he replied avoiding a blush himself "…but what I mean is, that I live by one simple motto "Never be normal" and that makes people think I'm weird."

"Why don't you want to be normal?"

"Because normal is boring and besides no one is really normal Cassy, you see Cassy someone one close to me told me that we are all different and special in our own unique way and that each of must live our lives according to our own choices." He said as he held her complete attention and, unknown to him so did the others.

"So long as your choices don't cause you or others harm and you can take responsibility for them and live with them then you're doing all right in the world, remember it's not who you are but what you do that defines you." He said to her.

"Wow." She said with wonder.

"So how do you feel now?"

"Better…um Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my friend?" She asked shyly.

"Sure I will Cassy, in fact I would like you to meet two of my best friends." He replied as he called Kim over.

"Cassy this is Kim Possible my best friend since Pre-K…"

"Hello Cassy."

"Hello."

"And this…" he spoke as he reached into his pocket "…is Rufus."

"Hi." The small animal greeted.

"He talks?"

"He sure does and he can do tricks, Rufus skateboard?" He asked as he held out a small skateboard from his other pocket.

"Roger." "Squeak."

With that he got on board and began to skate around the room much to the joy of the children and Catgirls there.

"Rufus front axle grind with a reverse olly." The werewolf spoke.

The small animal did so as he grinded the bed railing and performed the aerial maneuver.

Finally he rested in a reverse hand stand on Ron's hand.

"Yay!"

"That was awesome!"

"I want one!"

"Thank you, Thank you, Rufus ladies and gentlemen." He said as he and his pet bowed in the center of the room.

"That was wonderful Ronald." Cecilia spoke as she and the others approached them.

"Nah that was just one of the patented routines we have, next time we'll work in a mini BMX in it." He replied before looking at Cassy.

"Well I hope we cheered you up Cassy."

"Yes thank you." She replied with a beaming smile.

"You're welcome."

"Well I think that's enough excitement for today, let's get to two settled in for the night before dinner." Felicia spoke up, though from the protests from the children they wanted to spend more time with Ron and Rufus.

"Now, now children he can visit tomorrow, you all need your rest." Sister Cecilia chimed in.

"Yes Sister!" they all replied.

The group all stepped out and made their way to the dorms.

"Thank you for that Ron, Cassy is usually so withdrawn with strangers." The white haired Catwoman spoke.

"Aw, no big I like making kids happy."

"That is a very special gift Ron, to bring joy to many." The nun complimented getting a blush.

"Well we have had quite the day so let's get these kids fed and in bed, tomorrow we have a mystery to solve." Joe spoke up.

Everyone soon agreed and where off to the dining hall.

_The next morning…_

Felicia woke up from her slumber feeling refreshed and relieved as she recalled that

Team Possible had arrived to help with their problem.

"**Oh I hope they can help us.**" She thought as she went to wash her face, however before she could do that she had heard a bit of a commotion outside her door.

"What in the world?" she asked as soon as she stepped out and saw the children running towards something.

She waited until the last moment before she managed to nab one of them.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey! Let…oh hi Felicia." A small brown haired boy spoke still in his yellow PJ's.

"Jonathan what is this commotion about?"

"Oh Ron and Kin are fighting outside!" He said excitedly.

"What!"

"Yeah! They look like they're having some real fun."

"**I better check things out for myself.**" She thought as she made her way towards the scene where the duo was facing off.

Once there she could see quite a crowd had gathered and she managed to make her way towards the front of the group and immediately could tell that the bout was not a brawl but a sparring session.

"**It sure looks like that their having a good time.**" She thought as she saw the smiles on each of their faces.

And they were Kim having never experienced as much of a thrill in a fight as the one they were having right now, even though it was just a spar. She enjoyed the challenge of facing off against an unknown style as well as a superior opponent for that was what Ron was, she could tell he was holding back.

Ron for the most part was happy to share something else with his best friend and finding a sparring partner besides his ancestor. Out here, in the real world the sensations were more intense than that of his mindscape.

Kim jumped and delivered a back round house to Ron, who countered by grabbing her leg and spinning with the momentum of the kick to throw her away from him.

She righted herself mid-air and landed on her feet, however she had to react fast as Ron had chased after her as she flew and proceed to launch his own attack by means of a punch combo starting off with a right hook, left back hand and left cross.

Their audience was captivated by the sight.

"It's like their dancing." One of the Catgirls spoke up next to Felicia, she turned to look at the little one and saw it was Cassy..

"In a way it is Cassy." The blue haired female replied.

Kim dodged the left, ducked under the backhand and used the time delay from the cross to grab the arm of her partner and use a Judo flip, however instead of landing on his back he landed on his feet leaving him bent at a 90 degree angle while holding onto her arm, he twisted counter clockwise as he righted himself and had her arm trapped behind her back and his right arm across her neck.

Remembering the counter Leonidas taught she when through the motions and toss him away from her, he responded by tucking in and rolling before he was back up.

"Looks like you remembered Leonidas lesson, eh Kim?"

"Pant" "Yeah it's definitely a good move, woo."

"We should rest KP; you look ready to keel over."

"Yeah I haven't had a good workout like that, unless you count those Shego fights."

"Well, I think Shego would disagree that they were workouts and more along to the lines of brawls." He replied not winded in the least.

"Yeah she would, and it looks like we gathered a crowd." The redhead spoke as he turned and saw the large gathering.

Once it was over the children rushed towards them talking with childlike wonder and energy.

The grown up s soon followed and commented on the sparring session.

"I must say that was very unique." Cecilia said as she stood before the group.

"More like awesome! That was like something out of a martial arts flick." Lizzie spoke up.

"You have some very impressive moves Mister Stoppable." Joe commented.

"Nah, I don't think I'm that good."

"Nonsense why I believe you could give Kitten here a run for her money."

"Oh? You practice some martial arts Ms. Hartland?" Kim asked as she gave her a critical eye.

"**She does have the muscles for it, though I wonder how she keeps her body like she's into modeling.**"

"Please call me Felicia, and to answer your question I practice some, though mostly is instinctual, I guess you could say it's a form of Cat Fu."

"Oh, can you two fight each other?" One of the children said with excitement.

"Sparring…" Ron corrected "…when we fight to train, it's called sparring, and I don't think we should it would be rude of me to ask that."

"Aww, please!" All the children and catgirls asked and used the one weapon known to man that no force on earth could resist…the puppy dog (Or kitten depending on your view.) pout.

"**No…must resist…must remain strong.**"

"Sniff!"

"**DAMN!**"

"Felicia would like to spar with me?" He asked in resignation.

"Yay!"

"Giggle, why yes I would Ron."

"Is there no shield against…that!" He asked.

"Sorry Ron, but if there is I have yet to see it, heck Mom uses it on me when she wants me to babysit the tweebs." Kim spoke.

"Squeak, sorry." Rufus supplied.

"Well it is dangerous and wrongsick, well let me just take of this shirt and jacket, don't want them to get ripped if they catch your claws since I have only one pair." He spoke as he removed the red vest and his black long sleeved shirt.

This of course affected several of the older women and Catwomen in the vicinity of him, two in particular.

"**Oh wow, he looks sooo hot like that.**" Kim thought as she gazed at her partner's sweaty muscled torso.

"**Mmm, yummy! No! Bad Felicia! He is a guest and a teen, a very hot sexy…**" She cut herself off before she did something embarrassing.

"Uh you okay Felicia?"

"Huh? O-oh I'm fine Ron, just got sidetracked, but enough of that you ready?" She spoke as she got into her stance by bending her knees and bringing up her hands in front of her chest in a cat like manner.

"I'm ready…GO!" he yelled as he ran at her and executed a flying kick towards her.

Felicia jumped back as he landed and struck forward with a kick aimed for the head which he blocks and counters by grabbing it and trying for a leg sweep on her other leg.

Anticipating this she launches it to attack once more and like before Ron traps her leg causing her to land on her shoulders, however this is what she wanted as in a show of strength and flexibility she head butts him.

"Ow!"

"You ok there Ron?"

He gives her a thumb up before charging again this time with a right straight cross to the chest. She dodges left and attempts to a punch of her own but he ducks while his forearm on her neck and his right leg underneath and using his own momentum he hurls her away. True to her heritage she lands on her feet and resumes her stance.

"I guess Catwaomen land on their feet too huh?"

"Yep and I can do this…" she said before she jumped up and towards.

Ron was prepared to block A kick, however Felicia launched a rapid flurry of them.

"CRUD! Oomph!" he let before being blown back and landing on his back.

"**Oh dear! I hope I didn't go too far!**" "Ron you ok?"

"**Ugh, now I know how a punching bag feels like.**" "Well that was both extremely cool and painful." He replied as he slowly got up.

"What do you call that move?"

"That was my Delta kick."

"Pretty sweet, here's one of mine! AAAAHHHOOOOO!" Letting of a powerful howl he blasted forward in a burning blue flame like ball of energy towards the surprised Catwoman.

"EEP!" she yells as she doges left just on the nick of time.

Ron stops just as quickly as he started and turned to face his opponent.

"Did I get you?"

"What was that!" she exclaimed in a mixture of excitement and awe.

"Family technique called the beast cannon, want to keep going?"

"Yeah! This is fun!" "**I haven't been this excited since I first took to the stage.**"

For the next few minutes both Ron and Felicia duck, dodged and weaved in an intricate pattern as they fought one another, and like with Kim he found himself enjoying the spar with her.

The others took notice of Felicia's smile as she and the young man fought.

"I think the kitten may be taken in with the lad." Joe commented as he saw her friend smile.

"Hmm, that may be true Joe." Sister Cecilia commented.

"You don't mind? He is still a teen."

"Joe I have raised that woman since she was just a child I found on the steps of the first orphanage I ran, cold and hungry. I have loved her as if she was my one flesh and blood, and as a mother should I will support her decisions if she feels they are right and if she is indeed smitten by this young man then I will allow her to make that choice."

"I wouldn't worry Joe, she could probably wait until he matures remember we Catwomen age much slower than normal humans, I'm sure that if Felicia does developed feelings for him she will wait, though I wonder if she would share him?" Lizzie said to the two earning a disapproving look from the sister and a hearty laugh from Joe.

Back with the dueling pair, both were panting from the exhaustion since they had been giving their all during the mock fight.

Ron had to access some of his supernatural strength and speed to keep up with her since her nature granted her above average strength and speed.

Felicia for her part had to move quickly to counter his strength and agility.

Felicia decided to start things of by tucking into a ball and rolling quickly towards him.

Ron quickly identified her **Rolling Buckler** maneuver as he had been on the receiving end of that move once, which proved to be quite enough for him to avoid it as jumped back just as she made the uppercut.

He jumped with her and wrap his arms around her waist before he elevated her enough he placed her on his shoulder and spun forward for the first part of the **Wild Circular**, Felicia too had experienced this move and though Ron was gentle she still would not allow herself to be caught in it again so she thrashed wildly to destabilize them.

It did indeed do that however the new positioning would mean she would come to harm from the awkward landing, however Ron knowing this made sure to flip them with him below her.

"Oof!" he let out as the hit the ground, him giving silent thanks that it was soft and not hard.

Felicia was a bit rattled by the landing but thankfully did not get hurt, she turned to look at him and saw the concern in his eyes for her, in fact she felt his left arm on her hip and his right on her back in a rather intimate fashion.

"Are you okay Felicia?" he asked her.

She silent as she looked into his eyes before snapping out of her inspection and got up slowly while trying to calm her racing heart.

"Uh y-yeah, sorry about the landing." She said as he followed her up.

"No big, we did get rather intense in the spar." He replied with a smile, any further conversation was prevented by the arrival of the excited children and the adults and Kim.

Unknown to them they were being watched.

_Forest around the estate…_

"Oh man! Those guys look like they will be trouble." Myron spoke with worry.

"**At least I got it on tape, I better tell Dementor quick!**" The In-law quickly thought as he went back to his boss/brother-in-law.

"Proffesor!"

"Vhat is it now Myron?"

"I think you should see this!" He said as he produced the video footage he took of the sparring session.

"Who is this man? Vhere is the blond buffoon?"

"He came with her from the start, maybe she replaced him?"

"Nein, those two have been together for too long."

"Um, will he be a problem to your plan?"

"Ve must plan to get those creatures und Team Possible out of the house…I have it!"

"Ve shall capture some of them and hold them hostage that should force Team Possible to move out, perhaps even that blue haired wench."

"Myron! Gather our best and have them geared up for capture, make it fast!"

_Hours Later…_

Sister's Lucia and Rosalia, and Two Catwomen, Wendy and Rosa, Wendy having auburn stripped fur with blonde hair and Rosa having orange fur with red hair, were currently in town to get supplies for the orphanage.

"You think these tomatoes are good for the soup Lucia?" Lizzie asked.

"Hmm, better go with the zucchinis they had color and texture."

"Rosa I found some peppers for your enchiladas."

"_Excelente _Rosalia, I just hope I don't overdo it like last time, poor Felicia was drinking gallons to get the burning sensation down." The Latin humanoid spoke.

"Oh I think she is more interested in a certain teen hero than spicy cuisine."

"Sister Rosalia I never would have pegged you for a gossip!"

"Oh with something this interesting how could I not hear of it? Besides I saw how you and some of the others eye'd him."

"W-well…he…I."

Before she could continue a Black Van came out of nowhere and with a halting screech stopped in front of them. From the side door a group of heavily muscled men came out and threw a net on them.

"Het! What's the big Idea!"

"Help! Kidnappers!"

"_Hijos de la Chingada! _I will skin you alive for this!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Will you hurry up and get them inside before the cops or Possible get here!" One of the Henchmen yelled.

"Hey! You try dealing with the furred freaks!"

"I'll show you a freak!"

"Use the tazers!"

"ZZZZZAAAATTTT!"

With that final action on the four, the henchmen quickly drove off despite the large number of witnesses.

_Minutes later at the orphanage…_

Felicia was currently pacing around the office in worry; with her were her friends and Team Possible, they had just received a phone call from the local police informing them of the kidnapping and a description of the ones involved.

Team Possible quickly deduced that Dementor was involved given the description of the men's uniforms.

"Why is he doing this? We've never even heard of him until now." The blue haired Catwoman spoke.

"With Dementor who knows, he may be tougher to crack than Drakken but he is just as crazy as him."

"Crazier if you ask me KP, I mean what is up with that helmet of his and don't even get me started on his rants ugh."

"That still doesn't explain why he would capture our friends." Cecilia added.

They were soon interrupted by the chime of the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade."

-Well those satellite feeds I managed to hack show that a van matching the one the police described was last seen entering a heavily forested area, I lost them after that. –

"Meaning?"

-Meaning that they either somehow shielded the van or ditched it.—

"What can we do?" Lizzie asked.

That was the question on all their minds, finally Ron made a choice.

"I can find them."

"How?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to need to go through their things, anything with their scent."

"What do you mean?"

"I can track them if I have their scent." The teen Lycan replied.

"Ron are you sure it wise to do this?"

"Kim, people are in danger and I have a responsibility to use all of my abilities to help."

"What are you two talking about?" Felicia asks as she is quite confused by they way the two spoke.

"Listen what I am about to show you will blow your minds but trust me when I say that I am still the same person who has come to help you." With that said he removed his upper clothing and footwear, much to the embarrassment and delight of two of the women in the room, though that soon changed for one of them as he transformed.

Those not in the know were both in awe and horror as they saw his body shift into his werewolf body, never once speaking as he finally stood towering over them.

"_**This is what we are talking about, Ms. Hartland I am a werewolf.**_"

"_Oh My God._" Cecilia whispered as she gazed at the creature that stood before them.

"I can't believe it! An actual Werewolf!" Was Lizzie's reaction while Joe was gaping openly.

"Ron? Is that really you?" The Catwoman asked.

"_**Yes, it's me just a bit taller and harrier than usual.**_" He said as he gave of a smile that showed rows of curved teeth.

"He´s right you know, in fact he saved my life a few days back against…a mummy if you can believe that."

"Pardon my vocabulary but are you shitting me!" Joe questioned in absolute shock.

"_**No it was an actual live…no make that undead Egyptian mummy, gave us some trouble.**_" Ron replied.

"So werewolf's, mummies are real? Oh oh what about vampires and swamp creatures? And UFO´s?" Lizzie started to ask with excitement.

Kim was a bit puzzled by her reaction to Ron and their recent encounter with the Supernatural.

"Don´t mind Lizzie she´s a bit of a Horror fan and I guess having proof of the Supernatural is like a dream come true for her." Sister Cecilia asked.

"_**Well I know that they are real but aside from the Mummy I haven´t met any other Darkstalkers.**_"

"Darkstalkers?" The Blue haired Catwoman asked.

"_**Yeah, it what they called themselves as a whole.**_"

"Tell me more." Lizzie spoke up.

"Later Elizabeth, after the crisis has passed…" Cecilia said to her "…Now please go to their rooms and try to find anything recent they used to help Ron find them please."

Lizzie did as asked as she agreed that the time for questions was better left for another time.

"So Ron…what's it like when you change?" Joe asked.

"_**Well…the first time it happened it was very painful, it was like my insides were on fire and I just wanted to rip myself open to get some relief and when I started to transform it was intense. I mean having your bones and muscles tear themselves apart then reform like that hurts a lot.**_"

The others including Kim grimaced at hearing that, the pain must have been excruciating.

"_**Things got so intense my mind took a back seat and I went feral. Thankfully my parents knew what was about to happen and managed to knock me out until I could hurt myself or others.**_"

"So are your parents…Werewolves as well?" Felicia asked this time.

"_**No just me, there is a reason for that but I'll explain after we rescue the girls and stop Dementor.**_"

She accepted that answer before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Can I…pet your fur?"

"_**Sure, seems everyone wants to do that.**_"

Felicia and Sister Cecilia got up and placed their hands on his fur, noting how similar to dog fur it was.

"This is so unreal." Felicia spoke as her surrogate mother nodded in agreement.

"I know the feeling…" Kim spoke as she watched the proceedings "…caught me off guard when I first found out, but he is still my best friend under all that."

"_**You got that right KP.**_"

Lizzie soon came back with some clothes that according to her had yet to be washed.

Ron stepped up and began to take in the scents, memorizing them as best he could.

"_**Okay I have their scents, now how do you want to do this KP?**_"

"Hmm, we should split up, you look for them and I will look for Dementor, we meet back here if you find them or if he shows up."

"Do you believe he will try something while you search for our missing friends?" Cecilia asked.

"If this nut is crazy enough to attack the girls and kidnap them in broad daylight, I can bet my year salary he'll make a play." Joe spoke up with distaste for the man's actions.

"I'm going with Ron." Felicia spoke up.

"Are you sure that is wise Felicia?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, I can help him find them faster and get them back here sooner."

"Oaky that's actually a good idea."

"_**Okay, Rufus you stay here and help Kim out okay…keep an eye on Cassy and the kids.**_" He added as an afterthought.

"Gotcha."

With that done all parties involved quickly moved to carry out the plan.

_Later on the forest outskirts…_

Ron and Felicia were currently in the area around the van, Ron sniffing around hoping to pick the scent.

"Have you found Anything yet?"

"_**I got a faint smell…there.**_" He replied as he looked towards the east.

"I hope there all right." She said with worry.

Ron being the person he was stepped up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, given his relative size compared to hers it easily enveloped her shoulder.

"_**I'm sure they are, trust me the Ron man is never wrong…well most of the time or some of the time, I'll be quiet now.**_"

Felicia just giggled at his antics but let him know she appreciated them.

"Thank you Ron for cheering me up." She spoke as she placed a hand on his shoulder, though she had to reach as he did tower over her.

"_**Then I have once more done my job.**_"

Both soon moved out order to follow the trail.

Both of them took to the trees in order to make better time as well as mask their approach, Felicia having no trouble given her nature while Ron dug in his claws to get a better grip before jumping to the next one.

Soon they reached a clearing and in the center they found their quarry, the four were in a cage tied up and unconscious, around them were a group of 6 men, armed with stun batons.

"Oh dear, what do we do Ron?"

"_**If we could distract them I could knock them out, but how do we do it without them noticing us?**_"

"I can do it, I do have an ace up my sleeve they won't see coming, let's head down and I'll show you." She spoke as she climbed down the tree with him following closely behind.

"This is how we distract them." She said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke and in her place was a small white cat with a long bang of blue hair.

"_**Cool.**_"

Felicia simply gave of a meow before running off in the direction of the captives while Ron climb up the trees and waited for the right moment..

They soon saw her as expected and not knowing what to do simply tried to shoo her away, she of course played the cut innocent animal looking for help.

While the men did refrain from helping they did turn to look at her and that is when he struck.

Jumping of the large tree he aimed himself directly towards the group in a frog splash, only one noticed the shadow above them but before he could cry out in shock Ron had slammed into them, he soon got up and punched them hard enough to knock them out.

Felicia quickly transformed and headed for the cage, she found and electronic lock in place.

"I need a keycard to open it."

Both searched the hired muscle but it appeared Dementor took it with him.

"_**Stand back, I'm gonna try something.**_" He said to her as he grabbed the bars and began to pull them aside.

Felicia was astounded as the bars slowly began to strain against the force being exerted upon them.

"**This is incredible! I can't believe he's that strong!**"

"_**RRRAAARRRGH!**_" Ron growled out as the bars separated further until finally they were bent enough for someone of Felicia's size to get in and out.

She did as planned and got to her friends gently shaking them.

"Wa…who's there?" Rosa slowly awoke.

"Rosa it's me Felicia."

"Felicia! _Gracias a Dios, _I thought we were done for." The redheaded Catwoman spoke with relief that soon changed when she caught sight of Ron.

"What is that!"

Her yelled had the effect to awaken the others and soon as their eyes focus on him they were shocked.

"Um, girls this is believe it or not Ron Stoppable, Ron this is Wendy, Rosalia, Lucia and Rosa."

"**Hi.**" He greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Uh _Hola?_" Rosa replied in Spanish.

"This can't be real." Lucia spoke with a clear sense of doubt in her voice.

"Oh he is very real, trust me I would not have found you if it weren't for him."

"_**I wouldn't say that, I think you would have done a great job finding them with or without me.**_"

"Don't put yourself down like that Ron, why I…" "BOOM!"

"What the!" Wendy exclaimed as they heard the explosion.

"That came from the House!" Lucia yelled with dread.

"_**Kim!**_" Ron yelled in turn and ran towards the House of Weary Souls.

"Ron! Wait for us!" Felicia shouted but he was too far to listen.

Moving at speeds far normal than one would expect for his large frame he maneuvered around the trees and rocks with only one thought in mind get to his friends.

"**Hang on guys! I'm coming!**" He thought, worry flooding his very being.

He soon reached the edge of the area around the home and saw a large hole in the mansion and a lot of the older Catwomen fighting off henchmen along with Kim and Joe.

With a growl he ran straight into the fight.

_With Kim…_

"Well this day just got better." She muttered as she ducked under a right cross and delivered a backflip kick to a muscle bound goon.

"You okay Lizzie!" She asked the Catwoman who was handling a henchman herself.

"I will be once I make these idiots pay for blowing a hole in our home!" She yelled back.

True enough Dementor had one of his men blow up a substantial hole in the wall near the Children's Ward, thankfully the place was evacuated when Kim raised the alarm of the sudden attack. Most of the residents who could not fight were making their way towards the town.

"How are you faring Joe!" Lizzie asks as she dodges and electric staff from shocking her.

"I'm showing these assholes what it means to face a three time bare knuckle boxing champ!" he yelled back as he punched a man straight into his gut.

"Ugh!"

"Where's Dementor?" Kim asked as she sidestepped another strike and punched another henchman.

"The little psycho with the helmet? I saw him go inside!" Joe replied.

"We have to get him!"

"AAAAHHHHOOOOO!"

"Looks like the cavalry's arrived." She spoke as she spotted a blazing blue comet streak across the field and slam into three muscled men harassing some of the female fighters.

"Now that is an entrance." Lizzie commented with smirk.

Everyone not in the know stooped and gawk at the presence of a real live werewolf in their mist.

"_**Okay chumps, time to play with the big bad wolf.**_" Ron spoke as he cracked his knuckles and gave of a feral grin before he ran at them.

The men falling back on instinct charged him as well and brought their weapons to bear.

Ron ducked under a pair who tries to bludgeon him and rams his elbows into their heads as they continue forward.

Another tries to trip him up by using his staff but he flips over him and grabs his shoulders as he does, lifting him of the ground and launching him into another two men.

Another manages to hit him square in the jaw with his fist but Ron simply back hands him in return.

"Look at him go." Joe says in awe at the mythical creature's fighting prowess.

"That's Ron for you, come on he can handle these guys we have to get Dementor." She spoke as she broke away from the fight followed by Lizzie and Joe.

_In an underground passage…_

Dementor and his group of six henchmen (including Myron) made their under the mansion, their objective drawing ever closer.

"Soon I villl have the vast riches owed to me."

"Uh don't you like have a lot of cash already bro?"

"Grr, SILENCE!"

"Just saying."

"Vhen I vant your opinion I shall ask for it!" The small man yelled.

"Professor look!" one of the men pointed to a large reinforced vault door.

"Ah excellent!"

"How do we open it?" Myron asked.

"Luckily I have the key with me."

"Not so fast Dementor!"

"Kim Possible! How did you arrive so quickly!"

"My partner came back in the nick of time, oh and the hostages are safe just so you know." She said smugly to the villain.

"GET THEM!"

As soon as the words left the irate man the men with him charged the three.

"Here's a trick Felicia taught me!" Lizzie spoke as she got down on the ground and executed **Sand Splash **on the henchmen who were force to shield themselves from the attack in order to avoid inhaling sand or get peppered by rocks, this proved to be a mistake as they took their eyes off their opponents.

Kim got a running start before she dropkicked one of them into a wall.

Joe followed by executing a left-right combo followed by an uppercut on another, showing that he still had that spark that made him a champion.

Lizzie dashed right into the fray and in perfect imitation of Mexican luchador's did a huracarana on another reducing their numbers further.

"Blast it all! Myron come we will at least make off with what we can." He said as he reached the vault door and inserted the old key and turned it counterclockwise.

The old gears and locks moved and released allowing the structure to slowly move with a loud screech and wail or rusted metal.

Kim and the others were still dealing with Dementor's men and could only watch briefly, wondering what the cause of all this trouble was.

"Behold the vast riches in…here?" He stopped as he gazed at the contents of the vault…a large quantity of wrinkled old yellow paper.

He quickly picked one up and could not believe what was written there.

"Dear Frankfurt Demenzia, I.O.U 100 gold coins for steam based automobile."

He picked up another.

"Dear Eliza Demenz I.O.U 250 dollars for ball dress."

And so on and so forth.

"Looks like the family got here before us Professor." Myron spoke up.

Dementor simply remained poleaxed.

"Isn't that too bad?" Kim spoke from behind them as she an the others prepared to deliver righteous justice on them for all the trouble they caused.

"Oh boy." Was all Myron let out before the swamped him and his boss.

_Two day__s later…_

After the villains were arrested and taken away, the residents of the orphanage proceed to salvage what they could of the wreck section of their home. Naturally none of them were pleased that their sanctuary was violated in such a way but they gave thanks that no lives were lost.

The town showed them kindness by giving shelter and food to those who lost their rooms to the explosion.

Team Possible helped out with the residents by helping sift through the wreckage, distribute medicine and provide company.

Though Ron kept his heritage secret from the townspeople the residents were informed of his origins and his abilities.

They were both astounded and horrified to learn that there were more creatures out there and just how dangerous they could be.

The children and Catgirls were simply ecstatic at having such a fantastic being with them; he played with them in both his forms, giving piggyback rides making martial arts demonstrations and such.

The adults were a bit weary but eventually they warmed up to him as he helped them out, his cooking skills in particular earned some attention among the Catwomen, much to Kim's and surprisingly Felicia's annoyance.

Lizzie, Cecilia and Joe enjoyed how the founder of the orphanage and shelter was smitten by the young werewolf and his acts of kindness and acceptance.

Felicia seemed to always give him a look when he wasn't watching or always offering to go with him to town or to spar, the Catwoman had fallen just as a certain blonde cheerleader back in Middleton.

After two days though the time had come to say goodbye.

"Well this is it; it has been a pleasure having you here with us Miss Possible, Mister Stoppable, Rufus." Sister Cecilia spoke as she and the others were present to say goodbye.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss your omelets Ron, they are heaven!" Lizzie spoke up next to her.

"I left the recipe with Magda she'll know what to do." He replied.

"If you need you know what to do." Kim spoke to them as she said goodbye.

"We will and thanks again Kiim, Ron I hate to think what that maniac Dementor would have done if you had not stopped them." Joe said to the teens.

"Ron…" Cassy spoke up as she got near him.

"What up Cassy?"

"Do you have to leave?" the little asked.

"Yeah I do Cassy, but…" He said as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her "…this is my phone number, mail and e-mail address, so you can call me if you want to talk okay?" He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" she said happily as she leapt at him and gave him a hug, much to the joy of everyone there.

"Whoa! Easy there now! Now you be a good Catgirl and make lots more friends, all right?"

"Okay."

"Well, Miss Hartland it has been a blast."

"Yeah, it was, if you ever need anything feel free to ask, you know shows, concerts, I am pretty well connected." She replied to though she gave a discreet look to Ron.

Rufus saw this and got an idea immediately; he scurried up to his head and whispered into his ear.

"What? Are you nuts Rufus? I can't ask her that!"

"Ron?" Both Kim and Felicia asked.

Rufus kept whispering and pantomimed to him.

"Well yeah I guess that makes sense, sigh fine I'll ask." He finally conceded as he looked at the Blue haired Catwoman.

"Um, you said anything right?"

"Yes."

"Well…" he started as he rubbed the back of his neck while looking away "…I sorta have this problem, there's this dance coming up in my school next week and I can't find anyone to ask…" "**More like can't ask without massive casualties.**" "…and I was wondering if you well…"

"**Is he asking her/me out?**" Kim/Felicia thought at the same time with differing reactions, in this case disturbance and hope.

"Are you asking me to go with you?" She finished.

"Ugh, I'm sorry it was stupid of me…"

"I'd love to go Ron, it is the least I can do for all you have done."

"Uh you will?"

"Yep."

"Oh…well great! Can I cal you to tell you the details?"

"Sure I'll e-mail you my contact information." She said happily.

"Sweet! Well that is a load off isn't it Kim?"

"Uh yeah…it sure is Ron." "**It is right?**" "_No! You should have asked him!_" "**He is my FRIEND not boyfriend!**"

"Well we should head out now, it has been a pleasure to be here and meet you all." Kim spoke up as she spotted their ride coming, they moving along to meet it..

"See ya, remember to call Cassy."

"Bye Ron."

"Take care."

"Bye Rufus."

"Bye Kim thanks for the autograph."

Soon both teens were gone and the dispersed to continue rebuilding their home.

"Well Kitty cat I am guessing you are in for some completion."

"What?"

"Please that Kim girl is obviously crushing as much as you." Lizzie spoke with a smile.

"I am not! I'm just repaying his kindness." She replied with a blush.

"Sure you are Kitten." Joe added.

"Cecilia! They're making fun of me!" She pouted.

"Oh hush now dear, it is all in good fun, now come along we have to get you a dress for your date." The head nun quipped.

"It is not a date!"

"HA HA HA HA."

_Back in Middleton later that night…_

Team Possible both parachuted down and were currently making their way towards Kim's house.

"Well Kim, I'll say that was one for the record books." He said to his BF.

"It was interesting; I'm going to miss those girls."

"Yeah they did love your Kung Fu lessons."

"Yep" Rufus added.

"Hope it helps them keep safe." She said as she saw her house closing in.

"So you have any idea who you'll take to the dance?"

"No" "_Yes you do_" "**Shut up!**"

"Aww I wouldn't worry your Kim Possible, you can do anything."

"_Except ask HIM to the dance._" The more open minded part whispered.

"I'll think of something…" she spoke as she stood at the doorway "…want to crash here?"

"Nah, I'll leave Rufus at home before a quick patrol, you know just to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Okay, be careful Ron."

"Always am KP, goodnight sleep tight."

"Thanks, and you do the same."

With that done they both went their separate ways.

_Stoppable home…_

"Home sweet Home." Ron said to his small pet.

"Yep."

"You head on in while I get my wolf on."

Rufus scurried away while Ron removed certain articles of clothing and transformed.

"_**Well Rufus you better take a breather, tomorrow we have to survive another day at School.**_"

"Yeah, yawn, night."

"_**Night little buddy.**_" He spoke as he tucked him in his nest.

He soon walked out the back door and made his way into the city, however unknown to him his arrival did not go unnoticed.

A figure stood on the roof watching him move away into the city.

"So you've finally returned eh?" the Succubus known as Morrigan Aensland spoke, a smile on her face showing she had mischief in mind.

"Time for you and me to become…intimately acquainted Ron Stoppable." She spoke as she opened her wings and took flight in his direction.

Anyone else think his in for one wild night? Yeah I thought so too.

To be continued…

A/N: Well folks here we are once more, as you can see the Cat is in the running and our sexy seductress is about to introduce herself to our hero, Kim's resistence is wearing down.

I should warn you though that when i do reach the dance i will have a somewhat dark event happen to Kim so she finally realizes what she has in Ron. As well as show Ron's meaner side when someone messes with her friend the way i will portray this.

Next up on my update list is Halo/Marvel, and possibly my Buffy/Castle, however i would like to take this oportunity to inform you of it's potential adoption since i have encountered increased resistance to sites that either stream or download the episodes for free, i shall try to correct this but should i fail i must give this story to someone else who shall not.

Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rise of Dark Ones.

A/N: I do not own Kim Possible, Darkstalkers or Red Earth; they belong to CAPCOM and Disney respectively, Lucky S.O.B's.

This story was Beta read by someone I trust, he added a bit to Morrigan's comments that frankly made me wonder why I did not think of it.

Chapter 10:

Heeeeere's Morrigan!

Ron was currently patrolling the north end of Middleton, more precisely the warehouse district. Running swiftly over the tall buildings and bobbing and weaving in and out of the shadows. His agility was certainly making things a lot easier and thus he didn't need the grappling gun anymore and was now free of the accursed losing pants moment he had with the darn thing.

He had stopped four muggings and two carjacking attempts. He had to rough up some of the thugs who failed to get the memo "no criminal activity goes unpunished in his territory." It seems as the message hadn't sunk in yet, either that or they thought that he was just jerking their chains.

*Guess I'll just have to be more persuasive in the messaging bits.* He thought as he cleared another building but stopped when he heard something in the adjacent warehouse, his ears twitching as they focused on the noise and sure enough that was a female voice.

*Sob* "Help…som…plea…"

"_**That's my cue!**_" He spoke as he made his way with as much stealth as possible, his black fur helping him blend in the shadows easily and his slow movements adding to the effect.

Despite his size in werewolf form he was as quiet as a mouse as he dropped down from the building and walk slowly towards a window to find out just what had happened. And what he saw was hardly pleasing.

The only light was that of the moon as it illuminated the figure in the middle of the warehouse. A woman in tattered and ripped clothing crying and calling for help, it did not take a genius to figure out what had happened to the woman and that left a feeling of being kicked in the gut in the werewolf.

*Oh man! I don't even want to think what happened here.* He thought grimly as he made his way to the back entrance carefully in case anyone else was there.

The door was thankfully old and therefore gave way easily to his enhanced strength as he broke off the door knob though he made sure not to make a racket. He had no idea if the guys were around or if they were packing weapons. Regular bullets did next to nothing to werewolves except annoy them, and he doubted that they packed silver laced rounds but no sense being overconfident.

There was little cover between the woman and where he stood so he decided to go for broke and reveal himself. Though he hoped that the woman was not going to freak out and do who knows what to herself, she already suffered enough, the last thing he wanted was to make her lose what's left of her sanity and do…he didn't even want to guess.

"_**Are you all right?**_"

The woman stopped sobbing and turned to look at him. Now Ron had seen many different reactions from people to his appearance, from shock and awe to fear and horror, however this was the first time a person looked annoyed at him. THAT was enough to stop him cold as something about that was rather off.

"Well it is about time, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to appear?" She asked with arms over her breasts and her face locked in a pout that seemed to make her look rather cute.

In fact taking a good look at her Ron had to admit she was quite the looker, creamy white skin, beautiful brown hair, abundant cleavage and a face of an angel with deep blue eyes. ANY man worth his brain would be attracted to that but he was placing that aside…reluctantly as her reaction was sending wary signals into his brain.

"_**Um…what?**_"

She ignored his confusion and slowly walked towards him casually with a slight sway of her hips, the look she gave him was one he normally receives from Bonnie when she's looking for some imperfection to comment on.

*Though she has been less vocal lately.* He thought she circled him.

"Hmm, you are a bit taller than him and your fur…" she spoke as she caresses his arm's fur lightly sending shivers down his spine "…is a tad softer than his. You definitely share the build of a Talbain." She spoke with care and precision.

Everything stopped for the young Lycan as he processed her last comment. THAT was MORE than enough to convince him that there was something wrong here. And this woman, if she was one was hiding something.

"_**Wait a minute! Did you say…?**_"

"Picked up on that have you?" She asked coyly before taking a stepped back "…then allow me to introduce myself." She said as she raised her arms above her head and her clothing seemed to disperse into a flurry of bats that seemed to be the only thing covering her body.

She twirled slowly, the bats floating around her as she did and a startling change came over her.

Her brown hair turned a shade of teal as did her eyes, from her back and head a pair of bat wings appeared. The bats seemed to melt into her forming new clothing, violet tights with a bat shaped outlines with ankle length high heeled boots and a black leotard from the waist up with fur on what he would consider shoulder straps, except these hung mid arm. A heart shaped cut out beneath her large breasts, he did shamefully ask himself what was holding the top considering both her…assets and the lack of support to do so.

Ron was stunned by her new appearance; he could tell this…woman exuded an aura of danger, mystery and lust from every pore of her body.

*And DAMN, WHAT A BODY!*

*Giggle* "Like what you see big boy?" She asks as she poses so she can emphasize her bust by crossing her arms under them.

Again Ron is caught off guard by her actions; he admits to have had the pleasure of running into beautiful women while helping to save the world, one of the perks of his job, but to his knowledge none of them were this…free spirited. And the bat wings plus the transformation and aura told him that this woman was anything but normal.

Doing his best to ignore her actions (no easy feat, mind you) he pushes forward to get some answers.

"_**Are you a Darkstalker?**_"

"Oh how long has it been seen I've heard that word, seems like only yesterday I was causing mayhem and mischief, but where are my manners? I am Morrigan Aensland, Succubus extraordinaire and Empress of the Makai and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ron Stoppable." She said while giving a flourish and a bow.

*Aensland? She must be one of the Makai nobles Grandpa told me about, and if she's the Empress why is she here? Usually nobles hardly bother with the human world unless something gets their attention, or at least that's what he said.*

"_**You…you know who I am?**_" he asks in shock.

"Oh I've been watching you for some time Ron, you see a couple of your ancestor's old acquaintances found out about you awakening your true heritage, naturally they tried to hide this from enemies you have sadly inherited and myself of course. You no doubt know of them so I will not bother saying their names." She spoke as once more she began to circle him.

"_**Enemies!**_" The young Werewolf asked with alarm.

"Oh don't you worry about them…" she said as she waved dismissively as she stepped in front of him"…we'll talk more about that later, first I would like to test you…get a good feel for you as it were." She spoke huskily as she once more ran her hand through his fur, enjoying his shivers from the contact.

Now Ron was able to learn a lot about Darkstalkers, and heard of Succubae, and what he heard was that they knew just HOW to pleasure a man in many ways. And it seemed that it was true with what they said.

"_**Um…H-how do you p-plan to do that?**_" He said as he tried to get himself under control, however her next comment snapped his head out of the gutter.

"We fight silly, now get ready because you have never handled a woman like me before. Let's see if you have what I want to see little Talbain." With that said she back flipped away and spread her wings before she rushed him.

"_**Ah man!**_" was all he got out as he prepared for the charge.

Morrigan wasted no time and struck with a backward roundhouse kick to the sternum, Ron blocked it but much to his surprise he was thrown back into a support beam.

"_**Oof!**_"

"Come now Ronald…" she spoke while keeping a ready stance "…I didn't hit you that hard."

That comment was enough to shock Ron, he felt like he had been smashed by the fist of one of Draken's old robots, and that was before his heritage kicked in. It never really happened thankfully but there was always the question on what being slugged by a robot felt like, and now he knew.

*THAT wasn't hard! Damn…that means she's got some serious strength here, I got to move fast!*

Not waiting for a response the Succubus morphed her wings into spearheaded tentacles and sent them at him.

"_**Crap!**_" he got out as he flipped onto the support and jumped forwards to his adversary just as the tentacles demolished the support.

"_**AAHHHOOO!**_" in brilliant blue aura of energy he blasted forward much to Morrigan's surprise and slammed into her.

She grunted as she righted herself mid air.

*He knows his family's attacks! How could he! He is the last of the Talbain line so no one could have taught him!* She asks herself in shock, before a grin appeared on her face *this is going to be so much fun. I am going to enjoy seeing what else you can do Ron, so do not disappoint!*

"Well, well looks like someone is just full of surprises."The ruler of the Makai spoke before jumping into the fray.

This time she struck with a combination of punches and kicks that seemed random, Ron knew better than to try and comment on that or consider those attacks to be random and dodged as the realization that he was fighting a powerful opponent sunk in to his skull.

*How am I going to get out of this one?* was the thought going around in his head *Okay think Stoppable, she is the stronger and faster monster here and if she knows about Grandpa that must mean she knows about his fighting style. Makes sense too, she must have either fought with or against him in the past…note to self, better ask Grandpa if he knows this Aensland lady.*

Morrigan jumped back and aimed her fists at him and from them a skull shaped fireball flew at him.

"_**Oh Shi…!**_" He jumped to the side as quick as he could but still...

*BOOM!* *CRASH!*

He was caught on the outer edge of the blast and slammed into a stack of wooden boxes, laying there on his back and not moving.

"Oh dear, that's not good…" She muttered as she landed and approached the downed Werewolf "…Ron are you all right?"

"…"

"Ron? This is no time for joking now. You had better not be dead, we barely got to the fun parts." She spoke as she stood before him.

Still he remained inert.

"Oh shit, Tessa will give me a hell of a tongue lashing for sure." She spoke out loud rubbing her eyes in frustration.

*Might as well drag him home, ugh he has much work cut out for…*

Before she could finish that line of thought Ron's eyes snapped open and grabbed her by the shoulders, his larger hands engulfing them, he rears his head back and snapped it forward.

Her head snapped back given the strength behind the blow leaving her mildly stunned just as he planned. His next step was to get behind her and lock his arms around her waist.

*God I hope this is as painful as it looks on TV!* he thought as he gave her a suplex yet not releasing the Succubus, his size and speed allowed him to get them both up and deliver another one and another until the forth one had him releasing her into the same crates he laid in just moments ago.

*CRASH!* "Ugh!"

She cried out as some of the debris landed on her.

Not bothering to check on his apparent foe, Ron ran for the exit smashing the door open and leapt to the roof tops and headed home as fast as he could. He had no doubt that when she did recover from that attack; she was going to be REALLY pissed. And if being around angry, normal women was bad enough, being around an angry Darkstalker female was going to be even worse.

*MUST RUN FROM CRAZY PSYCHO LADY!*

Inside the warehouse Morrigan burst out of the remains and dusted herself off.

"All right… I was not expecting him to do THAT still that was rather ingenious. Pretend to be out cold to lower my guard…sneaky little werewolf." She spoke as she looked around for him, she saw the remains of the door and quickly put two and two together.

*Leaving so soon Ron? I'm afraid the fun has just begun.* She thought as she took to the skies and in order to cover more ground created an exact copy of herself. This was child's play to her and hardly took a lot of power…plus apart from having an ally in battle, she had…OTHER uses for her copy, one of which she decided to try on the hapless werewolf.

_With Ron…_

Ron was leaning on a wall in a darkened alleyway.

*Huff* *Gasp* "_**I think I lost her, now I just need to…**_"

"Oh Ron, where are you?" Morrigan sing-songed in the open, moving all the while like a lioness stalking her intended target, and for the moment, Ron could not help but feel like that was way too accurate for his liking. Either she was going to beat him up…or do something else to him…

*CRAP! WHEN WILL I EVER LEARN NOT TO THINK LIKE THAT?*

He peered from the edge of the alley and saw that she had her back turns towards him. Before she turned he ducked back in and sunk in the shadows. Morrigan passed the alley without looking in.

Ron let out a breath he didn't know he had held.

He peered out once more making sure that she was gone.

*Phew!* "_**She's gone.**_"

"Who's gone?" a familiar voice asked behind him.

"_**AAAAH!**_" it was a strange sight to see a Werewolf jump 5 ft into the air from fright.

Morrigan could not help herself and bent over laughing at the sight, she had not seen anything like that before. Jon was not that excitable when he was alive.

"O-oh by the pit…ha ha…that…that was h-hilarious…ha ha ha." She spoke through her laughter; her clone arrived soon also laughing at the sight, while her double arrived and stood next to the original.

Ron simply ignored the laughter and tensed.

"_**Oh great, there's two of them now.**_" He spoke loud enough that the two regain their composure.

"Oh, I haven't laughed that hard in centuries, thank you for that." She spoke with honesty as she wiped off a tear.

"_**Does that mean you aren't going to kill me now?**_" He asked while maintaining his stance.

"Now why would you say that? We are only having fun." The "twins" spoke as they held each other and looked at him in complete innocence that was ruined by their bodies pressing into each other. THAT image was MORE than enough to get Ron's baser male instincts to overdrive…and his werewolf side was getting REALLY antsy. Now all they had to do was press themselves together even more and he would have…

*No! Bad thoughts Ron! Bad steamy hot thoughts!*

The ruler of the Demon realm caught his attempts at no showing a reaction to her actions, and smirked.

"Well time to pick up where we left off." With that both "women" rushed him as she had done before.

Once more Ron began to evade rather than block, this time he had more freedom of movement since the battle was in the open streets, this was counter-balanced by the fact that he was outnumbered.

"Come on Ron, I won't bite…unless you want me to. And only WHERE you want me to as well." She said with a smirk that her clone reciprocated as they double teamed him.

"_**Sorry but…**_" ducks under a kick "_**I usually try to…**_" jumps over a flail of tentacles that dig holes into the asphalt "_**…not get involved with wild women.**_"

"Well I'm going to have to rectify that, and being a Succubus…THAT is going to be fun for BOTH of us." She spoke as both of them had the wings morphed and bind around their legs forming a pointed spike they used to drop kick at him.

Ron ducked down at the last minute and only suffered a minor scrape, before rising once more and facing his opponents.

He used Beast cannon once more, lightly striking the Morrigan clone while the original sidestepped right. When he stopped he reached behind and pulled out his weapons and combined them to form his nunchaku.

*Time to see if this works!*

Focusing his energies he moves forward at great speed and twirls his weapons around him in such a way that sparks of energy fly at the Succubus pair. Once more, Morrigan sidesteps but her double takes the full force of the attack known as Million Flicker.

It is overwhelmed to suddenly by the attack and re-merges with the original.

"My, my, it HAS been a while since I've seen that attack; you simply must tell me how you came to possession of the Wolf Claw style, it was considered to be lost for centuries." She spoke with curiosity and slight admiration.

*Marvelous, he may stand a chance after all, I will have to inform the others of this as well as have Leo begin training him further in his abilities, better finish up though the poor thing looks ready to keel over. I don't want to kill him after all, besides…if he lasts this long against me in a fight…who knows how long he will last with me in the bedroom?*

And that was true as using that attack for the first time in a hostile environment took some out of him.

*Gah…gotta…practice that move…more.*

"Looks like your running low Ronny, why don't we finish up?" She spoke as she extended her wings and looked ready to charge in.

*Crud, I got nothing left! Wait…I could use THAT power.*

_Flashback…_

Ron was meditating while in his mindscape with Jon giving him pointers in order to increment his reserves and tap into the Darkforce, a power all Darkstalkers can tap into with sufficient training.

"That's it Ron…" Jon spoke as he felt his grandson slowly tap into the power "…you're doing fine, keep it up and remain focused."

Ron let his ancestor's words guide him as he searched around his spiritual essence for the power he alluded to.

*I can feel it; it's…dark and cold all right and…Huh? What is that?* He asked himself as he felt another power.

This one felt different, not dark and cold but warm and ancient, he was drawn to it. It was like reuniting with an old friend after so long.

Jon felt the shift in his descendents power, he felt something he had not seen in months when he first met Ron.

"_That power…_" he whispered.

Jon had lived a while and seen and felt many things, but this was the first time he ever felt an energy so…pure.

*What is THAT? Such power would put him on par with Belial!*

Ron in the mean time had, in a manner, extended his hand to touch the power, no sooner did he barely caress it was he flooded by it.

Snapping his eyes open, he unconsciously released some of it.

*BOOM!*

"UGH!" Jon was thrown back by the discharged.

"Jon!" Ron rushed to his downed family.

*Cough!* "Well…that was a rather novel experience." He spoke as he got up.

"What was that Ron?"

"I…I don't know, I was doing what you told me, and then I felt something else." The young man spoke honestly.

"What did it feel like?"

"Honestly…like I was being held by my mom when I was little, I felt safe and warm but it felt old…really old and powerful." He replied.

"Hmm, this is most unusual, even for us Ron; we have to tread carefully with this information."

"What should we do Grandpa?"

"Hmm for now try to limit your exposure to this power, if you truly feel a situation requires its use make it short since we do not know what we are dealing with."

"Right."

_End flashback…_

*This is an emergency, just hope I don't lose control.* He thought as he concentrates on tapping into his core where he felt it before.

Morrigan remained alert but had to question what the young Lycan was doing just standing there.

Her answer soon came as he opened his eyes, instead of yellow eyes there were two pits of blue energy staring at her.

"What in the world…?" was all she managed to say as she found Ron in front of her with his fist raised high.

*Oh shit!*

_High in the mountain areas of Japan…_

Hidden from prying eyes, stood the ancient ninja school known as Yamanouchi, carved from the very mountain by the founder Toshimiru and his mystical weapon the Lotus Blade.

Within these walls men and women trained in the ancient ways handed down to them by generations long passed, theirs is a mission of peace and honor.

The one who guides is known to them as Master Sensei, the kind and wise teacher and guardian.

He was currently teaching some of the younger recruits' meditation techniques. However as he did he was suddenly thrown off his senses by a powerful feeling he had sensed before.

*Gasp!* "This…power, it is the Chosen One's!" Sensei let out, many of the students were broken out of their meditations by his words.

He had felt many months before the stirrings of the mystical power that signified the rise of a new bearer of the blade, when news came that the jade statues had been found, he dispatched his best to locate the person responsible.

They reported that two men had been empowered, an evil man who had altered himself and walked a dark path, and a young man who fought to stop him.

His name was Ron Stoppable; the one foretold would come and bring great change to the world. He recalled his people and began to look for a means to have him brought to make a more thorough evaluation.

As time passed he sensed the power briefly peak, at first he discarded it as coincidence since the boy shouldn't have any knowledge yet of what lay within him, now however he could tell the power was being actively summoned.

*How? The boy shouldn't be capable of accessing the mystical power.* Any further thoughts were interrupted by one of his prized students thundering footsteps approaching quickly.

"Sensei! The blade! It glows!" A young woman with black hair that reached her shoulders and had a red ribbon in it wearing a white gi spoke loudly.

Sensei quickly rose from lotus position and moved faster than his years showed to the holy shrine where the sword of Toshimiru was kept. Behind him several senior students followed.

Upon reaching the shrine he clearly sees the blade glows with blue light a sign that the Chosen is using the power, then just as soon the glow stops.

"Sensei what does this mean?" the young woman asks the man who is more family than teacher to her.

"It means my dear that forces are at work and we must make a change of plans, you are going to America, to the home of the chosen one and once there you will seek him out and see if he truly is the one we seek."

"Hai Sensei, I shall strive in bringing honor to the school." She spoke.

He looked upon her with kind eyes as he could tell she would do that and so much more.

"My dear, I know that you shall for you are one of my finest pupils but do not let yourself be caught weary there may be great forces at work here that we do not know, be safe Yori." He said as he gave her a smile.

"Hai sensei." She replied as she returned the smile.

In the back one student did not share the same intentions as the honorable teacher and student.

*So he sends her to locate the _Gaijin_ I must inform Lord Monkey Fist!* the man known as Fukushima thought as he silently exited and headed for his room.

_Back with Ron…_

Ron delivered a swift but powerful right cross to the face of Morrigan that sent crashing into a wall with great force.

"UGH!"

*That blow nearly took my head off! How! He was not nearly this strong when we began!* She thought furiously as she got back up, it wasn't easy as the blow had rattled her but she turned her gaze on Ron and found him staring at the appendage he had used on her.

*So…he is not aware of what that power can do, then again neither can I, I have to end this quick before one of gets hurt even more.*

With that thought in mind she flew eye and launch several soul fist strike at the wolf man.

Ron saw them coming and batted them away with his hands.

"_**AHOOOOOO!**_" The howl he gave echoed with such great power that it shattered nearby windows as he erupted from the street leaving a crater as he blasted forward.

Using her wings as shields Morrigan took the charge…and was batted away straight into a parked that crumpled under the force of the impact.

Ron however chose this moment to retreat as he started to feel the strain from using the unknown power; still mid air he blasted away using the Beast Cannon as a means of to reach his home.

"Ugh…that…will leave a mark." The Succubus groaned as she got off the destroyed vehicle.

She felt around her torso and winced around her ribs.

*Bruised most likely, and my wings are a singed but can still fly at least.* She thought to herself.

"Haven't been that sore since sparring with Father."

*Or when I took my first lover/victim. Oh I am SO not going to let you walk away from me little werewolf.*

She looked around for Ron but found no trace of him.

"He caught me off guard, stupid rookie mistake…" she spoke as she took to the skies in the direction of the Stoppable home.

*What was that power? The Talbain's were strong for Werewolves but not that strong, so much raw power.*

As she thought back to the fight she had to admit to herself that Ron was quite adept in his ancestors fighting style and had surprised her in its use.

*Still…I did not expect him to headbutt me and give me four suplexes in succession, those really hurt!* she pouted as she flew over the suburbs.

A smile slowly crept up.

*Perhaps he is the one I seek, the one to rule by my side and more.*

For so long she had felt lonely after her Father passed and the mantle of leadership fell on her shoulders. It was so boring leading the Makai realm even though she did it as she knew that it was needed.

Yes she had Lilith, Lucien and Mudo but…she often desired something more profound and more meaningful than just those relationships alone.

Her advisors often wondered if she would ever sire an heir with a mate or like Belial adopt a child.

Sadly the second option was only viable if she found a child as gifted as she had been when she was found. And coming from someone of her caliber, which was as likely as a vampire swearing off blood for eternity.

That only left one course of action; find a worthy mate, more difficult than it seemed given her status and her species.

Succubae did not just choose anyone for a mate; they had to fill several criteria depending on the individual. And being Makai…those said criteria was VERY hard to reach.

In her case she desired someone did not bow down before anyone and fight with every fiber of his being, even against her if it came to that, who would stand by her side as an equal and have the power to back his claim on her and show the others that he and he alone was worthy of her love and hand.

From her initial findings Ron Stoppable seemed to fit the first two, he was an outcast yet did not allow himself to be discouraged by it, with his alterations he could have any woman he wanted yet respected them and did not abuse his outward appearance. THAT was rare in both the human and Makai worlds as many men flaunt their looks and use it to take any woman they wanted like it was nothing. And despite her being more than able to do that herself due to her race and looks, Morrigan found men like that utterly distasteful and wanted nothing of the sort for a mate.

He was brave if his willingness to expose himself to danger for a friend showed any indication. Such willingness was a quality that she could easily respect, and the idea of him being highly protective of her and their mates tickled her fancy as well.

All in all he fit the bill nicely for a mate.

*And if tonight showed anything is that he has the power to challenge me, all he needs is to focus it. Yes that and a crash course in the Makai and he will fit right in. And after learning HOW to really pleasure me can help him out a great deal*

She thought as plans began to form, one of which included teaching Ron just HOW to make her screech in pleasure like a cat. Succubae were sex demons for sure, but they were notoriously hard to pleasure at times as well, so if he did pleasure her to THAT level, then she was going to be VERY happy with him.

As she did she arrived at the Stoppable home.

Having done recon on the area she knew where he slept and peered through the window.

There he was with a pair of boxers on and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

*Mmm, he looks yummy.*

Ron removed the sheet and plopped himself in not bothering to cover himself as he went out like a light.

*Well since I'm here already…* she thought as she dispersed into black mist and entered through the small space the window permitted.

She soon reformed, though her attire and appearance changed as she did.

Now she wore what could be summed up as a ribbon that covered her breasts and sex, with violet see through material and a winged skull that seemed to hold it together. Both sets of wings were gone leaving her hair to cascade to the middle of her back.

She calmly picked up the sheet and ever so gently laid herself on top of the sleeping teen.

*Hmm nice, warm and firm, just how I like It.* she thought as she nestled herself in and covered them in the bed sheet.

She was a bit surprised when his arms encircled her, that made her look up at him but found him still sleeping contently with a calm expression. And she liked that a lot…

Most were not aware that Ron had a tendency to be clingy when he slept, except his friend Rufus who made sure to sleep in his nest or out of reach since Ron could really hurt him even if he knew his master would never do it.

Seeing no movement on his part she simply smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Well Mr. Stoppable, you are in for quite the ride, but don't worry I'll make sure you are well taken care of._" She whispered before she let sleep claim her.

_The next morning…_

Kim was currently making her way towards the Stoppable home to fetch her BF/Partner for school.

It was quite the change for her since she knew that he must sleep in given his night time activities.

*Well at least crime has dropped thanks to him.* she thought with a smile.

*_Yes your own personal superhero and you chickened out at the last minute, now he has someone to go to dance to and its not you._* the more open part of her reprimanded.

*Shut up! We are best friends! Nothing more or less.*

*_That's what you say but deep down you want to find out if its more than that don't you?_*

*…*

*_Thought so._*

Shaking her head Kim chose to ignore the nagging feelings these thoughts brought and walked up to the house of her friend.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

The door opened and revealed Ron's Mother Laura.

"Oh hello Kim, how are you this morning?" She said happily as she stepped aside and allowed the teen hero to enter.

"I'm fine Mrs. Stoppable; I just thought I'd pick up Ron for a change." She said in turn.

"Oh well Ronnie isn't up yet, he must have been quite busy last night, would you care for some breakfast?"

"I already ate but thank you for the offer." She replied giving her a smile for the offer as she followed the older woman to the kitchen were John sat with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand.

"Morning Kimberly."

"Morning Mr. Stoppable."

"So how was your mission? Did Ron´s abilities help you out?"

"Oh yes, he did great."

"I'm sure he was happy that he contributed, you know he always felt that he was dragging you down."

"What! He never did that, heck he's always has my back when I need him."

"I know dear but you know Ron. He takes helping others seriously that he often feels he is isn't doing enough." Laura said to the redhead.

"By the way, what's this I hear about a dance at your school?" She asked.

"Oh it's a yearly sitch, no big."

"I see and have you found someone to take? Oh you could go with Ronnie; no one usually wants to go with him." She spoke as she sat down.

"Uh…hasn't he told you about what's been going on in school lately?"

Both look to one another before turning back to Kim and shaking their heads in the negative.

"He's been on every girls mind since he's changes and with the dance a massive breakout of catfights."

"Ron? Our Ron?" John asked in surprise.

"Yeah, makes me wonder how the others will react when they find out he has a date."

*_Probably worse than you did._* her mind whispered.

"He has a date?"

"Yeah…"

"With who?"

"She's…" However before she could answer them…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"RON!" Kim yelled as she rushed to his room, the parent's following closely behind.

In less than 10 seconds she was there and barging in…only to stop them in her tracks and gape in utter shock at the sight.

And for a VERY good reason…

_Several minutes before the scream…_

Ron felt content, a feeling he had never quite experienced in his life before or after his change.

This feeling was soon disrupted by the sound of his alarm clock ringing.

*BZZZZZZZZ!*

"Ugh…" He groaned as he slowly reached out to touch the snooze button.

He missed three times before he was assisted by a soft hand.

"Go back to sleep baby." A voice as smooth as silk spoke.

*Yawn* "Okay…" He said in a half-sleep voice as he did just that.

Five seconds later his eyes snapped open with the realization that he was not alone in bed. And that was something that did not happen often in his mind.

He tossed the cover he knew was not there when he slept and saw one Morrigan Aensland looking at him with the same eyes filled with mischief and lust.

"Good morning lover." She said with wicked smirk.

5…4…3…2…1…scream!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

His panic clear he tumbled to the side taking with him a surprised Succubus and landed with her straddling his waist with her hands on his chest.

That was when the door opened to a worried Kim and parents.

Kim's reaction was only natural as she saw an extremely beautiful woman on top of her "friend" in an intimate form.

"WHAT IS THE SITCH!"

Her undeniably shocked and angered yell woke up Rufus who soon joined in on the shock. He was not alone either as Ron's parents looked on in shock at this.

"Kim! Mom! Dad! Um… this isn't what it looks like!"

"Well…" Morrigan spoke as she looked at the recent spectators not in the least bit ashamed of the situation, being a Succubus after all. "…not a typical way I make an entrance, but all things considered it could have been worse." She spoke.

"Who is she! And why is she in your room half-naked!" Kim yelled.

"I beg your pardon but I am still clothed and isn't it rude not to introduce yourself first before asking ones name? Honestly Ronnie you hang around such uncivilized people." The Succubus spoke still straddling Ron, who was looking for some way out of this situation.

"Ronnie?" Kim asks through her teeth as she clenched her fists, Ron's parents were at a loss as they did not recall Ron bringing anyone in the house, and certainly anyone fitting this woman's description.

Ron could tell Kim was about to attack and knowing the true nature of the woman sitting on him chose to cut off his friend off.

"Kim! She isn't human! She's a Darkstalker and strong too!"

That stopped the teen hero and her parent's.

"Aw, I wanted to surprise them Ronnie…but oh well." She spoke as she flipped off him and her clothing dissolved into bats, earning a blush from everyone including the mole rat.

After a spin and a twist Morrigan stood as last night when she faced off against the young Lycan.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you ladies and sir; I am Morrigan Aensland, Empress of the Makai."

*And if things work out as I hope the future wife of one Ronald Dean Stoppable, heir to Clan Talbain.* She thought privately.

"…WHAT!" all but Ron yelled.

"I do wish I could stay and chat but sadly I am need elsewhere, but first…" She spoke as she floated over to Ron who was up and tensed for anything…but a passionate lip lock from the amorous ruler.

Everyone gaped as Ron waved his arms and Morrigan seemed intent on cleaning out his tonsils.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she released the stunned man who remained standing.

"See you soon Ronnie." The Succubus spoke in a sultry voice as she disappeared in a black mist through the window.

Ron just fell back on his butt still caught between shock and…arousal.

"Ron you got some 'splaining to do!" Kim spoke as she looked at him expectantly.

Ron could not help but mentally swear at this…

*Man…I am SOOOO dead.*

_Later at Middleton High School…_

"Kim you have to believe me! I don't know what she wants with me." Ron spoke as he walked his still angry best friend to her locker.

"Ron she practically woke up naked in your bed and straddled you like that as well, WHAT do you think she wants?" She replied sarcastically.

It had gone back and forth between the two as Ron tried desperately to think of why a woman who upon meeting him would want to first fight him, then slept in the same bed as him and kissed him senseless before leaving with the promise of returning.

"Kim, she tried to take my head off when we met at the warehouse..." He paused briefly to look around them before he whispered in her ear, unknowingly causing shivers to go down her back.

"…_And she knew about the family secret._"

"What? But how could she?"

"She said that friends of Jon knew I awoke my werewolf powers." He spoke as they stood near the teen hero's locker.

"And…?" She asked as she removed several books from her locker.

"And that they were looking for me, she also said I had inherited his enemies…and I think I know who." He spoke grimly as he recalled the ones responsible for the massacre thanks to his ancestor giving him a heads up.

Rufus growled from his place in his master's pocket.

Kim on the other hand did not like the implications involved, Ron had described quite well who had taken part in the bloody genocide and what they were capable of. The idea of those guys after Ron made her angry, even though she knew she would stand no chance in a fight with them. Draken and Shego were bad along with the other villains they had dealt with before…but Darkstalkers were totally out of her league.

*No way am I letting anyone hurt my Ron.* She thought ignoring the part that questioned her possessive declaration.

"You mean…this Maximoff, Dohma and the Beowulf?"

"Yeah them, I don't know if they're aware of me but we have to be careful KP." He warned as they headed for class, his usually warm brown eyes hidden behind a hard look of determination.

Kim slightly chewed her lower lip as she prepared to ask her BF a hard question.

"Ron…maybe you should spar with me…transformed?"

Ron stood pole axed and looked at her like she grew a second head. Of all the things he expected from Kim THAT was NOT on his mind.

"What?" He deadpanned.

"Ron…" She spoke calmly as she knew she was asking for a lot "…you said it yourself, these…Darkstalkers are still out there in the world, if we should run into them we need to be ready."

"But Kim, I could hurt you; I'm bigger, stronger and faster than you. And that is just in my human state…fighting me in werewolf form…" He spoke with growing apprehension.

"I know, but that's why we should spar that way in case we run into something like you."

"B-but I…I don't want you to get hurt, it would kill me Kim, not to mention that if they…find out about you, they will go after you and who knows what will happen." He said as he bowed his head and clenched his fists.

*Oh Ron.* She thought touched by his concern for her, she gently placed her hands on his face and made her look at her.

"Ron, I trust YOU with MY life on missions, no one else. I know you will make sure nothing bad happens to me if we do this." She said with a warm smile.

"I…ok Kim, but if something goes wrong we stop. I am NOT budging on this either, if I sense that we are going too far we stop, no ifs or buts."

"Fair enough."

Both resumed their walk; however they were soon stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ah Mr. Stoppable, Ms. Possible so good to see you two!" Leonidas spoke as he made his way towards the two.

"Oh hello Mr. Pryde." They both greeted.

"So I take it the mission went well?" He asked the two.

"Oh yeah, piece of cake right KP?"

"Yeah, Cake." Rufus added while Kim nodded.

"So Ronald about that spar, you still free after school?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure thing Mr. Pryde." He spoke wondering if this was a good idea.

*Too late now, besides this could be fun and maybe he can give me some pointers.* He thought.

"Excellent! I shall prepare the gym for our spar then until then." He spoke as he nodded at them before leaving.

"You sure this is a good idea Ron?" Kim asked as they entered.

"No prob' KP, I'll hold back and get a feel for him, nothing will happen."

Unknown to them a certain tanned cheerleader heard everything and was immediately sending a text that would reach many eyes and cause quite the uproar.

_Later during lunch…_

"Um…KP?" A slightly nervous Ron spoke as he noticed a strange atmosphere around the cafeteria.

"Yeah Ron?" Kim replied feeling the same way.

"I know I've asked this way too many times before but…are my pants still on?" He asked as he noticed many eyes tracking his movements.

"Yeah they are Ron, but I don't think that's why they are staring at you." She spoke as she led them to an empty table.

As they sat Monique made her way quickly to their position, or more precisely Ron's position.

"Is it true!" She asked in excitement.

"Uh….Is what true?" The perplexed blond asked while looking at his best friend for an explanation.

"Are you really going to fight Mr. Pryde after school?" the black girl asked in expectation and excitement.

"How did…?"

"It is all over the school! I got a text from Crystal who got it from Sheila who got it from Brian…"

"Monique I think we get the picture here, no need to repeat." Kim spoke up in order to cut of the rant.

"Oh…right, anyway is it true?"

"It's not exactly a fight per se…" He spoke as he scratched his head trying to come up with an explanation "…more like a spar session, right Rufus?"

*Squeak* "Uh Huh." His pet agreed.

"Well not according to all the hype I keep hearing." She spoke as she sat with her friends.

"What hype? Mon' they're just sparring in fact me and Ron are thinking of helping each other out with our styles now." Kim spoke as she took a bit of her salad and Ron took a drink, unfortunately Monique's next words made this the wrong moment to do so.

"So those that also mean you're going to the dance together?"

*SPLURT!* *COUGH!* "WHAT!" Ron/Kim yelled in eerie unison.

"Hey! It's a valid question you know!"

"Monique, she's my best friend. It would be like going out with my sister, besides she can do a whole lot better than a guy like me." He spoke not noticing the looks Kim was giving him.

*What does he mean I can do better? Does he have feelings for me? But he said I'm like a sister to him, is that good or bad?* That was just one among many of the thoughts going through her head before Ron's next comment brought back.

"Besides I have a date." He said proudly.

Again this caused all activity to stop around the cafeteria, or more precisely all female activity to stop.

"You have a date!" One Bonnie Rockwaller shouted in shock…and slight disappointment that was offset by the look of sadness in Tara's eyes.

*Dammit! I wanted to ask him out!*

"Hey Bon-Bon! T! How's it hanging?" He asked jovially, earning a dismissive wave and a slightly forced fine.

"Again I ask YOU have a date?" Bonnie asked once more.

"Yep, asked someone on a mission, thought she'd say no but proved me wrong."

"I hope she knows how to dance for two, because trust me you may be the Mad Dog but on the dance floor well…" The brunette left the words hanging.

"Okay so I'm not exactly Barishnakoff." Ron spoke as he conceded her point, much to his chagrin.

However Tara saw this as an opportunity.

"I could help you." The blonde cheerleader spoke up.

"Really T? You'd teach me how to dance?" The young Lycan asked hopefully with his patented smile.

"S-sure Ron…" Tara replied as she basked in his happiness "…I know a lot about dancing, except ballet that's Bonnie's strong suit."

"Guilty as charged." Bonnie said proudly ignoring Monique's and Kim's eye rolls.

"Well either way thanks T, I'll think of some way to repay you for the help."

"Well…" Tara bit her bottom lip as she wondered whether asking the following would be correct or not, but a gentle nudge from Bonnie made her choice "…you could save me a dance later that night."

"You sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay then, if that's all I can do that, have to warn my date though." He spoke.

"Who is your date?" Monique asked.

"Huh? Oh she's…"

*RIIIIINNNNG!*

"Oh crud there goes the bell, tell you guys later." He spoke as he and Kim got up to leave their trays and get ready for class.

Monique, Bonnie and Tara do the same, though not before Monique speaks to the blonde.

"Nice going Tara, you are now one step closer than before."

"W-what do you mean Monique?"

"Girl, he is going to spend time with you. That's like a series of dates."

"W-well I guess, I mean I'm just helping him that's all."

"Yeah, but maybe you can work some brownie points if you talk to him while you do it, maybe work in a real date."

"Just go with T, that way you can have something to compare when you find someone better." Bonnie spoke.

"Says the girl who frowned when he heard he had a date." Monique quipped.

"I DID NOT!"

_In the gymnasium, after school…_

As one would expect to see at any sporting event, the gym was full of students who had received the text regarding the up and coming "fight".

To the side was the gym teacher Leonidas who was conversing with his fellow "teachers" Tabatha and Morgan.

"What in the hell is this?" He asked out loud.

"It would seem that the students have caught win of you little sparring session Leo." Morgan spoke calmly.

"How could they? I only spoke with Ronald and Miss Possible."

"I don't know Leo." Tabatha said in turn.

*Sigh* "This is why I encourage more visits to the human world." The disguised Succubus spoke as she produced a cell phone.

"What is that?" the Sorcerologist asked.

"It is a cell phone, my dear. Quite useful once you figure out its workings, case in point text messaging."

"Text…Messaging? How can an object so small carry messages?" Leo asked.

"Ugh… I swear I am having the Technology and Magic Institute's employees flogged for letting the human's surpass us in so many areas. It's bloody embarrassing…" Morgan spoke as she palmed her face.

"Well if you would stop cutting into their funding they wouldn't be so behind in the first place." The brunette said with a huff.

Before another confrontation could take place, Ron and Kim arrived with Rufus standing on Kim's shoulder.

"Uh…wow, Monique wasn't kidding." Ron spoke as he gave a look around the large room.

"Yeah, I think the whole school is here." Kim spoke while Rufus nodded.

*Squeak* "Yeah."

"Mr. Stoppable, I hope you aren't bothered by this sudden…collection of the school's alumni." Leonidas spoke as he approached.

"Yeah, sorry about that we were just told about this." Ron said apologetically as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh it is no bother, frankly I too was caught off guard, but either way I have set up the mats in the center of the gymnasium, but before that I have a couple of questions. Do you use weapons for your style and do you have a set of clothes to use for our spar? I would hate to ruin yours just for something as simple as that."

"Well… I do practice with the tonfa, nunchaku and bo staff and yeah I have my mission clothes."

"Hmm, interesting choice of weapons, how good are you?" he asked the teen, though in his mind…

*Those are the weapons Talon used, if what Morrigan said is true he could be the one.*

"I'm pretty good with the Tonfa, halfway decent with the nunchaku and I have to practice more with the staff." He spoke as he remembers his ancestor's last assessment of his skills with his son's weapons.

"I see. I have a pair of Tonfa you can use if you like? I myself and quite proficient with the bokken."

"Yeah…I think I should stick to hand to hand sir, I'm used to my weapons, if you don't mind of course."

"Of course I don't mind Ronald…" the teacher replied with a smile "…a wise warrior knows his limitations when entering into battle, or so my father once told me, hand to hand is fine."

"Well I'll get ready then."

"Good luck Ron."

"Yeah, luck."

Kim and Rufus both said as they made their way towards Monique.

A while later Ron came out wearing only his pants and a black muscle shirt. This had all the females looking at him like a piece of meat.

Leonidas was on the mat waiting for him, wearing a pair of work out pants and a white muscle shirt.

Ron and Leonidas both bowed to one another and assumed a stance, Ron the Wolf Claw and Leonidas a boxing stance with his legs separate.

*He knows the stance! He IS the one we seek, oh this shall truly be a glorious experience.*

"You ready?" he asked the teen.

"Always teach." He replied with a smirk that was mirrored by the teacher.

"GO!" with that they rushed each other for what was to be a good bout.

To be continued…

A/N: Still alive and kicking folks, now not to be a downer but I will be placing this and some of my other stories on hold while I work on catching up to my Buffy fics as well as writing down some new ones that won't leave me alone until I do.

Now don't fret I am not hanging in the towel just getting the creative juices flowing.

I hope I did justice to the Morrigan vs. Ron fight and what came after, it was tricky but if you enjoy it then it was well worth the struggle.

Now then I will show the fight as well, Ron and Tara having some time together and the dance, now I should warn you that Kim will have an unpleasant experience. No I will not have her raped, but it will be bad enough that it will really tick Ron off.

I am doing this to cement her feelings for him and move up onto the next on the list, possibly Shego, though I am trying to keep it simple and not lose control, remember I am fairly new to the whole Harem genre, I owe to myself and to you, to not screw this up.

I will slowly introduce more DK, and possibly Red Earth, characters as I go along and have this go into a sort of arc where at the end of each one he will face off against a powerful foe, the order I am thinking of is Demitri…the rival Werewolf clan (He will go to Makai for this one)…Jedah…and finally Pyron to take the place of the Lorwardians.

I will see what else I can come up with as I progress this story.

Next up on the update list is my Ghost Rider story, that one will be tricky since I am having a big battle there, followed by Symbiote Ron (dating three super powered hotties…Good God!) and Halo/JL (Tricky but doable.) and concluding the little spars between the Chief and Captain America.

Now to answer some reviews:

Inuboy86: Like I said she isn't getting raped, but it will not be pleasant either, if you've seen a Hallmark movie regarding assaults, you'll see where I am going.

But I give you my word of honor; her virtue shall be preserved for her first time with the one she loves.

I do answer my PM's, problem is I don't know when it deactivates, which is really annoying.

Now regarding Morrigan, she is a Succubus they feed by two ways, sex (or a specific nutrient that can only be obtained through sex) or on the dreams of humans, at least according to the Mythos I have read.

Now then are you really expecting me to say that a 300 year old Succubus is a virgin? Really? Forget she is a Succubus, but a woman as well, she obviously has needs to satisfy, and that's not me being perverted. That's biology talking.

Vanderbz: The dance will definitely be something to remember both good and bad for some, hope I can pull this off.

CajunBear73: Ron's reaction will be what anyone would be expected from a man who has a great respect for women and is the unspoken bodyguard of his oldest and dearest.


	11. Chapter 11

Rise of Dark Ones.

A/N: I do not own Kim Possible, Darkstalkers or Red Earth; they belong to CAPCOM and Disney respectively, Lucky S.O.B's.

Well here we are once more my friends, I know it was a while but like I promised this story is still alive and kicking. Hope you enjoy it; I truly do since it took me a while to get back in the saddle for this one, and there will be more drama later on as well action as I will introduce another well known character of the Darkstalker franchise.

As a heads up I will be writing down some challenges in my profile, since many of the ideas I have would be too time consuming for me at the moment and I am curious what another writer would do with them if they are given the chance to put them in action.

Speaking of challenges a Mr. Aanonymous came to me with a challenge I sadly could not take regarding a cross of KP/ Jason Bourne series. If anyone wishes to know more please get into contact with him.

On with the show folks!

"_**Werewolf Ron speaking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering_"

-Media or transmissions-

Chapter 11 part 1:

A dance to remember… or not.

Both supernatural disguised fighters charged at each other, the school's impromptu assembly waited with an abated breath as they awaited the clash…it soon came it rapid succession.

Ron spun on his left leg to deliver a roundhouse to the teacher's upper torso, Leonidas ducked under the kick and rose to deliver an uppercut the moment Ron faced him. Ron countered by bringing his hands down on the moving fist while jumping back to use the momentum to his advantage.

"Improvisation on the go, very good Mr. Stoppable."

"Thanks"

Both engaged one another again, this time with Leonidas on the offensive as he swung with his right at the young man followed by the left after Ron blocked, however when Ron attempted to block this strike Leonidas grabbed his defending arm and pulled the lycan towards him where he then scooped him up onto his shoulders and dropped him down. Ron however placed his hands forwards and turned the fall into a roll to gain some distance from the muscular man.

"That was a close one, you're definitely faster than you look teach."

"Never take anything to face value in life my young friend; it will rarely be that kind to you. Now are you ready to continue?"

Leonidas asked as he took his stance once more to fight with the young disguised Lycan.

"Let's do this." Ron replied as he took one of his own.

With that said they went at it once more, Ron struck a right-left-right high kick combo in quick succession which Leo countered using his forearms to block the kicks. Ron then went for leg sweep right after the final kick but the gym teacher saw through that strategy and jumped back from it.

Undeterred the teen sprung up from the floor towards him, managing to grab his shoulders Ron pushed the older gentleman backwards to ground him but his play was unsuccessful as Leo placed his knee up in time to throw him over.

The Talbain descendent landed flat on his back, though he had prepared himself for the fall once he realized his plan had been foiled. Sensing an incoming strike he rolled to the right, it was a good thing he did as the teacher had risen quickly and tried to stomp on him, not wasting any more time he rolled onto his shoulders and jumped back into position.

"It has been sometime since I have enjoyed a good spar like this; let's keep up the pace hmm?"

The man spoke cheerily before he rushed in again and Ron had to be ready as he knew that lowering his guard would be dangerous even if it was a spar.

As they clashed once more in this spar, their impromptu witnesses were riveted to their seats as they watched the once outcast hold his own against their gym teacher.

Steve Barkin was shocked by Stoppable's skill, as a former Marine CQC was a must in the field when in a situation where ranged firepower was lost and he could tell that the kid had the goods that would make his former squad mates green with envy. He could also tell that whatever the fighting style he was using, was not a soft one, it was made to hurt people and hurt them badly and possibly leave them either out cold or close to dead, NOT the kind of style one expected to be present in a civilian.

***Cheese and crackers! Where the Devil did Stoppable come by such a style? I wouldn't peg him for a fighter but damn if he ain't showing some guts here today. And that Leonidas fellow is certainly fast for someone of his build, definitely not someone to look at and consider incapable to find.***

The former soldier turned teacher kept a keen eye on the faux battle being waged before them. He wasn't the only one…

Near the floor two women were looking on with keen eyes.

"_It's him; it's really him…finally, after so many years, we have found him fully awakened. Jon would be utterly happy to know that his line has not died out._"

Tessa whispered with a note of happiness at finally being able to meet the descendents of her departed and beloved friend.

"I found him you mean, and you can celebrate later…"

Morrigan calmly spoke as she continued to gaze at Ron

"…what I want to know is if you can feel anything out of the ordinary with him."

Tessa did not appreciate the woman's attitude but given what she told them regarding her bout with the young Lycan, something that was neither informed nor had approved by either Leo or herself, she chose to do as asked and used her magical senses to peer into the boy's soul for anything out of the ordinary.

***Let's see…minute traces of the seal and a curse, will have to ask him about that, a blood seal which means he opened Talon's letter. I can also see that he uses the medallion but where is…ah there it is! Hmm, interesting…***

"There is something there all right; I would need to get a deeper scan to ascertain its nature but right now it is dormant."

"Whatever it is made him powerful, I had the still healing bruises on my body to prove it."

"Well serves you right, attacking him like that out of the blue. _What _were_ you thinking pushing to that level when he is still barely experienced?_"

The sorcerologist hissed at the disguised Succubus, she was glad she erected an illusion barrier to maintain their cover.

"I was merely curious about his abilities nothing more…"

She spoke before looking at him in a way that set off alarms in the other woman's head as she knew that whenever Morrigan said that, there was MORE on her mind that a mere test of a being's abilities "…and perhaps his levels of stamina."

The Empress finished with a coy smile.

The implications of that were not the least bit lost to the witch as she glared hotly at the disguised Succubus Empress of the Makai Realm. She knew that it was to be expected from Morrigan due to her race's well known reputation to both men and women, but Ron in her mind was NOT ready for such things.

"You must be joking Morrigan! He's just a teenager for goodness sake, not another of your…your…"

"Fuck buddy I believe are the words you are looking for."

Was the shameless reply she got from he smirking Succubus as she liked it that she got the witch to react to that.

"Irrelevant!" Tessa cherry red face was either the result of her anger or embarrassment, regardless she pressed own

"…what is relevant to this discussion are your lascivious intentions."

"My dear Tessa, my intentions are nothing of the sort."

Morrigan's voice took an innocent tone as she played with her hair. Though considering her reputation, her race, and her personal…track record, innocence was something she never had in her life. And everyone, including her knew it.

"You don't fool me one minute, what possible reason beside the obvious one could you have to seek him out?"

"Should I remind you who is the Empress here, little witch?"

The head of the house Aensland no longer looked innocent but rather imposing, however Tessa ignored this in favor of protecting the last of the Talbain Clan. She owed John Talbain and his people that much after all

"I care not for your title or power, not this time Aensland. He is far too important to have you go around risking his life for some frivolous, and most likely deadly, game of cat and mouse. You said you would help yet all I am seeing is you hampering and acting selfishly with little to no regard for his wellbeing. He is not some simple being you can take to your bed and do who knows what to him and discard him as you please!"

"You do not get to judge me, and for your information my interest in him is more than just to get another bed warmer, though frankly…"

Here however Morrigan spoke with a smile on her face as she recalled the morning's incident

"…I wouldn't mind it in the least considering what I think about him right now."

"What in the name of the Makai Realms are you talking about?"

"Let me spell it out for you my dear, dear Tessa…"

Now the powerful ruler of the demon realm stepped up to the other woman with little regard to her invasion of her personal space Not that she cared considering her people's nature and also the fact that she and the witch did not get along in the slightest.

"…if he is indeed as powerful as I suspect he is, than finally after so long, I may have found the one to rule by my side."

Tessa's jaw almost unhinged upon hearing those words coming out of the Succubus' mouth. She tried to sputter out a response but the words, even the sounds failed to come out for a good long while. And even when she got SOME of her mental faculties working it still did not do much good.

"You…you can't possibly mean…mea…He…but…"

Morrigan ignored her companion's ramblings as she turned her gaze to Ron. It softened somewhat as she looked as the blonde fought against Leo, she was briefly taken back to the past when she would look at Jon and Leo spar, then Jon and his first born.

***Oh he will be magnificent once he masters his family style, and it will do wonders for his physique and stamina.***

She thought with a tinge of lust in her mind, she turned to look at the gathered students to gauge their reactions to Ron's combat technique.

Most of the men wore looks of astonishment and approval from the outcasts and lower tier students, fear, jealousy and indifference from the bully's, jocks and higher tier students.

She then looked at the women attending and was hardly surprised to see the growing desire in their eyes.

***Humph, how quaint…from what I overheard they never batted an eyelash towards him before his heritage gave him a rather substantial boost, except for one girl. Typical of those who do not bother to look beyond the surface of things and people. Now then, where is said person in this morass? Ah there she is… ***

She soon spotted Tara, though she was not alone as Bonnie, Monique and Kim were there with her.

Morrigan focused on them to get a better read on them, most people weren't aware that succubus and incubus carried within them a certain empathic ability that bordered on telepathy which allowed them, depending on the circumstances.

Then again, since only a handful of humans knew of the Makai realm, let alone sense it properly without instruction and knowledge, then it was not hard for them to not notice. This ability was naturally used by her people to better find their chosen mates and suit their needs or prey to enhance their experiences together as they fed on them.

***Hmm, the blonde clearly has feelings for him her eyes alone tell that much, the black teen feels some attraction but is overshadowed by feelings of familiarity and friendship, quaint indeed. Rockwaller is attracted yet fights it due to her belief in this school food chain ideal. And Miss Possible… Oh my, my, she is struggling even harder than Rockwaller, I wonder if this has been brewing for a while now? I do love a good competition, nothing makes me feel more complete than having a challenge to my charms.***

The Empress chuckled at what was to come.

"_Let the games begin…_"

_With the girls in question…_

"Girl, you have been holding out on me." Monique told Kim as she was quite frankly astonished with what Ron was doing as both he and their Gym teacher were putting one heck of display.

Kim said nothing but smiled proudly for her friend.

"I've never seen Ron move so fast, even as the Mad Dog." Tara spoke out as she kept her eyes fixed on the actions of the two in the center of the mats.

They watched as Ron did a series of backflips to gain some distance from his opponent, Bonnie wide eyed at the act.

"That's…impressive, for such a spaz I mean."

***How is he doing this!? He was such a zero and now he's doing things that only me or Possible could pull off!***

"You mean for a hunk, don't you Bonnie?"

Monique asked slyly at the tanned cheerleader hoping to get under her skin, and Bonnie's reaction was ample proof that she did it right.

"I don't have any idea what you mean." Bonnie's denial was not really all that felt given her blush.

"So Kim, who are you going to the dance with?"

Monique asked casually while maintaining her attention on the action.

"Oh I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Well word is Mankey has been asking about you and said dance."

"He has?"

The auburn haired girl asked in genuine surprise as she had been struggling to get his attention for a long time. To have HIM do the asking was surprising.

"Yep, word of advice girlfriend? You need to jump on that action ASAP."

"You think I should? I mean every time I get close to him I flake and turn into a mess."

"No big girl! Trust in the Mon, the Mon is good."

The fashion expert spoke confidently to her friend.

"Well…" biting her lip in nervousness as Monique looked at her expectantly "…all right, I will ask Josh."

"Good, now OTB."

"OTB?" Kim asked she usually did when her friend slipped into Monique speak.

"On to business, you and I are going to find you a dress."

"Let's not go overboard just yet Mon, I have to have a date first before anything."

"Uh guys I think they're about to finish." Tara spoke up; her attention had been on Ron the whole time as she was astounded her crush by his skill in his family's art.

_With Ron and Leonidas…_

***Truly this has been a pleasure, the boy has taken well to the combat style his ancestors wielded, though it could use some further refinement.***

Leo thought to himself as he looked at the young man who had given him a great spar.

Ron was of a similar mindset, over the course of the sparring session he had come close to using more of his supernatural strength, the man before him simply pushed him more and more…and a part of him liked it.

***Kim is good but never drives me this hard, and this guy is intense, he keeps coming up with ways to counter me at every step and make me do the same…it's like he's knows my fighting style or something.***

No further words were said as they engaged one another once more, Leonidas going for high right hook while Ron performed a left high kick to counter the blow, when the blow struck the larger man's forearm the momentum allowed Ron to spin back and strike a kick with the other leg to the man's abdomen that pushed him back a few feet.

Ron was back in position and shoulder charged to his mid section that pushed the unprepared man further back…

***Now's my chance!***

The teen thought as he jumped up to deliver a dropkick, something outside of his style but improvisation was allowed in order to further its development.

Leonidas however was done being pushed back and caught the young man in the air and power bombed him to the mat.

"GUH!"

***Time to try out that maneuver I saw on this T…V the humans of today are so fond of.***

Leo quickly turned the boy over onto his stomach, grabbed his legs and executed a textbook Boston crab submission maneuver on the young man.

"Argh!" Ron could not help but cry put as his back was subjected the painful pressure of being placed in such a position.

"I would submit now Ron, because from what I know of this move it is rather painful.

Students cried out for him to hold on and fight and he did indeed try to get some leverage to break out of the hold, unfortunately the only way to do so required for him to tap into his supernatural strength and would raise questions he did not need.

So he tapped the mat quickly, thus he was let out of the hold by his gym teacher who helped him get up after resting up for bit.

The faculty and the students applauded the impromptu show they witnessed as they had never seen such a grueling match up, even if it was just a simple spar.

"You all right there Ron?" Leonidas asked his pupil.

"Yeah, just a sec…" the young stretched back until some pops could be heard as he reset his back "…ah, much better."

"Not bad for a first time user of that little maneuver, I should see wrestling more often."

"Well you sure got me good with that power bomb when I tried to drop kick you."

"Is that what it is called? Interesting name, another thing will have to take note of, however those moves you used, what is this school you practice?" Leonidas asked, though he already knew what it was and was simply keeping up appearances until he and Tessa decided to approach him.

"Oh it's a family style, taught to me by a relative I just learned of."

"It is rather impressive, a hard style focusing on quick precise shots in areas that cause the most amount of damage correct?"

"Yeah, though I ain't no master yet, but my teacher says I am getting the hang of it."

"Ha ha ha, if that was you as a novice I hate to think what you shall do when you reach your full potential. If you like we can spar after school to further your development."

"Hmm, I'll check my schedule, though if there's a mission I'll have to bail."

"Of course, I shall await your answer eagerly. It has been some time since I had a good sparring partner besides my son who could push me to work for my victory."

***Not since Jon and Talon at least.***

He thought wistfully as he remembered sparring with the werewolf's and the better times before the slaughter.

"Well I leave you now Ron as I must discuss something with my colleagues…" he spoke before looking over the young man's shoulder and spotted several women he had seen him with earlier approach."…and you have some friends to speak to."

Ron turned and saw Tara, Monique, Kim and surprisingly Bonnie approach him. Kim carrying a towel for him.

"See you later teach." Ron spoke and waved goodbye before heading towards the girls.

"Goodbye Ron, I am sure we will see each other soon."

***Knowing Tessa and Morrigan it will be quite soon indeed, I just hope we can prepare the boy for what is to come…***

The disguised Darkstalker thought as he remembered his promise to his oldest friend before the end of his life and his clan.

***…I will protect him Jon, I will do everything in my power to make sure that history does not repeat itself old friend.***

The girls soon reached the young man, who took the towel and remove the sweat he accumulated, not noticing three girls paying close attention to his body as his shirt clung to his well defined muscles.

Monique elbowed Bonnie who was entranced before leaning in and whispering into her ear.

"_Regretting not asking him out sooner yet?_"

Bonnie had no reply but to turn away…though her cheeks blushed and her eyes strayed back to Ron.

"So ladies, liked the show the Ronman put on?" He jests with his well known smile.

*SQUEAK* "Awesome!" Rufus supplied on Kim's shoulder.

"It was amazing Ron! What was that you used? Was it some kind of kung fu?" Tara asked innocently enough.

"Nah, it's a style a member of my family uses and thought I would do well to learn."

"Well it paid off on our last mission, huh Ron?" Kim said with a wink as she recalled how he took on the mummy and Dementor's goons head on using his fighting style, though at the time she thought they had it in the bag with the undead pharaoh until Anakaris went berserk and went all out.

***And like it or not he wasn't the only thing out there that can give us trouble, what with this Demitri and Morrigan running loose…and who does she think she is going into a strangers practically naked in that slutty get up!***

Kim unknowingly frowned as she recalled the morning's incident. Even if that woman…was a Succubus and Empress of the Makai she was not going to let her sink her talons or whatever on Ron. She might not be into the supernatural, but even she heard of the Succubae, and the mere thought of her getting her hands on Ron filled the redhead with anger and jealousy, as well as worry.

"Sure thing KP, though I do hope we don't run into anything like that guy again." He spoke while also hoping not to run into Morrigan as well…and not just because of the fight as he beat down the memories of her seductive body pressed against his own or the smoldering kiss she left him with in the morning before showing herself in that extremely….

***NO! NO THINKING ABOUT THAT! BAD RON! KP WOULD MURDER YOU FOR THAT***

"What guy?"

Monique, ever the curious girl asked as she always did enjoy hearing what new adventure the two teens and mole rat were own.

"Uh a guy Drakken pissed off at the museum and has a distinct dislike for teen heroes." The blonde lycan spoke quickly.

"Right…okay I'll let that pass and find out what really happened later." The ebony skinned teen let out with a determined look in her eyes Kim and Ron knew all too well.

Tara broke in at that moment with a slight blush as she spoke to Ron.

"Uh Ron, when would like to practice for the dance?"

"Oh uh…how about after school tomorrow? We can take my scooter to your house and practice there, cool?"

"Sure Ron, that's okay." She smiled happily at the chance to spend time with her crush.

"Well I'll go get my gear and then we head on home KP."

"Sure I'll wait by your scooter."

"Got it, come on Rufus." And with that Lycan and Mole rat departed the company of the ladies, who also left to their respective homes or rides.

_Meanwhile with the trio of disguised supernatural beings…_

"So tell me Leo, was the boy everything you hoped he was?" Morrigan asked calmly though she was eager to hear what her fellow Darkstalker thought of the young Lycan.

"Indeed he was, could use a bit more practice but I believe he will do great with the Wolf Claw style perhaps even take it to further heights than Jon and Talon did."

He spoke up with a proud smile on his face, though he noticed his second oldest friend was acting rather strange.

"You all right Tessa? You look a little flushed for some reason?"

"Huh? Oh i-it's n-nothing just thinking how best and how soon to approach him."

"Well why not tonight?"

Morrigan spoke up with a mischievous look in her eye as she spoke her next words

"That is what I'm planning on doing after all."

"What!?" Tessa let out in shock.

Morrigan stopped playing around and became serious as she knew that this next action would…how did the humans say it? Ah yes…blow the case wide open.

"We can't afford delays, even as we speak our departures and presence here could be known to his enemies as we run around like headless chickens. The sooner we reveal ourselves to him, the sooner Leo here can begin training him further in his combat style, And you my dear can educate him further on his unwanted opponents and rivals and I can teach him what he must know of the Makai especially of our ways and the dangers both seen and unseen. Regardless of how you feel about me, you KNOW that this has to be done.."

The Empress ended and waited for the other to finish considering her plan.

"She does raise a valid point Tessa, sooner later our disappearances will be found out. And you can wager a guess CERTAIN people will take great interest in the whole situation."

Leo pointed out.

The Sorcerologist bit her thumb as she silently agreed in part with what was being said, however se also knew what Morrigan spoke when she said she saw the boy as a potential mate.

***For someone of her caliber to consider him worthy is worrying in itself, her enemies will seek to influence him to get to her, or worse kill him to get even. I dislike…no I despise Morrigan, but even I know how deadly she is when she is enraged, she did NOT become Empress of the Makai just for the sake of her looks. But I want to know just what her intentions are for Ronald and if she planned this through, as Ronald grew up in the human world all his life…this might be a problem.***

"Morrigan, I need to know how far are you prepared to go with your plans for him."

"What do you mean how far I am prepared? I told you already why I am interested in him, what more do you need?"

***Ugh, I knew it…she did NOT think this through.***

"Have you considered his reaction when you tell him EVERY detail of your life with him? Remember he was not raised Makai but human, and from the look of things holds a sense of honor and justice that may not sit well with some of the actions of your youth. I can wager a guess when he learns of your…less that pure interactions with men in question, he will be LESS than willing to be your mate."

***Hmm, a good point I had not considered…sure I could probably screw him senseless, but I want more than just sex from him. I want an equal damn it!***

The powerful Succubus thought with minor trepidation.

"I…will let him decide but I will win him over Tessa, I will not let this opportunity slip me by when it is within my grasp."

Tessa narrowed her eyes at that, she looked deeply into the eyes of the disguised seductress who looked equally at her.

"I will be watching you Morrigan, do not harm him or you will see just how much power I wield."

Sparks flared from her hands as she said those words.

Leo looked between the two with both confusion and worry.

***What the in the nine circles did I miss here? Ugh, my wife and daughters don't give this much hassle why do these two do?***

After a tense moment Tessa departed with Leo while Morrigan vanished in a black mist, she had someone to call.

_With Morrigan later in the day…_

The Empress of the Makai had returned to her chosen dwellings in Upperton, in this case the presidential suite of one of its five star hotels. She was currently enjoying a warm bubble bath in the spacious tub of her room.

Money was no object considering that she had always come prepared when she visited the human realm…gold, silver and jewels meant the same here that it did in Makai.

***Of course we have more than monetary applications for them in Makai unlike here, shame many humans have lost the knowledge of the ancient ways. Now the humans in THAT time were worthy of notice…these 'modern' humans have no idea what they are missing.***

She thought as she relaxed.

"Hmm, how I missed these quiet moments…"

She spoke out loud as she stretched out her arms and legs and then a thought came to her mind

"…better contact Lilith, can't be kept out of the loop in case something happens."

With that said she rose from her bath and slowly dried herself with a nearby towel, before wrapping it around her hair and heading towards the bedroom unmindful of her state of undress…which soon changed as a flurry of bats surrounded her body and left her dressed in hip hugging red leather pants, black leather ankle length boots and a low cut white shirt closed together by a bat shaped figure around her stomach which left an abundance of cleavage exposed.

She picked up a small onyx ring she had carried with her when she first came, it enabled her to travel between realms and what's more communicate with those on the other side.

With a casual swipe she ripped a hole in the air from which her throne room could be seen, and sitting on it was her young sister Lilith. She shared the same physical traits as she did though with crimson wings on her back and head as well as fair white creamy skin, dressed in a similar way though hers was in a deep red and light gray as opposed to Morrigan's black and violet, however she appeared more a young teenager in her teens with short lavender hair and red eyes…and did not share in her sister's abundant "assets" as it were.

-Sister! — Lilith smiled at the sight of her elder sibling.

-My Lady. — Lucien, a tall green skinned demon with a green complexion and large ears, spoke with deep respect.

-Empress, good to see you it is. — Mudo, a short demon with the same green skin tone as his taller counterpart though his left eye was perpetually closed and he had a stitched cross on his forehead and as well as around his mouth; he also spoke with great respect in his own unique way.

Morrigan smiled at seeing her sister and guardians.

Something she treasured greatly after the passing of her father was her friendship with the pair, Lucien and Mudo had both been with her since her childhood. She had always gotten them into one form of trouble or other over the years but they never left her side once and always supported her when times were tough. She might act at times like she did not care, but she really loved them as her family.

Lilith was a different story all together, she was a form of her power separated at birth by their father that took a life of her own…though fragile at best, she wanted a real body and desired hers but in every clash they had Morrigan could never bring herself to strike her down, and that confused the young Succubus greatly until finally Lilith demanded to know why after all their struggles did she always spare her.

"_Because…you and I are more than pieces of flesh and power, we are family, we are sisters._"

Morrigan had gently replied as she held her sister in kindness and love. VERY rare things for a Makai to have, but she had it nonetheless.

It took some doing by the mages under her command but they succeeded in granting her a true body and from then on things only got better between the two.

These three were the only ones privy to seeing her in her moments where she wasn't a ruler but an individual, they were the only ones who knew how to comfort her during trying times like when her father passed or whenever she felt her burden was too much.

"Hello everyone, how are things going over there?"

-Boring! How can you tolerate this entire nonsense sister? – Lilith pouted as she said that.

***If this is what sis goes through every day then no way do I want the throne.***

-Madam Lilith please try to behave yourself, the last time you felt rambunctious you nearly caused an incident with the representative of the Hartland family.— Lucien chided as he nearly had a heart attack when Lilith decided it would be a good idea to test their devotion to her master by trying to seduce her…just for the sake of humor.

-It isn't my fault she look so yummy and innocent.— She replied with a coy smile, one Morrigan shared as she had done the same thing over to the members of that particular noble house.

- Send us to our graves, one day you shall. – The smaller of the two servants muttered.

"Oh hush now you two, you know that we do it because someone has to bring some fun in your lives. You would die of boredom which to me is worse than even death" Morrigan spoke sagely, though her image was ruined by the smirk on her features.

-Fun is a relative time with you my Empress. — Lucien added with a tired sigh at his ruler's antics.

To which Morrigan agreed with a smile, though she knew that she now had to be serious.

"Well enough of that, I have important business to discuss and it is imperative that no mistakes are made, is the room secure?"

She asked with utmost authority befitting her station, her tone had the two stiffen at attention for her commands while Lilith let her playfulness aside for whatever her sister was about to tell them.

Lilith activated demonic runes located on the throne while the demonic servant's eye's glowed as they sensed for spies or foreign spells in the area.

-The area is clear Empress.—the taller of the two spoke solemnly while his counterpart nodded in turn.

"Good, now what I am about to tell must not reach anyone outside of those I believe must know of the information. Much hinges on maintaining absolute secrecy until it is time to reveal to all what I have come by."

-As you command Empress. — Mudo spoke up.

-Is it dangerous to us sister? —

"…I am not certain yet, there are still unknown factors at work here and will need to be researched further before I can be sure."

Lilith frowned but accepted the answer before Morrigan spoke again.

"I have found the last living descendent of Jon Talbain."

THAT got their full attention as the group tossed aside their inner thoughts and looked at Morrigan intently.

*GASP!*

- I-Impossible, wipe out they were, the purge none survived! — Mudo exclaimed in shock.

-Indeed, Master Kreutz conducted an extensive search when judgment had been passed on Maximoff and his ilk. There were none to be found except the dead my Empress. —

"This we knew, however it seem Jon's old friends had a hand in misleading all for there was one survivor, the only reason no one ever found him was because he had his bloodline sealed away and lived like a human."

-I believe you speak of the Sorcerologist Tessa Nightgale? —

"The same Lucien, from what she has been willing to tell, she took Jon's soul and placed it inside an amulet while Talon was distracted, this was one of the factors that led to her being banished from the mage council..."

-I don't see why they get so stuffy about soul magic. — Lilith spoke with an air of dismissal over the subject.

"Probably because they didn't want it known they can do that or that a mere human had done something only high ranking Makai have in centuries."

-Considered a prodigy she is. —

"Anyway, she then sealed Talon's bloodline, making sure only her and Leo, the former head of the feline tribes aware of it. Now the seal is broken, and I must say, the young pup is rather good in his family style as well as wielding a power that interests me."

-Oh and how does he look? — The younger Succubus asked with a smile both servants knew quite well from their leader's use of it.

"Oh he is simply a dish, my dear sister…" Morrigan replied with no hint of shame as she recalled how she sneaked into his bed or what occurred in the morning

"…he makes an ever so wonderful bed warmer and he looks so adorable when he sleeps."

-Can I play with him? —

"Sorry Lilith but not this one…this one is special, I can feel it in my very bones."

*GASP!*

-Do you think he can be the one!? — The lavender haired Succubus let out in surprised, which was mirrored in Lucien and Mudo as they too were caught off guard by that possibility.

"…perhaps, but I must make sure that what I feel is indeed accurate." Morrigan confessed as she saw no point to lying to her sibling and confidants.

-I suggest you tread carefully Empress, if he is the one you have chosen to either rule by your side or to sire an heir with please also remember that he was raised as a human and not as a citizen of Makai. He will see things differentlyfor while he no doubt has recovered his heritage, the rules of the Makai realm will no doubt clash with his human sensibilities. Even more so for you considering how Humans view Succubae. — Lucien warned followed by his smaller compatriot.

-Our ways, understand he may not. —

"I have taken that into account, I will treat this carefully regardless of the outcome. Now then what I need you all to do is prepare, Lilith I want you to go see Xell Kreutz and arrange a meeting."

-You sure that is a good idea? I don't fancy becoming a barbecued Succubus. — The younger sibling replied with some nervousness as the leader of the Kreutz was known for his short temper, especially with the Aensland Clan after the incident that led to the destruction of the Talbains. Xell was not very pleased and still carried a great deal of disgust over the whole affair, especially to the Aensland for allowing it to go unpunished.

"He will not harm you Liith, he is aware how close you are to me and what reaction I would have should he or his servants harm you in any way. This could be the start of mending our relationship with his house since the massacre. I respect Xell and I want both our houses to be on the same side, especially against the ones who did the massacre."

Lilith gave a nod in understanding as she realized the importance of this meeting between her sister and the leader of the more primal members of the noble houses.

"Lucien, Mudo, I expect you to keep your eyes and ears open when I reveal this information to him. If I know Xell like I think I do he will let others of his family know and demand answers from Leo's clan, we must monitor the Beowulf carefully as they will not stand idle."

-Shall we intervene should they prove themselves a nuisance? —

"Hmm…"

***Good question, better be careful here, one wrong move and we risk civil war.***

"…draw up some plans in case it becomes necessary and let Xell know of them but swear him to secrecy, he and I both know that subtlety and subterfuge are not his or his flights forte and his spies and assassins may get caught if they try anything."

-As you command my Empress, will that be all? —

"For now yes, now if you will excuse I have possible mate to woo." Morrigan spoke with look of mischief in her eyes.

-Be sure to give me the details sis! — Lilith let out with a look herself that earned a pair of groans from the two.

The Elder Succubus simply smirked at her sister's antics before saying her goodbyes and cutting off the link.

***Now then time to pay Ron a visit.*** she thought before disappearing in a black mist.

_Stoppable residence…_

After coming home Ron chose to relax a bit before hitting the books, he watched some TV made himself and Rufus a snack and took a nap later on. He may have learned to focus but he still liked to mellow out as he was known to do before his "changes" came.

After that he went to do his homework as he had promised Jon that he would try to do better in school, the fallen Talbain was adamant that he needed to get an education and focus on improving himself not just physically as he had been doing while training but mentally as well.

He still had some trouble occasionally but not as much as before as he tried to keep his word to his ancestor as he had shared some of his sensei's words wisdom to him regarding the word of a man before he had passed on.

"_A man's word of honor is his bond; to willingly break such a thing is deceitful and dishonorable and should not be forgiven easily._"

Ron took this lesson to heart as he could tell that Jon was being very trusting and encouraging of him and was expecting him to show that it was not unfounded to do so.

With his homework done, and more or less right, he took a shower as the days earlier activities when he sparred with his gym teacher had left him with a less than stellar odor so to speak.

***More like wet dog if mom's reaction was anything to go by.*** the young lycan thought as he stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist while he dried off his hair. He spotted Rufus dozing off in his nest and entered quietly so as not to wake him up.

He made a beeline for his underwear drawer, however unknown to him a black mist had entered his room and settled on his bed, before long Morrigan laid comfortably on her stomach with her face cradled between her hands, legs crossed and smiling with pleasure at what she was seeing.

***Oh I have such wonderful timing!***

*SIGH*

She let out as he was in the process of removing the towel that covers his unmentionables. Something that she wanted to see since she was well aware that with his changes, his physical form would undergo 'upgrades' as humans put it. And she was QUITE eager to see said upgrades.

Unfortunately Ron's enhanced hearing caught her sigh and made him abruptly stop with his hands still on the item and slowly turn towards his bed. Upon seeing her he froze in shock.

"Oh don't stop on my account sweetie, but try to go slow I want to savor this little show."

She spoke in a slow and sensuous tone as she took in his form; she liked what she was in either form of Ron. However, Ron being the guy that he was reacted in the normal fashion. .

"AAAAHHH!" he screamed…

"AAAAHHH!" thus Rufus screamed as he was awakened by his owners yell.

Naturally Ron panicked at seeing her again as he had yet to get a feel on the dangerous woman. Not to mention the fact he had not forgotten what she had done to him when they first met. He quickly shook his head mentally before his hormones began conjuring images he was NOT in the mood to see. He would have backed up but his drawer prevents further movement.

"You again!?"

"I do have a name you know." She pouted at him.

"Why are you here!?" Ron asked again in shock as he tried to think up of a plan to get her out of his room without incident namely like what happened when his parents and Kim caught her, while Rufus for his part remembered seeing her and growled at the Succubus, he knew he would stand NO chance against her, but he was not going to let what she did slide.

***I do not need to have my parent's lecture me again! And I especially do not want another 'Talk' about sex! That only makes me wish to not think about how…NO DAMN IT!***

"I am not here to harm you, our previous encounter was meant as a test, I needed to know how much you knew about Jon's fighting style."

The powerful demon replied calmly as she realized it was best to defuse the situation before it got worse. She was here to talk, not fight, though her definition of fighting while in the proximity of a bed had nothing to do with pain…that is if it was all right. Taking a more traditional seat she waited for the teen to calm down.

Ron relaxed slightly but kept himself on guard, for all intents and purposes this woman was still more powerful than him, the only reason he won that fight was sheer luck and the use of a power he barely had any knowledge of. Not to mention the fact that he had to pull some extreme maneuvers to stop her. Along with trying NOT to let his hormones interfere with his concentration. NOT an easy feat when one considered the fact Morrigan's looks, actions, and choice of…wardrobe.

"Then…then why were you in my bed this morning? And why did you kiss me?" He blushed at that question, though she found it to be cute. She had to resist the idea of making him turn a hot rod red with embarrassment; there would be time for that later.

"Well I was tired and so sooore…" she stretched her body in a way that made his brain pause and his male instincts revel at her actions until he caught the sly look she gave him That woke him up from his aroused stupor and remind him that she was doing this for a reason.

"…I mean my ribs alone were aching, you naughty little wolf." She spoke coyly to him.

"Um…I'm sorry?" he replied though she waved it off as nothing more than a nuisance.

"Oh don't worry, it was my fault for underestimating you, besides I sometimes like it rough. And let me tell you young Talbain, you delivered it right nicely."

And there was the lustful look again that sent him off into another place, a place that by all rights he would have gone willingly had this whole thing with his heritage freaked him out a bit.

"Y-you still, uh, still h-haven't told me, um, why you are here."

*SQUEAK!*

"Oh no." the naked mole rat let out as he face palmed at his owners lack of skill with women in general. He might be an animal but even he knew that the question, in the face of a woman like Morrigan was pretty much redundant.

"Well about that, you do recall back in the warehouse I said some old acquaintance's of your ancestor knew you had awakened you heritage?"

"Yeah, you said they were looking for me."

"Well they have decided to come and visit tonight to explain some things to you they feel you should know, although my reasons for coming tonight are more of a personal nature." She spoke as she stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards him with a casual sway of her hips.

*GULP!*

***OH NO! PLEASE LET ME PASS OUT…WAIT! BETTER NOT! WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'LL DO TO ME ASLEEP!***

"Y-y-you d-d-did?"

"Mmm-hmm, oh yes."

She now stood in front him with her eyes looking directly into his own, slowly her face closed into his own making the young man's blood skyrocket as her lips lightly grazed against his skin until they stopped near his ear. Her breath was warm and inviting; along with the fact he could SMELL her, made feeling her breath tickle his skin made him shiver like mad.

That further convinced him that Succubae were REALLY good at the whole seducing men bit.

"_You interest me greatly Ron Stoppable…_"

she whispered gently that made goose bumps rise, this plus her body's curvaceous form close proximity to his own started to both stir a certain part of his anatomy as well as a primal side of his animal nature that was demanding he take this willing female as his mate.

"_...in a way that no man has ever come close to achieving. You have no idea just how that makes me VERY intrigued._"

However Ron closed his eyes tightly while gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he clamped down hard on that feeling. He was not some pervert no matter what this woman was bringing out in him, He had always tried to be respectful with women no matter if they liked him or not and he would not allow himself to be reduced to some randy dog in heat at the cost of his morals. He'd never forgive himself for it.

"I….think you need… to back away…please." He let out with some struggle as he tried to contain himself with some of the breathing techniques his ancestor taught him.

Morrigan did so while being quite surprised in seeing the young teen fighting his urges even when she was using some of her charms. This only made him more interesting to her as a young man his age and nature would have thrown caution to the wind and have his way with her. Not that she did not mind in the least that it happened right here and now, her being a sex demon after all since such things were expected of men being enthralled by one of her kind.

But still, among Succubae, the idea of facing a man who could RESIST their charms and powers of seduction was unheard of. The way that would be approached depended on the Succubae in question, if the man was someone she saw as mere prey, it would be an affront of her and he would be killed. But if the man in question was the Succubus' Destined Mate…then that would be the ultimate challenge for her.

And Ronald was already proving himself to be QUITE the challenge.

***Oh yes he will be mine, Tessa's objections be dammed!***

Ron meanwhile finally managed to bring himself back under control, though he still held the technique to make sure.

"Sorry, I needed a breather or else I would have done something I would regret." He told her in all honesty and a bit shamefaced.

"Ron okay?" his small friend asked in slight worry, though he received a smile that told him all was well now.

"I take no offense Ronald; in fact it speaks highly of you to resist giving in…most men would have just attacked and while I honestly would not mind being what I am, I must admire a man who is able to control himself and not act like a beast in heat."

***Though I was willing and able…pity. Even more so now that company is coming. Ah well, there's time still so I will make the most of it***

She thought to herself before her senses were tripped by the magical nature of her two companions closing in.

"…but best you get dressed as I sense the two I spoke off approach."

"Huh? Really?"

He asked as he and Rufus shared a look of surprise at hearing that.

"Oh yes, you will learn that ability as well in time and with proper training and help from myself and the others. After all we must get you ready if our presence is discovered by less than savory elements."

She spoke with all humor gone as she thought on who they must be alert for.

"You mean these Demitri and Jedah guys?"

"I see you have been told of them, no doubt by that quaint little trinket Tessa had made for Jon before he passed on."

"You know about the amulet!?"

"Of course as the creator of it and the spell that bound his soul to it are coming to meet you, I can guess you must have questions and we felt it necessary to reveal ourselves to you now while there was still time to prepare. Also an old friend of Jon and sparring partner will arrive with her to help you further your mastery of your fighting style."

"Oh, that's cool…and what will you be teaching me?" He asked innocently enough.

"Makai politics and decorum when in the presence of the noble's houses and clans that make up the governing body of the demon realm, survival tactics should you find yourself in the wilderness and such. Let's face facts Ronald, you will inevitably go to Makai for whatever reason and if you do not know what goes on there your stay will become a very lasting one as your corpse decorates its blood soak ground."

Morrigan spoke in a serious tone as travel through Makai was not for the faint of heart; survival of the fittest was the rule of that dominated the land. Any Makai who could not survive there was to be destroyed, she knew that for a certainty.

"_...ok._" a pale faced teen replied.

"You will be fine Ron, you are a Talbain after all and they were fighters and survivors to the bitter end."

"Ron be ok." Rufus spoke up to help reassure his old friend.

"Right…ok, just need to remember that. Uh better get dressed then since we have company coming."

He spoke quickly before he turned back at the drawer though he then remembered he was not alone and was about to politely ask the Empress to leave.

However he heard her footsteps move away from him and assumed she would do so with him asking her…that thought went right out the window as he heard his bed squeak.

Turning around he saw her casually sitting on it with her legs cross and looking at him expectantly.

"Oh don't mind me Ron, I won't make a sound."

"Uh, I can't dress while you are here Morrigan."

"Why? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before and it is most certainly nothing for you to be embarrassed about. Besides I LIKE what I see."

She replied in all honesty, after all, she did LIKED what she saw and did not mind getting another eyeful.

Of course that did not make Ron the least bit relaxed, despite the fact his male human AND wolf hormones DEMANDING he just let her see what she wanted to see.

"Can you step out please?" he asked with a visible blush on his features.

*SIGH*

"Oh all right, I still say you shouldn't mind me being here…unless you want me to return the favor?"

Her tone suggested she was more than willing to do just that as she gave him a lascivious smile and narrowed her eyes at him.

"NO! I mean no I don't want that, just please wait outside my room and don't let my parent's see okay?"

He gently asked, he was quite sure he would be give in to his primal desires if the situation presented itself. And right now that situation was coming in WAY too fast for his liking.

***Have to work on his shyness, perhaps some nights in his bed will ease him to my presence…besides, he does indeed make a wonderful bed warmer. Not to mention he will be worthy mate and partner in the future.***

She thought mischievously to herself.

She silently nodded and stepped out of the room, him giving silent thanks before making sure she was gone and getting dressed quickly…all the while he wondered who his guests were and what comes next with this sudden turn of events.

_Meanwhile…_

After the events that took place at the Middleton Museum, the villainous pair retired to one of their hideouts to calm down after their brush with the supernatural. Shego was currently in her room resting on her bed as she thought about that night.

***Why can't I get it out of my head? I mean I fought a Mummy! An honest to goodness Mummy for God sakes! And to top it all off we were saved by a Werewolf, what the hell!?***

Shego considered herself a sensible and logical woman, in her line of business having all the facts and how they connected to one another was a must as one planned out their complex plans…

But now, now that world of logic and reason was being torn down and rebuilt to include an aspect that defied the boundaries of fact and enter what she once only believed to be fiction.

She had heard Monkey Fist was involved in something like that but she hardly paid any mind since the guy was crazy enough to genetically alter himself with monkey DNA, and that was firmly rooted in science.

But that raised the question, if Werewolves and Mummies were real, what else was out there lurking in the shadows? However further thought on the matter was interrupted by her employers yell.

"SHEGO! WHERE ARE YOU!? I NEED YOU!"

***Give me strength.*** she thought dismally as she got out of bed and headed towards the control room where the blue skinned mad scientist worked.

True enough there he was in front of a massive screen where he usually had plans for his next take over world idea, this time however there was something else on she recognized, there on the screen was the security footage of both mythical creatures battling it out.

"You bellowed Doctor D?" she remarked with disinterest earning a grumble from him as he moved away from the screen.

"Ngh, yes I called Shego, I have recently come up with the perfect plan to help us take over the world!" The man proudly stated.

"And that is…?" she motioned for him to get on with it.

"Cloning!"

"…what?" came the deadpanned reply.

***Christ not this again.***

"Dr. D, you already tried that remember? Clone princess? Got her bitchy rival instead? Weakness to Cola mishap? Is any of this ringing any bells?"

"Shego, don't bring me down yo!"

"_Oh good God he's trying to be hip again._" She muttered to herself as she rubbed her eyes in exasperation.

"Besides this will be a new version of that plan without the mishaps of the previous one."

*SIGH.*

"Okay, I'll bite the bullet and ask how exactly does this 'new version' supposed to work?"

"I am glad you asked, first I went back to the drawing board and made sure the genetic sequencer will filter out that blasted soda flaw, second we will not use Kim Possible as a template."

"My contract…"

"Let me finish Shego…" he spoke up abruptly with irritation…and some caution as his assistant had a tendency to get snappy when he cut her off "…as I was saying, it will not be Possible we shall use but that." He spoke as he pointed at the image of the Werewolf.

Shego for once was honestly caught off guard by her employer's move; she decided then to voice the inadequacy of his idea.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

"Shego, you know we talked about that kind of language in the lairs." He chided…

*FWOOOSH!* two hands were engulfed in green plasma when he spoke.

"….b-but I-I'll make it a-an exception t-this time."

"We don't know a damn thing about that animal and you want to go after it to make more!? What if we get bit and turn into one like in the movies?"

"Well, now that you mention it that may be a go…GLRK!" the blue faced man soon found himself being choked and shaken by the green skinned woman.

"You…are…not…even…entertaining…that…thought!" she spoke as she thrashed him about.

"_Duly…noted… _GUH!" He replied as he was released.

"And you can forget me going after that thing, it ain't in my contract that I go after Werewolves and other B-rated horror rejects." Shego replied with a huff before turning around and leaving.

Drakken merely muttered about ungrateful sidekicks before he sat down on the console and look for an alternative for capturing the DNA of the creature he sought.

***Hmm, what to do? Shego had the best chance with her powers…I have it! The internet shall provide me with the answer.*** with that thought in mind he began to look through the world wide web.

"Monster/Werewolf hunter…" he typed in.

Naturally all he found at first were movies, shows and hoaky documentaries about the subject. It wasn't until he reached the one hour mark that a message popped up in his inbox.

"Hmm…what do we have here?"

-Darkstalker locator, procurement and extermination depending on need, fee negotiable, will guarantee success regardless of personal danger and no questions asked. Fill out questionnaire to prove you are aware of their existence and able obtain services.—

-Signed…B.B. Hood, professional Darkstalker hunter.—

"Hmm, this looks promising." He spoke out loud as he began to fill out the form.

Trouble was brewing on the horizon for our heroes, and it will take much of their courage to survive the coming storm.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it; B.B. Hood is in the house and will make a lasting impression on Ron and the rest. It will be tricky but I do enjoy a challenge.

Speaking of which the next on the update list is none other than my Halo/DC cross, Amazon Arc…this will be quite the adventure eh?

On to some reviews:

Bagget00: I can't promise you that friend, whether I go with a single or harem pairing will be up to me and my muse. I hope you understand my decision should I go either way.

Rune Tobor: Thanks for the praise, but no Ron is the only one here getting the Darkstalker treatment and that is my final decision.

inuboy86: I would have believed a typical succubus would have pounced on him regardless of his feelings on the matter, when I wrote her I based myself on the comic book than any known mythology of Succubae.

CajunBear73: I hope the wait is worth it, as for Kim and Ron together, I need to make some decisions on where I will take this story first friend. You know how it goes with our muses, they are strange and bizarre creatures who tend to have flights of whimsy when you least suspect it.

snow299" Thank you, I hope o continue bringing quality work to my fan base.

chm01: Well she certainly got plenty of that huh?

sh8ad8ow: It took a while but here we are once more.

readerjunkie: Won't be the last time she surprises him.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

Ok, I have tried to keep this quiet but the amount of questions on when I will update has forced my hand.

About two weeks ago my house was robbed, among the items taken was my laptop, hence all updates are now stalled. I apologize that this causes distress to some of my fans but right now all my effort and money is being diverted to beefing up security in my home and helping replace some of the items stolen, leaving little to no time to work on my fanfics. For those of you interested my family is safe as this tragedy occurred while we were all at work or school so no one was hurt.

Please bear with me as I try to figure something out regarding my stories and don't give up on me yet, I have taken beatings before yet life has yet to find a way to put me down and this will be no different.

I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive this delay and are patient with me in the wake of these circumstances.

Peace out!


End file.
